Reach
by Jung RiAn
Summary: "Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi untuk dapat mencapaimu." Not good in summary. Just read then judges. YUNJAE. YAOI. MPREG. DLDR. RnR. Family. Drama. And little bit of amateur Comedy. Epilog Update!
1. Chapter 1

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

Chapter 1

"Appa!"

"Appa, dimana dasiku?"

"Appa lihat dimana sepatuku yang berwarna merah?"

"Appa jam tanganku hilang!"

"Appa, Appa belum membayar tagihan ponselku!"

"Appa 30 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi!"

"Appa..."

"YA! Jung Chanwoo! Diamlah, kau cari semua keperluanmu sendiri, Appa ada meeting penting 50 menit lagi dan kau sarapanlah nanti disekolah."

Ramai? Ribut? Heboh? Ya, hampir setiap hari kejadiaan seperti ini terus berulang dengan dialog yang nyaris sama. Sepasang Ayah dan Anak yang sifatnya bisa dibilang cukup kontras. Jung Yunho, pria berusia lebih dari 30 tahun ini adalah ayah biologis dari Jung Chanwoo, anak laki-laki yang tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari sang Ayah. Ketergantungan? Atau mungkin manja? Ya, kalian dapat mengatakannya seperti itu. Tidak salah bukan bila dia bersikap manja? Semua hal yang diinginkannya dapat dengan mudah didapatkannya dalam hitungan menit. Hitungan menit? Yang benar saja?! Hey! Dia adalah anak dari pengusaha nomor satu di Asia! Jung Group Empire. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan perusahaan ini, huh? Kau pasti tidak punya TV dan tidak pernah membaca koran bila tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan saluran-saluran TV yang kau tonton dan majalah yang kau baca adalah hasil perbuatan mereka. Pewaris tunggal heh? Tidak. Jung Yunho tidak akan memberikan perusahaan sebesar itu kepada anak manja seperti Chanwoo. Hell, dia bahkan tidak yakin akan memberikan secuil sahamnya kepada sang anak. Pelit? Oh sama sekali tidak. Dia hanya tidak ingin anaknya menghancurleburkan perusahaan yang telah ia kembangkan hingga sedemikianrupa suksesnya. Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pewaris Jung Group Empire? Heol, biarkanlah ini menjadi urusan Jung Yunho. Dia sudah memiliki rencananya sendiri.

"Hello. Uncle, I`m ready."

"Are you serious?"

"You know my answer."

"Don`t you think it`s too fast?"

"No, it has been 12 years, Uncle."

"You`re right... Okay, listen, you should do everything as we`ve planned. I just want you to be safe and not getting hurt."

"I know, and I can`t feel hurt anymore. I`m a pro in avoiding hurts."

"Boy... Okay, your grandma would definitely kill me if she knows what have we done."

"Hmm... Thankyou Uncle you`re the only one who understand me."

"Anytime boy, that because I love you so much my nephew."

Bocah itu menutup sambungan teleponnya dan memandangi layar ponselnya, menatap datar foto yang diambil 12 tahun lalu.

"Ketika aku muncul dihadapanmu nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tch, bahkan aku ragu kau akan mengenaliku." Gumamnya dengan nada datar namun begitu dalam dan tersirat sebuah kesedihan didalamnya.

**TBC or END?**

.

.

.

Author's note:

Hiiii guys! ini ff pertama aku hehe. Masih abal masih banyak salahnya tapi apa salahnya mecncoba? ^^ Soooo how's the story? Kalo banyak yang baca dan mau dilanjut lagi bakal aku post chapter selanjutnya tapi kalo ga ada yang baca dan suka yaudah aku stop disini ;_; Jadi buat kalian kalian tolong sarannya yaaaaaaaaaa! review kritik dan semacamnya boleh banget dan teramat sangat ditunggu hehe. Thankyou^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Previous Chapter-**_

_"Hmm... Thankyou Uncle you`re the only one who understand me."_

_"Anytime boy, that because I love you so much my nephew."_

_Bocah itu menutup sambungan teleponnya dan memandangi layar ponselnya, menatap datar foto yang diambil 12 tahun lalu._

_"Ketika aku muncul dihadapanmu nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tch, bahkan aku ragu kau akan mengenaliku." Gumamnya dengan nada datar namun begitu dalam dan tersirat sebuah kesedihan didalamnya._

**_._**

**_._**

T**he day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"Eomma, dimana aku harus meletakkan ini semua?"

"Simpan ditempat penyimpanan saja, sayang."

Sosok yang dipanggil Eomma menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dengan senyum yang mengembang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. Suara halus nan merdunya akan membuat siapa saja terlena.

Kim Jaejoong. Seorang pria cantik yang kecantikannya menyerupai Dewi Aprodhite sang Dewi Kecantikkan dalam mitologi kuno Yunani. Pria cantik? Ya, pria cantik dengan mata besar yang sangat indah dan hidung bangir runcingnya serta bibir merah merekah layaknya buah cherry ini mampu membelokkan pria-pria normal diluar sana menjadi tidak normal hanya dengan sekali lihat. Seorang pria yang diberikan anugerah oleh Tuhan untuk dapat melahirkan anak layaknya seorang wanita. Jadi, tidak salah bukan bila Kim Moonbin memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk wanita? Lagipula Eommanya sama cantiknya dengan wanita-wanita diluar sana, bedanya Eommanya tidak memiliki payudara yang besar dan pantat yang semok, toh siapa juga yang peduli?

Kim Jaejoong hanya hidup berdua dengan anaknya, lalu dimana suami dan kelurganya? Demi seluruh kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Jung Yunho, jangan tanyakan hal ini padanya. Ia hanya akan menatapmu datar namun menusuk dan berlalu meninggalkanmu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Moonbin telah membuktikannya, ketika ia berumur 10 tahun ia bertanya kepada Jaejoong, "Eomma dimana Appa? Kenapa Appa tidak tinggal bersama kita?" dengan ekspresinya yang sungguh polos namun hasilnya, ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah senyuman Eommanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Sejak saat itu Moonbin tidak pernah bertanya lagi tentang keberadaan sang Appa. Jaejoong pun lega karena anaknya tidak lagi menyanyainya macam-macam, dia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak memberitahukan perihal siapa nama nama Ayah Moonbin dan juga saudara kandungnya.

"Eomma... Eomma!"

"Eh?"

"Eomma melamun. Apa yang sedang Eomma pikirkan? Eomma bisa bercerita dan membaginya padaku."

"Aniyo, Eomma hanya membayangkan kehidupan kita 10 tahun yang akan datang." Jaejoong menghela napas lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Moonbin-ah, apa cita-citamu, hm?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengelus puncak kepala anaknya yang kini telah nyaman menempel dipahanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses Eomma, seperti Jung Yunho, bukankah dia sangat hebat? Dia orang nomor satu di Asia dan dia berasal dari Korea, tempat asal kita."

**DEG!**

Jantung Jaejoong seakan berhenti, nama itu, nama yang paling dia hindari sejak belasan tahun yang lalu kini harus kembali ia dengar langsung dari mulut anaknya sendiri. Dengan perasaan yang was-was ia menjawab,

"Andwae..."

"Eh? Waeyo Eomma?" Moonbin terkejut dengan reaksi ibunya.

"Ani, bukan maksud Eomma melarangmu menjadi seorang pengusaha Moonbin-ah, kau tentu boleh menjadi apapun yang kau mau asalkan itu membuatmu bahagia dan membuat Eomma bangga padamu. Tapi Eomma tidak ingin kau menjadi sepertinya, Kim Moonbin adalah Kim Moonbin, kau bukan orang lain dan kau juga bukan Jung Yunho." Dan dalam batinnya ia meneruskan kalimatnya 'walau darah Jung Yunho mengalir dalam dirimu, sayang'

Moonbin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jaejoong, ia tahu betul bagaimana Eommanya, Eommanya hanya ingin dirinya untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Eomma, kapan kita kembali ke Korea? Aku ingin sekali tinggal dan bersekolah disana." Moonbin menyerukan suaranya dengan lirih, ia takut Eommanya akan melarangnya.

"Kau ingin belajar disana? Arraso, dapatkan beasiswamu dan kita akan tinggal disana."

"Jinjja Eomma? YEAH! Aku pasti mendapatkan beasiswa itu!" hebohnya dan ia langsung melesat menuju kamarnya untuk belajar. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan bergumam, "mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk kami kembali ke Korea."

.

.

.

"Appa..."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Appa tahu kan kalau sekolahku selalu mengadakan acara kelulusan tiap tahunnya? Dan tahun ini adalah tahun kelulusanku."

"Ya Appa tahu, lalu?"

Tsk! Appanya ini sungguh menjengkelkan, jika dia sudah bertanya seperti ini harusnya Appanya sudah paham bahwa dia sedang meminta izin untuk mengikuti acara tahunan tersebut. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Acara kelulusan tahun ini akan diadakan di Jepang Appa, dan aku sangat ingin mengikutinya. Appa mengizinkanku untuk ikut bukan?"

"Bukankah kau sudah sering bolak-balik ke Jepang, eoh? Dan lagi, apa kau yakin kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa berada sendirian disana tanpa Appa?" Bukan, bukan maksud Yunho melarang anaknya, dia hanya ingin menggoda anaknya yang kelewat manja itu. Bahkan di Korea pun dia tidak bisa lepas dari Yunho apalagi di Jepang? Dia akan merengek kepada siapa disana.

"Yaampun Appa! Aku ini sudah 14 tahun aku sudah cukup besar untuk berada disana sendiri bersama dengan teman-temanku. Lagipula ini acara kelulusanku bukan acara liburan yang biasa kita lakukan." Dia kesal, Appanya meremehkannya seakan-akan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa Appanya. Well sebenarnya itu setengah benar sih, tapi ini Jung Chanwoo, dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui itu. Sungguh _tsundere_.

"Hahaha Appa kan hanya bercanda sayang. Kau benar-benar ingin pergi? Baiklah Appa akan mengizinkanmu asalkan Dongmin dan Minhyuk ikut bersamamu."

"Tak usah khawatir Appa, tentu saja mereka akan ikut bersamaku hehe."

"Hmmm... Okeeee kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Sudah saatnya bocah kecil sepertimu untuk tidur. Kau bilang besok kau ingin jogging bersama Appa kan? Tidurlah dan jangan lupa gosok gigi dan cuci mukamu."

Chanwoo mendengus sebal dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Lagi-lagi dia disebut bocah oleh Appanya, demi Tuhan Chanwoo sungguh kesal bila sudah begini. Malangnya nasibmu nak.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu semenjak Chanwoo meminta izin Appanya untuk mengikuti acara kelulusan yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolahnya. Kini ia beserta seluruh teman-temannya dari Toho Emperor Global School tengah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan perjalanan mereka menuju Jepang. Toho Emperor Global School ini merupakan sekolah nomor satu di Korea dimana keluarga Jung adalah pemilik mutlak sekolah tersebut. Sekolah bertaraf internasional ini adalah sekolah kompleks yang terdiri dari Kindergarten hingga Perguruan Tinggi, sekolah ini menawarkan fasilitas yang terbilang sangat mewah yang dapat dinikmati penghuninya secara cuma-cuma. Toho Emperor Global School juga menyediakan asrama bagi murid-muridnya yang tidak berasal dari Seoul serta memberikan banyak beasiswa bagi mereka yang kesulitan dalam bidang ekonomi dan mereka yang memiliki otak cerdas dan jenius. Walaupun begitu, pembullyan tidak akan kau temui disini karena bagi siapapun yang ketahuan melakukan pembullyan dilingkungan sekolah maka detik itu juga dia akan diberikan sanksi atas perbuatannya, dan hal ini terntu saja juga berlaku untuk Jung Chanwoo yang notabenenya adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini.

Setelah berjam-jam melakukan perjalanan udara dari Seoul menuju Tokyo kini rombongan Toho Emperor Global School sudah berada dihotel tempat mereka menginap yang tentu saja ini masih menjadi bagian dari secuil kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Jung. Seusai acara makan malam kini mereka berada di Tokyo Tower untuk acara selanjutnya, dan disinilah awal mula pertemuan tak terduga akan berlangsung.

.

.

"Oke. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke tempat dimana Dongmin dan Minhyuk berada. Tapi... errrrrrr sepertinya aku lupa kemana aku harus melangkah." Chanwoo tersesat? Yeah dia tersesat di Tokyo Tower sendirian tanpa seorangpun yang ia kenal disini.

"Ya Tuhan! Kemana aku harus pergi? Oh! Ponsel! Dimana ponselku? Siaaaaaaaal aku menitipkannya kepada Dongmin, lalu sekarang bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke hotel? Tidak ada satu orangpun yang aku kenal disini dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Mati kau Jung Chanwoo! Appaaaaaaa!" Chanwoo panik setengah mati, dia benar-benar buta akan Tokyo dan kini dia tertinngal dari rombongan tanpa sepeser uang dan alat komunikasi. Dia hampir saja menangis bila tidak ada seorang anak yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Hey... Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne?" anak itu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dan Chanwoo rasanya ingin menangis saja, satu-satunya kata yang ia pahami adalah 'Arigatou'

"Eh? Kau orang Korea? Namaku Kim Moonbin"

**TBC**

.

.

.

Note: untuk chapter-chapter awal ini memang lebih banyak dialog antara Chanwoo dan Moonbin. ini buat nyesuain jalan ceritanya aja sih karena nanti ujung pertemuannya YunJae berawal dari mereka berdua. jadi maaf kalo udah nunggu-nunggu YunJae momentnya -_-V

aku tetep lanjutin ff ini karena aku mau dan melihat viewsnya juga cukup banyak walaupun mereka ga meninggalkan review. sedih sih tapi mau gimana lagi memang merekanya yang gamau meninggalkan tanggapan mereka, aku juga ga bisa maksa kannnn? da aku mah apa atuh hanya setitik tetesan keringat yang menempel diujung bulu ketek Yunho :"

anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy thank you buat semuanya yang udah baca ff aku , terutama buat **Kimikimjae **yang mau berbaik hati untuk mereview dan memberikan sarannya. ini sungguh membantuku , big thanks! _chuuuu~ _kekeke. makasih juga buat kak **yunjaeaddiction** yang telah menyemangatiku dalam proses pembuatan ffnya.

dan teruntuk **Kim Jaejoong**, selaku member** DBSK** pertama yang menjalankan tugas wajib negara sebagai seorang *uhuk* pria *uhuk* semoga kau menjalankan kewajibanmu tanpa masalah apapun **T.T** sampai bertemu dipenghujung akhir tahun depan **JAE EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA **:') _please comeback healthy, safely, and handsomely! _Kim Jaejoong, don't drop the soap! kkkkkk~ /sobs


	3. Chapter 3

**-_Previous Chapter-_**

_"Hey... Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

_"Ne?" anak itu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dan Chanwoo rasanya ingin menangis saja, satu-satunya kata yang ia pahami adalah 'Arigatou'_

_"Eh? Kau orang Korea? Namaku Kim Moonbin"_

**_._**

**_._**

T**he day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

"Huh? Ohhh Tuhan terimakasih banyak Kau telah mempertemukanku dengan orang yang bisa berbahasa Korea!" Chanwoo mengungkapkan rasa syukurnya, "Eh iya aku orang Korea dan namaku Jung Chanwoo. Errrrrrrrrrr apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?"

Moonbin tersenyum, dia senang bisa mengenal seseorang yang bersal dari tanah yang sama seperti dirinya."Tentu saja boleh. Jika kulihat kau sedang berada pada posisi yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Oh yeah kau benar sekali, aku tersesat dan aku tidak membawa uang sedikitpun maupun ponsel untuk menghubungi Ayahku."

"Kau tersesat? Bagaimana bisa? Baiklah apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk kembali ke Paradise Hotel? Aku akan memberikanmu imbalan apapun yang kau mau setelah kita sampai disana." Ia menunjukkan ekspressi paling melasnya yang ia punya dan berharap anak laki-laki bernama Moonbin itu mau membantunya untuk kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Chanwoo memanglah sering ke Jepang tapi itu tidak berarti dia hafal dengan jalanan yang ia lalui, justru ia tidak pernah memperhatikan jalannya sama sekali dan mungkin kini dia menyesal akan hal itu.

"Paradise Hotel? Hotel itu cukup jauh dari sini dan ini sudah terlalu malam untukku berada diluar rumah seperti ini, Eommaku pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanku, ba-..."

"Oh ayolahhhh! Tolong aku , aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa." Chanwoo panik, sangat panik, lebih panik dari sebelumnya, ia benar-benar takut bila Moonbin akan meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Yaampun rasanya ia ingin menangis saja sambil meneriakkan nama Ayahnya. Padahal jikalaupun ia meneriakkan nama Ayahnya pada saat ini juga, semua orang pasti akan berdatangan dan berlomba-lomba untuk membantunya. Jung Yunho _effects_ huh?

Moonbin ikut panik melihat ekspresi Chanwoo yang sungguh menyedihkan, lebih menyediahkan daripada ekspressi Jiji kucing Eommanya ketika ekornya terjepit pintu kamar mandi seminggu yang lalu, "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, tadi aku hanya ingin menawarkan bagaimana jika kau menginap dulu dirumahku? Baru besoknya aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Paradise Hotel seperti yang kau mau."

"Menginap dirumahmu? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menginap, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan kau benar ini sudah cukup malam untuk berkeliaran diluar rumah seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai ditempat dimana Moonbin tinggal, sebuah apartemen yang tidaklah mewah dan besar namun tidak terlihat kumuh. Chanwoo sungguh kesal, pasalnya Moonbin bilang rumahnya tidak jauh dari Tokyo Tower namun pada kenyataannya mereka membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk sampai dan ini adalah 30 menit terlama sepanjang sejarah hidup Jung Chanwoo. Yang benar saja, 30 menit berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dan cukup gelap hanya bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang ia perkirakan umurnya mungkin seumuran dengannya, ia mungkin akan melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Ayahnya jika sudah kembali ke Seoul nanti. Para penanggungjawab, sebaiknya kalian berdoa agar kalian dapat bernapas dan meninkmati indahnya dunia setelah Chanwoo yang manja ini melaporkan pekerjaan kalian yang tidak becus untuk menjaganya kepada Ayahnya. Semoga Tuhan memberkati.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Eomma aku pulang!" Moonbin melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya sedangkan Chanwoo masih diam tak bergerak ditempatnya. Meskipun dia anak orang kaya bukan berarti dia tidak diajarkan tatakrama dan etika sopan santun, dia tetap diajarkan untuk berlaku sopan kepada siapapun yang ada didekatnya, seperti saat ini, dia tak akan masuk sebelum si pemilik rumah mengizinkannya untuk masuk. "Hey kau kenapa? Ayo masuk, Eommaku tidak akan menggigitmu." Moonbin terkekeh melihat wajah Chanwoo yang terlihat jelas bahwa ia kelelahan. Ia tahu Chanwoo bukan tipe anak sepertinya.

"Ehh iya..." jawab Chanwoo dengan sedikit kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Moonbin-ah kau sudah pulang?" Jaejoong keluar dengan piyama yang sudah menempel pada tubuhnya. "Eh? Dia siapa sayang?" Jaaejoong sedikit kaget melihat anak laki-laki yang dibawa Moonbin kerumah.

"Dia temanku Eomma, aku baru saja mengenalnya dijalan ketika akan kembali ke rumah. Dia tersesat dan tidak tahu kemana dia harus kembali kepada teman-temannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawanya kemari dan baru akan mengantarkannya kembali besok pagi. Dia boleh menginap kan Eomma?" Moonbin menjelaskan kronologi pertemuannya dengan Chanwoo dan berharap Eommanya tidak akan mengusir Chanwoo dari rumahnya. Sudah dipastikan jika Chanwoo diusir dari rumahnya ia pasti akan mengalami hal-hal sulit kedepannya mengingat Chanwoo bukan 'anak biasa' dan dia juga pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membawanya lebih jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap.

Jaejoong memandangi Chanwoo dengan seksama, merasa begitu familiar dengan anak yang berada didepannya namun dia tidak memusingkan perasaannya saat ini dia terlalu lelah hari ini, "Ohh tentu saja boleh, Eomma justru senang kau membawa temanmu kemari. Ayo masuk, nak."

Yang dipanggilpun kini melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen itu, entahlah namun Chanwoo merasa dia sangat diperhatikan oleh Eomma 'teman' barunya ini, dia merasakan perasaannya menghangat kekika Jaejoong tersenyum padanya.

Keesokan harinya sesuai janji Moonbin, dia akan 'memulangkan' Chanwoo ke hotel dimana dia menginap, namun sebelumnya mereka menikmati sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Jja! Makanlah yang banyak ne? Kalian berdua sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan bukan?" senyum Jaejoong mengembang, dia merasa sangat bahagia pagi ini tapi dia sendiripun tak mengerti mengapa bisa dirinya sebahagia ini. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Mian... Tapi aku tidak minum _orange juice_..."

"Eh?" Baik Moonbin maupun Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya

"Aku dan Appaku sama-sama tidak menyukai _orange juice_. Boleh aku minta air putih saja?" Chanwoo tau orang-orang yang ada didepannya kini merasa aneh karena dirinya tidak meminum _orange juice_. Dia sendiripun tak mengerti kenapa dia tidak menyukai minuman ini berbeda dengan Appanya yang sudah sejak dulu memiliki trauma dengan menuman sejenis ini.

Moonbin mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya, sedangkan Jaejoong terus memperhatikan Chanwoo yang mulai melahap sarapannya. Entah mengapa dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Chanwoo dan dia teringat dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah menghabisakan waktunya bersama-sama, 'apakah kau juga masih membenci _orange juice_?' dalam hatinya Jaejoong bertanya yang entah kepada siapa pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan.

-Paradise Hotel-

"Ya, Minhyuk-ah kau tau dimana Chanwoo? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi."

"Kau bodoh? Bukankah dia memang tidak bersama dengan kita sejak tadi malam? Kita meninggalkannya ditoilet umum."

"MWO? Ya Tuhan! Lalu dia sekarang ada dimana? Demi Tuhan Park Minhyuk aku tidak mau mati muda ditangan Jung Ahjussi! Kita harus melaporkannya pada Shin Seongsaenim." Dongmin lari terbirit-birit untuk mencari keberadaan Shin Seongsaenim untuk melaporkan perkara hilangnya Jung Chanwoo. Dia berani bertaruh bila hal ini terdengar sampai ke telinga Jung Yunho, entah akan jadi apa keluarganya dan seluruh penanggungjawab acara ini.

"Hahhh anak manja itu sungguh menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja dia sahabat terbaikku."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan melanjutkan SMA-mu di Korea?"

"Ya dan tidak."

"Huh?"

"Iya apabila aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah disana dan tidak bila aku tidak mendapatkannya. Kau tau keluargaku tidak sepertimu, aku dan Eomma tinggal berdua saja di negeri orang."

Chanwoo dan Moonbin terlihat berjalan beriringan dan berbincang ala-ala anak SMP yang sungguh obrolannya ini cukup _random_. Sebelum membicarakan hal ini mereka berdua berdebat mengenai siapa yang lebih menyebalkan, bebek atau kucing. Konyol.

"Memangnya kau tau keluargaku seperti apa huh. Aku justru iri denganmu, kau memiliki Eomma yang sangat menyayangimu dan memperhatikanmu sedangkan aku? Bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana rupa Eommaku, apakah dia cantik apakah dia baik apakah dia sangat perhatian. Sama denganmu, aku juga hidup berdua dengan Ayahku. Dia orang yang sibuk, sangat sibuk, yeah walaupun dia masih memperhatikanku tapi tetap saja aku membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih darinya maupun Ibuku tapi yaaaa kau tau aku tidak akan mendapatkan yang terakhir." Chanwoo memang iri terhadap Moonbin yang mendapatkan perlakuan yang sungguh ia idam-idamkan dari dulu namun dia tidak tau bahwa Moonbin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, dia juga mengharapkan kasih sayang seorang Ayah.

"Dasar bodoh. Haha." Moonbin tertawa dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Chanwoo dibelakangnya sementara yang ditinggalkan kini mengerang kesal dan segera mengejar Moonbin, bisa gawat urusannya bila dia tersesat lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu dan kini sampailah saat dimana Chanwoo lagi-lagi harus menjadi 'anak baru' disekolah 'baru'nya, _well_ faktanya dia hanya berpindah gedung saja, dari gedung D ke gedung E, gedung yang dihuni oleh siswa-siswi tingkat _Senior High School_ di sekolah 'lama'nya.

"Aku sungguh benci hal ini, Masa Orientasi Siswa yang sungguh menyebalkan!"

**Brukk!**

"Oh sial! Dihari pertamaku aku sudah tertiban sial. Dosa apa yang telah orangtuaku perbuat hingga aku bisa sesial ini" Chanwoo mendengus, ia hendak memaki orang yang baru saja menabraknya. Oh sepertinya kita melupakan fakta dimana Jung Chanwoo adalah Kingka disekolahnya namun dia akan berubah 180 derajat dan menjadi anak manja kesayangan Appanya bila sudah dirumah.

"Ya! Kalau jalan gunakan ma... Eoh? Kau! Kau Moonbin kan?" Matanya membelakak setelah dirinya mengetahui siapa yang telah menabraknya tadi.

"Ehh? Jung Chanwoo? Kau bersekolah disni?" Moonbin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanwoo dan justru balik bertanya, dia sama kagetnya mendapati siapa yang ada didepannya sekarang. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan berada disekolah yang sama dengan orang yang tak sengaja ia temukan di Jepang. Jangankan satu sekolah, bahkan Moonbin tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanwoo. Moonbin selalu merasa dia sangat dekat dengan Chanwoo walau mereka hanya bersama tak lebih dari 24 jam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Jadi kau mendapatkan beasiswamu heh? Tak kusangka kau sungguh jenius haha."

"Masih saja menyebalkan hahaha"

Mereka berdua lalu saling merangkul dan berjalan beriringan menuju Gedung Teater sekolah mereka untuk melanjutkan prosesi penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru disekolah mereka.

-Incheon International Airport-

Seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan badan yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat berotot dan kuat kini mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara dengan angkuhnya,

"Welcome back to Korea, Jung."

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

haloooo! gimana part ini? membosankan? kkkk mianhae kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian alurnya. ah aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang membaca ffku, baik yang kasih review ataupun siders^^

**gothiclolita89: **haii terimaksih sudah baca^^

**Kimikimjae:** kekeke~ gapapa kok jadi yunho-chanwoo shipper asalkan siap dimusuhin sama jaejoong aja xD siapa yang lebih tua dan kenapa bawa anak satu-satu? hmmm siapa dan kenapa yaaaa :p

**Guest: **pengennya sih juga gitu fast update tapi tugas-tugas ini menggangguku T.T pertanyaan-pertanyaannya akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu /? kok hehe sabar yahhh~

**5351: **tengkyu tengkyuuuu udah suka ceritanya ;) pernah nikah, saudara kandung atau bukan, dan kenapa pisah, tunggu dichapter-chapter berikutnya xD

**yyunjjae: **wahhh selamat anda sudah berhasil menebak dengan benar! anda berhak mendapatkan Jung Yunho dalam bentuk brosur! kkkk~

**Choco Cheonsa: **terimakasih sudah baca dan fav storynya^^ seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, tunggu dichapter selanjutnya yaaaa~

**YuRhachan, AprilianyArdeta: **done~~^^

terimakasih semuanyaaaaaaaa! see you in next chap!^^


	4. Chapter 4

**_-Previous Chapter-_**

_-Incheon International Airport-_

_Seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan badan yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat berotot dan kuat kini mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara dengan angkuhnya,_

_"Welcome back to Korea, Jung."_

**_._**

**_._**

T**he day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

Jung Yunho kini nampak sedang melamun dan menatap sebuah foto yang mereka diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu, "Apa kau masih marah padaku, Boo? Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku seperti ini? Aku bahkan tak tau dimana keberadaanmu dan bagaimana keadaanmu, kau tak tau bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau benar-benar ingin menyiksaku huh? Bahkan 'dia' sampai sekarang masih tak mau menemuiku dan bahkan tak menganggapku ada" ia berbicara dengan foto yang kini berada digenggamannya ia tau itu akan sia-sia namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini? Bahkan detektif nomor satu di Korea pun tak mampu membantunya untuk menemukan orang itu, orang yang teramat sangat ia cintai, orang yang selalu membuatnya bahagia, orang yang memperhatikannya melebihi siapapun yang ia punya, dan orang yang juga telah ia sakiti entah seberapa dalamnya hingga orang tersebut memutuskan untuk meningalkannya tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Ia sangat sadar ketika ia melepaskan sosok itu maka itu artinya ia akan melepaskan separuh jiwanya pergi, namun ia merasa itu akan lebih baik ketimbang ia harus mempertahankannya akan tetapi sosok itu mungkin tidak akan mempercayainya lagi seperti sebelumnya, awalnya, awalnya dia berpikiran seperti itu hingga beberapa tahun lalu sahabat orang tersebut yang juga merupakan istri dari adik sepupunya datang kepadanya dan menceritakan bagaimana perasaan orang yang dicintainya ketika ia memutuskan untuk melepaskannya dari ikatan suci itu. Yunho tak pernah tau bahwa orang itu, 'mantan' istrinya masih sedikit berharap agar Yunho tidak melepaskannya pergi. Sejak saat itu ia mulai mencari keberadaan sang mantan istri lagi setelah sebelumnya ia sudah pasrah dan frustasi untuk mencari dimana mantan istrinya berada.

"Yo hyung! Masih saja _hobby_ melamun eoh?" Sesosok pria berwajah tampan namun terlihat sedikit mesum dan berlebihan hormon kepercayaan diri yang tinggi itu membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Senyum yang dipasangnya sungguh membuat Yunho ingin muntah, pasalnya manusia itu tersenyum cukup lebar dan menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang memuakkan-itu masih menurut Yunho.

"Ck! Mengganggu saja" Yunho hanya berdecak sebal setelah 'kegiatan'nya diganggu begitu saja oleh manusia berlebih jidat didepannya.

"_Come on dude! _Kau tidak merindukan sepupumu yang paling tampan ini eoh? Bahkan aku langsung datang kemari setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh dari benua seberang. Kau sungguh tega Hyung." Ucapnya sok melankolis.

"Kau hanya sebulan berada disana Park Yoochun, dan lagipula apa untungnya bagiku merindukanmu."

"Kau sungguh sepupuku yang paling brengsek, Jung!"

"Aku tau tak usah kau ingatkan lagi"

Yoochun mengendikkan bahunya ia paham betul apa yang dimaksud oleh sepupunya itu. Sungguh bila ia diizinkan ia akan dengan membantu sepupunya yang paling ia sayangi ini untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, namun apa daya bila Yoochun sudah diharamkan untuk membantu Hyung sepupunya ini dan ia juga sudah mendapatkan ancaman langsung dari Imonya bila berani melakukan hal tersebutr. Yoochun berani bertaruh Imonya itu tidak akan segan-segan merobohkan seluruh bangunan yang ia miliki yang entah itu berada di Seoul maupun ditempat lain jika dia berani sedikit saja membantu Hyungnya.

"Chun..."

"Hmmm?" Yoochun menjawab panggilan Yunho hanya dengan gumamannya saja sambil dirinya mengecek pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponsel miliknya, seseorang sedang mengabarkan keberadaannya saat ini.

"Ck! Bisakah kau menjawab panggilan Hyungmu ini dengan lebih sopan? Kau diajarkan tatakrama sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu" Yunho kesal panggilannya hanya dijawab dengan gumaman saja, ia merasa terabaikan, padahal biasanya dirinyalah yang bersikap seperti ini. Tidak tau diri heh?

"Baiklah baiklah ada apa Hyungku tersayang?" Yoochun mendengus, seperti inilah sifat Yunho yang sebenarnya, manja dan terkadang terlalu membawa perasaannya alias _baper_.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Alis Yoochun mengkerut, "Dengannya? Jika yang kau maksud adalah Jung Samchon dan Jung Imo maka jawabannya adalah iya. Demi Tuhan Hyung aku tidak akan datang kesana secara tiba-tiba lagi karena Jung Im-..."

"Ya! Bukan Cinderella palsu itu yang sedang kubicarakan."

"...Mpppffff .PUAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cinderella palsu? Tunggu hingga aku melaporkannya pada Eommamu Hyung." Yoochun tertawa lebar namun sedetik kemudian dia mulai beringsut, "Jika yang kau maksud adalah 'dia' maka kau tau jawabanku apa dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana keadaannya dan perkembangannya maka jawabanku adalah dia 'mungkin' baik-baik saja." Dengan penekanan dikata _mungkin_, Yoochun mendadak melow setelah tadi ia sempat menertawakan kelakuan sepupunya ini, ia tau sepupuya masih kesal dengan Eommanya sendiri dan ya beginnilah tingkahnya jika sedang merajuk.

Hening. Baik Yunho maupun Yoochun tak ada yang membuka suara keduanya diam dalam pikirannya masing-masing hingga Yoochun memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali kerumahnya sebagai alasan dia tak ingin menitikan air matanya lagi memandangi Hyungnya yang seperti ini. Disatu sisi Yoochun tidak tega melihat Yunho tersiksa batinnya terpisah dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi, tapi disisi lain ia juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaan salah satu dari mereka karena sejujurnya, Yoochun pun hanya tau keberadaan salah satunya saja tidak semua keberadaan mereka ia ketahui. Sama halnya dengan Yunho yang menyewa detektif nomor satu di Korea, Yoochun juga melakukan hal yang sama bahkan dia meminta bantuan dari temannya yang berada di Amerika untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan orang itu yang tentu saja hasilnya nihil.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang anak laki-laki sedang berlarian atau kau bisa menyebutnya kejar-kejaran mengitari lorong kelas hingga ke taman dan lapangan sekolah mereka bersekolah. Jung Chanwoo dan Park Minhyuk, dua tersangka biang keributan seantero Toho Emperor Global School. Mereka tidak hanya mengacau dimasa-masa _junior high school_nya saja mereka berdua sudah seperti ini sejak berada disekolah dasar dan masih berlanjut hingga sekarang mereka duduk dibangku _senior high school_. Jika kedua orang ini sudah ribut maka tidak ada yang bisa memisahkannya bahkan sekalipun ketua kedisplinan dan guru kesiswaan, jika kalian menanyakan dimana Dongmin berada maka jawabannya adalah dia terlalu lelah untuk memisahkan Chanwoo dan Minhyuk, sudah hampir setahun terakhir ini dia hanya akan membiarkan keduanya bertengkar dan hanya melihatnya saja dari kejauhan, hey! Dongmin bukan pengasuh mereka. Dongmin hanya akan bertindak jika Chanwoo dan Minwoo sudah mulai brutal dengan aksinya.

"Hah... Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu? Aku yang hanya melihatnya saja sudah bosan dan lelah." Entah Dongmin berbicara kepada siapa yang jelas sekarang dirinya sedang mengeluh dan menggerutu sambil menikmati pemandangan yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya. Mengeluh kok sambil menikmatinya? Dongmin _please._

"Apakah mereka selalu seperti itu?"

"Ya Tuhan kau mengagetkanku!" Dongmin tersentak, seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya dan itu cukup mengagetkan baginya, "Mereka memang selalu begitu setiap harinya, kau mulailah biasakan dirimu dengan pemandangan seperti ini."

"Apa yang mereka ributkan?"

Dongmin menoleh, ia cukup tertarik dengan anak yang berada disampingnya ini. Biasanya tidak akan ada yang berani menyanyainya perkara apa yang sedang diributkan oleh kedua sahabatnya tersebut, tapi anak ini dengan santainya bertanya kepadanya.

Merasa pertanyaannya tak terjawab Moonbin menoleh dan kembali berucap, "Hei? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dongmin mendengus dan menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau adalah orang pertama dalam sejarah hidupku yang berani menanyakan pertanyaan itu langsung kepadaku. Siapa kau?"

"Huh? Aku Kim Moonbin dan apakah pertanyaanku yang barusan terlalu berlebihan?" Jujur saja Moonbin bingung dengan reaksi sosok yang ada disebelahnya saat ini, memang apa salahnya bertanya seperti itu toh dia hanya penasaran.

"Oh ya Tuhan aku tidak menanyakan namamu tapi yasudahlah. Mereka sedang berebut selembar keripik kentang terakhir yang tadi kami makan bersama dan namaku Dongmin, Lee Dongmin."

Moonbin menautkan kedua alisnya "Hanya karena itu? Pfffftttt HAHAHAHAHAHA ya ampun perutku sungguh sakit" tentu saja dia tertawa meledak-ledak, bagaimana tidak? Dua orang anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun berebut keripik kentang terakhir? Sungguh konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

"Ya, hanya karena itu. Kau akan dianggap gila bila terus-terusan tertawa seperti itu. Menggelikan." Selepas menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terdengar sedikit menusuk Dongmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang kini tengah bergulat ria ditaman milik guru biologi mereka, dia sudah sangat lelah melihat ini semua.

"Kawan kau baik-baik saja? Kau melihat apa huh?" sesosok bocah laki-lagi menghampiri Moonbin dengan es loli yang masih bertengger ditangannya.

"Ehh? Aku baik-baik saja, hanya memperhatikan kedua anak yang ada disana dan satu temannya itu."

"Ohh kau sedang memperhatikan _'The Unbeatable Three' _eoh?" anak itu berucap, mulai melepaskan es loli dari dalam mulutnya dan menyisakan noda-noda khas pewarna makanan disekitaran mulutnya, untuk yang satu ini dia tidak yakin bahwa anak laki-laki disampingnya ini setingkat dengannya ia ingin menebak bahwa dia berada ditingkat sekolah menengah pertama akan tetapi jika dilihat dari seragamnya tentu saja ia bukan dari tingkatan tersebut. Seluruh penghuni sekolah ini terlalu ajaib menurutnya.

"Biar kuberitau kau tentang mereka, sesuai dengan namanya mereka adalah trio yang tidak terkalahkan dibidang apapun. Anak yang berambut hitam dan terlihat kalem itu namanya Lee Dongmin, dia adalah cucu dari mantan legenda musik Korea Selatan, Ayahnya adalah seorang CEO agensi artis terbesar kedua di Korea dan Ibunya adalah seorang artis papan atas, diantara mereka bertiga dia yang paling ramah walaupun terkadang sering bersikap sok _cool_ dan kata-katanya sungguh menjengkelkan, dia juga yang tertua diantara mereka." Anak itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam mengingat hal apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Dongmin padanya. Sungguh, dia sangat ingin mencakar-cakar wajah Dongmin bila mengingat kejadian itu.

"Lalu anak yang berambut cokelat ikal dan mata yang sedikit sipit itu adalah Park Minhyuk, Ayahnya adalah Menteri Pertahanan Korea Selatan dan Ibunya sangat aktif dibidang sosial dan kemanusiaan apapun itu, diantara mereka bertiga Minhyuk adalah yang paling kuat dia pemegang sabuk hitam Dan empat taekwondo jadi berhati-hatilah dengannya jika kau masih sayang dengan tubuh dan nyawamu. Dan yang terakhir, Jung Chanwoo. Kau pasti bercanda bila tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Dia adalah Kingka disekolah ini sejak ditingkat sekolah dasar, dia cukup jenius walaupun dia terkadang sungguh malas mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Seongsaenim, dia juga terkenal kejam jika menyangkut tentang hal-hal yang menurutnya berharga baginya meski begitu dia tidak akan pernah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, karena dialah pemilik sekolah ini sebenarnya sih keluarganya tapi tetap saja kan beberapa tahun kemudian dia yang menjadi pemiliknya? Dan hal yang terpenting dari Jung Chanwoo yang harus kau ketahui adalah, dia anak dari Jung Yunho."

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: Hiii~ Chapter ini fokus ke pengenalan karakter temen-temennya Chanwoo dulu ya, biar kalian juga ada bayangan sama mereka. Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang gatau siapa itu Dongmin, Minhyuk, dan satu lagi yang namanya belum aku sebutin disini. Jadi mereka itu adalah temen-temennya Moonbin di iTeen Man. iTeen itu sejenis sama SMRookies ya bukan nama groupnya, kalo dari SM namanya SMRookies nah kalo dari Fantagio Ent namanya iTeen dan berhubung mereka ini cowok-cowok jadi namanya iTeen Man. Kenapa ga pake temen-temen Chanwoo aja dari iKON? Jawabannya adalah karena saya gatau siapa siapa aja member iKON T.T (soalnya lebih suka ke iTeen lol) daripada nanti salah kaprah soal image mereka jadi aku milih make anak-anak iTeen aja hehe karena aku liatnya juga karakter mereka lebih cocok buat dipakai dicerita ini... Untuk yang mengharapkan YunJae, sabar dulu semua ada waktunya, dengan story line seperti ini kalau misal YunJaenya nongol tiba-tiba kan ga lucu/? :&amp; Dan yang terakhir, ini adalah chapter terakhir yang aku update dengan jumlah kata kisaran 1500+ words, aku usahain mulai chapter depan bakalan nyampe 2500+ words setiap chapternya. Sooooooo, mohon kerjasamanya guys untuk me-rivew ffnya^^ _**Last, thankyou for those who's read my fiction! God bless you~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_-Previous_**_ Chapter-_

_"Dan yang terakhir, Jung Chanwoo. Kau pasti bercanda bila tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Dia adalah Kingka disekolah ini sejak ditingkat sekolah dasar, dia cukup jenius walaupun dia terkadang sungguh malas mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Seongsaenim, dia juga terkenal kejam jika menyangkut tentang hal-hal yang menurutnya berharga baginya meski begitu dia tidak akan pernah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, karena dialah pemilik sekolah ini sebenarnya sih keluarganya tapi tetap saja kan beberapa tahun kemudian dia yang menjadi pemiliknya? Dan hal yang terpenting dari Jung Chanwoo yang harus kau ketahui adalah, dia anak dari Jung Yunho."_

**_._**

**_._**

T**he day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

"Aku bisa gila aku bisa gila aku bisa gila!" Yoochun terus merapalkan tiga kata yang kini sedang menggambarkan keadaannya. Dirinya terus melangkah menuju ke ruang kerjanya dilantai teratas bangunan _Law Firm_ miliknya yang memiliki 11 lantai ini. _Law Firm_? Oh yeah Park Yoochun adalah seorang pengacara yang sangat terkenal tidak hanya di Korea melainkan diseluruh penjuru Asia bahkan ia cukup terkenal dan memiliki nama di Negara Paman Sam Amerika sana.

Lalu mengapa ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi? Sudah tidak seperti melainkan sudah, ya dia 'sedikit' frustasi dengan tingkah _client_nya yang satu itu ditambah lagi dengan masalah yang dirinya sendiri ciptakan, _well _memang tidak sepenuhnya dia yang mencipkatan masalah tersebut namun bagaimanapun juga dia adalah jalan utama dari masalah itu.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangannya dan menemukan seonggok bocah yang sedang membolak-balikkan dokumen-dokumen miliknya entah yang mana dan kasus milik siapa.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kita bertemu di apartemenmu hah? Astaga kau menyulitkanku bocah. Bagai-..."

"Bagaimana jika dia datang kemari? Begitu yang akan Paman katakan bukan? Tenanglah aku sudah 'mengecek' _schedule_nya hari ini dan agendanya terlalu padat untuk sekedar menjengukmu disini." Yang diajak bicara terkekeh dengan tidak sopannya setelah dengan tiba-tiba mengejutkan Pamannya dengan keberadaannya disini.

"Bocah kau melakukan tindak kriminal **lagi** rupanya. _Hacking_ bisa menyeretmu masuk kedalam penjara hmmm." Ucapnya dengan penekanan dalam kata _'lagi'_.

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya dan kalaupun dia melakukannya, maka Paman yang akan menjadi pengacaraku. Bukankah Paman adalah pengacara terhebat di Korea huh? Sungguh aku tidak percaya."

"Bocah tengik kau sama menyebalkannya dengan orang itu!" Yoochun menggurutu menanggapi seorang anak berumur dibawah 20 tahun dihadapannya saat ini. Sungguh jika ia bisa ia ingin menggilas keponakan kesayangannya ini.

"Yeah kami sedarah tentu saja kami memiliki kesamaan tapi Samchon tau bukan bahwa aku sangat tidak suka disamakan dengannya? Lagipula jelas aku jauh lebih tampan darinya."

Sabar Park Yoochun, kau harus bersabar, ingat orang sabar jidatnya lebar, eh ups lupakan. Biar bagaimanapun bocah tengik yang Yoochun bilang tetaplah seorang bocah yang masih senang menggerutu dan bertingkah semaunya dan ditambah tindakan-tindakan yang cukup menyebalkan. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi misalnya.

"Oh astaga aku lupa akan hal itu!" sarkastik, Yoochun sudah hafal betul bagaimana tabiat keponakannya ini, dia hanya sedang merasa sebal, "Kau kembalilah ke apartemenmu atau temui saja bocah itu, kembaran tak serupamu, belahan jiwamu, _partner in crime_mu dan ajaklah dia untuk menemanimu berkeliling Seoul hari ini. Aku akan menemuimu di apartemenmu seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan."

"Samchon kau sungguh tidak asik. Dan, aku lebih menyukai belahan dada nuna nuna _sexy_ koleksi Samchon ketimbang belahan jiwa." Niatnya hanya ingin mengganggu Pamannya ini dikantor tanpa memiliki niat lain namun kini ia sepertinya tertarik dengan saran yang diberikan oleh Pamannya ini.

"_Anyway _Samchon, bocah itu ada dimana sekarang? Oh sudah berapa lama aku tidak menemuinya dia pasti sangat merindukan sepupunya yang sangat tampan dan keren ini." Lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan Yoochun yang kini tengah terperangah dengan kelakuan keponakannya ini. Nak, ibumu ngidam apa ketika hamil dirimu?

.

.

.

"Oke dan kelompok terakhir untuk tugas ini adalah Lee Dongmin, Park Minhyuk, Jung Chanwoo, Kim Moonbin, dan Yoon Sanha. Kalian mendapatkan tema strategi bisnis internasional, jika ada pertanyaan dapat ditanyakan langsung kepada Saya atau melalui email. Pelajaran hari ini selesai selamat siang."

"Oh tidak, kenapa harus dengan trio itu?!" Sanha menggerutu meratapi nasibnya sekelompok dengan trio yang paling dihindarinya selama ini. Masih ingat dengan anak laki-laki dengan es lolinya yang menghampiri Moonbin saat dia memperhatikan Chanwoo dan Minhyuk yang sedang berduel? Ya dia adalah Sanha, Yoon Sanha.

Anak yang ternyata ahli dibidang seni dan _rap_ ini bukanlah anak seorang pengusaha atau sejenisnya, Ayahnya hanya seorang pegawai di salah satu perusahaan milik Jung Yunho yang tentunya gajinya tak seberapa jika digunakan untuk membiayainya sekolah disini, beruntunglah dia mendapatkan beasiswa sejak tingkat sekolah dasar berkat kecerdasan otaknya dan kebaikan hati milik sang Presdir Jung yang memang memiliki program beasiswa bagi anak-anak pegawai perusahaannya yang memiliki kemampuan lebih. Yoon Sanha kau sungguh mengagumkan.

"Sudahlah mereka tidak akan menyembelihmu" Moonbin terkekeh dengan reaksi yang Sanha berikan, teman barunya ini sungguh gampang sekali parno bila sudah menyangkut trio tak terkalahkan itu dan dia cukup menggemaskan kalau sudah begini, "bukankah dengan sekelompok dengan mereka akan membantu kita dalam menyelesaikan tugas ini? Kau bilang Chanwoo adalah anak dari Jung Yunho, kita pasti mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertanya langsung kepada pengusaha nomor satu di Asia ini mengenai dengan tugas kita."

"Memang iya sih tapi kan..." belum sempat Sanha melanjutkan kalimatnya trio yang dihindarinya sudah mendekatinya dan Moonbin.

"Besok hari sabtu jam 10 pagi dirumah Chanwoo, datang atau kau kerjakan tugasmu sendiri." Dongmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan meninggalkan Sanha dan Moonbin seenak giginya. Sedangkan Minhyuk dan Chanwoo, mereka asik berebut siapa duluan yang memainkan PSP terbaru milik Chanwoo.

"Dia sungguh menyebalkan!" Sanha setengah berteriak setelah Dongmin, Chanwoo, dan Minhyuk tidak terlihat lagi dari hadapannya.

Bagaimana bisa dari sekian banyak murid dikelasnya, Sanha mendapatkan kelompok dimana trio itu berada? Kalo ketiga anak itu berada dalam satu kelompok sih memang sudah biasa, justru akan sangat tidak biasa bila mereka berada dikelompok yang berbeda. Pasalnya ini adalah aturan nomor satu milik Jung Chanwoo yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun, _'apapun yang terjadi kalian harus selalu menempatkanku ditempat yang sama dengan dua sahabatku dalam bidang apapun itu entah kelas, kelompok, dan segala jenisnya dan aku tidak menerima penolakan.'_ Begitu katanya kepada petinggi-petinggi sekolahnya yang tentu saja akan dilaksanakan dengan baik tanpa adanya bantahan lagi. Mereka tak ingin cari mati dan memilih untuk mengiyakan permintaan eh ani, perintah dari putra pemilik sekolah tempat mereka bekerja.

"Ngomong-ngomong rumah Chanwoo itu dimana?" sesungguhnya Moonbin sedikit _speechless_ bagaimana bisa Dongmin mengatakan mereka akan mengerjakan tugas dirumah Chanwoo sedangkan Dongmin tidak memberitaunya dimana alamat rumah Chanwoo dan ia sendiri tentunya tidak tau dimana rumah Chanwoo berada. Bahkan Moonbin belum hafal jalanan Seoul.

"Kau!" Sanha menunjuk wajah Moonbin dengan ujung jarinya, masih sedikit kesal dengan pembagian kelompok yang menurutnya tidak adil ini, "carilah saja di internet menggunakan _keyword 'Jung Mansion Address'_. Aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa besok."

"Astaga." Moonbin menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah kau bisa pulang, biar aku saja yang mebereskan semua ini." Seseorang dengan apron khas pelayan cafe ini menegur Jaejoong yang sedang menata letak kursi dan meja yang sedikit berantakan setelah digunakan oleh pelangganannya berpesta.

Ya, Jaejoong kini bekerja di cafe sederhana dipusat kota Seoul. Cafe yang tidak terlalu besar namun tampaknya cafe ini cukup memiliki pelanggan tetap yang jumlahnya cukup banyak.

"Ah ne Hyung, aku akan segera pulang setelah membereskan ini." Jaejoong menjawab dengan senyuman yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dasar keras kepala.."

.

.

.

.

_Syuuunggg~ Dor! Dor! Ctarrrr! Swinggg~ Wush Wush Prang!_

Suara PSP Chanwoo terdengar begitu berisik ketika sang empunya terus memainkannya dan terkadang berdecak kesal karena permainannnya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Dia masih asik berjalan sambil memainkan benda elektronik tersebut sampai pada akhirnya-

**Duagh! Bruk!**

Menabrak seseorang eoh? Sudah berapa kali kau diingatkan wahai Jung Chanwoo agar dirimu tidak berjalan sambil memainkan PSP-mu itu atau bermain PSP sambil berjalan ditempat umum seperti ini.

"Ya! Kau punya mata tidak? Berani-beraninya menabrakku ketika berjalan. Lihat! PSP milikku hancur karenamu!" Chanwoo berdiri dan memaki orang yang ada didepannya tanpa tau siapa yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Heh bocah, kau! Kau yang buta eoh, ini jalanan umum terserah padaku mau jalan lewat mana. Kau saja yang bodoh bermain benda jelek itu dijalanan." Kini giliran orang yang ditabrak Chanwoo yang mendumal mengomelinya. Seseorang yang tingginya jelas lebih tinggi dari Chanwoo dan terlihat lebih tua darinya dan juga mengenakan kacamata hitam yang memberikan kesan _cool _dan tampan walau matanya tidak terlihat dan tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

Chanwoo yang tidak terima dikatakan bodoh kini mulai memberontak dan hendak melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke wajah pria yang ada didepannya "Kau!" _upsssss_ tapi sayang, orang yang hendak dipukulnya ini memiliki reflek yang sangat bagus sehingga pukulan yang dilayangkan Chanwoo berhasil ditangkisnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Adik kecil yang sungguh sangat tidak manis, kuberitau kau satu hal. Jangan pernah menyerang seseorang yang tak kau kenal sebelumnya secara terang-terangan dan kekanakan seperti ini. Itu sama sekali tidak keren." Katanya cukup menohok hati Chanwoo.

Pria itu sempat melirik _nametag_ yang menempel diseragam sekolah milik Chanwoo dan menyeringai, _'Jung Chanwoo. Kau sudah besar rupanya.' _Sedetik kemudian dirinya melangkah pergi dengan seringai masih bertengger dengan apikknya diwajahnya.

"Dasar pria menyebalkan! PSP-ku huwaaaaaaaaaaa~"

.

.

.

.

**Brakk!**

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar keseluruh penjuru mansion milik Jung Yunho.

"Jung Chanwoo kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

Itu suara Appanya. Matilah kau Jung, Appamu sudah ada dirumah ternyata.

"Eh... Mian Appa, aku hanya sedikit kesal. Appa belikan aku PSP lagi ne?" Chanwoo berbalik kembali bersikap manis didepan Appanya, untuk menghindari amukkan sang Ayah tentunya.

"PSP baru? Bukankah Appa sudah mebelikannya dua hari yang lalu?"

"Iyasih tapi PSP itu sudah tidak bisa dimainkan lagi, seseorang menabrakku tadi dan PSP-ku remuk begitu saja." Ia memasang wajah sok polos dan melasnya. "Oh iya Appa, besok teman-temanku akan datang kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas dan tugas yang diberikan oleh Han Seongsaenim cukup menyulitkanku, Appa bantu kami ne? Appa tidak usah ke kantor besok."

"Tidak usah ke kantor kepalamu! Kau mau makan apa kalau Appa tidak ke kantor?" Yunho menoyor 'sayang' kepala Chanwoo, ia mulai bosan dengan tingkah anaknya yang satu ini, bagaimana bisa anaknya menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang ke kantor sementara dia adalah-

"Appa kan bossnya, jadi tidak masuk kerja satu haripun juga tak ada yang berani memarahi Appa dan demi Tuhan Appa ini hanya satu hari, Jung tidak akan bangkrut semudah itu hanya karena bossnya tidak masuk kerja satu hari saja, lagipula besok adalah hari Sabtu. Jeezzzz."

Jung Chanwoo kau cari mati nak, Appamu memang bossnya tapi biar bagaimanapun dia harus menjadi panutan bagi bawahannya bukan?

"Tidak akan. Appa akan tetap datang ke kantor. Kau selesaikan tugasmu dengan teman-temanmu dulu, besok jam makan siang Appa akan pulang untuk memeriksanya. Minta pada Hong Ahjumma untuk menyiapkan cemilan untuk kalian." Teng! Teng! Teng! Keputusan final Jung Yunho. Maaf nak, Appamu lebih memilih tanggungjawabnya sebagai Presdir ketimbang menemanimu belajar.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hong Ahjumma, Hong Ahjumma adalah orang yang paling bertanggungjawab atas kebersihan mansion Jung dan pelaku utama dalam hal persediaan cemilan untuk Tuan Muda Jung. Beliau hanya akan datang diakhir pekan saja untuk membereskan rumah yang besarnya tidak tanggung-tanggung ini dan menyiapkan berbagai jenis cemilan untuk Chanwoo. Yunho tidak mengizinkan Chanwoo membeli makanan ringan yang dijual bebas dipasaran untuk dijadikan persediaan cemilan anaknya. Chanwoo memang diperbolehkan mengonsumsi makanan tersebut tapi tidak jika untuk disiapkan menjadi persediaan cemilannya. Tipikal Ayah yang perhatian rupanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang cukup cerah untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan dirumah bersama dengan anggota keluargamu atau binatang peliharaanmu. Namun ini tidak berlaku bagi kelima anak yang kini tengah berada diruang tengah kediaman milik Jung Yunho. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan sepihak salah satu dari mereka kemarin, kini mereka berlima sibuk berkutat dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Han Seongsanim.

"Ya Chanwoo-ya, dimana Yunho Ahjussi? Kau bilang Ahjussi akan membantu kita dalam mengerjakan tugas ini." tanya Minhyuk sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sosok yang digadang-gadang dapat membantunya mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Appa akan pulang saat jam makan siang nanti. Lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan ini karena aku sungguh sudah sangat lapar." Yang ditanya menjawab dengan malas, dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berbicara, itulah sebabnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ruangan ini hanya hening tanpa ada pertengkaran antara Chanwoo dan Minhyuk seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Minhyuk mempertanyakan keberadaan Yunho, pintu depan mansion Jung terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi tegap dan sangat tampan-menurut pemiliknya sih- yang langsung saja masuk kedalam tanpa permisi. Toh tidak akan ada yang memarahinya masuk dengan lancang kerumahnya sendiri kan?

Moonbin dan Sanha terkagum-kagum dengan sosok yang sudah berada didepanya. Sungguh ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu dengan Jung Yunho secara langsung dan dalam jarak yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bila Moonbin dan Sanha merupakan pengagum berat Jung Yunho. Biarpun Sanha tidak begitu menyukai Chanwoo, itu bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai Jung Yunho, malahan dia menjadikan Jung Yunho sebagai idolanya.

"Oi kalian berdua, berhenti menatap Appaku seperti itu. Kalian terlihat sangat konyol." Chanwoo mendengus melihat kelakuan dua temannya ini, apa hebatnya sang Appa? Dirinya jauh lebih tampan dari Ayahnya itu, pikirnya.

Yunho tertawa geli melihat kelakuan anaknya dan kedua temannya yang errr belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan masa-masa sekolahnya jika sudah begini, terlebih lagi masa-masa indahnya bersama dengan'nya' dibangku sekolah.

"Sudah tidak perlu bertengkar seperti itu. Chanwoo-ya Appa tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dalam kepalamu itu, tidak nak, kau tidak lebih tampan dari Appa." Yunho terkekeh, menggoda anaknya merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya. Lihat, bahkan Chanwoo sudah memajukan bibirnya sekarang. Lagi-lagi tingkah laku anaknya mengingatkannya terhadap seseorang. _Gamov _alias gagal _move on_ kah kau Jung Yunho?

"Ahjussiiiiiii~ Aku sungguh merindukan Ahjussi hehe. Dan oh terimakasih Ahjussi sudah berbaik hati mau membantu kami menyelesaikan tugas menyebalkan ini." Minhyuk nyengir kuda.

"Kau berlebihan." Dongmin memutar matanya malas. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Minhyuk bila bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Temanmu itu yang meminta Ahjussi untuk membantu kalian, bahkan dia menyuruh Ahjussi untuk membolos kerja." Yunho berhenti dan melirik dua teman Chanwoo yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. "Kalian berdua juga teman Chanwoo? Aku tidak percaya dia memiliki teman selain Dongmin dan Minhyuk."

"Appa!" protes Chanwoo.

"Ne Ahjussi. Yoon Sanha imnida." Sanha menjawab dengan senyum yang penuh dengan tatapan kekaguman. Kau seorang _fanboy _nak?

"Kim Moonbin imnida." Moonbin ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, dia merasa tidak sopan bila hanya berdiam diri tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya kepada si pemilik rumah yang kini sedang ia singgahi.

Yunho menegang, nama itu, bukankah nama itu adalah nama yang sama yang ia berikan kepada seseorang yang entah kini dimana keberadaannya. Tapi... kenapa anak ini bermarga Kim? Bukankah seharusnya Jung? Atau mungkin mereka adalah anak yang berbeda. Dia masih memperhatikan anak yang ada didepannya saat ini, memperhatikan dalam dalam setiap lekukan wajah Moonbin, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang ia yakini hanya sosok itu yang memilikinya.

"Appa! Berhentilah memandanginya seperti itu, Appa terlihat seperti Ahjussi Ahjussi mesum pelanggan nuna nuna kekurangan bahan pakaian di bar milik Yoochun Samchon." Chanwoo mual sendiri melihat Appanya memperhatikan Moonbin dengan penuh seksama dan tatapannya sungguh, sungguh-sungguh seperti om om mesum yang sedang menunggu mangsanya dipinggir jalan.

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya lalu kemudian menggeleng menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, sepertinya ia telah menakuti teman Chanwoo yang satu ini.

"Eh oh itu, kalian sudah makan siang? Makanlah dahulu, Appa akan memeriksa tugas kalian." Dan barulah Yunho sadar, sejak kapan anaknya tau pelanggan bar milik adik sepupunya itu adalah om om mesum? Ya ampun dia akan menanyakan ini kepada Chanwoo nanti, dia yakin Yoochun ikut andil dalam hal ini. Park Yoochun tamatlah riwayatmu bila kau terbukti memiliki peran disini.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang berganti dengan malam dan kini terlihat dua sosok laki-laki berbeda umur sedang menikmati tayangan televisi yang entah sedang menayangkan siaran apa. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Chanwoo dengan _handphone_nya dan Yunho dengan pikirannya.

"Chanwoo-ya, temanmu yang bernama Moonbin itu..."

Chanwoo menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ayahnya, selama ini Ayahnya tidak begitu peduli dengan teman-temannya.

"Moonbin dan Sanha adalah murid beasiswa, Appa pasti sudah mendengar perihal Sanha yang mendapatkan beasiswa itu dari sekolah dasar yang notabenenya adalah anak dari salah satu pegawai Appa. Sedangkan Moonbin, dia pindahan dari Jepang dia mendapatkan beasiswa dari test tahunan yang Appa adakan dibeberapa negara di Asia. Dia juga anak yang Chanwoo ceritakan waktu itu, dia yang menolongku untuk kembali ke hotel ketika aku terpisah dengan ya Appa pasti tau apa yang akan kukatakan kan? Aku malas membahasnya lagi. Menyebalkan."

"Ohhh begitu yaa." Yunho kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. Mungkinkah dia? Tapi mengapa dia tak pernah menemukannya di Jepang? Apabila dia benar orang itu, itu artinya seseorang yang lainnya juga berada disni bukan? Tapi kembali lagi kepada apa yang ada didepannya, dia tak tau itu benar orang yang selama ini dicarinya atau bukan. Dia akan mencari taunya besok.

"Kanapa Appa bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah Appa biasanya tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal semacam ini?" Jujur saja Chanwoo masih bingung dengan tingkah Appanya ini.

"Ani, Appa hanya merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya."

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Note: Annyeonggggg~~~ terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca_ story_ aku, gatau deh harus bilang apa lagi selain terimakasih ;_; _so,_ gimana chapter ini? makin membosankan kah? kekeke mian -_- tak lupa aku sampaikan terimakasih kepada **Choco Cheonsa, 5351, dheaniyuu, caramelmacchiatoYJ, JonginDO,** dan** meybi **untuk _review_-nya. yeayyy! aku senang sekali, kalian sungguh luar biasaaaa~ **xD** lalu untuk **moonnnis **yah! saya tau kamu disana tertawa terbahak-bahak nuna-yahhh -,,- dan **Kimikimjae **yang selalu ngasih saran dan masukan yang sangatlah bermanfaat untuk seorang _newbie_ ini, _review_-mu adalah pelajaran penting untukku _jiahhhh/?_ serius deh aku banyak-banyak makasih banget, dan tentunya saran dan masukan dari kamu akan selalu aku indahkan dan jalani/? _jeongmal kamsahamnida sunbaenim! chuuuuuuuu~~ _dan yang terakhir untuk seluruh **_silent readers_ **aku yang selalu aku cintai dan kasihi, terimakasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca _fiction _saya ;)

**_so guys! _****tetap tebak ceritanya dan kasih saran serta tanggapan ya, karena seluruh _review_ kalian adalah inspirasi dan pelajaran berharga bagiku. _thanks YO!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ps: next chap akan terkuak beberapa fakta yang menjadi beberapa pertanyaan bagi kalian._**

**-JRA-**


	6. Chapter 6

**_-Previous Chapter-_**

_"Ohhh begitu yaa." Yunho kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. Mungkinkah dia? Tapi mengapa dia tak pernah menemukannya di Jepang? Apabila dia benar orang itu, itu artinya seseorang yang lainnya juga berada disni bukan? Tapi kembali lagi kepada apa yang ada didepannya, dia tak tau itu benar orang yang selama ini dicarinya atau bukan. Dia akan mencari taunya besok._

_"Kanapa Appa bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah Appa biasanya tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal semacam ini?" Jujur saja Chanwoo masih bingung dengan tingkah Appanya ini._

_"Ani, Appa hanya merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya."_

**_._**

**_._**

T**he day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

"Selamat pagi Eomma!"

Moonbin yang baru saja bangun tidur langsung melesat menuju dapur dan mengucapkan salamnya serta mencium pipi Eommanya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dia masih balita. Moonbin sangat menyayangi Eommanya karena memang hanya Eommanya lah yang ia punya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Pagi Binnie. Segeralah mandi dan sarapan, setelah itu bantu Eomma memberesi rumah lalu temani Eomma berbelanja."

"Arraseo Eommaku yang paling cantik." Jawabnya mengiyakan perintah Eommanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Moonbin sangat _hobby_ menggoda Eommanya.

"Ya!"

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, anaknya ini sungguh menggemaskan dan ia senang sekali menggoda Jaejoong seperti yang barusan. Namun inilah yang membuat Jaejoong tidak merasa kesepian dan menjadi sangat dekat dengan anaknya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan Moonbin kini sudah tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan memulai sarapannya dengan Jaejoong. Keduanya makan dalam diam, menjaga etika sopan santun ketika makan. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini sejak ia tinggal bersama orang itu, 'mantan' suaminya.

"Eomma, mulai besok bawakan Binnie bekal lagi seperi biasanya ne?" Moonbin mengutarakan keinginannya, ia rindu bekal buatan Eommanya. Sejak kepindahannya ke Korea Eommanya tidak pernah lagi membawakannya bekal seperti ketika mereka berada di Jepang.

"Kau ingin Eommna bawakan bekal? Tapi bukankah disekolah Binnie sudah disediakan makan siang bagi semua muridnya?"

"Iya Eomma, tapi makanan-makanan itu rasanya tidak begitu cocok dengan lidahku yang sudah terbiasa dengan masakan buatan Eomma. Disana kebanyakan masakan _western_ yang menurut Binnie rasanya sedikit aneh dan tidak sejalan dengan selera Binnie."

Ya, sekolah kenamaan milik keluarga Jung itu memang memiliki standar internasional termasuk dengan segala masakan yang disediakan dikantin sekolahnya. Sebenarnya ada makanan asli Korea yang mereka sajikan disana. Tapi tentu saja dengan tampilan yang berbeda dan menimbulkan rasa yang berbeda pula.

"Arraseo, akan Eomma buatkan besok."

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan membereskan rumah, pasangan Ibu dan anak ini tengah berada di minimarket untuk membeli beberapa persediaan untuk satu bulan kedepan. Saking asiknya mereka berbelanja memilih ini dan itu, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tepat didepannya terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang juga sedang memilih sebuah produk yang akan dibelinya.

**Kreekkk! Tringg!**

Troli belanjaan Jaejoong dan anak itu saling bertabrakan membuat ketiganya termasuk Moonbin kaget dan saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"Omo! Mianhamnida saya tidak sengaja menabrak belanjaan anda." Ungkap Jaejoong penuh dengan sesal sedangkan yang diajak berbicara hanya diam dan tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Apakah sosok itu benar nyata dan dia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada difoto dalam ponselnya atau hanya orang lain yang kebetulan mirip saja.

"Chogiyo! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa troli ini melukaimu?" Jaejoong bingung, anak laki-laki didepannya ini tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun dan malah memandanginya saja. Ia takut anak ini kenapa-napa atas tindakan cerobohnya.

"Ehh... Aniyo, saya baik-baik saja. Mianhamnida." Laki-laki itu memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Jaejoong dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Jaejoong dan Moonbin sedikit heran dengan tingkah orang tersebut. Dan saat ini, lagi-lagi Jaejoong merasakan hal yang sama ketika dia bertemu dengan Chanwoo beberapa bulan yang lalu. Perasaan yang tak menentu yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya yang membuatnya ingin terus tersenyum. Dengan perasaannya yang masih mengganjal ia dan Moonbin pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar seluruh belanjaan mereka.

Sementara jauh dibelakang Jaejoong dan Moonbin terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi mereka tabrak memainkan ponselnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"_Uncle, I've found him."_

.

.

.

.

"Omo! Omo! Mwoya! Andwae! Yahahahaha~ kau tidak bisa menghentikanku raja jelek. _Master Park is here~~_"

"Yeah sedikit lagi. Ohhhhhh ya! Ya! Ya-... _WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Mati. Komputer yang ada dihadapannya mati tak terduga dengan tidak elitenya. "YA! APA-APAAN?! AKU SEDANG MENYELESAIKAN LEVEL TERAKHIR DAN KAU MATI BEGITU SAJA?! KAU BERCAN-..."

"YA!" Ada yang berteriak. Bukan, itu bukan suara yang sama dengan teriakan yang sebelumnya. Ada suara lain dibelakang anak yang tengah mengomeli komputernya yang suaranya menurutnya begitu familiar ditelinganya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion _dia berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa gerangankah sosok yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia sedikit waspada dan memasang kuda-kuda ala kadarnya, maklum saja dia lumayan parno dengan hal-hal yang berbau gaib. Namun setelah menolehkan kepalanya, ternyata yang ditemuinya bukanlah seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, melainkan sesosok yang memang familiar dengannya.

"Ya! Jung! Kau mengagetkanku tau."

"Hahaha ternyata kau masih penakut, Kyu." Sialan! Manusia Jung didepannya ini masih saja mengingat tabiat memalukannya. Kyu? _Yes you're right. _Park Kyuhyun. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sejak kapan kau ada di Seoul? Mengapa tidak memberitauku?"

"Appamu tidak memberitaumu eoh? Kukira dia sudah mengatakannya padamu." Anak yang dipanggil Jung ini berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk tersebut. Tidak mempedulikan reaksi Kyuhyun akan jawaban yang diberikannya.

"Huh? Appa tidak memberitauku. Tapi... eh tunggu dulu. Lampu dikamarku masih menyala, AC-nya juga masih menyala, tapi kenapa komputerku mati secara tiba-tiba?" Kyuhyun baru saja sadar bahwa hanya komputernya saja yang mati sedangkan lampu dan AC dikamarnya masih menyala terang benerang dan mengeluarkan hawa sejuk. Itu artinya listrik dirumahnya tidak mati kan? Lalu...

"Kukira kau makin pintar setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, tapi ternyata kau masih saja bodoh." Ia bangun dari kasur dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang, "tentu saja aku yang mencabut nyawa kekasihmu itu dari stopkontaknya."

"MWO?! Ya! Jung Changmin kemari kau!"

Lalu terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran ala _Tom and Jerry _tokoh kartun kucing dan tikus yang sungguh tidak layak untuk disaksikan oleh anak-anak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho menatap penuh konsentrasi layar komputer yang ada didepannya. Bukan, bukan berkas kantor yang ia pandangi, melainkan beberapa foto yang baru saja orang suruhannya kirimkan. Ya, sejak kejadian dimana dia bertemu dengan Moonbin, Yunho mulai menyelidiki anak itu, ia sangat penasaran dengan Moonbin. Apakah benar Moonbin yang ini adalah Moonbinnya atau hanya sekedar namanya saja yang sama. Setelah beberapa hari penyelidikannya mengenai Moonbin, kini terungkaplah kebenaran siapakah sosok anak itu. Kim Moonbin. Atau yang dua belas tahun lalu namanya masih Jung Moonbin. Dia adalah anak kandungnya dengan 'mantan' istrinya. Saudara kembar Jung Chanwoo.

Fakta yang mengejutkan bukan? Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Yunho tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri? Saudara kembar anak laki-lakinya yang sudah 14 tahun dilihatnya setiap hari? Jawabannya mudah. Dua belas tahun yang lalu Yunho 'berpisah' dengan Jaejoong, masing-masing membawa satu anak kembar mereka untuk tinggal bersama. Ini adalah keputusan bersama antara Yunho dan Jaejoong agar masing-masing dapat membawa anaknya.

Dari awal Chanwoo dan Moonbin bukanlah kembar identik dan fakta bahwa keduanya terpisah selama 12 tahun lamanya dengan masing-masing tinggal bersama salah satu dari Ayah dan Ibunya, membuat mereka semakin menjadi tidak mirip. Kalian tau bukan fakta bahwa seorang anak akan tumbuh sebagaimana dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Hal ini pula yang membuat Chanwoo dan Moonbin memiliki rupa yang tidak mirip. Moonbin dengan wajah kalem dan kulit putih seperti Eommanya namun matanya mirip dengan Appanya, sedikit sipit tapi tajam layaknya musang dan Chanwoo yang memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap dan badan yang cukup tegap seperti Appanya sementara matanya bulat besar seperti Eommanya.

Yunho kini memang telah mengetahui dimana Jaejoong dan Moonbin tinggal, namun dia tidak akan gegabah dengan mendatangi mereka secara tiba-tiba. Ia yakin Jaejoong akan mengusirnya dengan sukarela jika ia melakukan hal itu. Ia harus bersabar dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Jaejoong. Lagipula dirinya juga masih belum siap untuk dihadapkan lagi dengan 'mantan' istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat, Moonbin kini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hingar bingar kehidupan di Seoul, tanah kelahirannya. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini dia mersa sedikit aneh. Dirinya merasa ada memperhatikannya dan mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang itu benar terjadi adanya ia tidak tau. Yang jelas Moonbin menambah tingkat kewaspadaannya serta berbekal dengan ilmu beladiri karate yang sempat ia pelajari ketika dirinya masih tinggal di Jepang.

"Hey Kim Moonbin! Kau melamun?"

"Ani... Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Chanwoo mengerutkan alisnya, "aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Kulihat kau baik-baik saja." Dia sedikit heran dengan jawaban 'teman'nya ini, ia tidak melihat satupun hal yang aneh dari diri Moonbin.

"Bukan aku. Tapi entahlah aku merasa ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanku dan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi."

"Ya ampun kau sungguh percaya diri sekali." Chanwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan Moonbin. Diikuti dan diperhatikan seseorang? Hey Kim Moonbin kau kira dirimu itu siapa? Artis terkenal? Anak Presiden? Atau kau sedang berkhayal bahwa dirimu adalah keturunan dari Kerajaan Inggris? Anak dari Pangeran Charles yang hilang mungkin? Yang benar saja.

"Moonbin-ah"

"Hmmmm?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, bolehkan aku berkunjung kerumahmu?"

"Berkunjung kerumahku? Dalam rangka apa kau berkunjung kerumahku?" tentu saja ia bertanya seperti ini, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanwoo ingin berkunjung kerumahnya. Kejadian tempo hari di Jepang tidak masuk hitungan karena Moonbin lah yang saat itu mengajak Chanwoo menginap dirumahnya.

"Bila aku berkata bahwa aku merindukan Eommamu apa kau percaya?"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Hahahahahaha. Lihatlah ekspresimu itu, kau sungguh lucu, Kim. Tentu saja aku bercanda tidak perlu seserius itu. Bagaimana? Kau mengizinkanku?" biar bagaimanapun Chanwoo harus mendapatkan izin dulu dari pemilik rumah yang akan ia kunjungi nanti, ia bukan manusia bar-bar yang suka bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Jung Chanwoo apa kau yakin kau tidak bertindak seenak pantatmu?

"Ya baiklah kau boleh datang. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua sahabatmu itu?"

"Oh astaga aku tak akan mati bila sehari saja aku tidak bersama dengan mereka. Dongmin hari ini ada acara dengan keluarga besarnya, kakeknya berulang tahun. Sedangkan Minhyuk harus berlatih untuk mengikuti turnamen taekwondo bulan depan. Sementara aku hanya akan sendirian dirumah? Tidak mau, lagipula aku sedang malas mengungsi kerumah Samchonku."

"Sendirian? Appamu?"

Ya Tuhan Moonbin kenapa kau mengingatkannya perihal keberadaan sang Appa eoh?

Sambil menghela napas Chanwoo menjawab, "Appa akan pergi ke Australia nanti sore dan akan tinggal disana untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa Appaku adalah orang yang sangat sibuk?"

Ya Jung Chanwoo ya, Appamu sungguh sibuk dan Moonbin cukup mengerti dan menyudahi pembicaraannya mengenai Appamu. Berbahagialah kau nak.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanwoo dan Moonbin sadang asyik 'bertarung' didepan televisi milik Jaejoong diruang keluarganya. Mereka bermain PlayStation sejak satu jam yang lalu. Seperti yang dikatakan Chanwoo disekolah tadi, Chanwoo akan berkunjung kerumah Moonbin dan mungkin bila diizinkan oleh Ibu Moonbin dia akan menginap disini. Sebelum mereka menuju ke tempat Moonbin, mereka sempat mampir ke Mansion Jung untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan Chanwoo termasuk dengan PlayStation yang sedang mereka mainkan saat ini.

"Eomma pulang!" terdengar suara pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan suara Jaejoong. Ibunya sudah pulang.

"Ehh? Moonbin kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Eomma kalau ada temanmu yang akan berkunjung kesini? Jika tau begini kan Eomma pulang lebih awal."

"Eomma sudah pulang? Hehe mian Eomma, Chanwoo baru memberitauku bahwa akan datang kemari tadi ketika kami disekolah."

Mata Jaejoong mendelik, Chanwoo? Jadi teman Moonbin itu namanya Chanwoo? Apakah mungkin Chanwoo ini adalah... Tidak, Jaejoong tak mau berpikiran kesitu. Ia takut jika memang benar anak yang berada didepannya ini adalah anaknya namun disaat yang bersamaan dirinya juga takut bila Chanwoo bukanlah Chanwoo anaknya yang dulu terpaksa ia tingkalkan bersama dengan mantan suaminya yang tak lain adalah Ayah kandungnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma, maaf merepotkan Ahjumma dengan kedatanganku." Chanwoo merasa tak enak dengan Ibu temannya ini, tapi sungguh entah mengapa dia hari ini sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan Ibu dari temannya ini. Ia pun sejujurnya bingung mengapa ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Chanwoo tidak pernah mengalami hal demikian. Bahkan ketika tidak berkunjung beberapa tahun ke tempat neneknya.

"Tidak apa-apa malahan Ahjumma senang kau datang kemari. Itu artinya Moonbin sudah memiliki teman disini." Jaejoong menatap dua anak laki-laki didepannya, "Kalian belum makan malam kan? Eomma akan memasak, kalian ingin makan apa?"

Memang sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanwoo ia tak pernah tau perihal siapa nama anak yang dibawa Moonbin pulang kala itu. Ia terlalu lelah malamnya dan paginya ia juga harus kembali bekerja bahkan sebelum keduanya menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Bisa dibilang Jaejoong lupa untuk menyanyakan siapa nama Chanwoo.

Setelah makan malam kini Chanwoo dan Moonbin sedang mengerjakan tugas yang Seongsaenim mereka berikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya Chanwoo sudah mendapat izin Jaejoong untuk menginap disini malam ini, bahkan Jaejoong tidak keberatan jika Chanwoo menginap selama Appanya berada di Australia.

"Ya, bukan begitu caranya. Kau harus mengerjakannya dengan cara yang ini."

"Tidak mau, aku sudah terbiasa dengan cara yang ini. Ini sama saja tau. Appaku yang mengajarkan cara ini, lagipula ini lebih mudah ketimbang cara yang Hwang Seongsaenim ajarkan."

Keduanya berdebat mengenai cara pengerjaan soal yang benar. Dua-duanya tidak mau mengalah, Chanwoo yang tetap kekeuh dengan cara yang diajarkan Appanya dan Moonbin yang bersikeras dan menganut paham 'cara yang diajarkan Seongsaenim adalah yang paling benar' jadilah adu mulut diantara keduanya.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dasar anak-anak, pikirnya.

"Berhentilah berdebat, cara yang mana saja benar bila hasilnya benar." Jaejoong menengahi kedua anak dihadapannya.

"Tapi Eomma, itu bukan cara yang Seongsaenim ajarkan."

"Ya! Kau meremehkan Appaku eoh? Appaku jenius tau walaupun aku lebih jenius daripadanya." Chanwoo-ya masih sempat-sempatnya kau menghina Ayahmu seperti ini.

"Sudah kalian kerjakan dengan cara kalian masing-masing, baru besok pagi kalian dapat menanyakannya kepada Seongsaenim mana cara yang lebih tepat. Selesaikan belajar kalian lalu tidur, Eomma ke kamar kalian jangan bertengkar lagi ne."

Untuk lima menit barusan dalam hidupnya, Chanwoo merasakan rasanya kasih sayang seorang Ibu untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara disuatu tempat di Amerika,

"Hannie!"

"Hannie cucuku hilang! Ya Tuhan, Hannie! Kemarilah!"

"Mwo?!"

Sepasang pria dan wanita yang baru saja kembali dari liburan mereka kini tengah kalang kabut mencari keberadaan cucu kesayangan mereka. Pasalnya seseorang yang berteriak memanggil nama suaminya ini menemukan sepucuk surat yang ditulis oleh cucunya bahwa ia akan pergi dari rumah untuk beberapa saat.

"Hannie bagaimana ini? Dia tidak memberitau kita dia akan kemana dan bersama siapa."

"Chullie-ya tenanglah, kita tanyakan dulu kepada teman-temannya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang bila cucuku tak diketahui dimana keberadaannya. Bagaimana bila dia kelaparan disana? Bagaimana bila ada orang yang berniat jahat kepadanya?"

"Shhhhh kau tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam..."

Belum sempat Jung Hangeng menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jung Heechul sudah berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan meraih ponselnya yang sempat ia jatuhkan tadi ketika menemukan surat yang ditulis oleh cucunya.

"_Yobose-..."_

"YA! Park Yoochun jidat lebar wajah mesum kau kemanakan cucuku? Aku yakin kau pasti menculiknya ketika aku meninggalkannya dirumah sendirian bersamamu kan? Mengakulah!"

Heechul mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tidak berperi ketelingaan, ia berteriak barusan. Berteriak menuduh seseorang yang dipanggil Park Yoochun bahwa dirinyalah yang disinyalir menyembunyikan keberadaan cucunya, menyembunyikan? Bukankah cucunya bilang ia akan pergi untuk beberapa saat eoh? Jadi siapa yang menyembunyikan cucunya?

"_Huh? Ya Imo aku tidak menyembunyikan bocah itu!" _Yang dituduh jelas tidak terima.

"Kau pasti berbohong Park, aku yakin kepergiannya pasti ada campur tangannya dengan dirimu. Lihat saja bila itu memang terbukti, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memotong adik kecilmu dan membawa My Baby Kyukyu kemari!" Matilah kau Park Yoochun, adik kecil dan anakmu jadi taruhannya sekarang.

"_Mwo? Imo! Imo tidak bisa seperti itu, enak saja mau memotong aset berhargaku dan mengambil satu-satunya anak yang kupunya."_ Jauh di Seoul sana Yoochun sedang menampakkan wajah horrornya akibat dari ancaman yang diterimanya dari Imonya. Ingatkan dirinya untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban Appa dari bocah itu bila anaknya sampai dibawa Jung Heechul ke Amerika.

"Aku tidak peduli Park, keputusan berada ditanganku dan kau tidak berada diposisi untuk bisa menawar. Tunggu sampai aku membuktikannya!"

Heechul mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menghela napas, ia yakin sekali cucunya kini tengah berada di Seoul bersama dengan keponakannya itu. Firasat seorang nenek tidak akan salah menurutnya.

.

.

.

"Park Yoochun tamatlah riwayatmu. Ini baru permulaan dan kau sudah mendapat ancaman yang sangat berbahaya dari Imomu sendiri? Oh astaga!" Yoochun masih memasang wajah horrornya setelah sambungan telepon dari Imonya terputus. Ia bersumpah akan mengubur bocah itu hidup-hidup jika ia tidak mau membantunya menjelasakan masalah ini kepada neneknya yang super duper _over protective _itu. Malangnya nasibmu Park.

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Note: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ maaf ya telat updatenya, akunya lagi Uts soalnya ;_; _btw_ terimakasih buat yang masih tetap setia baca dan _review_ setiap _chapter_nya ;D

**_meybi:_** kembar tuh kan udah kejawab xD kenapa yaaaaa? ya karena Jaejoongnya males _flashback_ mungkin? biar ga dikira gagal _move on? _kkkkk~

**_Guest 1:_** saya anak jaman kapan dong kalo gitu? -,,- _thankyou thankyouuuuu~_ haha gapapa kok asal _review_ aja mah/?

**_Guest 2: _**yeapppp _that's right!_ chwang? iya bukan yaaaa~

**_Momo ziel: _**hayo tebak kenapa u,u diusahakan ya hehe.-.

**_5351:_** mirip saya! xD /digetok emak bapaknya ChanBin/ sejak titan menyerang :o

**_rise01: _**wahhh iyakah? yeayy dapet temen baru lagi yang suka _iteen _\^o^/ sebentar lagi, sabar ye hehe. terimakasihhh dan diusahakan ;)

**_Choco cheonsa: _**yang ngobrol sama Yoochun? seonggok anak laki-laki labil/?_** lol **_sabar atuh semua akan indah pada waktunya u,u sudah dijawab kan di_part_ ini :)

**_ : _**karena Changmin sudah terlalu _mainstream?_ wahh kamu suka Chanwoo ya? gapapa sih asal jangan Moonbin, dia milikkuuuuuu jkjkjkk~

_**dheaniyuu: **_yahh namanya juga anak-anak, harap dimaklumi :l kira-kira kenapa mari kita tanyakan pada keduabelah pihak yang bersangkutan.

_**Kimikimjae: **_baiklah Kimi, tenang saja aku orangnya ga _baperan_ kayak Yunho kok xD malahan aku seneng kalo ada yang ngasih saran saran gitu. _okaaaayyy just Kimi _kkk~ huwaaaa aku belom baca punya kamu, baru sempet _fav_ doang belom ada waktu baca baca tapi kalo nulis ada soalnya nebeng pas ngerjain tugas T.T /yah dia curhat/ kalau kamu merasa seprti itu berarti aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan disini u,u yahahahaha sabar ya aku juga masih rada bingung ngejelasinnya gimana /lahhh/ kekkeke terimakasih! ^^

_**ApriliyaniArdeta: **_Yunho ga gimana-gimana karena juga ga bisa gimana-gimana? /ini apa/

**_nabratz: _**yupsss~ wah maaf YunJae belum beruntung/?

_**caramelmacchiatoYJ: **_haloooo~ aku jadi pengen _caramel macchiato_ baca _username_ kamu -_- iya memang sengaja ada yang baku ada yang engga, berasa baca koran ntar kalo baku mulu :&amp; oh iyakah? wahh maaf ya hehe, bakal diperbaiki lagi kedepannya biar ga ribet ribet banget.

.

.

_okay guyssss!_ terimakasih sudah mau baca hasil tulisan aku dan kasih _review_ kalian disini, semoga apa yang aku tulisan bisa membuat kalian terhibur^^ dan tolong maafkan atas segala ke-_typo-_an saya ;_;

**-JRA-**


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Previous Chapter-**_

_"Park Yoochun tamatlah riwayatmu. Ini baru permulaan dan kau sudah mendapat ancaman yang sangat berbahaya dari Imomu sendiri? Oh astaga!" Yoochun masih memasang wajah horrornya setelah sambungan telepon dari Imonya terputus. Ia bersumpah akan mengubur bocah itu hidup-hidup jika ia tidak mau membantunya menjelasakan masalah ini kepada neneknya yang super duper over protective itu. Malangnya nasibmu Park._

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

Chapter 7

"Min..."

"Mwohh?"

Tsk! Bisakah sesosok manusia pemakan segala jenis makanan yang ada disebelahnya ini menelan makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya itu terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab panggilannya? Sumpah itu makanan yang berada didalam mulutnya sebagian menyembur keluar bersamaan dengan keluarnya suara yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Telanlah dulu makananmu." Kyuhyun memandang Changmin malas, ia merasa mual melihat sepupunya makan dengan porsi yang berlebihan.

Mereka berdua kini berada dikantin kampus mereka. Keduanya berkuliah di Toho University. Universitas yang berada dibawah naungan Toho Emperor Global School. Kyuhyun memang sudah berkuliah disini sejak awal perkuliahan semester pertama, sedangkan Changmin, dia baru saja masuk hari ini. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa jika kau mengetahui siapa diri Changmin yang sesungguhnya.

"Hehe kau tau Kyu, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah mereka. Kau tidak makan Kyu?"

"_Ani_, melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, "Min, kenapa kau mengambil jurusan arsitektur? Bukankah kau bilang dulu kau ingin menjadi _partner_ku?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali huh. Memangnya siapa juga yang mau bekerjasama dengan orang sepertimu? Aku mengambil jurusan ini karena...karena aku ingin."

"Cih aku tidak percaya. Oh ya, bila aku tidak salah ingat bukankah dulu Samchon menyuruhmu untuk menggantikan posisinya nanti?"

"Menggantikannya? Dalam mimpinya saja." Kyu, sepertinya kau salah berbicara.

Keduanya telah menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya errrrr makan siang Changmin, dan kini berjalan menuju ke parkiran utama Toho University, sedikit bernostalgia dengan kenangan-kenangan mereka semasa berada dibangku taman kanak-kanak tidak masalah kan?

"Astaga astaga astaga! Laporankuuuuuuu!" seorang gadis tengah berjongkok mengumpulkan kertas-kertas laporannya yang kini telah berserakan ditanah akibat kecerobohannya.

"Ya, bibir kaleng! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh?" Kyuhyun memandang miris dan menahan tawa kepada seseorang yang berada tak jauh didepannya, sementara yang dipanggil bibir kaleng hanya mendengus kesal. Bibir kaleng katanya? Ya Tuhan. Bibirnya bahkan lebih _sexy _dari bibir milik Angelina Jolie. Menurutnya sih.

"Daripada kau mentertawakanku lebih baik kau membantuku mengumpulkan kertas-kertas ini, tuan penakut." Ia mendongak memandang sebal pada Kyuhyun hingga ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak berdiri sendirian disana.

"Kau! Kau Changmin kan? Jung Changmin? Oh astaga kenapa kau bisa setinggi ini?" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin dan memutar-mutarkan badannya dan melupakan seluruh kertas laporannya yang kini telah berterbangan kemana-mana.

Changmin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, menatap bingung siapa gadis bermulut seperti petasan didepannya ini, "berhentilah menyentuhku dan kau ini siapa?"

"Ya ampun kau melupakanku? Aku Go Ara, jangan bilang kau benar-benar melupakanku? Huh mentang-mentang kau pindah ke Amerika bisa dengan mudahnya kau melupakan sahabat terbaikmu ini." Ara mengerucutkan bibirnya, bisa-bisanya teman semasa kecilnya melupakannya begitu saja.

"Rupanya kau si gadis menyebalkan, pantas saja Kyu memanggilmu bibir kaleng. Bibirmu itu masih saja mengeluarkan suara yang sungguh mengganggu telingaku."

"Ya! Dasar tiang papan reklame!"

Jung Changmin, Park Kyuhyun, dan Go Ara. Ketiganya dulu memanglah sangat dekat, bisa dibilang dimana ada salah satu dari mereka maka kau akan menemukan yang lainnya. Mereka selalu bersama hingga Changmin dibawa neneknya untuk tinggal bersamanya di Amerika. Sejak saat itu hanya Kyuhyun dan Ara saja yang terlihat bersama, namun kedekatan mereka tidak sama dengan sebelumnya. Hubungan keduanya sempat merenggang karena suatu hal yang disebabkan oleh Ibu Ara yang hingga sekarang masih sangat diingat dan dibenci Kyuhyun.

Kini ketiganya terlihat dikedai es krim favorit mereka dulu, membicarakan kekonyolan-kekonyolan yang mereka lakukan bersama dulu. Ya walaupun lebih banyak Ara yang berbicara. Dia dipanggil bibir kaleng bukan tanpa alasan.

"Min kau masih ingatkan bagaimana wajah Kyu ketika kita menceritakan cerita hantu yang berada diruang bawah tanah Mansion Park padanya? Itu sungguh menggelikan" ini adalah hal favoritnya, menggoda Kyuhyun, ia tau betul bagaimana takutnya Kyuhyun dengan makhluk bernama hantu tersebut.

"Ya bibir kaleng berhentilah bicara atau aku menyumpal mulutmu dengan-... Ya Jung! Kau mau kemana eoh?!" belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, Changmin sudah berdiri dan berlari keluar kedai.

"Dia kenapa?" Ara dan Kyuhyun terheran-heran dengan tindakan yang Changmin lakukan barusan.

.

.

.

.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju toko buku yang berada tak jauh dari kedai es krim langganannya. Setelah melihat seseorang yang masuk ke toko itu dari dalam kedai, Changmin langsung keluar dan berlari mengikuti pria tersebut.

Changmin masih memperhatikan orang itu dan mengikutinya hingga dia dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya kepada pria didepannya.

**Brukk!**

"Oh maaf, Saya tidak sengaja menabrak Anda Tuan." Changmin membungkuk mengambil buku yang dijatuhkan oleh pria yang ditabraknya. _'Masih hobby membaca buku seperti ini huh.' _Katanya dalam hati.

Pria itu hanya diam memperhatikan Changmin hingga akhirnya ia melihat wajah Changmin dengan jelas yang berada didepannya. Matanya membelalak tak percaya, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat, dan tangannya mendadak sedikit bergemetar melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya.

Changmin dengan cepat memberikan bukunya dan segera meninggalkan pria yang baru saja ditabraknya. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin tau bagaimana reaksi pria didepannya setelah bertemu dengannya. Apakah dia akan mengenalinya atau tidak sama sekali.

"Jung Changmin."

Changmin menyeringai, pria ini mengingatnya.

"Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin kini berada di _cafetaria _toko buku tempat mereka 'bertemu'. Keduanya masih bungkam, tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Baik Yunho dan Changmin tak ada yang mau mengelurkan suaranya terlebih dahulu.

Yunho masih memandangi wajah Changmin dengan seksama, memperhatikan tiap inchi lekukan wajah Changmin yang sempat ia lewatkan perkembangannya beberapa tahun ini. Sementara Changmin hanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diseberang jalan, ia tau Yunho kini tengah memperhatikannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku seperti itu?"

Yunho tersenyum miris, Changmin masih enggan memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang semestinya.

"Kau keberatan jika Appa memperhatikanmu? Kau tidak banyak berubah, nak."

"Cih. Aku tidak suka siapapun memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu, kecuali satu orang. Orang yang telah melahirkanku kedunia ini." Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam mata Yunho. Menimbulkan suasana yang lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

Itu benar, Changmin adalah anak kandung Yunho. Anak pertamanya dengan Jaejoong. Anak sulungnya kini telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang dewasa dan sangat tampan serta memiliki tinggi badan yang melebihinya saat ini. Impian anaknya sudah tercapai rupanya. Yunho ingat, dulu, Changmin kecil selalu berkata bahwa dia ingin tumbuh tinggi melebihi tinggi Yunho.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Eommamu? Kau tampak sangat sehat Min."

"Kau tidak perlu tau aku sudah bertemu dengannya atau belum. Sehat? Ya aku _**sangat **_sehat." Ia sengaja menekan kata sangat dalam kalimatnya, _'bahkan kau tak menanyakan bagaimana kabarku'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Suasana kembali hening. Yunho tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapan anaknya saat ini. Ia tau ia salah melepasakan anaknya bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu? Eommanya mengancamnya akan membawa Chanwoo juga bersamanya jika ia memaksa tinggal bersama Changmin.

"Jika tidak ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi, aku pergi. Kau membuang waktuku."

Anaknya ini sangat dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan, berbeda dengan dulu, ia anak yang ceria dan ramah pada siapapun yang ada ditemuinya. "Bolehkah Appa bertemu denganmu lagi lain kali? Dan kau sekarang tinggal dimana? Pulanglah kerumah." Yunho tersenyum kecut, rumah? Masihkah Changmin menganggap rumahnya sebagai rumahnya juga saat ini?

"Hmmm. Jika aku ada waktu dan kau tak perlu tau dimana aku tinggal sekarang. Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucap Changmin datar dan sedetik kemudian dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya sendiri didalam. Sejujurnya ia merasakan sedikit sakit dihatinya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Ayahnya. Jauh didalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menangis dan memeluk erat Yunho, tapi egonya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan lebih memilih untuk bersikap dingin kepada seseorang yang telah membuatnya ada didunia ini.

Sementara Yunho masih bergeming dan terus memperhatikan punggung anaknya yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Park Yoochun, temui aku sekarang juga tidak peduli kau sedang berurusan dengan _client-_mu atau tidak."

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kalian berdua berhentilah, kalian mau makan apa eoh? Aku sangat lapar kalian tau itu." Dongmin memutar bola matanya menghadapi kelakuan dua sahabatnya ini, sungguh ia sangat lapar saat ini dan kedua orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar tak tau situasi.

"Aku mau ramen saja."

"Aku sushi."

Limabelas menit berlalu dan makanan yang mereka pesan kini sudah berada didepannya.

"Eh? Jaejoong Ahjumma? Ahjumma bekerja disini?"

"Oh Chanwoo-ya, ne Ahjumma bekerja disini_. Jja!_ Nikmati makanan kalian ne, Ahjumma harus kembali ke dapur."

Sementara Chanwoo dan Jaejoong mengobrol, Dongmin dan Minhyuk saling bertatapan. Ahjumma? Bukankah yang barusan itu pria? Kenapa dipangil Ahjumma? Atau jangan-jangan yang tadi itu seorang wanita? Tapi dadanya rata tidak seperti seorang wanita. Nak, kenapa fokus kalian hanya kepada dada heh? Memangnya menurut kalian seorang wanita dadanya akan selalu menonjol seperti pepaya?

"Kalian kenapa? Yang barusan tadi adalah Eomma Moonbin." Sambar Chanwoo cuek dan mulai melahap sushinya.

"Mwo? Eomma?" Dongmin dan Minhyuk setengah berteriak. Jelas saja mereka kaget, Eomma mereka berdua adalah seorang wanita sedangkan Jaejoong tadi itu seorang pria kan? Dongmin dan Minhyuk memang tau bahwa ada beberapa dari temannya yang memiliki Eomma seorang pria, tapi itu bukan Eomma kandung yang melahirkan mereka layaknya Eomma mereka.

"Ya, Jaejoong Ahjumma adalah Eomma Moonbin. Sudahlah kalian makan saja jika tidak biar aku saja yang memakannya."

Dongmin dan Minhyuk langsung menyambar habis makanan mereka. Demi apapun keduanya-terlebih Dongmin, sangatlah lapar dan apa yang barusan Chanwoo katakan tadi? Biarkan dia saja yang memakan makanannya? Oh _hell no!_

.

.

.

.

.

**Ceklekk!**

Pintu apartemen Changmin terbuka, terlihat sosok remaja seumuran dengannya memasuki apartemen miliknya yang telah disiapkan oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Samchonnya.

"Hey Min.."

"Hmmmm.."

"Tsk! Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan si bibir kaleng itu sendirian dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk datang kemari?"

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun masih sedikit kesal karena dirinya ditinggalkan oleh _partner in crime-_nya bersama dengan Ara dan menyebabkan ia harus membayar seluruh es krim yang dipesan ketiganya. Padahal, niat Kyuhyun mengajak mereka berdua ke kedai itu adalah untuk mendapatkan traktiran gratis dari Changmin, hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan kembalinya Changmin ke Korea.

"Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Nya? Siapa itu Nya?" wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih serius, ia menautkan alisnya dan berfikir keras mengenai 'nya' yang dimaksud oleh Changmin.

"Jung Yunho."

'_WHAT? Apa katanya tadi? Jung Yunho? Secepat itu? WOW!' _jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kau menemui Yunho Samchon? Kapan dimana dan bagaimana?"

"Di toko buku dekat kedai es krim tadi. Aku meninggalkan kalian untuk menemuinya."

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga mendengar pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya ini. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Bukankah dia memiliki rencananya sendiri?

"Errrrrrr baiklah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku mungkin?" jujur saja Kyuhyun penasaran bagaimana pertemuan antara kedua Ayah dan anak ini, apakah penuh dengan suasana panas dan mencekam layaknya di medan perang atau mungkin suasana yang mengharu biru dan mendayu-dayu?

"Hahhhh. Dia mengingatku." Changmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau terdengar tidak bahagia?"

"Tidak sama sekali, atau mungkin hanya sedikit. Aku merasa bukankah dia memang seharusnya mengingatku? Biar bagaimanapun aku ini anaknya, darah dagingnya, bagaimana bisa dia ahh sudahlah." Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, rasa sakit itu menyerangnya lagi dengan tiba-tiba setiap kali ia mengingat hal itu.

"Kau masih menganggap dirimu sebagai anaknya tapi kau tak pernah memanggilnya Appa dan bertingkah layaknya seorang anak." Kyuhyun tau kata-katanya akan membuat Changmin kesal tapi sungguh dia tidak berniat untuk menyalahkan Changmin walaupun pada kasus ini Changmin memang bersalah.

"Pantaskah seseorang dipanggil Ayah ketika dia membiarkan anaknya dibawa oleh orang lain? Biar itu orangtuanya sekalipun, dia tidak pernah menemuiku selama 12 tahun terakhir ini bahkan ketika dia datang ke tempat dimana anaknya berada."

Changmin memandang nanar keluar balkon apartemennya, menahan air mata yang sudah bertahun-tahun disimpannya sendiri.

'_Kau salah Min, Appamu bertindak layaknya orang gila ketika mencarimu dan Jaejoong Imo serta satu adikmu yang lain. Bahkan Yunho Samchon pernah berlutut dihadapan Appa memohon kepadanya untuk memberitahunya dimana keberadaanmu.'_ Kyuhyun memandang miris sepupunya yang kini tengah membelakanginya, ia tau Changmin sedang menahan seluruh air mata yang ingin meluap dari matanya.

"Min... Beritau aku bagaimana perasanmu yang sesungguhnya ketika kau bertemu dengan Yunho Samchon."

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai, ia tak berniat untuk memberikan salamnya kepada Chanwoo seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Yunho terus melangkah memuju kamarnya tanpa sadar tingkahnya tengah diperhatikan oleh anaknya.

"Appa..."

Yunho masih tak menyahut dan hanya berhenti untuk menghela napas lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Appa!" Chanwoo sedikit berteriak memanggil Appanya, dia heran mengapa Appanya bertindak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ck. APPA!" Kini Chanwoo sepenuhnya berteriak, ia kesal diabaikan oleh Appanya yang jelas-jelas kini tengah berdiri beberapa meter didepannya.

Dan barulah Yunho tersadar setelah ia mendengar Chanwoo berteriak memanggilnya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah membuat anaknya ini kesal.

"Wae?"

Dan oh astaga Yunho hanya menjawab panggilan Chanwoo dengan sepatah kata dan mengabaikan kekesalan Chanwoo saat ini. Appanya sunggu membuatnya kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Appa? Appa bertingkah seperti zombie, aku panggil beberapa kali tidak menjawab dan berjalan seperti tak memiliki nyawa saja huh."

Chanwoo mengeluarkan unek-uneknya atas sikap Appanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hmm mianhae, pikiran Appa sedikit kacau hari ini." Yunho coba mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tak terfokus pada apa yang baru saja dialaminya hari ini.

"Kau sudah belajar nak?"

Chanwoo mendengus, "Sudah Appa. Aku sedang menunggu Appa untuk memeriksa beberapa tugasku."

"Yaa, tinggalkan tugasmu disitu. Appa mandi dulu lalu setelahnya memeriksa tugasmu. Kau sudah makan malam?" sekacau apapun pikirannya saat ini Yunho tidak boleh tidak memperhatikan anaknya kan?

"Sudah Appa."

Tigapuluh menit setelah Yunho meninggalkan Chanwoo, kini ia telah nampak sedikit 'hidup' dari sebelumnya. Sekarang dirinya tengah memeriksa tugas yang dimiliki oleh Chanwoo. Ini adalah rutinitasnya tiap malam ketika Chanwoo memiliki pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh gurunya disekolah.

Walaupun Chanwoo itu jenius, ia tetap memperlakukan anaknya dengan sikap yang sewajarnya. Ia akan tetap memeriksa tugas-tugas anaknya walau ia tau kemungkinan hasilnya adalah ia tidak menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan yang berarti didalamnya.

"Chanwoo-ya..."

"Ne Appa?"

"Appa apa pernah mengatakan bahwa kau masih memiliki Eomma dan saudara?"

Alis Chanwoo sepenuhnya membentuk sudut siku-siku disetiap pangkalnya. Memiliki Eomma dan saudara? Eomma? Jelas dia sudah tau bahwa dia pasti memiliki Eomma tapi bukankah Ayahnya bilang masih? Itu artinya Eommanya masih hidup kan? Dan saudara? Siapa saudara yang dimaksud oleh Ayahnya? Kyuhyun Hyung? Anak tunggal dari Samchonnya? Atau saudara yang lainnya? Jujur saja Chanwoo masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang baru sja dikatakan oleh Ayahnya.

"Ma-maksud Appa?"

Yunho menghela napas, ia rasa ini sudah waktunya bagi Chanwoo mengetahui kebenaran yang ada. Kebenaran dimana dia masih memiliki seorang Eomma dan dua saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya yang telah disembunyikan Yunho selama 12 tahun terakhir ini pada anaknya.

"Ne... Kau masih memiliki Eomma dan dua orang hyung." Yunho terdiam, menatap bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan oleh anaknya. "Appa rasa ini sudah saatnya untukmu mengetahui hal ini, sayang. Eommamu dan dua saudaramu masih hidup dan kau sudah bertemu dengan dua diantara mereka."

Chanwoo semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Appanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Eommanya masih hidup? Dan dua saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya? Serta kenyataan bahwa dia sudah bertemu dengan dua diantara mereka?

Ia masih memproses semua yang baru saja didengarnya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba baginya, ia tak tau harus percaya pada Appanya atau tidak. Selama ini Appanya tidak pernah bercerita mengenai Ibu dan dua kakaknya lalu kini secara tiba-tiba Ayahnya membahas hal itu disaat ia sudah mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak pernah mengetahui siapa dan bagaimanakah sosok orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

Haruskah ia mempercayai semua ini? Siapkah dia menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah 'dibodohi' oleh Ayahnya sendiri?

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Note: Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! dari _review_ yang ada di _chapter_ sebelumnya banyak yang nanya siapa gerangankah Jung Changmin? _well_ Changmin adalah anak saya! dia anakkuuuuu dia milikkuuuuuuuuuu /lalu dilindes tronton sama Jaejoong/ kkk~ sudah ketemu jawabannya kan? sudah tau dia siapa? sudah tau YunJae punya anak berapa? anak-anak yang lain? hmmmmm gimana yaaa, mumpun Yunhp juga pengennya punya anak sejumlah 25 biji, jadi gimana kalau saya bikin _list_ buat siapa siapa aja yang pantes jadi anaknya YunJae? o.O ahh ga deng ga jadi, kasian _Mommy_ kalau punya anak segitu banyaknya, bisa-bisa nanti perutnya gabisa nutup/? lagi gara-gara kebayakan dibedah ;_; ah baiklah abaikan yang barusan, saya lagi gesrekkkkk -_- lanjut bales _review_ aja ya hehehe.-.

_**Kuminosuki, Guest: **_sudah dilanjut ya^^

_**5351: **_Changmin anak saya T.T wahhh sudah kebegal tuh kayaknya :O

_**asroyedian: **The Parent Trap?_ wah saya malah baru denger film itu -_-ada kemiripan ya? nanti deh aku coba _browsing browsing _filmnya, tapi ini seriusan ga terinspirasi dari mana-mana kok, imajinasi saya aja yang ketinggian kayak _Patrick_/? _anyway_ terimakasih sudah mau baca :)

_**Choco Cheonsa: **_yeahhhh ahkirnya! xD hmm mari kita tunggu momen mereka selanjutnya kkkk~

**_ : _**iya gapapa terimakasih sudah mau baca ini udah dilanjut nih ayo baca lagi jangan bosen ya wkwk aminnnn~

_**AprilianyArdeta: **_sebentar lagiiiiiiiiii~

_**JonginDO: **_sudah yaaaa~

_**fitri: **_haloo salam kenal juga^^ tentu saja boleh, baca tidak dipungut biaya kok cuma dipungut_ review _aja /ehh ini sudah dilanjut yaaa.

_**meybi: **_Changmin anak sayaaaa xD ya karena dia dibawa kabur kakek neneknya mungkin? _**lol**_

**_nabratz: _**ayo main tebak-tebakan main petak umpet juga boleh kekeke~

_**Alif: **_wah terimakasih yaa udah baca ceritanya. kependekan? aduh tolong dimaklumin saya masih baru T.T nulis seribu kata bagaikan sebuku penuh :" /norak diusahakan kedepannya lebih panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong ;_;

_**dheaniyuu: **_Chwang itu anak saya kekasih Yunho/?

**_Kimikimjae: _**halo Kimi kamu rajin sekali _review_ ff aku, aku jadi terharu :" banyak rahasia biar kekinian kalo anak jaman sekarang mah bilangnya/? tebakin aja terus siapa tau tebakannya aku masukin kedalam ceritanya xD ah kamu memang baik sekali u,u ini baru mau mulai baca kok tunggu kedatanganku disanaaaaaaaa~ yeah _real life_ emang lebih penting, kebetulan uts udah kelar dan kebetulan juga lagi ga ada tugas ya jadilah _update _ffnya xD

yang terakhir nihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tolong anggap saja saya ga pernah _typo_ yaa jari sama mata suka sliwer jadi ga nyadar kalo ada _typo ;_; _danterimakasih semuanya yang sudah baca baik kalian yang meninggalkan _review _maupun para _silent readers_ disana, tanpa kalian aku hanya bulir-bulir keringat yang menempel diujung rambut mz Yoochun :"


	8. Chapter 8

**_-Previous Chapter-_**

_"Ne... Kau masih memiliki Eomma dan dua orang hyung." Yunho terdiam, menatap bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan oleh anaknya. "Appa rasa ini sudah saatnya untukmu mengetahui hal ini, sayang. Eommamu dan dua saudaramu masih hidup dan kau sudah bertemu dengan dua diantara mereka."_

_Chanwoo semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Appanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Eommanya masih hidup? Dan dua saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya? Serta kenyataan bahwa dia sudah bertemu dengan dua diantara mereka?_

_Ia masih memproses semua yang baru saja didengarnya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba baginya, ia tak tau harus percaya pada Appanya atau tidak. Selama ini Appanya tidak pernah bercerita mengenai Ibu dan dua kakaknya lalu kini secara tiba-tiba Ayahnya membahas hal itu disaat ia sudah mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak pernah mengetahui siapa dan bagaimanakah sosok orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini._

_Haruskah ia mempercayai semua ini? Siapkah dia menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah 'dibodohi' oleh Ayahnya sendiri?_

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 8**

Minggu pagi yang cerah tengah dimanfaatkan Changmin untuk ber-_jogging_ ria bersama anjing pinjamannya dari sang Paman untuk melepaskan penatnya setelah kejadian dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Ayahnya. Sendirian? Tentu saja. Memangnya dia mau pergi bersama siapa lagi? Kyuhyun? Yang benar saja! Bahkan sepupunya itu kini masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. _Those Park senior dan junior are definitely not a morning people. Gaaah. _

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Harang-ah!"

Harang. Nama anjing yang kini sedang berlari menjauhi dirinya dan mengejar sesuatu yang entah apa Changmin pun tak tau.

_Gukk Gukk Gukk! Grrrrr!_

"Eoh? Annyeong! Kau sendirian eoh? Dimana pemilikmu?" seseorang terlihat tengah berinteraksi dengan Harang. Ia merasa seperti mengenal seekor anjing yang berada didepannya ini, dan sejujurnya ia sedikit bingung kenapa anjing ini tiba-tiba berlari mendekatinya dan mengendus-endus sepatunya.

"Eomma? Itu anjing siapa?"

"Oh Binnie, Eomma juga tak tau ini milik siapa, tiba-tiba saja dia berlari mendekati Eomma."

"Ahhhh... Annyeong! Omo! Haha ini geli sekali, ya berhenti menjilatiku seperti itu." Anjing yang baru saja ditemuinya kini tengah menjilati wajah Moonbin sedangkan dua kaki bagian depannya berusaha mencapai pucuk kepala Moonbin.

"Errrr... _Chogiyo, mianhamnida,_ apakah anjingku mengganggu kalian? Harang-ah kemari!"

Changmin menghampiri anjingnya yang tengah 'bermanja-manja' ria dengan dua orang yang tak ia ketahui.

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, Jaejoong dan Moonbin membalikkan badan mereka. Dan dengan seketika Jaejoong diam membatu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Ia menegang melihat seseorang yang berada didepannya sekarang ini, ia mengingatkannya kepada anaknya yang sudah 12 tahun lamanya tak pernah ditemuinya.

"Eom... Eomma..."

Tak hanya Jaejoong yang kaget, namun hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Changmin. Setelah pertemuannya tanpa sengaja dengan Jaejoong beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini ia dipertemukan lagi dengan Eommanya.

"Minnie..." Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati Changmin dan seraya dengan tangannya yang meraba kedua pipi Changmin. Ia masih belum mempercayai keberadaan Changmin didepannya saat ini.

"Minnie... Changminnie..."

"Eomma..."

Keduanya kini saling berpelukan erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Melepas rasa rindu yang sudah 12 tahun mereka tahan kini akhirnya mereka dapat melampiaskannya.

Sementara Jaejoong dan Changmin berpelukan melepas rasa rindu mereka, Moonbin hanya menatap bingung dengan kejadian yang ada didepannya. Dia tidak bodoh. Seorang anak laki-laki yang ia perkirakan umurnya beberapa tahun lebih tua didepannya ini memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Eomma' sama sepertinya ketika memanggil Jaejoong.

Mungkinkah dia juga merupakan anak Jaejoong? Bagaimana mungkin? Tapi Eommanya tak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepadanya. Biarlah mereka melepas rindunya, Moonbin akan menanyakan hal ini kepada Jaejoong nanti.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan ketiganya ditaman kota tadi pagi, kini Jaejoong, Moonbin, dan Changmin berada di apartemen sewaan milik Jaejoong. Ketiganya masih diam, menyebarkan suasana canggung yang luar biasa terjadi diruangan yang luasnya tak lebih dar meter ini.

"Minnie kau ingin minum apa? Atau kau mau Eomma buatkan sesuatu?"

"Apa saja yang Eomma sediakan untukku, aku akan meneriamanya."

Memang benar suasana masih canggung tapi itu tidak membuat Jaejoong diam saja membiarkan anaknya tidak nyaman berada dirumahnya. Sedangkan Moonbin sedari tadi masih diam tak berucap apapun, dia masih ingin memperhatikan Eommanya dan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Minnie' ini. Ia akan menunggu Eommanya menjelaskan hal ini dengan sendirinya.

"Moonbin-ah..."

Moonbin tersentak dari lamunannya. Changmin memanggilnya. Dia tau namanya, padahal, dia tidak merasa telah memperkenalkan dirinya sebelumnya dan Eommanya pun tidak menyebutkan namanya tadi.

"Kau Moonbin kan? Tepat seperti bayanganku, kau memang lebih manis."

"Ermmmm... N-Ne.. Dan...?"

"Changmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Changmin Hyung."

Changmin tau Moonbin sedang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pagi ini, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Moonbin yang sejak tadi kerutan-kerutan alis ini tercetak diwajahnya. Ia terkekeh memperhatikan reaksi yang diberikan Moonbin. Adiknya yang satu ini sungguh membuatnya gemas. Hari ini ia sungguh bahagia. Lebih bahagia daripada ketika Kakek dan Neneknya mengajaknya makan di restoran bintang lima favoritnya di Los Angeles sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hannie, kita harus segera datang ke tempat Yoochun. Aku sangat yakin Changmin ada disana."

"Sabarlah sayang, kau tidak lelah eoh? Tidak ingin beristirahat sebentar di Mansion dulu sebelum menemui Yoochun?"

Seperti apa yang sudah dikatakan Heechul beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini dirinya beserta suaminya datang ke Seoul untuk menemui Park Yoochun dan tentu saja untuk membawa cucunya kembali pulang ke Amerika. Ia masih belum yakin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia belum siap akan segalanya yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti.

"Mansion apa? Aku tidak mau berada di Mansion itu. Kau saja yang tinggal disana jika kau mau, aku akan menginap dirumah Yoochun kali ini."

_Well_ sepertinya Jung Heechul sedang tidak ingin berada disatu bangunan yang sama dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Hahhh... Baiklah."

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Jung Hangeng hanya bisa meng-iya-kan kemauan istrinya. Apakah ini berkah atau musibah memiliki istri seperti Heechul pun Hangeng tak tau. Yang ia tau ia sangat mencintai istrinya melebihi apapun yang ia punya.

**Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!**

"_Mwoya?_ Siapa yang mengetuk pintu siang-siang begini dengan sebegitu brutalnya huh?" Sang Nyonya rumah sedikit iritasi dengan kelakuan 'tamu'nya kali ini. Oh Park Junsu berdoalah selagi kau belum bertemu dengan 'tamu'mu itu. Semoga kau beruntung.

"Ne ne ne... Tunggu sebentar." Junsu berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal. Waktu berharganya bersama dengan suaminya diganggu oleh tamu tak diundang. Menyebalkan.

"Omo! Imo! Kenapa Imo tidak bilang-bilang bila akan datang kemari?"

Junsu kaget bukan main, tamu tak diundang yang merusak waktu bersantainya bersama sang suami adalah Imonya. Bibi dari suaminya. Biar bagaimanapun Heechul dan Hangeng akan selalu memberitaunya terlebih dahulu jika mereka akan datang ke Seoul. Ini sungguh kejutan baginya. Ah Park Junsu, kau melewatkan suatu hal yang menarik rupanya.

"Ya Kim Junsu dimana kau sembunyikan suamimu eoh?"

Heechul mengabaikan pertanyaan Junsu dan malah balik bertanya pada Junsu.

"Junsu-ya, maafkan kelakuan Imomu ne. Dia sedang kesal karena cucu kesayangannya hilang."

Hangeng angkat bicara setelah melihat istrinya dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk kedalam kediaman Park sementara Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan Samchonnya.

"PARK YOOCHUN!"

Heechul berteriak. Yoochun tersentak, tersedak kue yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk ketenangan hidupmu, Park. _The devil is here already._" Yoochun berbisik memperingati dirinya sendiri. Park Yoochun bersiaplah menuju ke neraka milik Jung Heechul.

"_An-annyeong _Imo hehe. Kenapa Imo tidak bilang-bilang bila akan ke Korea eoh? Kan aku bisa menjemput kalian di bandara." Bulir-bulir keringat mulai menetes deras dipelipis Yoochun, dia terlalu _nervous_ bertemu dengan Bibinya.

"_Annyeong annyeong_, dimana kau sembunyikan cucuku?!"

Tetap pada tujuan awalnya. Yap. Mempertanyakan dimana keberadaan Jung Changmin, cucu kesayangannya.

"Demi Tuhan Imo aku tid-... Ya Imo! Itu sangat sakit!" Yoochun berteriak setelah Heechul mencubit keras perutnya.

"Kemari kau Park! Jangan lari dariku!"

Sementara Heechul dan Yoochun sedang melakukan aksi kejar dan dikejar, Hangeng dan Junsu menampakkan ekspresi bodoh mereka. Bagaimana bisa istri dan suami mereka bertindak layaknya anak-anak diumur mereka yang sudah tidak lagi muda ini?

**Brukk Duagh Prangg!**

Bukan. Itu bukan suara akibat 'pertempuran' kecil yang dilakukan oleh Hechhul dan Yoochun, melainkan-

"Astaga Kyu! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aw aw aww! punggungku sakit Eommaaaaaa~"

Kyuhyun? Yeah. Baru saja dia meluncur dari anak tangga menuju lantai dasar kediamanannya dan berakhir dengan kaki kirinya menabrak dan memecahkan guci bermotif pohon kelapa kesayangan Eommanya.

"_My Baby_ KyuKyu! Apa yang terjadi?" Heechul berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang kini tengah bernapas lega karena ia terlepas dari kejaran Imonya. Kau bernapas lega ketika anakmu baru saja meluncurkan dirinya dari ketinggian beberapa meter dari permukaan tanah, Park? Dasar Ayah kurangajar, bahagia diatas penderitaan anaknya sendiri. Huh.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku _Grannie. _Apa yang _Grannie_ lakukan disini?"

"_Omo omo mianhae_ Kyunnie! Eoh! Kau pasti tau dimana Changminnie berada kan?" Tetap saja. Jung Changmin. Lagi.

"Tsk _Grannie!_ Teganya tidak merindukanku dan malah menanyakan dimana bocah itu berada, huh."

"Kyunnie~ jangan ngambek ne? _Grannie _hanya sedang merasa ditipu oleh Appamu. Dan tentu saja _Grannie_ merindukanmu sayang." Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun dan mendaratkan _deathglare_nya kepada Yoochun, memang benar ia merindukan Kyuhyun tapi rasa kesalnya terhadap Ayah Kyuhyun menutupi segalanya.

"Jadi Kyu, dimana Changmin?"

Jung Heechul kau benar benar.

"Tadi Minnie kemari, Imo. Dia membawa Harang _jogging_ bersamanya. Mungkin nanti sore dia akan kemari." Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Heechul yang sedari tadi ditanyakannya kepada seluruh penghuni Mansion Park. Junsu merasa tak enak dengan Bibi mertuanya ini. Bibi suaminya memiliki andil besar dalam mempersatukannya dengan Yoochun belasan tahun yang lalu. Bila Heechul tidak melakukan hal gila itu mungkin sekarang ini Junsu masih menjadi perawan eh ani, perjaka tua yang hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dipisahkan dengan pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya, ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Ara Nuna..."

"Eoh? Chanwoo-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya lewat. Nuna sendiri, apa yang Nuna lakukan disini?"

"Hanya lewat dan kau sekarang berada didalam bandara." Ara mendengus mendengar jawaban yang Chanwoo berikan, "menunggu Eomma dan adikku. Yeah menunggu mereka."

"Ohh... Eumm Nuna..."

"Hmmm?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Aish! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa ck. Ya! Chanwoo-ya, apa kau sudah berte-..."

"Ara-ya!"

Belum juga Ara menanyakan suatu hal kepada Chanwoo, Eommanya sudah datang dan memanggilnya dengan lantang. Eommanya ini tak taukah bahwa mereka berada ditempat umum? Dan terakhir kali ia mengecekan telinganya, ia bukan pengidap tunarungu.

"Eomma!" Ara melambaikan tanggannya.

"Eh? Kau Chanwoo kan? Ah ternyata belum apa-apa kau sudah menjemput calon ibumu. Sungguh anak yang berbakti ne?" calon ibu katanya? Heol. Chanwoo memang pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan ibu Ara karena ia cukup dekat dengan Ayahnya. Tapi apa tadi? Calon ibu? Errrrrrrrrrrr entahlah.

Ara memandang jengah Eommanya atas tindakan yang barusan Eommanya lakukan. Ini adalah hal yang paling dibenci olehnya. Ibunya selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai seseorang yang akan menjadi Ibu Chanwoo kelak. Sungguh, Ara tidak pernah setuju dengan hal itu.

"Hey saudara tiri, kau tidak menyapaku? Teganya." Gadis disamping Ara mendengus, "dan tatapan apa itu, mengapa kau memandang Eommamu dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"Oh. Hai_. Ani_." Ara menjawab malas pertanyaan saudara tirinya ini.

Saudara tiri? Ya. Ibu Ara, Go Sunghee menikah lagi setelah bercerai dengan Appanya dengan seseorang bermarga Kwon yang telah memiliki anak yang seumuran dengannya yang bernama Kwon Boa delapan tahun lalu. Boa adalah gadis bertubuh mungil dan memiliki paras yang cantik serta lesung pipi yang bertengger manis dikedua pipinya.

Jika Ara boleh jujur, dia tidak begitu menyukai saudara tirinya ini. Menurutnya, Boa adalah gadis yang licik dan memiliki ambisi yang sangat besar untuk mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ini sedikit berbahaya bagi Ara.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ibunya, bukankah Ibunya bilang ia akan menjadi 'Ibu' baru bagi Chanwoo? Lalu dimana ? jawabannya adalah Kwon Sangwoo, Ayah Boa yang juga adalah suami Sunghee, baru saja meninggal dua tahun yang lalu meninggalkan keluarganya untuk selamanya. Dan sejak saat itulah Sunghee mulai gencar lagi untuk mendekati Jung Yunho walau sampai sekarang pun Yunho tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Yunho sendiri merasa sedikit trauma dengan wanita bernama Sunghee tersebut. Wanita inilah yang sedikit banyaknya menjadi penyebab perpisahannya dengan istrinya.

* * *

Suasana riuh sangat jelas terlihat diseluruh penjuru halaman utama Toho School. Pasalnya sang pemilik sekolah, Jung Yunho, sedang berada disini, tepatnya sedang membelah halaman utama Toho School dengan Audi A4 hitam miliknya.

"Tsk! Bisa kah dia datang dengan cara yang biasa saja? Atau dia memang sengaja berpenampilan seperti itu huh."

"Ya, Min. Yunho Samchon memang selalu datang dengan cara seperti itu dan dengan pakaian yang tentu saja seperti itu." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya memperhatikan raut wajah Changmin yang sedang memperhatikan kedatangan Appanya.

Wajar saja bukan bila Yunho mengenakan celana bahan dan kemeja putih polos dengan dasi berwarna merah dan ditutup dengan jas _Armani_ miliknya? Toh seperti inilah pakaian kerjanya. Tidak mungkin dia datang ke sekolah hanya dengan kaos polonya dan celana pendek serta kacamata hitam kan? Hey! Yunho datang ke sekolah bukan datang ke taman bermain atau _mall_ untuk berbelanja.

Yunho memang memiliki agenda bulanan untuk datang ke sekolahnya untuk mengecek bagaimana perkembangan sekolah nomor satu di Korea tersebut. Dia akan berkeliling dari gedung yang digunakan untuk murid-murid Kindergarten disini hingga ke gedung yang digunakan untuk para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Toho University. Ini tidak berlebihan bukan? Ia hanya ingin sekolahnya menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk menimba ilmu bagi penghuninya dan tetap dalam keadaan yang aman serta terkontrol dan terjamin dalam segala halnya. _All about Jung has to be perfect._

Sementara disisi gedung bangunan yang lain.

"Hahhhhh. Membosankan." Chanwoo menghela napasnya, "apa kalian bertiga juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis-gadis yang ada disana? Mamandangi Appaku seperti kau sedang melihat makhluk dari planet lain yang datang dengan cara yang tidak wajar dihadapanmu?"

"Appamu sungguh luar biasa."

"Yunho Ahjussi benar-benar tampan dan berkharisma."

"Jung Yunho memang mengagumkan."

Moonbin, Minhyuk, dan Sanha terus memperhatikan Yunho dari balkon kelas mereka. Tidak terlalu pusing menanggapi keluhan Chanwoo mengenai Appanya.

"Apakah hanya aku sendiri disini yang masih normal?" Dongmin memutar bola matanya memperhatikan kelakuan tiga temannya. Ia merasa bahwa ketiga temannya ini seharusnya masuk saja kedalam _fanclub_ milik Jung Yunho yang kini anggotanya sudah lebih dari ratusan ribu.

Teman? Ya, teman. Semenjak adanya pembagian kelompok dimana Chanwoo, Dongmin, Minhyuk, Moonbin, dan Sanha berada dikelompok yang sama, kini kelimanya menjadi cukup dekat satu sama lain. Walaupun tidak sedekat seperti trio diantara mereka, setidaknya Moonbin dan Sanha adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dibilang paling dekat dan akrab dengan _The Unbeatable Three_. Hebat. Kalian berdua bersiap-siaplah menjadi idola baru, nak.

.

.

.

Bell tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar selesai telah terdengar diseluruh penjuru bangunan dan seluruh murid tingkat menengah atas Toho Emperor Global School sudah berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Sama halnya dengan apa yang sedang Moonbin lakukan sekarang. Ia telah memberesi buku-bukunya dan kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

"Oi Kim Moonbin!"

Seseorang menghentikan langkah Moonbin tepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ohh Changmin Hyung!" Moonbin berlari menuju ke tempat dimana Changmin berada.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu eoh? Dan maukah kau menemani Hyung berjalan-jalan hari ini?"

"Baik! Dan tentu saja aku mau menemani Hyungku yang paling tampan keke~"

Yeah. Keduanya kini sudah terlihat akrab dengan satu sama lain setelah Jaejoong menjelaskan semuanya kepada Moonbin yang tentu saja dia menghilangkan bagian cerita mengenai siapa Ayahnya yang sesungguhnya dan fakta dimana Moonbin memiliki saudara kembar tak identiknya. Changmin yang memintanya, ia bahkan melarang Jaejoong menyebutkan marga aslinya hingga yang Moonbin tau Hyungnya ini memiliki marga yang sama dengannya. Moonbin juga tak menanyakan perihal Ayahnya, dia yakin suatu saat nanti Jaejoong akan memberitahunya akan hal itu.

Jauh dibelakang sana terlihat seorang anak umur 17 tahun yang memperhatikan keduanya. Anak itu tersenyum dan bergumam. "sudah saatnya kau meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Min. Semangatlah."

Duapuluh menit selanjutnya Changmin dan Moonbin sudah sampai di Jung Department Store. Setelah mereka banyak berbincang didalam mobil milik Changmin kini keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki bangunan tinggi menjulang itu. Tidak ada alasan khusus bagi Changmin untuk datang kesini atau mungkin dia sedikit rindu? Ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakan kakinya kembali di _mall_ ini setelah kepergiannya ke Amerika belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Karena kita sudah sampai disini maka hal yang pertama harus kita lakukan adalah..."

"MAKAN!" keduanya tertawa setelah dengan bersamaan menyebutkan kegiatan yang harus mereka lakukan pertama disini.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Binnie?"

"Hmmmmm karena ini pertama kalinya aku datang kesini maka aku percayakan untuk makan apa yang Hyung pilih saja hehe"

"Aish kau ini. Jika kau membiarkanku untuk memilih, maka aku akan mendatangi satu persatu tempat makan yang ada disini dan memakan semua hidangan andalan mereka."

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar _monster!"_

"Ya! Kau memanggil Hyungmu sendiri dengan sebutan _monster_ eoh? Ya kemari kau! Jangan lari! Hey! Kim Moon-..."

**Brukkkk!**

"Ehhh _jeosonghamnida_! Maafkan Saya yang telah menabrak Anda, Tu- eh? Yunho Ahjussi?"

Moonbin menabrak Yunho yang kini sedang berada di Jung Department Store untuk melakukan pengecekan lapangan terhadap kinerja karyawannya disini.

"Oh Moonbin-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau sendirian?"

Yunho sama kagetnya melihat Moonbin berada disini, dia menolehkan kepalanya keseluruh penjuru bangun itu, berharap menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Aniyo, aku tidak datang sendiri Ahjussi, aku datang bersama Hyungku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf telah menabrak Ahjussi."

'_Hyung?'_ pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Changmin berjalan mendekat dari belakang Yunho. Setelah ia melihat adiknya menabrak seseorang ia tak lantas menghampirinya karena ia melihat interaksi yang sedang dilakukan oleh Moonbin dengan seseorang yang ditabraknya. Sepertinya adiknya itu kenal dengan orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Moonbin-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Changmin semakin mendekati Moonbin dan disaat yang sama Yunho membalikkan badannya. Baik Yunho dan Changmin kini sama kagetnya, bahkan Changmin sempat menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Yunho dan kemudian dia mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menghampiri Moonbin.

"Ahh Ahjussi, kenalkan dia Hyungku. Dan Hyung, ini Yunho Ahjussi, Appa temanku."

Moonbin tak menyadari adanya aura-aura yang tak mengenakan yang tengah berada disekitarnya, dia masih memasang senyum polosnya dihadapan Yunho dan Changmin sementara keduanya saling menatap datar hingga Changmin membuka suaranya.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kau bilang kau sangat lapar kan?" Changmin memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Yunho dan menarik tangan Moonbin menjauh dari tempat dimana Yunho berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam setelah Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua anaknya, kini ia sedang berada disebuah kedai kecil di Seoul dan menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik sepupunya.

"Yo! Hyung!"

"Hmmm." Yunho hanya menjawab sapaan Yoochun dengan gumaman. Adik sepupunya ini sudah tidak tinggal di Amerika tapi masih saja menggunakan sapaan seperti ketika ia sedang berada disana.

"Ck. Kau tak asik Hyung, _anyway_ ada apa? Kau merindukanku Hyung?" percaya diri sekali kau Park.

"Merindukanmu? Tidak akan." Yunho diam sejenak dan mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam, "kau tau siapa yang baru saja aku temui, Chun?"

Yoochun mengerutkan alisnya, Yunho pikir dirinya ini cenayang atau apa? Tentu saja dia tidak tau siapa yang baru saja Hyungnya temui.

"Siapa? Angelina Jolie? Atau Natalie Portman?" Yoochun menjawab asal pertanyaan Yunho. Lagi pula dia sedang malas bermain tebak-tebakan dengan seppupunya ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan Changmin dan Moonbin."

Hening. Yoochun masih belum memberikan reaksinya, dia masih mencerna apa yang barusan Yunho katakan. Lalu sedetik kemudian,

"MWO?! Kau bertemu dengan siapa Hyung?!"

Barulah Yoochun sadar siapa yang baru saja ditemui Hyungnya. Jika Yunho sudah bertemu dengan Changmin sebelumnya dia memang sudah tau karena Yunho sudah menuntut penjelasan darinya perihal keberadaan Changmin di Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi yang Yunho katakan barusan adalah dia bertemu dengan Changmin dan Moonbin. Changmin dan Moonbin. Dan. Itu artinya Changmin sedang bersama dengan Moonbin kan? Bagaimana bisa? Dia akan menuntut penjelasan dari keponakannya nanti.

"Aku bertemu mereka di Jung Department Store. Moonbin tak sengaja menabrakku dan ketika aku bertanya dia bersama dengan siapa, dia bilang dia bersama dengan Hyungnya." Yunho menghela napas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "lalu Changmin tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku."

Yunho mengatakan semuanya kepada Yoochun, memang hanya Yoochun yang bisa ia percayai dalam kasus ini. Ia menunggu jawaban Yoochun yang sekarang terlihat seperti sedang berfikir memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa dia pun tak tau.

"Hyung?" Yoochun tau dia tidak salah dengar, dia hanya memastikan saja.

"Hmm. Dia mengenalkan Changmin padaku sebagai Hyungnya."

Dan akhirnya Yoochun sadar, jika Moonbin mengenalkan Changmin sebagai Hyungnya maka itu artinya Moonbin sudah tau jika Changmin adalah kakaknya. Bila Moonbin sudah tau bahwa Changmin adalah kakak kandungnya, maka itu artinya Jaejoong telah menceritakan yang sesungguhnya dan kemungkinan besarnya Jaejoong juga sudah bertemu dengan Changmin. Maka itu artinya Jaejoong-

"_Mianhamnida_ Tuan, pesanan Anda sedikit lama. Silahkan dinikma...ti"

"Jaejoongie..."

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Note: Haloooooo~ gimana _chapter _ini? Udah panjang kan? Udah aja yaaa udahhhh _please_ banget bilang udah T.T /maksa ceritanya/ oke mana nih yang kemaren-kemaren minta YunJae ketemu? Tuh udah ketemu merekanya tapi maaf maaf aja nih ya sengaja di-tbc-in ;p Changdoladoli juga udah ketemu sama Jaejoong dan Moonbin disini udah ketemu juga sama Papih Yunho :3 bahagia lo semua bahagia?! /emaap ooc/ baiklah karena aku udah membahagiakan/? Kalian maka sebagai balasan gimana kalo kalian kasih _review_ disini? Ga harus sih tapi wajib! Ga harus tapi wajib? Yaudah sih suka suka saya suka suka kalian juga mau gimana /apasih gajelas, abaikan/ Sebenernya _chapter_ ini mau di_post_ kemarin pas Jaejoong selesai _training_ dari wamilnya, tapi _wifi_ lagi ga bener makanya baru bisa _posting_ sekarang :\ _anyway_ Jaejoong kok jadi ganteng yaaa? Aaa tidak Yunho bisa kalah _manly_ kalo gini ceritanya Y.Y ayo Jung Yunho berhenti minum _strawberry2_an dan mulailah _work out!_ Diriku tak rela kalo _Mommy_ lebih laki daripada Daddy huhuhu :"

**_5351: _**kekekeke~ hayo kira-kira YunJae nikah umur berapa xD nanti yahh dikasih taunya, bakalan dibahas kok tapi tunggu dulu saatnya yang tepat u,u _/sok misterius ceritanya/ _beluuuuuuum, Yunho baru etemu sama Moonbin dan hmmm Jaejoong? _Done and thankyou!^^_

**_yyunjjae: _**bukannya Jaejoong emang punya anak tiga? YooSuMin? Kkkk~ amin yahhh!

**_Choco Cheonsa: _**yeapsss~ _that's right!_ Sudah dilanjut nih hehe.

**_nabratz: _**kenapa yaaaaa u,u

**_Kumi, JonginDO: _**_done!^^_

**_birin. rin: _**sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Hanya _shock_ anafilaksis?

**_Guest 1: _**ehehehehe _tbc_ emang biang kerok banget ya kalo lagi baca ff xD ini sudah termasuk kilat belum? Belum ya? Maaf ya gabisa sekilat itu, saya bukan _superman_ _/lah _Yunho belum cerita kok, dia baru ngasih tau Chanwoo kalo Chanwoo punya dua kakak dan ibunya juga masih hidup. Soal Kyu? Ah mungkin Kyuhyun lelah~ terimakasih!^^

**_vichi. chan: _**Changmin jadi anak saya/? Enggalah kalo Chanwoo benci sama Appanya dia mau makan apa mau minta ini itu ke siapa mau gelendotan sama siapa wkwkwk. Dari dulu memang beginilah Changmin, kejamnya sungguh tiada tara~ _/salah quote/_

**_meybi: _**yapp! Kenapa? Mari kita tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ~~(^0^)~~

**_Ericakpoop: _**bikin bingung ya? Wah maapkeun kalo gitu , belajar yang banyak yahh buka buka gugel nyari tau soal _cast_nya siapa tau jatuh hati xD hahhh? Eomma kamu Cassie? wahh _daebak!_

**_Guest 2: _**sabar yaaaa hehe._.

**_Anik0405: _**aminnnnn~~

**_caramelmacchiatoyj: _**iyanih rencananya juga mau ke _setarbak_ tapi belom kesampean T.T sama-sama yaa makasih juga udah mau baca biar enak juga bacanya bahasa sehari-hari, suka gagal paham soalnya kalo bahasa baku terus _lol._ Apa ya aku kok jadi ikutan lupa gini, kayaknya sih soal dirapihin lagi kalimatnya atau apa yaa lupa -_-

**_kimikimjae: _**halo lagi Kimi~ sama kkk, kadang suka ngebayangin YunJae punya anak beneran punya keluarga sendiri beneran duhhh ketauan delulunya xD punya anak lain lagi? Hmmmmmm~ yoo ini sudah dilanjut lagi yahhh. Iya dong udah _free_ tapi mah tetep yang namanya tugas tak pernah luput dariku T.T

Terimaksih juga buat yang udah _review_ _via _PM kekeke~ terimakasih juga kalian yang udah baca baik itu yang meninggalkan jejak tangannya ataupun para _silent readers_ yang jumlahnya aduhai sekali sebanyak bulu ketek HoMin kalo belum dipangkas abis o.O udah pokoknya makasih gitu aja deh ya yang udah mau sempetin baca ff aku oke _bye _sampai bertemu di _chapter_ selanjutnya!^^

_Ps: abaikan seluruh typo saya._

**-JRA-**


	9. Chapter 9

_**-Previous Chapter-**_

_"Aku bertemu mereka di Jung Department Store. Moonbin tak sengaja menabrakku dan ketika aku bertanya dia bersama dengan siapa, dia bilang dia bersama dengan Hyungnya." Yunho menghela napas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "lalu Changmin tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku."_

_Yunho mengatakan semuanya kepada Yoochun, memang hanya Yoochun yang bisa ia percayai dalam kasus ini. Ia menunggu jawaban Yoochun yang sekarang terlihat seperti sedang berfikir memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa dia pun tak tau._

_"Hyung?" Yoochun tau dia tidak salah dengar, dia hanya memastikan saja._

_"Hmm. Dia mengenalkan Changmin padaku sebagai Hyungnya."_

_Dan akhirnya Yoochun sadar, jika Moonbin mengenalkan Changmin sebagai Hyungnya maka itu artinya Moonbin sudah tau jika Changmin adalah kakaknya. Bila Moonbin sudah tau bahwa Changmin adalah kakak kandungnya, maka itu artinya Jaejoong telah menceritakan yang sesungguhnya dan kemungkinan besarnya Jaejoong juga sudah bertemu dengan Changmin. Maka itu artinya Jaejoong-_

_"Mianhamnida Tuan, pesanan Anda sedikit lama. Silahkan dinikma...ti"_

_"Jaejoongie..."_

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 9**

Baik Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Yoochun sama kagetnya. Mereka tak menyangka akan bertemu ditempat ini dan secepat ini. Jaejoong sadar cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Yunho, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa pertemuan mereka akan berlangsung secepat ini.

Merasa harus bertanggungjawab atas pekerjaannya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur dan berusaha bersikap biasa saja seperti sebelum dia bertemu dengan Yunho. Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, Yunho memanggil namanya lagi.

"Joongie... bisakah kita bicara?"

Jaejoong masih membelakangi Yunho, dia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana raut wajah Yunho sekarang karena ia yakin jika ia melakukan itu maka ia tidak akan mampu menolak permintaan 'mantan' suaminya tersebut.

"Mianhae tapi Saya harus kembali bekerja." Kemudian ia meninggalkan meja Yunho dan Yoochun. Dan ketika Yunho berkata, "aku akan menunggumu selesai." Ia hanya menghela napas dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Toh percuma saja dia menyuruh Yunho untuk tidak usah menunggunya mengingat bagaimana watak Yunho yang sangat keras kepala.

"Hyung... Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Demi Tuhan aku tidak tau jika Jaejoong Hyung berada disini."

Yoochun yang ditatap oleh Yunho dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu sedikit menciut nyalinya. Dia memang mengetahui perihal Changmin yang berada di Seoul tapi ia tak pernah tau jika Jaejoong dan Moonbin juga ada disini, Changmin belum menceritakannya. Ketika Changmin menelponnya beberapa hari setelah kedatangannya ke Korea, ia mengira bahwa Changmin 'menemukan' Yunho, bukan Jaejoong ataupun Moonbin.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu mereka berada disini sejak dua minggu yang lalu."

"Heh? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali Hyung?"

"Tidak. Jika aku mengatakannya maka kau akan menemuinya dan entah apa yang akan kau rencanakan setelahnya, mengingat kau juga menyembunyikan keberadaan Changmin disini dariku. Aku yakin kau dan Changmin sudah memiliki rencana kalian sendiri."

Mati kau Park! Yunho tahu, dia tahu kau dan Changmin memiliki rencana kalian sendiri. Eh tunggu, rencana kalian? Rencana apa? Memang benar adanya jika Changmin memiliki rencananya tapi tidak dengan Yoochun, dia hanya bertugas mengurus kedatangan Changmin ke Korea dan mengatur pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Tapi bahkan Changmin sudah bertemu dengan Yunho sebelum dia menjalankan aksinya.

"Sumpah Hyung aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun dengan Changmin. Aku hanya mengatur kedatangannya kesini dan sudah hanya itu yang sempat kulakukan. Aku bahkan harus menerima 'pelajaran berharga' dari Eommamu setelahnya."

"Eomma? Eomma disini?"

Yoochun menyerngit, Yunho rupanya tak tahu jika orangtuanya sudah berada di Seoul dan telah menginvasi rumahnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau tak tahu Hyung? Samchon dan Imo sudah berada disini sejak bebe- ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang Appa dan Eomma ada di Seoul eoh?! Kau sangat keterlaluan sepupu."

Yunho tidak percaya kedua orangtuanya datang ke Korea tanpa memberitahunya sama sekali. Tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini, walau Heechul terkadang masih jengkel terhadap Yunho perkara Jaejoong, ia akan tetap memberitahunya jika akan berkunjung ke Korea.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Jung Yunho mulai gila, ia benar-benar menunggu Jaejoong selesai bekerja sejak sore hingga malam saat kedai tempat Jaejoong bekerja akan tutup. Ia hanya merasa tidak bisa menunda lagi untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan Jaejoong, ia takut jika ia pergi maka saat itu juga Jaejoong akan pergi dan tidak memberikan Yunho kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Demi Dewa Zeus tokoh mitologi Yunani favorit Eommanya, ia sudah lelah menunggu selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun untuk momen seperti ini. Jung tidak suka menunggu.

Setelah berjam-jam Yunho menunggu Jaejoong, akhirnya yang ditunggu keluar juga dari ruangan khusus _staff_ yang bekerja disana. Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menghampiri meja Yunho.

"Kita bicara diluar. Kedai sudah akan ditutup."

Ia berbicara dengan nada datar dan terkesan dingin. Bukan maksud Jaejoong ingin bersikap demikian, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini terhadap Yunho. Ia hanya ingin melakukan _self defense_, ia tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Yunho, ia tak ingin Yunho mengambil alih atas dirinya lagi. Tidak. Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak lagi.

Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong yang berada didepannya. Jujur saja kini Yunho merasa sangat gugup dan ia tak yakin ia bisa mengatakan apa yang sudah ada dipikirannya selama ini.

Sebenarnya hati Yunho sedikit meringis mendengar nada bicara yang digunakan oleh Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka bidadarinya yang begitu lembut dapat bersikap demikian, tapi ia paham mengapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ia sadar luka itu masih ada bahkan mungkin akan selalu ada.

Jaejoong terus berjalan hingga mereka tiba ditaman kota yang lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari kedai. Keduanya dikuasai oleh pikiran masing-masing sehingga yang terjadi hanyalah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Hampir saja Yunho menabrakkan badannya ke punggung Jaejoong jika ia tidak segera sadar bahwa Jaejoong sudah berhenti berjalan didepannya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yunho tak tau harus memulainya dari mana terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

'_Tidak Joongie kau tidak baik-baik saja, aku tau itu.'_ Yunho hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu dalam hatinya ia tak memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya langsung pada Jaejoong.

Suasana hening kembali menyerang keduanya. Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong tak tau harus berbicara dan bersikap seperti apa. Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan mereka sama-sama canggung satu sama lain.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku pergi." Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yunho dalam gelapnya malam. Namun belum sempat Jaejoong pergi jauh, Yunho lagi-lagi berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Moonbin."

_**Deg!**_

Jaejoong seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin mendengar bahwa Yunho mungkin sudah-

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali."

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Yunho sudah bertemu dengan anaknya.

"Dia adalah 'teman' Chanwoo disekolah dan dia pernah sekali datang kerumah untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan teman-teman mereka."

Dengan gerakan refleks Jaejoong membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengar Yunho menyebutkan nama Chanwoo.

Yunho menghela napasnya, ia tahu Jaejoong bingung dan kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Itu benar. Anak laki-laki yang menginap dirumahmu ketika ia tersesat di Jepang dan anak laki-laki yang menginap dirumahmu ketika aku meninggalkannya ke Australia adalah Chanwoo. Jung Chanwoo. Anak kita."

Jaejoong diam membatu. Ia tak menyangka ternyata selama beberapa minggu ini ia berada didekat anaknya yang sudah lama terpisah dengannya.

Jadi benar apa yang ia rasakan ketika ia sedang bersama dengan Chanwoo adalah perasaan antara seorang Ibu dan anak. Perasaan yang hanya dapat dirasakan oleh seorang ibu dan anaknya yang orang lain tak mungkin bisa merasakanannya. Terlebih lagi Jaejoong memiliki perasaan yang lebih peka dan sensitif terhadap orang-orang yang ada dekat dengannya.

Jaejoong masih diam ditempat, kepalanya menunduk dan matanya menatap tanah yang dipijaknya. Ia sedang menahan air matanya, ia tak ingin Yunho melihatnya menangis. Dan sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong menangis setelah berpisah dengan Yunho.

"Terimakasih."

Huh? Apa yang barusan Yunho katakan tadi? Terimaksih? Untuk apa? Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho masih berdiri tegap didepannya dengan ekspressi yang tak bisa ia tebak.

"Terimakasih karena kau telah menjaga dan membesarkan Moonbin dengan sangat baik selama ini."

"Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?"

"Ya, memang seharusnya begitu."

Yunho mengarti apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong dengan perkataannya. Memang sudah seharusnya begitukan? Seorang Ibu memang ditakdirkan untuk menjaga anak-anaknya dengan baik. Anak-anaknya? Sebenarnya Chanwoo juga ikut bersama dengan Jaejoong ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, namun Yunho sedikit memaksa untuk membawa Chanwoo bersamanya dan Jaejoong bisa membawa Moonbin. Sedangkan Changmin, seperti yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya, ia akan dibawa oleh Kakek dan Neneknya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Itulah mengapa Jaejoong merelakan Chanwoo bersama dengan Yunho. Ia tak ingin seseorang yang 'pernah' menjadi teman hidupnya hidup dalam kesepian.

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Menimbulkan suasana dingin dan canggung dalam cuaca yang memang sudah cukup dingin dimalam hari.

"Dan tadi siang aku bertemu Moonbin bersama dengan Changmin."

"Cukup. Ini sudah terlalu malam dan aku harus segera pulang, dan kau diam disitu jangan berpikir untuk mengikutiku pulang kerumahku."

Jaejoong sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan semua yang sudah Yunho ketahui. Ia telah bertemu dengan Moonbin dan Changmin, maka itu artinya Yunho tau bahwa keduanya sudah saling mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah kakak beradik.

Jaejoong terus berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih diam tak bergerak sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara disana. Ia dapat memastikan bahwa Yunho tidak akan mengikutinya. Setidaknya untuk kali ini.

"Kau masih sama _Boo,_ kau tidak berubah sama sekali dan semoga perasaanmu juga begitu."

Yunho tersenyum miris lalu meninggalkan taman kota itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Ia tak mau Chanwoo menunggunya terlalu lama untuk rutinitas malam mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!**_

"Samchon!"

"Imo!"

"Kyu Hyung!"

"Aish! Mereka itu pergi kemana? Membuatku menunggu seperti ini. Haaaahhhh."

Chanwoo mengetuk pintu rumah Pamannya dengan sangat tidak lazim, ia menggedor-gedorkan tangannya pada benda bernama pintu tersebut, Chanwoo sudah mengetuk dengan sebagaimana mestinya namun penghuni rumah ini tak ada satupun yang mendengarnya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung masuk ke Mansion Park tanpa harus repot-repot mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, toh biasanya dia juga begitu, namun kali ini keadaannya berbeda, pintu utama Mansion ini terkunci rapat dan ia tak punya kuncinya. Maka jadilah Chanwoo mengetuk pintu dan menunggu siapapun yang berada didalam untuk membukanya.

"Samcho..."

Belum sempat Chanwoo memanggil kembali Pamannya, pintu yang berada didepannya sudah terbuka dengan lebar dan meanampakkan laki-laki yang diperkirakannya seumuran dengan Kyuhyun Hyungnya.

"YA! Kau ini berisik sekali bertamu kerumah orang lain huh."

"Ya! Kau ini siapa berani-beraninya mengomeliku dan berada di... Tunggu! Ya! Kau yang menabrakku saat itu kan? Iyakan?! Mengaku saja!"

"Heh bocah aku tidak ingat pernah menabrakmu bahkan bertemu denganmu pun aku tak ingat."

"_Mwoya?!_ Kau jelas-jelas menabrakku saat itu dan membuat PSP kesayangku rusak dengan tidak elitnya. Kau haru bertanggungjawab atas kelakuanmu!"

"Kau pikir aku menghamilimu apa sampai-sampai aku harus bertanggungjawab huh?"

Yaampun, sehelai tiang didepannya ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Rasanya ia ingin mencekiknya saat ini juga.

"YA!"

"Ya Ya Ya! Ada apa ribut-ribut eoh?"

Tak tahan dengan suara berisik yang mengganggunya bermain _PlayStation_ diruang tengah, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melihat keluar, melihat siapa yang bertamu dan mengapa mereka sangat berisik sekali.

"Kyu Hyung!"

"Cih." Changmin mendecih melihat kelakuan bocah tengik yang ada dihadapannya yang tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah malaikat penjaganya.

"Hyung, kenapa orang ini ada disini?"

"Eh.. oh dia..." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan Chanwoo bergantian, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Chanwoo.

"Aku temannya. Kenapa? Kau keberatan bocah aku ada disini?"

Changmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, ia bisa membaca raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kebingungan saat akan menjelaskan dirinya dan sungguh ia belum mau 'identitas'nya diketahui oleh Chanwoo. Ini belum saatnya.

"Apa?! Ya Hyung kenapa kau berteman dengan orang yang menyebalkan sepertinya? Dia bahkan telah merusakkan PSP-ku dipertemuan pertama kami."

"Pertemuan pertama apa? Aku tidak pernah merasa bertemu denganmu. Dan asal kau tau bocah, kau jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada aku."

"Ya! Tiang listrik apa yang kau kata-...mpfhhhhhh"

Kyuhyun membekap mulut adik sepupunya, ia terlalu banyak bicara.

"Sudah berhenti, kalian membuat telingaku berdengung. Ya Jung Chanwoo, orang yang ada dihadapanmu ini lebih tua darimu, panggil dia Hyung, Changmin Hyung!"

"Ta-..."

"Tidak ada penolakan!"

Chanwoo ingin kembali memprotes perkataan sepupunya tapi apa daya Kyuhyun sudah menyela perkataannya terlebih dahulu. Sementara Chanwoo menunjukkan ekspresi kesal dan tidak terimanya, Changmin justru menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek adiknya. Adiknya yang satu ini sepertinya akan cocok untuk dikerjainya habis-habisan nanti. Ya begitulah pemikiran Changmin saat ini.

Kini Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan juga Chanwoo sudah berada diruang tengah Mansion Park. Ketiganya eh tidak, dua diantara mereka sedang bertanding sepakbola dilayar virtual didepannya sementara yang satu anak yang lain hanya bisa menyaksikan keduanya dengan tatapan bosan. Ia kemari bukan untuk melihat Hyungnya dan teman Hyungnya bermain _PlayStation_.

"Hyung..."

"Hmmmm"

"Hyungieeeeeee~"

"Aish! Ya bocah! Bisakah kau diam? Kau menganggu konsentrasiku!"

"Ck. Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, tiang listrik. Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri kehilangan konsentrasi bukan salahku."

"Ya Tuhan bisakah kalian akur sedikit eoh? Kalian ini sedang bertamu, bertamu! Astaga."

Kyuhyun pusing sendiri dibuatnya oleh kelakuan dua kakak beradik ini. Ia tak mau membayangkan bagaimana bila keduanya tinggal ditempat yang sama nantinya dan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Ia yakin tidak akan ada kata damai dalam keluarga Jung bila itu terjadi.

"Dia yang mulai duluan Hyung, bukan aku."

"Aku duluan apanya? Jelas-jelas kau yang berisik."

"YA!" yang barusan tadi adalah suara teriakan maha dahsyat milik Park Kyuhyun.

"Changmin berhentilah menanggapinya dan membuatnya kesal, dan kau Jung Chanwoo berhentilah memanggilnya dengan sebutan dia dan tiang listrik! Aku tau Changmin memang serupa dengan tiang tapi kau HARUS memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung, bukankah sudah kukatakan tidak ada penolakan eoh?"

Keduanya diam setelah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, keduanya menunjukkan wajah kesal, dan keduanya sama-sama melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Yang satu menatap tajam seolah-olah berkata _'apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau meneriakiku?'_ dan satu lagi dengan tatapan _'dia yang salah Hyung bukan aku'._

"Hahhhhh." Changmin menghela napasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan juga Chanwoo.

"Ya Min kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kamar." Ohh sepertinya Changmin kita sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik.

"Hyung?"

"Ada apa?"

"Appa bilang _Grannie_ ada disini? Tapi sedari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka."

Akhirnya. Akhirnya Chanwoo mendapat kesempatan untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kakek dan Neneknya setelah perdebatan alotnya dengan manusia setinggi tiang listrik bernama Changmin itu, ini adalah tujuan utamanya berada disini.

"Oh... Mereka sedang keluar, aku tak tau kemana tapi yang jelas mereka pergi bersama dengan Appa dan Eomma."

"Pergi? Ohhhhhh."

Raut wajah Chanwoo berubah, yang awalnya ia sudah berbinar menanyakan keberadaan Kakek dan juga Neneknya kini berubah menjadi masam. Apakah mereka telah melupakannya hingga tak mengunjunginya dirumah dan tak memberitaunya bahwa mereka berada di Seoul?

Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Chanwoo hanya bisa diam. Ia tau sepupunya ini pasti sedih karena Kakek dan Neneknya tidak menemuinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu mereka di Seoul, ia sejujurnya pun tak mengerti mengapa Kakek dan Neneknya tidak memberitau Samchon dan juga sepupunya.

"Heiiii, kau kenapa eoh? _Grannie _juga tidak mengabariku dan juga Appa ketika datang kemari. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menunggu mereka disini."

"Eummm. Lain kali saja Hyung, aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku. Sampaikan pada mereka bahwa aku merindukan mereka. Aku pulang Hyung."

"Eh? Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan."

Setelah kepergian Chanwoo dari rumahnya, Kyuhyun menyusul Changmin dikamarnya. Kamarnya? Ya, sejak kedatangan Kakek dan Neneknya kemari Changmin diintrogasi habis-habisan dan diseret untuk tinggal dikediaman milik Pamannya, sedangkan apartemen yang Changmin tinggali sebelumnya sudah dikosongkan oleh Nenek tercintanya.

"Kalian berdua sangat cocok."

"Kau mengagetkanku Kyu... Cocok? Aku dengannya? Kurasa tidak." Changmin memutar badannya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ia hanya memandangi foto dirinya bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya yang diambil ketika dirinya berumur dua tahun, ia merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa dimana hanya sebuah kebahagiaan saja yang ia rasakan tanpa harus memikirkan hal apapun.

"Yeah, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Mata, bibir, postur tubuh, dan bahkan kelakuan, tingkah, dan juga sifat kalian pun sama. Chanwoo benar-benar hasil dari _copy_anmu."

"Benarkah? Aku merasa bahwa diriku lebih cocok dengan Moonbin daripada Chanwoo."

"Tch. Kau tahu dia sangat mirip denganmu, hanya saja kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Moonbin, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya kau harus mempertemukanku dengannya Min."

"Terserah padamu. Moonbin... Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Eomma, hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum kau akan tahu bahwa dia adalah anak Eomma."

Changmin menerawang kembali ingatannya beberapa hari kebelakang ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan Moonbin ditaman kota saat ia sedang mengajak Harang _jogging._

"Kau tahu Min? Aku tidak akan heran jika Moonbin tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut. Yaaaaa-..."

"Jadi maksudmu aku dan Chanwoo bukan anak yang baik huh? Kau benar-benar."

"_Heol._ Bukan begitu maksudku, biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau memotongnya." Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, keluarga Jung memang memiliki masalah yang signifikan dengan kesabaran. Mereka benar-benar tidak sabaran dan tidak suka menunggu.

"Moonbin tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut karena selama ini ia dirawat oleh Jaejoong Imo yang kepribadiannya sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan Chanwoo, ia dibesarkan oleh Yunho Samchon, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana watak Appamu. Chanwoo besar dilingkungan yang cukup keras dan ia tidak mendapat kasih sayang yang sama dengan yang didapatkan oleh Moonbin."

"Chanwoo, selama 12 tahun ini hanya mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Appa yang tentunya kau tahu bahwa Appamu adalah orang yang sedikit susah untuk menunjukkan perasaannya kepada siapapun ya walupun Samchon sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang ini. Kau pasti bisa membedakan bagaimana pola pikir mereka dengan lingkungan yang seperti itu, tentu mereka memiliki sikap yang bertolak belakang."

Hening sejenak, Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana sibuknya Eommanya dulu untuk membantu Samchonnya dalam merawat dan memperhatikan pertumbuhan Chanwoo.

Ketika Jaejoong pergi, Eommanya lah satu-satunya yang memberikan perhatian kepada Chanwoo layaknya seorang Ibu kepada anaknya. Eommanya pernah berkata padanya untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Chanwoo dari siapapun karena hanya dirinyalah yang saat itu menjadi satu-satunya sosok Hyung untuk Chanwoo.

"Lalu kau. Kau pernah menikmati indahnya kasih sayang mereka berdua secara utuh hingga umurmu mencapai lima tahun, usia yang sudah cukup sempurna untuk mengingat seluruh keadaan yang kau alami dalam hidupmu. Kau juga mendapat kasih sayang yang tulus dari _Grannie_, bahkan terkadang aku iri denganmu Min, mereka benar-benar menjagamu dan memperhatikanmu."

"Bisa disimpulkan bahwa diantara kalian bertiga kaulah yang paling beruntung, walaupun dirimu juga yang paling merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat kau tahu bahwa kedua orangtuamu berpisah."

Sementara Kyuhyun terus menyerocos Changmin hanya dapat diam dan memperhatikan seluruh ucapan Kyuhyun yang didengarnya. Jika dipikir-pikir memang dirinyalah yang paling beruntung saat itu namun disaat yang bersamaan dia juga satu-satunya yang merasakan akibat dari perpisahan itu.

Disatu sisi Changmin ingin keluarganya kembali menjadi utuh lagi seperti 12 tahun silam. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Hyung yang sesungguhnya, Hyung yang selalu ada untuk adik-adiknya, Hyung yang selalu menjaga adik-adiknya, Hyung yang akan menjadi tempat satu-satunya untuk bersandar bagi adik-adiknya.

Changmin sudah cukup kenyang dengan semua cerita Kyuhyun tentang bagaimana dia mengajari Chanwoo dalam berbagai macam hal, bagaimana Kyuhyun amat diandalkan oleh Chanwoo, ia iri, sangat iri, Kyuhyun dapat melakukan itu semua akan tetapi dirinya tidak. Dirinya yang seharusnya berada diposisi itu namun ia tak bisa merealisasikannya.

Bahkan terkadang Changmin menangis ketika membaca _email _ yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun mengenai kegiatannya dengan Chanwoo tiap harinya. Dulu, Kyuhyun pernah berjanji padanya apapun yang terjadi Kyuhyun akan menjaga Chanwoo selama Changmin tidak berada disana hingga nanti saatnya tiba Changmin akan menggantikan posisinya dan menjadi Hyung yang memang seharusnya disitulah posisi Changmin yang sebenarnya.

Namun disisi lain Changmin tidak ingin Eommanya hidup dengan berada dibawah tekanan yang pada akhirnya keluarganya tidak dapat kembali bersama seperti sedia kala. Andai saja kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi, mungkin sekarang ia bersama dengan kedua adiknya sedang bermain-main bersama atau mungkin bertanding untuk mencapai nilai tertinggi dalam permainan _Starcraft_ di PSP masing-masing. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Changmin bahagia, bagaimana bila itu benar-benar terjadi? Ahh tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanwoo pulang..."

"Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Haraboji dan Haelmoni kan?"

Setelah Chanwoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Yoochun, ia berkeliling Seoul dengan bus. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Chanwoo naik kendaraan umum selain taksi tentunya, ia bersyukur ia tidak berpindah bus dan untuk tetap berada didalam bus yang ditumpanginya hinggga bus itu kembali ketempat dimana ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya kedalam bus.

"_Aniyo,_ aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka Appa. Kyuhyun Hyung bilang _Grannie_ dan Samchon serta Imo pergi keluar dan Hyung tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi."

Yunho yang melihat anaknya menjawab dengan tak semangat pun merasa sedih. Anaknya itu pasti berpikiran bahwa Kakek dan Neneknya tidak merindukannya padahal ia yakin kedua orangtuanya itu sangat merindukan Chanwoo, hanya saja mereka memiliki alasan dan memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan perihal kedatangannya dan belum menemuinya sampai sekarang ini.

"Kemarilah sayang, duduk disamping Appa." Yunho mulai menghibur anaknya, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong bila mengetahui bahwa anaknya murung seperti ini dan sedikitnya ia lah yang membuat anaknya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Dengarkan Appa, mungkin _Grannie_ memang sedang ada keperluan makanya Samchon dan Imo pun ikut menemani mereka. Kau tak perlu bersedih eoh? _Grannie _pasti akan menemuimu nanti, bukankah mereka menyayangimu sama seperti kau menyayangi mereka hmm?"

"Heunggg~ _arraseo_ Appa."

"Baiklah... Sekarang kau pergi bersihkan dirimu lalu kita makan malam, terserah padamu kau ingin makan dimana. Oke?"

"_Yes Sir!"_ Chanwoo mengiyakan perintah Appanya sambil berpose layaknya seorang detektif yang mendapatkan tugasnya dari atasan mereka. _Mood-_nya cepat sekali berubah eh?

"Ah! Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah sekali lagi kau naik kendaraan umum jika kau tidak tahu kemana kau akan berakhir."

"_Mwo?_ Appa! Berhentilah mengikutiku sepeti itu, demi Tuhan Appa aku sudah besar! Appa kau sungguh menyebalkan."

"Hahahahaha."

Jung Yunho, menggoda anak kandungmu sendiri adalah _hobby_ barumu dan kebahagian tersendiri untukmu eoh? _Nappeun Appa!_

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja ah gapake cuap cuap. capek -_- oiya seperti biasa, lupakan segala ke-_typo-_an ku. _thankyou!_

**_Alif:_** _update_nya kelamaan? Ya maafin kan saya juga ga 7 kali 24 jam hidup buat nulis ff -_- _but thankyou_ udah mau baca^^

**_MyBabyWonKyu:_** mbulet yah? Hehe sengaja -_-

**_kaaai:_** bisa jadi Sunghee biang keroknya tapi bisa jadi juga Yunho juga biang keroknya /nahloh. Saya juga sedih mas Changmin tega amat sama bapaknya D; ga kabur kok Jaejoongnya tapi ujungnya kabur juga deng wkwk.

**_Guest 1:_** huwaaaaa terimakasih! xD

**_gothiclolita89: _**bisa jadi seperti itu. Aminn~

**_nabratz:_** santai santai Sungheenya belom aneh-aneh xD kabur nih Jaejoongnyaaa gimana dong kkkk~ sudah dilanjut ya^^

**_Choco Cheonsa:_** Sherina dong geregetan duh aku geregetan apa yang harus kulakukan~~ /ehhh iya aku lagi mau nge_bully_ Chanwoo makanya dia yang paling _clueless_ disini hehehehehe. Belum tentu juga ;p

**_Momo ziel:_** yeayyy akhirnya! Sabar dulu yah nanti dijelasin u,u

**_5351:_** yeayyy! _Done _yaa _thankyou_ masih rajin baca dan _review^^_

**_dheaniyuu:_** gimana? Udah ga penasaran reaksinya Umma kan? Tuhhh Changmin udah ketemu lagi sama Chanwoo kkkk~

**_fera95:_** _flashback_nya nanti dulu ya rada susah bikin _flashback_ akunya, nanti diceritain kok tapi. Sabar aja~

**_Guest 2:_** yeah~

**_Yunjaelvboojae:_** _no problem dear^^_ hehe terimakasih aku anggap itu sebagai pujian /loh yeap! Kisah mereka memang tak akan pernah ada habisnya ;_; hidup Cassie! /?

**_cassieswift:_** iya gapapa baru_ review_ disini, ga didenda kok kalo telat wkwk. Puahahaha sengaja sih itu tbcnya biar greget u,u kebanyakan cast ya? Wahh maaf ya kalo gitu, fokusnya masih ngeblur -_- _done_ yaa! _Thankyou~_

**_Dian CassiElf_****:** reaksinya _dugeun dugeun_ YunJae~

**_ruixi1:_** halo ruixi! /namanya susah amat -_-/ ada Changmin dibalik bakwannn u,u

**_whirlwind27_****_:_** _annyeonggggggg~_ waduh bacanya jangan sambil naik _roller coaster_ biar ga ser-seran kkk~ sudah dilanjut yaa terimakasih^^

**_ApriliyaniArdeta:_** _doneeeee~^^_

**_Guest 3:_** sudah dilanjut yaaa~ _okay!_ Tunggu tanggal mainnya sampai mereka ketemu semua xD

**_yyunjjae:_** doneeeeeee~^^

**_JonginDO:_** pastinya! _Ending_nya nanti dulu kapan kapan /?

**_Anik0405:_** neeeee^^

**_caramelmacchiatoyj:_** udah ke setarbak weeee akunya :p iya makanya dibikin santai aja, lagian aku juga gasuka baca novel apalagi terjemahan duh -_- badai pasti berlalu kalo kata Ari Laso/? Udah lanjut nih hehe _thankyou!_^^

_See you in next chapter!^^_

**-JRA-**


	10. Chapter 10

_**-Preview Chapter-**_

_"Dengarkan Appa, mungkin Grannie memang sedang ada keperluan makanya Samchon dan Imo pun ikut menemani mereka. Kau tak perlu bersedih eoh? Grannie pasti akan menemuimu nanti, bukankah mereka menyayangimu sama seperti kau menyayangi mereka hmm?"_

_"Heunggg~ arraseo Appa."_

_"Baiklah... Sekarang kau pergi bersihkan dirimu lalu kita makan malam, terserah padamu kau ingin makan dimana. Oke?"_

_"Yes Sir!" Chanwoo mengiyakan perintah Appanya sambil berpose layaknya seorang detektif yang mendapatkan tugasnya dari atasan mereka. Mood-nya cepat sekali berubah eh?_

_"Ah! Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah sekali lagi kau naik kendaraan umum jika kau tidak tahu kemana kau akan berakhir."_

_"Mwo? Appa! Berhentilah mengikutiku sepeti itu, demi Tuhan Appa aku sudah besar! Appa kau sungguh menyebalkan."_

_"Hahahahaha."_

_Jung Yunho, menggoda anak kandungmu sendiri adalah hobby barumu dan kebahagian tersendiri untukmu eoh? Nappeun Appa!_

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 10**

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat memasuki gedung pencakar langit setinggi 25 lantai dengan angkuhnya. Dengan tampilan yang cukup mencolok dan menunjukkan betapa elegan dan mewahnya pakaian yang ia kenakan serta kacamata hitam miliknya yang tertengger apik dihidungnya.

"Ck... Sejak kapan aku mengizinkan kantorku dihiasi dengan paha-paha wanita seperti ini? Tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa paha ayam jauh lebih _sexy_ ketimbang paha yang mereka pertontonkan? Cih. Menjijikkan!"

Masih dengan langkah angkuhnya wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari pintu utama gedung.

"Ya! Dimana Jung Yunho?"

Ia bertanya kepada salah satu _staff_ yang berada dibalik meja resepsionis. Dengan kacamata yang masih menggantung dihidungnya tentu saja.

"Apakah Anda telah membuat janji dengan Presdir Jung?"

"Aku tidak membuat janji dengannya."

"Kalau begitu maaf Nyonya, Anda tidak dapat menemui Presdir hari ini. Anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengan Presdir, begitu peraturan disini berlaku."

"Aku tidak peduli aku memiliki janji dengannya atau tidak dan aku juga tidak peduli dia sedang sibuk atau tidak, sekarang yang kuinginkan adalah cepat kau panggilkan Jung Yunho kemari!"

"Maaf Nyonya tapi kami tidak bisa menyalahi aturan yang-..."

"YA! Cepat panggil dia!"

"Ta-..."

"Eh? Nyonya Jung? Ah _Jeosonghamnida_, Anda dapat langsung menemui Presdir diruangannya. Beliau tidak sedang menerima tamu dari manapun saat ini."

"Ah terimakasih Sooyoung-ssi dan Jessica-ssi, kurasa pakaianmu terlalu kecil untuk ukuranmu dan berapa banyak bedak yang kau pakai? Kau sungguh terlihat seperti badut. Dan satu lagi, tahap pertama yang harus kau lakukan sebelum kau menanyakan keperluan seseorang adalah kau harus terlebih dahulu menanyakan siapa orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu, dan itu tidak kau lakukan padaku. Sooyoung-ssi berikan dia surat peringatan!"

_**Jleb!**_

Jessica yang baru saja mendapat 'teguran' dari seseorang yang entah siapa langsung menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja didapatkannya. Ia sudah diajarkan hal tersebut sebelumnya ketika ia masih menjadi _trainee _disini, akan tetapi ia jarang melaksanakannya dan melihat orang yang baru saja ia temui ia merasa tidak perlu bertanya terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa bahwa wanita tadi hanya seorang amatir yang tak tahu aturan perusahaan.

"Kau tahu Jess? Beliau adalah Jung Heechul, maafkan aku untuk kali ini karena aku tidak bisa membantumu."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Brakk!**_

"Ya! Bisakah kau menge-... Eomma? Apa yang Eomma lakukan disini?"

"Jung Yunho apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Eomma? Anak kurangajar aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk meneriaki seorang wanita terlebih lagi dia adalah Ibumu!"

"_Mian _Eomma aku tidak tahu kalau itu Eomma hehe. Apa yang Eomma lakukan disini?"

"Ck! Jadi kau tidak suka Eomma berada disini? Kau tidak senang Eommamu mau menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang kemari menemui anak satu-satunya? Kau ingin Eomma selamanya ada di Amerika dan tidak bertemu denganmu? Kau melupakan Eomma eoh?! Baiklah!"

_Whoops!_ Jung Yunho sepertinya kau menemui masalah besar kali ini, Ibumu tengah merajuk dan kau tidak peka eh?

"Bukan begitu maksudku Eomma, tentu saja aku merindukan Eomma dan tidak mungkin aku melupakan wanita yang paling cantik ini eoh. Aku hanya kaget saja Eomma tiba-tiba berada disini."

"Huh terserah apa katamu Yun. Ya! Sejak kapan kau mengoleksi pegawai dengan dandanan seperti badut dan pakaian yang sangat minim eoh? Kau pikir ini _club_ atau apa? Membiarkan pegawaimu menggunakan pakaian yang sungguh sangat tidak enak dipandang mata."

_Well_ sudahkah kukatakan bahwa Jung Heechul adalah wanita yang sangat cerewet?

"Errr kurasa pakaian mereka masih berada dibatas yang wajar Eomma. Tidak mungkin kan mereka menggunakan hanbok ketika bekerja?"

"Jessica. Eomma menyuruh Sooyoung untuk memberinya surat peringatan. Dia sangatlah tidak sopan, mengapa kau menerimanya bekerja disini?"

"Jessica? Dia memang seperti itu dan dia masihh terbilang baru disini."

Heechul memicingkan matanya setelah mendengar jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh anaknya, "kau menaruh perhatian padanya?"

"_MWO?_ Tentu saja tidak Eomma, dia hanya salah satu pegawaiku dan memang seperti itulah wataknya." Yunho panik menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Heechul, ia tak mau lagi Eommanya mengira hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi padanya.

"Ah sudahlah Eomma kemari bukan untuk membahas para pegawaimu dan pakaian kurang bahan mereka. Dimana cucuku?"

"Chanwoo? Tentu saja dia sedang berada disekolah Eomma. Ia baru akan pulang satu jam lagi."

"Jung, apa kertas-kertas itu lebih menarik daripada wajah cantik Eomma sehingga kau lebih senang manatapnya ketimbang Eomma eoh?"

Kena kau Yun! Salahmu sendiri tetap mengecek laporan-laporan yang berada dimejamu ketika Eommamu sedang berada tepat didepanmu. Bukankah kau tahu bahwa Eommamu sangat benci bila ada orang yang tidak mau menatapnya jika sedang berbicara dengannya?

"Ehh _mian_ Eomma, tapi dokumen-dokumen ini harus segera kuselesaikan."

"Terserah Eomma tidak peduli. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Changmin?"

"Ne... Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia... Dia sudah besar dan sangatlah dewasa. Terimakasih Eomma telah menjaganya selama ini, aku-..."

Suasana yang tadinya penuh dengan candaan kini berubah menjadi sendu hanya dengan satu pertanyaan. Yunho yang kini menahan air matanya dan Heechul yang merasa sangat bersalah kepada anaknya karena telah memisahkannya dengan cucunya selama 12 tahun terakhir ini.

"_Mian... _Bukan maksud Eomma untuk memisahkan kalian Yun. Kau akan tahu mengapa Eomma melakukannya nanti. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, kau harus tahu itu."

"Justru itu Eomma, aku tidak ingin dia sepertiku dan berakhir seperti ini. Aku ingin dia jauh dari perilaku bodohku."

"Hmmm Eomma tahu kau itu sangatlah bodoh, tapi tenang saja karena Changmin tidak seperti itu kau tak perlu khawatir. Yasudah Yun, Eomma akan menjemput Chanwoo hari ini Eomma sangat merindukannya."

"Aish Eomma... Biklah hati-hati di jalan."

"Ah iya Yun, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak menemui Eomma sejak berhari-hari yang lalu eoh?"

"Eomma sendiri tidak mengabariku jika Eomma akan datang ke Seoul, jadi yaaa mana kutahu."

"Aish! Baiklah Eomma pergi, jangan lupa makan Yun. Eomma tahu kau tidak ada yang memperingati untuk makan kkk~ kasian sekali ckck."

"Eomma!"

Sepeninggalnya sang Ibu Yunho hanya bisa memandang foto yang berada diatas mejanya. Ia sudah kehilangan _mood_nya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Persetan dengan pekerjaan yang Yunho ingin lakukan saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Jaejoong, tapi mengingat watak Jaejoong, Yunho berubah pikiran untuk menemuinya sekarang ini.

"Hahhhh... Bagaimana caranya aku menyatukan keluargaku kembali?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Jung Chanwoo berikan _handphone_nya padaku!"

"Hahahahaha ambil saja dariku jika kau bisa~"

"Ya!"

Sementara Chanwoo dan Moonbin memulai aksi dikejar dan mengejar mereka, tiga anak laki-laki tak jauh dari keduanya memandang mereka dengan berbagaimacam jenis tatapan.

"Hahhh dia sudah menemukan teman berebut yang baru dan mulai melupakanku."

"Temanmu itu merebut teman baikku dariku."

"Aku sudah lelah melihat yang seperti ini setiap hari dalam hidupku."

Minhyuk, Sanha, dan Dongmin masih memperhatikan Chanwoo dan Moonbin hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa entah sejak kapan disamping mereka terlihat ada seorang wanita yang dandanannya tak kalah membahana dari Lady Diana berdiri disana.

"Anak-anak..."

"Hey! Bukankah mereka berdua terlihat mirip jika diperhatikan betul-betul?"

"Eh? Kau benar Park Minhyuk, mereka sedikit mirip?"

"Hmmm..."

Ketiganya masih sibuk mengobrol sambil mengamati kedua temannya didepan sana dan menghiraukan panggilan dari seseorang disamping mereka.

"Tsk. Hello? Anak-anak..."

"..."

"YA!"

"OMO!"

"Astaga. Ahjumma mengagetkan kami."

"Ahjumma? Baiklah terserah. Diantara kalian bertiga, adakah yang mengenal cucuku?"

"Cucu Ahju-.. eh Haelmoni?"

"Maksudku, Jung Chanwoo. Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Ohhh anak manja! Tentu saja kami mengenalnya Haelmoni, kami adalah sahabat-sahabat terbaik Chanwoo hehe." Minhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan cengirannya dan sepertinya dia masih belum, sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berbicara dengan Nenek Chanwoo.

"Maafkan teman Saya Haelmo-.."

"_Grannie._ Panggil aku _Grannie._"

"Ehh oh baiklah _Grannie_ maafkan teman saya dia memang sedikit tidak sopan. Chanwoo berada disana, ia sedang errrr berebut sesuatu dengan teman kami."

Dongmin yang mengetahui seluk beluk Jung Heechul memilih untuk menghentikan kelakuan bodoh Minhyuk yang barusan. Bisa-bisa ia dideportasi dari daftar teman yang dimiliki Chanwoo kalau begitu caranya.

"Berebut? Ya Tuhan... Bisa kau panggilkan dia untuk kemari?"

Selang lima menit setelah Heechul meminta Dongmin untuk memanggil Chanwoo, Chanwoo dan Moonbin datang ke tempat dimana Heechul menunggu sedangkan Dongmin, Minhyuk, dan Sanha memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"_Grannie!"_

"Aku sangat merindukan _Grannie!_"

Chanwoo langsung berlari dan memeluk kencang Heechul ketika ia tahu siapa yang memanggil dirinya. Ia sangat merindukan Neneknya.

"Ohhh cucuku _Grannie_ juga merindukanmu sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Appamu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak _Grannie,_ aku baik-baik saja seperti yang _Grannie _lihat. Bagaimana dengan _Grannie?_"

"Sama sepertimu, _Grannie_ sangat sangatlah sehat. Eh? Dia..?"

"Ahh dia temanku _Grannie_. Moonbin-ah kenalkan, ini Nenekku."

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Nyonya. Kim Moonbin_ imnida_."

_**Deg!**_

Moonbin? Nama teman Chanwoo adalah Moonbin? Mungkinkah?

"Moonbin...?" dengan wajah yang sedikit kaget Heechul mengulang nama Moonbin. Ia tak yakin Moonbin ini adalah cucunya atau bukan akan tetapi jika melihat wajahnya memang sedikit banyak ia mengenali wajah itu tapi jika mengingat nama depannya, ia tak yakin bahwa Moonbin adalah cucunya.

"_Grannie_, kami berencana untuk pergi ke _Lotte World_ hari ini maukah _Grannie_ menemani kami kesana?"

"Hmm baiklah _Grannie_ akan menemani kalian."

"Yeahhhh!"

Chanwoo berteriak kegirangan sementara Moonbin hanya tersenyum dan Heechul hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat kelakuan cucunya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga jam penuh dihabiskan Chanwoo dan Moonbin serta Heechul di _Lotte World_, kini ketiganya merasa kelaparan dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka disana.

Lagipula waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan untuk makan malam, mengingat Chanwoo memiliki riwayat kesehatan yang tak beda jauh dari Yunho, Heechul memutuskan untuk membawa cucunya pergi dan segera menentukan dimana mereka akan makan malam sebelum penyakit lambung milik Chanwoo kambuh.

"Chanwoo-yah kau ingin makan apa eoh?"

"Hmmmmm aku ingin makan dikedai tempat Eomma Moonbin bekerja saja _Grannie._ Disana makanannya sangat enak! Bolehkan _Grannie?_"

"Baiklah kita kesana."

Duapuluh menit perjalanan yang mereka tempuh dengan menggunakan _taxi_ yang dipenuhi oleh suara Chanwoo yang menceritakan bagaimana kegiatan sehari-harinya disekolahnya dan bagaimana kebiasan Appanya yang tidak berubah sejak dulu kepada Neneknya. Ia juga melaporkan bagaimana Appanya menggoda dirinya tiap kali ia mencoba melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah _Grannie_ akan menghukum Appamu karena telah memperlakukan cucuku seperti itu. Hmm sepertinya kita sudah sampai eoh?"

Heechul, Chaanwoo, dan Moonbin berjalan memasuki kedai tujuan mereka untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan. Mereka bertiga duduk dimeja pojok sebelah kanan meja kasir.

Sepertinya Kim Jaejoong sedang berada didapur? Kira-kira seperti apa ekspresinya bila ia mengetahui anaknya sedang makan malam bersama dengan anaknya yang lain dan 'mantan' ibu mertuanya?

"Aku ingin memesan satu porsi ramen, dua porsi sushi dan emmm sepertinya satu porsi takoyaki dan okonomiyaki juga tak masalah. Untuk minumnya aku mau _milkshake_ saja."

"Jung Chanwoo kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk meledakkan perutmu kan?"

"Hehehe _aniyo_ _Grannie_, hanya saja aku merasa sangat lapar."

"Yasudah tapi awas saja jika kau tidak menghabiskan semua yang kau pesan eoh! Moonbin-ah bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Oh aku satu porsi ramen saja cukup Nyo-..."

"_Grannie."_

"Ah ne.. _Grannie."_

"Minumnya?"

"_Strawberry smoothie_ saja."

"_Strawberry smoothie?_" Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jika ia tidak salah ingat, anaknya juga sangat menyukai minuman ini dibandingkan dengan apapun.

"Ne..."

"Moonbin sangat menyukai minuman itu _Grannie._"

"Ohh baiklah."

"_Grannie _akan ke toilet sebentar dan menelpon Kyu Hyungmu sebentar untuk menjemput kita disini. Jangan kemana-mana eoh?"

"Oke~"

Tepat setelah Chanwoo melahap habis ramen dan sushinya, seseorang menghampiri meja mereka.

"_Grannie..._"

"Eoh? Minnie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hyung!" "Tiang!" Moonbin dan Chanwoo yang sebelumnya masih asik dengan minuman mereka dikejutkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang mereka.

Keduanya sama-sama menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya namun dengan pembawaan yang berbeda. Sama halnya dengan Heechul ia juga kaget mengapa Changmin yang berada disini bukannya Kyuhyun yang menjemputnya.

Sebenarnya ia sengaja menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya agar Changmin tidak bertemu dengan Chanwoo, namun sepertinya cucunya yang satu itu menghianatinya dengan mengirim Changmin kemari.

Keterkejutan Heechul kian bertambah ketika Chanwoo dan Moonbin setengah berteriak ketika melihat Changmin berada dibelakangnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua telah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"Ya tiang listrik kenapa kau ada disini eoh? Dan barusan kau memanggil Nenekku dengan sebutan apa? Ya kuberitahu satu hal, hanya cucunya dan orang-orang terdekat saja yang boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu tahu."

"Jung Chanwoo..."

"Ne? Ah _Grannie_ dia adalah orang yang Chanwoo ceritakan tadi. Dia yang merusakkan PSP pemberian Appa."

"Hyung? Hyung merusakkan PSP Chanwoo?"

"Hyung?" Heechul dan Chanwoo sama-sama mengeluarkan pertanyaanya secara bersamaan.

Jika Moonbin mengenal Changmin dan memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan Hyung maka itu artinya... Heechul menghentikan pikirannya dari spekulasi-spekulasinya mengenai Changmin dan Moonbin dan beralih melirik tajam Changmin seolah-olah mengatakan _'kau menyembunyikan apa dibelakang Grannie?'_.

'_Mati kau Jung Changmin.'_ Batin Changmin dalam hati. Ia harus menjelaskan pada Neneknya dengan cara seperti apa jika sudah seperti ini keadaannya. Ditambah lagi ada Moonbin disitu dan ia tak pernah tau jika selama ini Moonbin 'berteman' dengan Chanwoo. Ia tak menyangka akan serumit ini.

Belum juga Changmin membuka mulutnya, seseorang kembali datang dari arah belakangnya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_ ini pesanan Anda, satu porsi takoyaki dan satu porsi okonomiyaki. Silahkan dinikmati Nyo...nya..."

"Joongie?"

"Selamat menikmati. Saya permisi."

Benar. Jaejoong yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan Chanwoo yang memang sengaja diminta untuk dihidangkan terakhir. Dan Jaejoong pun langsung melarikan diri yang justru menambah ketegangan yang terjadi disini.

Kini Heechul mulai mengerti keadaan disekitarnya. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Changmin sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan Moonbin sebelumnya dan mereka sudah saling mengetahui satu sama lain.

Namun Chanwoo masih belum tahu bahwa baik Changmin maupun Moonbin adalah kedua kakak kandungnya dan Jaejoong adalah Ibu mereka. Setelah ini Heechul akan menanyakan semua yang sudah Channgmin lakukan dibelakangnya. Ia tahu cucunya yang ini bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia sangat cerdas, dan Heechul yakin bahwa Changmin telah memiliki rencananya sendiri yang entah itu seperti apa.

"Chanwoo cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kita pulang. Dan kau Changmin, segera antarkan Moonbin pulang lalu setelahnya temui _Grannie _ditempat Samchonmu. Tidak ada penolakan dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur."

"Ne... Moonbin-ah, _kajja._"

"N-ne.."

"_Grannie..."_

"Habiskan makananmu Jung Chanwoo tidak ada tradisi makan sambil berbicara, kau tahu itu."

Chanwoo menelan kembali pertanyaannya bersamaan dengan takoyaki yang dimakannya. Jika Neneknya sudah begini maka itu artinya dia hanya bisa menuruti semua perkataan sang Nenek.

Jujur saja Chanwoo masih tidak mengerti dengan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Neneknya mengenal Changmin yang ia ketahui sebagai teman dari Kyuhyun Hyungnya. Dan Neneknya juga sepertinya kenal dengan Ibu Moonbin. Begitupula sebaliknya. Changmin terlihat akrab dengan Neneknya dan Jaejoong juga terkesan sedikit menghindari Neneknya.

Ditambah lagi bahwa Moonbin memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan Hyung, itu menambah daftar pertanyaan yang mungkin akan Chanwoo ajukan nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jja..._ Moonbin-ah segeralah masuk dan bersihkan dirimu. Hyung harus pergi."

Setelah insiden dikedai tadi Changmin langsung mengantarkan Moonbin pulang sama seperti yang Heechul perintahkan padanya. Dalam perjalanannya pun mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Moonbin hanyut dalam pikirannya dan Changmin fokus menyetir walaupun ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Moonbin.

"Hyung..." tepat sebelum Changmin melangkahkan kakinya Moonbin memanggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Bisa Hyung jelaskan semuanya kepadaku? Soal Chanwoo, Neneknya, dan Hyung sendiri? Atau bahkan dengan Eomma?"

Moonbin sudah diambang batas penasarannya. Ia harus segera menanyakan ini kepada siapapun yang ia anggap mengetahui sesuatu dibalik ini semua.

"_Mian..._ Tapi Hyung tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Hyung pergi, selamat malam."

Moonbin hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat Hyungnya pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sedikitpun penjelasan yang ia dapatkan. Sepertinya dia memang hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu saja.

"Eomma pulang!"

"Selamat datang Eomma! Eomma ingin Binnie siapkan air hangat?"

"Ehh? Tidak perlu sayang. Kau sudah belajar?"

"Sudah Eomma."

Tepat setelah tiga jam Moonbin sampai dirumah, Jaejoong kembali dari kedai tempatnya bekerja. Jaejoong sedikit waswas bila nantinya Moonbin akan menanyakan hal-hal yang menjurus kepada kejadian beberapa saat lalu padanya. Tapi sepertinya Moonbin tidak membahas hal itu? Atau mungkin belum? Entahlah tapi Jaejoong berharap anaknya tidak menanyakan hal itu, paling tidak untuk sekarang ini.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaejoong jika ia akan langsung mandi terlebih dahulu setelah pulang dari bekerja baru setelahnya ia akan memasak bila Moonbin belum makan atau menemani Moonbin belajar. Ia tidak ingin anaknya merasa tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya walau dalam kasusnya Moonbin hanya mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

"Eomma..."

"Ada apa?"

"Temani Binnie tidur ne?"

"_Mwo?_ Ya kau sudah besar eoh kenapa meminta Eomma untuk menemanimu tidur hm?"

"Hanya ingin saja Eomma.. Bolehkan?"

"Baiklah..."

Sudah limabelas menit Jaejoong menemani Moonbin tidur namun sepertinya anak laki-lakinya ini belum juga tertidur.

"Eomma..."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa Eomma kenal dengan Nenek Chanwoo?"

Sungguh Moonbin sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menanyakan hal ini pada Eommanya. Alasannya ia tak bisa tidur sedari tadi adalah karena ia tak kunjung berhenti memikirkan hal ini.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar Nenek Chanwoo memanggil Eomma dengan sebutan 'Joongie' tadi. Bukankah Eomma hanya mengizinkan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Eomma saja untuk memanggil Eomma dengan sebutan seperti itu?"

"Eomma dan Nenek Chanwoo juga terlihat terkejut tadi. Bisa Eomma ceritakan padaku?"

Jaejoong diam. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang ini. Jika ia menghindari pertanyaan Moonbin kali ini maka ia yakin Moonbin akan semakin curiga.

Namun bila ia menjelaskan semuanya, sanggupkah dirinya melakukannya? Bagaimana bila Moonbin tidak dapat menerimanya? Dan juga apakah Moonbin akan membenci Ayahnya setelah ini? Mengingat sikap Changmin terhadap Appanya Jaejoong jadi sangat mengkhawatirkan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Bagaimana bila Moonbin membenci Yunho? Melihat sikap Changmin yang 'sedikit' keras terhadap Yunho saja membuat dirinya tak nyaman bagaimana bila ditambah lagi dengan Moonbin? Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Yunho nanti ketika anaknya membenci dirinya.

Jika boleh jujur, Jaejoong juga merasakan ketidaknyamanan dihatinya ketika ia tahu bahwa Changmin bersikap seperti itu kepada Yunho. Ia tak menyangka anak periang dan ramah seperti Changmin dapat bersikap sedikit kasar pada Ayahnya sendiri yang bahkan dulu mereka sangatlah dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan dulu Changmin tidak pernah mau tidur bila tidak ada Yunho disampingnya. Changmin adalah anak Appanya. Ya seperti itulah Changmin dahulu.

"Apakah jika Eomma menjelaskan semuanya kau akan tetap bersikap sama seperti Moonbin yang sekarang ini?"

"Maksud Eomma.?"

"_Aniya._ Hanya saja Eomma khawatir jika kau akan sedikit berubah setelah mendengar cerita Eomma. Eomma tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Baiklah Binnie janji tidak akan aneh-aneh setelah ini, tapi Eomma harus menceritakan semuanya pada Binnie."

"Hmmm."

Bila sudah begini Jaejoong bisa apa? Toh cepat atau lambat Moonbin juga akan mengetahui tentang kebenaran dirinya.

"Dulu... Eomma adalah murid beasiswa sepertimu. Ketika pertama kali Eomma menginjakkan kaki Eomma disekolah itu, Eomma mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat tidak adil. Mereka tahu bahwa Eomma adalah murid beasiswa oleh sebab itu Eomma selalu di_bully_ oleh murid-murid yang bersekolah disana. Hingga suatu saat ketika sekelompok anak mendorong Eomma dari kursi yang Eomma duduki, Eomma terjatuh tepat didepan seorang namja."

Namun ditengah-tengah ceritanya, Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya, ia sedikit merasa janggal, "Ya Kim Moonbin, apa nama sekolahmu? Dan apa kau tau siapa pemiliknya?"

Moonbin yang mendengar pertanyaan Eommanya secara tiba-tiba hanya mampu mrnautkan kedua alisnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Huh? Toho Emperor Global School? Dan sepertinya sekolah itu milik Appa Chanwoo, Jung Yunho. _Waeyo _Eomma?"

'_Sial. Jadi dia merubah nama sekolah itu? Bodohnya diriku tidak mengetahui hal ini.' _Batin Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Mungkin jika ia tahu bahwa Yunho mengganti nama sekolahnya dulu dan tahu bahwa Moonbin akan masuk kesana, mungkin mereka akan memiliki cerita yang berbeda sekarang ini.

"Ah _eopseo,_ Eomma akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Namja itu adalah anak pemilik sekolah tempat Eomma belajar. Sebelumnya ia dan teman-temannya memang sudah tahu bila murid beasiswa selalu diperlakukan tidak adil namun ia tak pernah peduli hingga ia melihat Eomma yang menjadi sasaran mereka."

"Sejak saat itu ia melarang semua murid untuk melakukan perlakuan tidak adil mereka terhadap orang-orang seperti Eomma. Dan sejak saat itu pula Eomma dan namja itu serta beberapa temannya menjadi sangat dekat. Hingga suatu saat namja itu menyatakan cintanya pada Eomma."

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh bibirnya sendiri. Sungguh, masa-masa itu adalah masa-masa terindah yang Jaejoong miliki. Bahkan jika boleh ia ingin selamanya berada dimasa tersebut tanpa harus berada didunia masa depan seperti ini.

"Singkat ceritanya kami berpacaran. Dan kau tahu Binnie? Namja itu selalu memperlakukan Eomma layaknya seorang tuan puteri, padahalkan Eomma ini sama-sama namja sama sepertinya. Itu adalah hal yang paling Eomma benci darinya."

Senyum Moonbin mengembang mendengar cerita Eommanya, ia memang akan menyangka bahwa namja itu pasti memperlakukan sang Eomma seperti seorang puteri dari negeri dongeng.

"Eomma memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Eomma kan sangat cantik."

"Aish kau ini, oke kita akembali ke cerita. Namun, satu bulan sebelum kelulusan Eomma dinyatakan hamil oleh Dokter. Awalnya Eomma sangat terkejut, tapi setelah mengingat pesan mendiang Ibu Eomma, barulah Eomma sadar bahwa Eomma memiliki anugerah lain yang tak dimiliki oleh banyak namja didunia ini."

"Eommaku ternyata sangat nakal." Sahut Moonbin sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Ya! Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana kelakuan namja itu Moonbinnie. Hey! Kau jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan kesalahan yang sama yang Eomma lakukan _arachi?_ Kau harus sukses terlebih dahulu sebelum berniat menghamili anak orang. Eomma bisa pusing kalau itu sampai terjadi."

"Hahaha aku kan anak yang baik jadi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika Changmin Hyung bisa sepertiku."

Changmin. Moonbin baru ingat bahwa dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki.

"Ah Eomma! Lalu Changmin Hyung?"

"Changmin Hyung? Hmmm dia adalah bayi yang Eomma kandung sebelum Eomma lulus dari _senior high school_. Ya begitulah."

"Lalu Eomma?"

"Lalu... Hmm sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja ceritanya."

"Eomma! Aku ingin mendengar bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya, apakah Eomma menikah dengan namja itu atau tidak. Ayolah Eomma jangan buat Binnie semakin penasaran."

"Tidurlah besok pagi kau harus ke sekolah."

"Eommaaaaaaaaa~"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Ceritakan lagi kelanjutannya."

Jaejoong. Kau sedang berniat untuk menggoda anakmu atau kau memang berniat untuk menghentikan ceritamu disini eoh?

"Baiklah akan Eomma lanjutkan tapi kau harus janji untuk tidak terlambat bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah. Bagaimana?"

"_Deal!"_

Hoooo ternyata pasangan Ibu dan anak ini sama-sama suka menggoda eoh? Baiklah~~

"Lalu, ya karena pada akhirnya Eomma ketahuan juga oleh Eomma dari namja itu akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah dua minggu setelah kelulusan. Sebenarnya yang memutuskan untuk menikah bukan kami berdua, melainkan Ibu dari namja itu."

"Kemudian dua tahun setelahnya Eomma dinyatakan hamil lagi. Dan kali ini Eomma dinyatakan hamil anak kembar."

"Kembar?"

"Yaa, kembar."

"Huh? Apakah anak itu..."

"Ya. Satu diantara anak kembar itu adalah dirimu Binnie."

"Lalu... Dimana anak yang lainnya?"

"Itu yang akan Eomma tanyakan padamu. Dimana kembaranmu eoh?"

"Eommaaaaaaa, Eomma jangan bercanda."

Aish! Eommanya ini _hobby_ sekali bercanda, tak tahu kah Eommanya bahwa dirinya sedang sangat penasaran sat ini?

"Begini... Eomma ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau mempunyai teman yang memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama denganmu?"

"Tanggal lahir yang sama denganku? Seingatku hanya Eomma yang memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama denganku."

"Begitu?"

Moonbin berpikir keras mengingat tanggal lahir beberapa teman yang dimilikinya. Entah kenapa dia memiliki kebiasaan untuk menngingat tanggal lahir seseorang yang ia kenal. Mungkin karena menurutnya dengan mengingat tenggal lahir seseorang ia akan merasa berguna untuk orang tersebut.

Setidaknya ia menganggap bahwa orang tersebut berarti baginya dan begitupula sebaliknya. Walaupun Moonbin tidak dapat memberikan hadiah yang berarti bagi mereka.

"Chanwoo. Kalau Binnie tidak salah ingat Chanwoo memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama denganku."

"Chanwoo? Kau yakin?"

"Sepertinya. _Waeyo _Eomma?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, anaknya sungguh sangat polos. Jaejoong sudah sedikit banyaknya memberikan _clue_ namun anaknya masih tidak mengerti.

"Jung Chanwoo ya? Bukankah Eomma sudah bilang bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari anak kembar itu? Dan Eomma juga sudah menanyakan apakah kau mempunyai teman yang memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama sepertimu?"

"Moonbin-ah, bila Eomma sudah berkata seperti ini maka artinya anak yang memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama denganmu itu adalah saudara kembarmu."

"Maksud Eomma?"

"Heummmmm~"

"_MWO?!_ Aku dan Chanwoo? Ya Eomma jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu."

"Jadi kau pikir Eomma sedang bercanda eoh?"

"Jadi Eomma tidak bercanda?"

"Ya."

"Chanwoo adalah saudara kembarku?"

"Ya. Adik kembarmu."

"Jung Chanwoo?"

"Yeah. Jung Chanwoo."

"Jung Chanwoo anak dari Jung Yunho?"

"Ya. Anak Jung Yunho."

"Eomma!"

"Ya?"

"Jadi aku..."

"Ya. Jung Moonbin."

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

_HELLO! So how was the story? Almost 4k words! Kkk~_

Terimakasih untuk semua _readers_ aku baik yang menyumbangkan tanggapannya maupun yang tidak, terimakasih juga buat semua yang udah _fav _dan _follow fanfiction_nya. Tiada kata lain selain terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya _tsah~ _langsung saja kita ke tabel bales _review lol!_

**_Guest 1, JonginDO: _**halooo~ sudah dilanjut ya^^

**_MyBabyWonkyu:_** belum kok hehe, tungguin aja ;)

**_Choco Cheonsa:_** kkkk~ udah dibilang kan saya mau nge_bully_ Chanwoo dulu disini xD

**_nabratz:_** karena semua yang tak terlihat belum tentu seperti kelihatannya/?

**_5351:_** wahhh kata siapa? Sayang kok sayang apalagi sama saya u,u

**_ruixi1:_** iyanih kenapa kaku banget kek kusen pintu YunJaenya :I sabar oi baru juga ketemu wkwk

**_vichi. vhan:_** mungkin karena Yunho adalah barang langka makanya banyak yang mau jadi istrinya, saya pun sebenernya mau kalo aja ga ditodong _katana_ sama Jaejoong ;_; uhmmm tenang tenang kita semua sayang Yunho kok walaupun JaeMin engga/?

**_dheaniyuu:_** karena semuanya butuh proses maka dari itu Changmin ga langsung ngasih tau ke Chanwoo juga, ah kamu sukanya yang langsung-langsung sihhh /ehh

**_fera95:_** wah terimakasih^^ Changmin kan anak kesayangan saya jadi harus paling beruntung dong /dorrr/ kekeke tongkrongin terus _page_ ini untuk kelanjutan kisahnya xD

**_cassieswift:_** pemaksaan nih dasar /lempar wajan/ kkk~ _flashback_nya ntar kapan-kapan ya kalo Yoochun jidatnya udah mengkeret :3

**_yyunjjae:_** bukan kata saya, tapi kata om Ari u,u hmmmmm satuin ga yaaa~ /alay nih alay/

**_Anik0405:_** ayo Yunho ayoooo! /angkat _banner_/

**_Kuminosuki:_** terimakasih^^

**_caramelmacchiatoyj:_** bagi-bagi? _Hell to the o, _tidak ada dikamus saya kata bagi-bagi oke ;p sudahlah memang diri ini yang ga suka baca novel mau gaya remaja maupun gaya dada tak ada hasrat untuk membacanya/? Protes aja sih lu nak, mamak sudah tau kau ini siapa lah dan apa itu ChanHee? Tidak tidak tidak, kita bahas mereka dilain tempat/?

_ps: seperti biasa, lupakan segala typo yang telah saya perbuat ;D_

**-JRA-**


	11. Chapter 11

**_-Previous Chapter-_**

_"Maksud Eomma?"_

_"Heummmmm~"_

_"MWO?! Aku dan Chanwoo? Ya Eomma jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu."_

_"Jadi kau pikir Eomma sedang bercanda eoh?"_

_"Jadi Eomma tidak bercanda?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Chanwoo adalah saudara kembarku?"_

_"Ya. Adik kembarmu."_

_"Jung Chanwoo?"_

_"Yeah. Jung Chanwoo."_

_"Jung Chanwoo anak dari Jung Yunho?"_

_"Ya. Anak Jung Yunho."_

_"Eomma!"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Jadi aku..."_

_"Ya. Jung Moonbin."_

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 11**

"Jadi diantara kalian berempat siapa yang bersedia menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku?"

Ruang keluarga Mansion Park terlihat sangat mencekam. Pasalnya kini Heechul tengah mengumpulkan seluruh penghuni mansion tersebut. Setelah kejadian dikedai tadi Heechul lantas mengumpulkan suaminya, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, serta Kyuhyun untuk menuntut penjelasan.

Dirinya sudah tidak tahan bermain kucing-kucingan dengan anak, menantu, keponakan, dan cucu-cucunya. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengungkap semua duduk permasalahan dalam keluarganya.

Heechul tidak peduli ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia akan tetap menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini juga. Bila perlu ia akan menghubungi Yunho untuk datang kemari bersama dengan Chanwoo. Tapi sebelumnya ia harus mendapat penjelasan terlebih dahulu dari empat orang tidak termasuk dengan suaminya didepannya ini.

"Imo... Bisa kita tunda dulu hingga besok? Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk membicarakan hal itu."

"Tidak ada yang boleh beranjak sedikitpun sebelum salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan semuanya."

Yoochun memijit pelipisnya. Masalah yang dihadapi sepupunya sungguh membuatnya pusing, sebenarnya ia sendiri tak ingin ikut campur namun apa boleh buat? Sepupunya itu hanya memiliki dirinya sebagai sandaran.

"_Mianhae Grannie..._ Aku yang membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada _Grannie_ tapi bisakah _Grannie_ mengizinkan Samchon, Imo, dan Kyu beristirahat? Mereka tidak melakukan apapun _Grannie._"

"Sudah _Grannie _bilang tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya jelas, Jung Changmin."

Changmin menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, seluruh perkataan Neneknya tidak dapat dibantah sedikitpun.

Dengan mantap Changmin menjelaskan mulai dari bagaimana ia kabur dari Los Angeles ke Seoul dan bertemu dengan orangtuanya serta adik-adiknya. Changmin menjelaskannya dengat sangat mendetail, ia tak ingin Neneknya bertanya yang macam-macam bila ia mencoba untuk menutup-nutupinya.

Changmin datang ke Seoul dihari yang sama dengan Yoochun sekembalinya dirinya dari Amerika, hanya saja mereka tidak berada dalam satu penerbangan yang sama. Hal ini dilakukan karena baik Changmin maupun Yoochun sadar bahwa Heechul pasti akan langsung mengecek penerbangannya jika mereka memutuskan untuk berada dalam satu penerbangan yang sama.

Kemudian Changmin menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya bertemu dengan Chanwoo untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ketika itu ia sedang dalam perjalanannya dari kantor Yoochun menuju ke apartemen yang ia tinggali untuk sementara waktu.

Changmin tidak sengaja menabrak Chanwoo yang sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Pada awalnya Changmin tidak tahu bahwa anak yang ditabraknya adalah Jung Chanwoo, adiknya, hingga pada akhirnya ia tak sengaja melirik ke seragam yang dipakai oleh Chanwoo.

Ia menemukan nama Jung Chanwoo dalam _nametag_ seragamnya. Saat itu ia merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih karena pada akhirnya ia dapat melihat dan bertemu secara langsung dengan adiknya. Namun Changmin merasa akan sedikit aneh jika ia secara tiba-tiba mengatakan pada Chanwoo bahwa dirinya adalah kakaknya.

Hingga akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk bersikap sedikit ketus kepada Chanwoo yang ternyata Chanwoo pun juga bersikap sama dengannya.

Lalu dihari berikutnya Changmin secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan juga Moonbin di _supermarket_ yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Ketika ia sedang sibuk memilih beberapa produk makanan yang akan ia beli, seseorang menabrak troli belanjaan miliknya dari arah samping.

Ia cukup merasa terganggu dengan insiden itu dan sudah berniat untuk menegur bahkan meneriaki orang itu. Namun, yang dilihat Changmin saat itu adalah sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan sosok yang selalu ingin ia temui belasan tahun terakhir ini.

Changmin menyadari bahwa orang tersebut adalah Ibunya, Ibu kandungnya yang selama ini ia rindukan. Awalnya Changmin tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ia temui adalah Jaejoong, ia mengira bahwa orang tersebut hanya mirip dengan Ibunya. Akan tetapi setelah Changmin mendengar suara Jaejoong, Changmin sadar bahwa dia benar-benar Jaejoong.

Disaat itu pula Changmin menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong. Ia tak sempat untuk memperhatikan anak laki-laki tersebut karena dirinya terlalu senang dan gugup secara bersamaan saat itu sehingga dirinya memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Changmin kembali dipertemukan dengan orangtuanya. Kali ini ia bertemu dengan Yunho, Ayahnya. Dirinya tak sengaja melihat Yunho masuk kedalam toko buku yang berada diseberang kedai eskrim yang saat itu sedang ia singgahi bersama Kyuhyun dan Ara.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Jaejoong dan Moonbin ketika dirinya sedang _jogging_ bersama dengan anjing peliharaan Pamannya.

Baru dipertemuan kedua mereka Changmin berani memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Eomma'. Sebelumnya Changmin tidak begitu yakin untuk memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan seperti itu, pertemuan yang terlalu tiba-tiba kala itu dan Changmin belum mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong serta Moonbin.

Masih dihari yang sama, Changmin memilih untuk membuka identitasnya dihadapan Moonbin. Ia tak merasa dengan tahunya Moonbin bahwa dirinya adalah kakaknya akan menghancurkan rencanya yang pada kenyataannya justru Moonbin sudah 'kenal' terlebih dahulu dengan Chanwoo. Dan dia tidak mengetahui itu.

Mengingat keadaan tempat tinggal Jaejoong dan Moonbin yang tidak mewah menimbulkan spekulasi bahwa tidak mungkin bila Moonbin mengenal atau bahkan berada disekolah yang sama dengan Chanwoo. Namun sayangnya tebakannya salah, baik Jaejoong dan Moonbin sudah terlebih dahulu bertemu dan mengenal Chanwoo terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya.

"Hmm baiklah _Grannie_ terima semua penjelasanmu, tapi _Grannie_ harap kau berhenti disini."

Heechul menghela napas seraya dengan menekan-nekan pelipisnya yang mulai terasa berdenyut setelah mendengar seluruh penjelasan cucu kesayangannya.

"_Grannie_ yakin setelah ini baik Eomma maupun Appamu akan menjelaskannya pada kedua adikmu. Jadi kau cukup bertindak sampai disini. Biarkan Appa dan Eommamu yang menyelesaikan sisanya. Baik dirimu, Chanwoo maupun Moonbin tidak ada yang boleh memegang kendali atas permasalahan ini. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne _Grannie_ aku mengerti."

"Dan kau Park Yoochun. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi perilakumu, seharusnya kau membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu denganku sebelum membawa kabur Changmin bersamamu."

"Maafkan aku Imo, aku memang mengaku bersalah karena telah membiarkan Changmin datang kemari tanpa persetujuan dari Imo. Kumohon Imo memaafkanku."

Yoochun pun ikut terseret dalam kasus ini. Jika saja ia tidak membiarkan Changmin datang ke Seoul bersamanya saat itu pasti masalahnya tak akan menjadi serunyam ini. Namun bila Yoochun tidak melakukan itu, entah sampai kapan keluarga sepupunya akan terus hidup secara terpisah-pisah seperti itu tanpa saling mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini hanya dihabiskan Chanwoo untuk berdiam diri ditaman belakang gedung sekolahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghadiri satu mata pelajaran pun hari ini. Toh kalaupun dirinya disana ia tak akan fokus pada apa yang Seongsaenim jelaskan.

Setelah Heechul mengantarkannya pulang semalam, Chanwoo berniat untuk menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Ayahnya. Namun melihat Ayahnya pulang larut malam ia mengurungkan kehendaknya.

Hari ini juga dirinya belum bertemu dengan Moonbin maupun teman-temannya yang lain. Ia langsung menuju ketaman belakang tempat favoritnya sejak menginjakkan kakinya disekolah tadi pagi.

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pada waktu berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka. Chanwoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman dan entah kemana ia akan melangkahkan kakinya setelah ini. Rasanya ia sangat malas kemana-mana saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti mengapa dirinya seperti ini sejak pagi tadi.

Baru saja Chanwoo akan beranjak, ia menemukan Pamannya berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Alis Chanwoo sedikit mengerut melihat Pamannya berada disana. Seingatnya bangunan yang digunakan untuk mahasiswa disini letaknya berada digedung seberangnya.

"Samchon? Apa yang Samchon lakukan disini? Bukankah Kyu Hyung berada digedung seberang sana?"

"Siapa juga yang mencari anak itu. Samchon kemari untuk menjemputmu tentu saja. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Menjemputku? Tumben sekali. Dan belum, aku belum makan siang."

"Tumben katamu? Ya! Memangnya selama ini siapa yang menjemputmu sejak kau berada di _kindergarten_ hah?"

Yoochun berdecak mendengar penuturan Chanwoo. Kenapa keponakan-keponakannya ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Ayah mereka?

"Hehehe ah tapi Samchon kan tidak perlu menjemputku sampai menyusulku kemari kan? Samchon bisa menelponku dan menungguku didepan."

"Dengar Jung Chanwoo, Samchonmu yang paling baik hati ini sudah menghubungi ponselmu puluhan kali dan kau mengabaikannya. Jadi menurutmu kenapa Samchon berada disini eoh?"

"Wahhh benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah kalau begitu Samchon, jadi kita mau makan dimana?"

'_Bagaimana kau mau menyadarinya bila yang kau lakukan sejak tadi hanya melamun, Jung?'_ batin Yoochun. Sepertinya ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi anak-anak dari kakak sepupunya ini.

"Kau ingin makan dimana?"

"Aku sedang ingin makan pasta Samchon. Bisakah Samchon membawaku ke restoran Italia? Ahh tentu saja yang kelasnya bintang lima."

"Ck!" sabar Park Yoochun, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa orang sabar jidatnya lebar eh?

Tigapuluh menit setelah penjemputan Chanwoo oleh Yoochun, kini keduanya sudah berada didalam sebuah restoran Italia bintang lima sesuai dengan permintaan Chanwoo. Sejujurnya, Yoochun sempat mengumpat dalam hatinya karena telah membiarkan Chanwoo untuk memilih dimana mereka akan makan siang.

Bukan masalah harga yang ditawarkan oleh restoran ini, melainkan suasana yang ada didalam restorannya. Yoochun terlihat seperti seorang _pedophil _disini.

"Segera pesan apapun yang kau ingin dan dan setelah selesai ada beberapa hal yang ingin Samchon bicarakan denganmu."

"Eummmm~"

Kalau bisa, Yoochun akan memilih untuk tidak membicarakan masalah ini pada keponakannya masih dibawah umur ini. Tapi bila bukan dirinya lantas siapa lagi? Yunho? Ya memang seharusnya Yunho yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanwoo.

Namun menurut prediksi Imonya alias Ibu kandung sepupunya, Yunho pasti belum siap untuk menjelaskan hal ini pada Chanwoo. Maka jadilah dirinya yang menjadi 'korban' disini.

"Jadi, apa yang akan Samchon bicarakan padaku? Ah tapi sebelumnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Samchon."

"Huh? Memangnya kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Hmmm. Temannya Kyuhyun Hyung yang bernama Changmin itu sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa dia memanggil _Grannie_ dengan sebutan '_Grannie'?_"

"Uhukk!" Yoochun tersedak minumannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanwoo. Ternyata dia juga menyadari ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Sebenarnya yang Samchon akan bicarakan padamu ada hubungannya juga dengannya."

"Huh? Maksud Samchon?"

"Yeah, mengenai siapa Changmin yang sebenarnya."

Yoochun mengelap mulutnya dan mulai bersiap untuk menjelaskan segalanya pada Chanwoo. Mengapa ia merasanya dirinya sedang melakukan tindak kriminal disini? Rasanya gugup sekali bahkan melebihi ketika dirinya mendampingi _client_nya di pengadilan.

"Changmin. Atau lebih tepatnya Jung Changmin. Sebenarnya dia adalah Kakak kandungmu."

Hening. Chanwoo masih diam dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Oh ayolah Samchon candaanmu sungguh tidak lucu."

_See?_ Tepat seperti dugaan Yoochun sebelumnya. Keponakannya akan mengira bahwa dirinya sedang melawak jika ia mengatakan hal ini secara terang-terangan padanya.

"Hmm oke. Apakah Appamu sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki dua orang Hyung sebelumnya?"

"Ya. Apa sudah mengatakannya. Samchon tahu mereka siapa?"

"Tsk. Kan baru saja kutakatan siapa Hyungmu."

"Siapa? Changmin Changmin itu? Yang benar saja Samchon!"

"Tapi memang benar kok. Terserah padamu kau mempercayainya atau tidak Chanwoo-ya."

Chanwoo kembali terdiam. Ia tak tahu apakah Pamannya sedang bercanda atau tidak. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang ada kemungkinan bahwa Changmin adalah Hyungnya sih, mengingat dia 'cukup' dekat dengan Neneknya. Tapi masa iya Changmin adalah Hyungnya? Ia sedikit tidak percaya.

"Baiklah akan Samchon perjelas lagi. Kau Jung Chanwoo dan dia Jung Changmin adalah anak ketiga dan pertama dari Jung Yunho."

"Appamu menikah dengan seseorang delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Tepat dua minggu setelah kelulusan sekolah mereka ketika kedua orangtuamu masih berumur delapan belas tahun."

Yoochun memperhatian setiap gerakan yang Chanwoo lakukan. Ia paham betul Chanwoo masih belum mempercayai ceritanya.

"Eommamu hamil sebelum keduanya lulus. Nenekmu yang mengetahui hal itu langsung murka, beliau segera menyiapkan pernikahan Appa dan Eommamu. Lalu beberapa bulan setelahnya bayi yang dikandung Eommamu lahir dan diberi nama Jung Changmin."

"Kehidupan keluarga Appamu terlihat baik-baik saja dan memang begitulah yang terjadi. Lalu dua tahun setelahnya Eommamu kembali hamil anak keduanya. Namun siapa sangka jika yang dikandungnya adalah sepasang anak kembar? Ya Eommamu mengandung dan melahirkan sepasang anak kembar berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dan dirimu adalah salah satu dari sepasang anak kembar tersebut."

Mata Chanwoo membuka lebar, ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya memiliki kembaran. Tapi mulut Chanwoo masih tertutup rapat tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dirinya sedikit _shock_ mengetahui kebenaran ini.

"Kau tahu siapa nama Eommamu?"

Yoochun bertanya pada Chanwoo yang jelas-jelas ia sudah tahu jawabannya, sejak awal baik Yunho ataupun kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit perihal Ibu Chanwoo.

Chanwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena memang dirinya tak tahu sedikitpun mengenai Ibu kandungnya.

"Namanya adalah... Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim... Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanwoo terlihat sedikit lesu ketika memasuki kediamannya. Kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong adalah Ibu kandungnya berhasil mengacaukan pikirannya. Dirinya terus melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dan kepala yang terus menunduk.

Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah penjelasan langsung dari Appanya. Bukan artinya ia tak mempercayai semua perkataan yang Yoochun ucapkan tadi, tapi ia hanya ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari Ayahnya.

"_Yoboseo_ Appa? Appa pulang cepat ne hari ini, ada yang ingin Chanwoo tanyakan."

"Ne. Apapun yang Appa bawa untuk makan malam akan Chanwoo makan."

"Hmmm. Ne Appa..."

Chanwoo menutup panggilannya kepada Yunho. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia harus mendengar semua cerita lengkapnya dari sang Ayah. Tidak peduli akan menghabiskan seberapa banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mendengar cerita lengkapnya.

"Hahhhh... Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan merenung selama satu jam penuh dikamar mandi, akhirnya Chanwoo memutuskan untuk turun dari kamarnya dan menunggu Ayahnya pulang.

Duapuluh menit sejak Chanwoo mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah rumahnya, Yunho muncul sambil menenteng tas kerjanya dan sebuah bungkusan yang Chanwoo yakini adalah menu makan malamnya hari ini.

"Appa pulang..."

"_Jja_ Chanwoo-ya, Appa sudah membeli makan malam kita. Kau siapkan ne Appa akan mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Ne Appa."

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, pasangan Ayah dan anak itu terlihat sedang menikmati tayangan televisi yang sedang ditonton keduanya.

Sesungguhnya, mungkin hanya Yunho yang menikmati acara tersebut sedangkan Chanwoo daritadi justru memikirkan semua perkataan Pamannya dan bagaimana caranya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Ayahnya.

"Appa..."

"Yaa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Appa."

"Hm? Kau ingin menanyakan apa?"

Ini saatnya Jung Chanwoo. Ini saatnya kau bertanya perihal Ibu dan kedua kakakmu.

"Apa Appa mengenal seseorang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?"

_**Deg!**_

Yunho yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan tayangan yang ditontonnya kini terlah memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Chanwoo.

Pertanyaan yang Chanwoo tanyakan barusan sukses membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Darimana anaknya tahu bahwa dia mengenal Jaejoong? Ia tak merasa pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Kim Jaejoong? Di Korea ini ada banyak orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong Chanwoo-ya."

"Kim Jaejoong Ibu Moonbin. Kim Jaejoong itu yang kumaksud..."

Yunho sudah menduganya bahwa Jaejoong yang dimaksud oleh anaknya adalah Jaejoong-'nya'.

"Aku dan _Grannie _kemarin bertemu dengannnya dan keduanya nampak terkejut. Dan tadi siang Yoochun Samchon telah menceritakan sedikit tentangnya."

Yoochun... Jadi sepupunya yang telah memberitahu anaknya tentang Jaejoong? Hahh Yunho tak tahu harus berterimakasih atau justru marah pada adik sepupunya itu.

Namun sepertinya ini memang saatnya ia memberitahukan segalanya pada anak bungsunya. Tentang siapa Ibunya dan siapa kedua kakaknya.

Dengan helaan napas Yunho menjawab pertanyaan anaknya,

"Kau ingin Appa bercerita dari mana?"

"Dari awal Appa..."

Dan dimulailah cerita Yunho mengenai kehidupannya sejak delapan belas lalu yang selama ini ia simpan dalam-dalam.

Yunho mulai menceritakan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong semasa mereka sekolah. Bagaimana ia melihat Jaejoong ketika dia di_bully_ oleh temannya, bagaimana Jaejoong jatuh dihadapannya saat itu, bagaimana dirinya mulai jatuh kedalam pesona dan dunia yang Jaejoong miliki, dan bagaimana keluarga kecilnya terbentuk. Ia menceritakan semuanya secara menyeluruh kepada Chanwoo.

"Appa yakin Samchonmu sudah menceritakan bahwa Appa dan Eommamu menikah dua minggu setelah kelulusan bukan?"

"Yaa... Samchon sudah menceritakannya."

"Cih. Dasar jidat lebar itu..."

Yunho kembali melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan kami, Jaejoong melahirkan putra kami, kakak tertuamu. Namanya Jung Changmin. Ia anak yang sangat menggemaskan, pipinya tembam dan matanya bulat seperti rusa."

Yunho tersenyum ketika kembali mengingat peristiwa dimana untuk pertamakalinya dirinya akan dipanggil Appa oleh anaknya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Uhmm. Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang merusakkan PSP pemberian Appa."

"Ehh? Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya jauh sebelum Appa tahu dia disini?"

"Yaaa? Mungkin."

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya. Ternyata pertemuan antara keluarganya sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan jauh-jauh hari.

"Kehidupan kami kala itu sangat-sangatlah bahagia hingga Eommamu hamil dirimu dan juga Moonbin. Kebahagiaan kami kian bertambah dengan kabar tersebut, begitupula dengan Changmin. Dia sangat senang ketika ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan dua orang adik sekaligus."

"Setelah kalian lahir, Appa merasa menjadi seorang yang paling beruntung memiliki kalian berempat dalam hidup Appa. Akan tetapi, itu tak berlangsung lama. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keluarga kita dua tahun setelah kelahiranmu dan juga Moonbin. Hal yang sangatlah buruk yang menyebabkan keluarga kita terpecah."

Senyum miris terukir diwajah tampan Yunho, ia tak sanggup untuk mengingat kejadian itu. Kebodohannya yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak dapat mentolerirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yang terjadi adalah..."

_**-Flashback-**_

_Yunho menghadiri pernikahan salah satu temannya semasa ia sekolah dulu. Namun Jaejoong tidak pergi bersamanya karena ia harus menjaga ketiga anaknya. Saat dipesta tersebut Yunho bertemu dengan taman-teman sekolahnya termasuk dengan Go Sunghee yang notabenenya adalah kakak kelasnya pada saat itu._

_Ketika Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang, ia tak sengaja menabrak Sunghee yang saat itu sedang membawa segelas minuman dan sialnya minuman tersebut tumpah diatas gaun yang dipakainya._

_Yunho yang melihat itu segera meminta maaf dan berinisiatif untuk meminjamkan jas yang dipakainya untuk menutupi gaun Sunghee yang basah. Namun bukannya menerima jas Yunho, Sunghee malah meminta Yunho untuk mengantarkannya pulang._

_Sesampainya dirumah Sunghee, Yunho tak langsung pulang karena dirinya dipaksa oleh Sunghee untuk mampir sebentar yang kebetulan saat itu rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong karena suami dan anaknya sedang menginap dirumah orangtua suaminya di Ilsan._

_Yunho yang masih merasa bersalahpun mengiyakan permintaan Sunghee tanpa tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelahnya._

_Sunghee memberikan Yunho kopi mengingat namja ini cukup segan dengan minuman tersebut. Tapi bukan Sunghee namanya jika ia tidak melakukan suatu hal yang licik. Dirinya mencampurkan minuman Yunho dengan obat aphrodisiaca._

_Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Sunghee menyukai dan bahkan menginginkan Yunho sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ketika mereka masih berada di senior high school._

_Setelah beberapa saat Yunho meminum kopinya, ia merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada dirinya dan bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai tidak beres serta mengeras. Dan disaat yang bersamaan barulah Yunho sadar bahwa Sunghee hanya mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang tipis dan jelas membentuk tubuhnya._

_Sebagai seorang pria 'normal' jelas Yunho tergoda oleh pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Namun ia segera tersadar bahwa dia sudah memiliki istri dan tiga orang anak. Baru saja Yunho akan berdiri dan meninggalkan rumah itu, Sunghee sudah berada dipangkuannya dan memainkan dasinya._

_Lalu setelahnya Sunghee menarik Yunho masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang ada dirumahnya. Yunho mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh pingsan tepat diranjang kamar tersebut. Sunghee yang melihat hal itu sangatlah kesal, dirinya sudah bertindak sejauh ini tapi dia tidak berhasil? Ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi._

_Lantas kemudian ia menemukan cara bagaimana untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia mulai melepas pakaian Yunho dan pakaiannya sendiri dan setelahnya ia menempatkan dirinya disamping Yunho dan memeluk erat pria tersebut._

_Paginya Yunho menemukan dirinya berada dikamar yang terasa asing baginya dan ia juga menemukan tangan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Setelah ia sadar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ia langsung membangunkan wanita yang ada disampingnya dan meminta penjelasan darinya._

"_Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Ohh kau lupa? Tentu saja kita melakukan itu tadi malam."_

"_Itu? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!"_

"_Oh ya? Tapi keadaan kita menjelaskan segalanya."_

"_Tidak mungkin!"_

_Yunho lalu segera memunguti pakaiannya dan mengenakannya kembali dan segera pulang kerumahnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi bila Jaejoong mengetahui hal ini. Beruntung Jaejoong dan ketiga anaknya sedang menginap dirumah orangtuanya sehingga ia tak tahu jika Yunho tidak pulang kerumah semalaman._

_Satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong menerima paket dari seseorang yang entah dirinya pun tak tahu siapa. Setelah membuka paket tersebut, dunia Jaejoong serasa runtuh seketika. Paket itu berisi beberapa lembar foto suaminya bersama dengan dengan seorang wanita yang ia ketahui adalah Go Sunghee sedang terlelap dengan keadaan setengah telanjang._

_Malamnya setelah Yunhoo kembali kerumah dari kantornya, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri suaminya dan menamparnya._

"_Boo? Kenapa kau menamparku"_

"_Kenapa? Karena kau pantas mendapatkanya."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Jaejoong melempar foto-foto yang ia dapat tadi sore tepat diwajah Yunho. Yunho lantas memelototkan matanya setelah melihat apa yang baru saja istrinya lempar pada wajahnya._

"_Boo percayalah ini hanya salah paham."_

"_Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu jika bahkan kau tidak menceritakan hal ini padaku sebulan yang lalu?" mata Jaejoong memerah menahan airmata dan amarahnya pada Yunho._

"_Seharusnya kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya bila itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu, Jung. Seharusnya kau sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku bukan orang lain yang tiba-tiba mengirimkan foto-foto itu padaku..."_

"_Boo... Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."_

"_Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu."_

"_Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Kau ingin aku datang padanya dan menikahinya?! Jangan bodoh Kim Jaejoong." Suara Yunho sedikit meninggi dari sebelumnya._

_**Deg!**_

_Hati Jaejoong terasa hancur berkeping-keping mendengar ucapakan Yunho, ia tak menyangka bahwa suaminya akan berkata seperti itu._

"_Jika itu memang maumu... lakukanlah..."_

"_Boo..."_

"_Tapi kau harus melepaskanku terlebih dahulu sebelum menikahinya..."_

_Dan pada saat itulah Yunho sadar bahwa dirinya telah mengatakan suatu hal yang seharusnya tak pernah ia katakan. Jaejoongnya adalah orang yang sangat sensitif dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terbawa oleh emosi yang sempat ia dapatkan ketika dirinya masih berada dikantor._

_Dan tanpa Yunho dan Jaejoong sadari, sesosok bocah cilik berumur lima tahun disana telah mendengar semua yang kedua orangtuanya permasalahkan. Dia adalah Changmin. Jung Changmin anak sulung Yunho dan Jaejoong._

_-__**Flashback end-**_

"Lalu tiga minggu kemudian Eommamu melayangkan gugatan cerai pada Appa."

"Appa tidak menolaknya?"

"Dan membiarkan Eommamu hidup dalam ketidakpercayaan bersama Appa? Tidak, nak. Appa tak sanggup melihat Eommamu hidup bersama dengan Appa akan tetapi tidak lagi mempercayai Appa dan membangun tembok pembatas antara kami."

Chanwoo hanya diam tak berucap kembali. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi cerita yang baru saja ia dengar dari Ayahnya. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kehidupan rumah tangga orangtuanya namun ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak menyalahkan Ayah maupun Ibunya. Ia percaya Tuhan telah memilih jalan yang terbaik bagi keluarganya.

"Dengan syarat... Appa meminta dan sedikit memaksa Eommamu untuk tidak pergi membawamu juga bersamanya. Karena jika Eommamu membawamu juga bersamanya, Appa akan tinggal disini sendirian dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Appa akan sangat terpuruk dan hidup dalam kesepian."

"Sendiri? Changmin Hyung?"

"Hyungmu itu dibawa oleh Kakek dan Nenekmu ke Amerika setelahnya, tanpa persetujuan dari Appa maupun Eommamu. Dan kau pasti tahu bagaimana watak Nenekmu jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu kan? Hari dimana Appa berkata padamu bahwa kau masih memiliki Ibu dan juga dua orang kakak adalah pertamakalinya Appa bertemu dengan Changmin setelah 12 tahun."

"N-ne?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum getir, ia tahu pasti anaknya akan bertanya bagaimana bisa Yunho tidak bertemu dengan Changmin selama itu dan bagaimana dirinya tak pernah menemui keberadaan Changmin dirumah Neneknya ketika dirinya berlibur kesana.

"Nenekmu akan selalu 'mengungsikan' Hyungmu tiap kali kita berkunjung kesana. Itulah mengapa kau tak pernah menemukannya disana begitu juga dengan Appa. Appa menganggap itu sebagai hukuman bagi Appa."

Chanwoo langsung memeluk Yunho setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho yang terakhir. Ia tak tahu bahwa selama ini Appanya mengalami hal-hal yang sulit dan dirinya malah menambah beban Yunho dengan bersifat manja seperti itu.

"Appa... Aku sangat sangat sangat menyayangi Appa apapun yang terjadi."

"Hmmm Appa juga menyayangimu."

"Appa... Apakah Appa masih mencintai Eomma?"

"Tentu, Appa akan selalu mencintai Eommamu tidak peduli apa yang telah atau bahkan akan terjadi."

Chanwoo memandang sendu Ayahnya, ia dapat merasakan itu. Pancaran mata Yunho yang begitu kuat menjelaskan bahwa Ayahnya tidaklah sedang berbohong.

"Appa... Mari kita bawa Eomma, Changmin Hyung, dan Moonbin kembali kerumah."

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah puas sama _flashback_nya? Huehehehe maapin ya tadinya mau bikin _flashback_ sekilas sekilas aja eh taunya kebablasan sampe 4 halaman -_- sudah ketauan kan kenapa Yunho sama Jaejoong pisah disini? Ah pasti udah dongggg~ kalo masih belom ngeh coba baca _flashback_nya lagi sama _summary_nya lagi diatas yang ditulis pake _bold_ itu. Sebenernya itu _translate_ dari lagunya Junchan yang judulnya _Reach _wkwk aku suka banget sama lagunya Junchan yang satu itu sampai-sampai diputer lebih dari sepuluh kali pas udah selesai _download lol_ duh kok jadi curhat?

Ah iya sekedar info nihhhhhhhh, deket-deket ini aku mau _posting fanfic_ YunJae juga tapi kayaknya bakalan jadi_ oneshoot_ disini, tapinya belom kelar, baru setengah hehe. Tungguin aja ya pokoknya ,

**_gothiclolita89:_** udah nih sekarang^^

**_whirlwind27:_** ya maafin dia kan sedikit _telmi_ /ehhhhhhhhh bukan Heechul namanya kalo dia gabisa bikin orang lain ser-seran wkwkwk

**_Guest 1:_** tungguin yaa Moonbinnya belom ketemu Chanwoo disini hehe.

**_5351:_** sebenernya pengen juga jelasin sekalian di_chapter_ ini tapi kok kayaknya ntar gagal asik/? _Tbc_nya xD

**_dheaniyuu:_** kita lihat nanti apakah Moonbin membenci Yunho atau tidak~~

**_fera95:_** nanti kalo ga detail diprotes lagi katanya bikin penasaran balabala T.T udah diceritain kan Chanwoonya tapi diceritain Papi bukan Nenek u,u

**_yyunjjae:_** duain aja gimana? Kalo satu ntar kurang /apa/ Chanwoo juga udah tau nihh gimana? Haha

**_Elis:_** wah wah wahhh terimakasih sudah mau baca ngebut dari _chapter_ pertama^^ udah ada _flashback_nya ya disini ;)

**_Kuminosuki:_** terimakasihhhhhhh!^^

**_Ratry joyers:_** sudah ketauan semuanya ya disini, tinggal Changmin Heechul kayaknya yang belom?

**_ruixi1: _**ketemunya nanti kalo negara air sudah mulai menyerang xD

**_amora. amora. 94043:_** aminnn!^^

**_Hyemi Han:_** heyy terimakasih sudah mau baca^^

**_Dian CassiElf:_** bagaimanakah reaksi Moonbin juga Chanwoo setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi pada keduanya? /bacanya pake intonasinya Feni Rose ya biar makin greget/

**_AprilianyArdeta:_** done!^^

**_MyBabyWonKyu:_** rencananya sudah bubarrrr udah ketauan sama Heechul wkwk

**_Anik0405:_** yeayy!^^

**_Guest 13:_** halo kamu baca ceritanya mundur apa gimana? Ini _review_nya masuknya mundur/? Ah tapi terimakasih sudah baca dan kasih _review_nya^^

**_JonginDO:_** done~~^^

**_saya. baru. 79:_** _thankyou!_^^

**_vichi. vhan:_** si maknae bisa terima kok tinggal Changminnya aja yang banyak tingkah ini itu u,u wahaha belom kok belom ini baru dibahas disini hehe maaf ya lama bahas masalah YunJaenya ;_;

**_Nisha483:_** terimakkasih!^^

**_cassieswift:_** _flashback_ mulu ntar mbak mbak sekushi _After School_ yang nongol gimana? Kkk~

**_caramelmacchiatoyj:_** hehhhhhhh dilarang menghujat _author! Author_ memiliki kendali penuh atas segalanya/? Pake dada Yunho ajalah biar mantep kan gede o.O ya ketauanlah orang situ tiap hari ngobrol sama sayahhh xD kan udah ada ChanHee tuhhh Changmin Heechul Chanwoo Heechul puahahahaha xD

**_azahra88:_** heyy terimakasih sudah mau baca^^ itu memang benar tapi sepertinya Chanwoo juga terima terima aja kan dia ngebet pengen punya emak u,u /lah

_Okay_ terimakasih semuanya yang sudah berbaik hati mau membaca dan me_review_ dan segalanya pokoknya. Ah iya aku bisanya _update_ ff ini ya paling cepet seminggu sekali, bukan apa-apa tapi kalo _next chap_nya belom kelar masa iya mau di_publish_? Kan engga -_- jadi ya tolong temen-temen semua sabar yahh nunggunya hehehe kan orang sabar jidatnya lebar macem Yoochunnieeeeee ,

Dan satu lagi! Maafkan kekhilafan saya dalam kesalahan penulisan kata apapun itu. Terimakasih! _see you in next chapter _^^

**-JRA-**


	12. Chapter 12

**_-Previous Chapter-_**

_Yunho kembali tersenyum getir, ia tahu pasti anaknya akan bertanya bagaimana bisa Yunho tidak bertemu dengan Changmin selama itu dan bagaimana dirinya tak pernah menemui keberadaan Changmin dirumah Neneknya ketika dirinya berlibur kesana._

_"Nenekmu akan selalu 'mengungsikan' Hyungmu tiap kali kita berkunjung kesana. Itulah mengapa kau tak pernah menemukannya disana begitu juga dengan Appa. Appa menganggap itu sebagai hukuman bagi Appa."_

_Chanwoo langsung memeluk Yunho setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho yang terakhir. Ia tak tahu bahwa selama ini Appanya mengalami hal-hal yang sulit dan dirinya malah menambah beban Yunho dengan bersifat manja seperti itu._

_"Appa... Aku sangat sangat sangat menyayangi Appa apapun yang terjadi."_

_"Hmmm Appa juga menyayangimu."_

_"Appa... Apakah Appa masih mencintai Eomma?"_

_"Tentu, Appa akan selalu mencintai Eommamu tidak peduli apa yang telah atau bahkan akan terjadi."_

_Chanwoo memandang sendu Ayahnya, ia dapat merasakan itu. Pancaran mata Yunho yang begitu kuat menjelaskan bahwa Ayahnya tidaklah sedang berbohong._

_"Appa... Mari kita bawa Eomma, Changmin Hyung, dan Moonbin kembali kerumah."_

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 12**

Pagi yang indah di kota Seoul membuat siapa saja yang ingin bermalas-malasan menjadi enggan dan memilih untuk keluar rumah untuk melakukan suatu hal entah apapun itu. Seperti saat ini yang terjadi di Toho School, semua orang terlihat dalam _mood_ yang bagus.

"Baiklah anak-anak, untuk hari ini kita akan melakukan permainan sepak bola. Untuk kalian para namja, Seongsaenim harap kalian segera membuat dua buah kelompok dan kali ini Minhyuk dan Chanwoo yang akan menjadi kapten untuk masing-masing _team_."

"Seongsaenim! Tapi sepertinya Chanwoo tidak ada disini?"

"Apa?! Kemana anak itu?"

"Hoshh hoshh.. aku disini Seongsaenim hehe maaf terlambat. _You know, shit happens! Kkk~"_

"Aish! yasudah segera pilih _team_mu dan kau menjadi kapten untuk kali ini."

"Ne!"

Maka dengan segeralah para murid namja memisahkan diri dan mulai untuk melakukan pemanasan dan mulai bermain.

"Dan kalian untuk para yeoja, kalian boleh duduk duduk manis atau bahkan menghibur Seongsaenim dengan tarian kalian di _banch _sana."

"_Mwoya.."_

"Dia pikir tampangnya itu seperti apa eoh?"

"Ya Tuhan kalau dia lebih tinggi sedikit saja aku mungkin akan menyukainya!"

"Apa-apaan itu..."

"Oh lihatlah jambulnya itu. Itu terlihat sangat konyol!"

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari beberapa murid yeoja disana mendengar apa yang guru mereka katakan.

Yoon Doojoon. Dia adalah guru olahraga di Toho Emperor Global School untuk murid _senior high school_ tingkat pertama.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari Doojoon, dia cukup berkarisma dan wajahnya pun cukup enak untuk dipandang, hanya saja tingkat ke-narsis-annya sudah melebihi batas normal yang dimiliki oleh manusia dan sialnya lagi dia merupakan orang yang sedikit ceroboh sehingga banyak dari murid-muridnya yang terkadang tidak mengindahkan perintahnya.

"Ya! Yoon Sanha apa yang kau lakukan? Kejar bolanya jangan bersembunyi dibelakangku seperti itu!"

"Chanwoo-yaaaaa bagaimana bila bolanya mengenai wajahku?"

"Aish! Tapi jangan mengekoriku astaga."

_**Pritt Pritt Prittt!**_

"Jung Chanwoo Yoon Sanha apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?"

"Seongsaenim dia terus mengekoriku!"

"Ya ampun! Kau duduk saja disana dan panggil siapapun terserah padamu untuk menggantikanmu. Permainan akan berakhir delapan belas menit lagi."

"Ne Seongsaenim."

Lihatkan? Sekolah ternama diseluruh Korea ini memiliki murid yang sungguh ajaib. Katanya ingin menjadi seorang seniman? Tapi dengan bola saja takut heh. Bagaimana bila nanti kau menjadi seniman terkemuka dan tidak sengaja 'terlempar' botol minum milik fansmu tepat diwajahmu eoh? Apa kau akan menangis saat itu juga? Oh astaga.

Pelajaran olahraga telah berakhir dan kini seluruh murid Toho sedang berada dikantin sekolah mereka dan menikmati sarapan paginya bagi mereka yang belum sarapan pagi ini.

Tak terkecuali juga untuk keempat anak yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada dipojok sana. Berempat? Yeah Dongmin, Minhyuk, Moonbin, dan Sanha sudah dengan manisnya duduk disana dan menikmati beberapa makanan ringan yang mereka beli.

Lalu dimana Chanwoo? _Well_ sebenarnya dia masih dalam perjalanannya menuju ke kantin. Setelah dirinya terlambat datang ke sekolah, ia tak lantas menuju ke kelasnya melainkan langsung menuju ke ruang ganti dan mengganti seragam serta sepatunya untuk pelajaran pertamanya, yaitu olahraga.

Sehingga ia hanya meninggalkan tasnya diruang ganti dan baru meletakkan tasnya ke dalam kelasnya saat pelajaran olahraga telah berakhir dan membuatnya tidak bisa ke kantin bersamaan dengan teman-temannya.

"Yoooo!"

"Ya! Kau pikir kau ini sedang berada dimana heh Jung?"

"Minhyuk-ah kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Aish! Aku sedang senang hari ini hehe."

Chanwoo yang baru saja datang langsung menempelkan bokongnya dikursi kosong yang berada disamping Moonbin dan berseberangan dengan Minhyuk. Hari ini _mood_nya benar-benar sedang bagus. Mungkin karena pengaruh cerita Appanya semalam?

"Selamat pagi Moonbinnie~"

Moonbin langsung menunjukkan ekspresi anehnya ketika Chanwoo menyapanya seperti itu sambil merangkul pundaknya, sedangkan ketiga yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya. Tak biasanya Jung Chanwoo seperti ini.

"Chanwoo-ya kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh? Yeah aku lebih dari baik-baik saja."

"Jung, kau terlihat mengerikan. Hentikan itu!"

"_Wae? _Kau juga ingin kupeluk Park? Ah iya, Moonbinnie bolehkan nanti aku mampir kerumahmu? Boleh ya boleh kan?"

"Errrr... ya boleh"

Jika kau melihat bagaimana wajah Moonbin saat ini maka Dongmin yakin kau tidak akan berhenti tertawa. Pasalnya wajah Moonbin ketika Chanwoo memeluk dirinya dari samping dan mengatakan hal hal itu memanglah sangat lucu dan menggelikan.

"Baiklah karena Jung Chanwoo yang baik hati ini sedang bahagia, maka aku akan mentraktir kalian semua. Pesanlah sebanyak yang kalian mau."

"Ahjumma! Aku mau kimbab lima porsi ne!"

"Ahjumma kami tambah bulgoginya!"

"Ahjumma kami ingin ttopokkinya!"

Dan mulailah seluruh penjuru kantin terdengar seperti pasar tradisional sekarang. Mereka berteriak memesan makanannya dengan bersamaan.

Astaga bukankah kalian anak orang kaya eoh? Kenapa masih saja brutal mendengar kata 'traktir' sedangkan kalian sendiri sebenarnya bisa membelinya sendiri. Ckck dasar manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanwoo dan Moonbin kini berjalan beriringan sejauh 100 meter menuju halte bus terdekat dari sekolah mereka. Chanwoo sudah memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong atau yang kini ia kenal sebagai Ibunya secepatnya. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling cepat untuk menemui Jaejoong.

Sejak pagi tadi baik Chanwoo maupun Moonbin masih belum ada yang membahas mengenai kejadian dua hari yang lalu dan masalah 'keluarga' mereka.

Keduanya sama-sama tak tahu apakah mereka sudah saling mengetahui kebenaran akan hubungan keduanya yang ternyata adalah sepasang saudara kembar.

"Oke... Peraturan pertama, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku karena kau tahu aku tidak tahu aku harus memilih bus yang mana dan berhenti dimana untuk dapat sampai kerumahmu itu."

"Peraturan diterima." Moonbin hampir saja tertawa mendengar peraturan yang diajukan oleh Chanwoo beberapa detik yang lalu. Adiknya ini sungguh bukan _type_ orang yang suka menikmati fasilitas umum yang disediakan oleh pemerintah dan hanya mengandalkan fasilitas dari Ayahnya saja.

"Yang kedua, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, dan yang ketiga, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!"

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu!"

"Hahahahaha" tertawalah sepuas kalian nak. Tidak akan ada yang melarangnya.

Butuh waktu duapuluh menit bagi Chanwoo dan Moonbin untuk sampai di halte terdekat dari apartemen yang Jaejoong dan Moonbin tinggali.

Chanwoo terlihat sedikit lesu dan pucat semenjak turun dari bus beberapa menit yang lalu, ia terhimpit oleh beberapa orang yang ada didalam bus dan itu membuatnya cukup mual.

Sementara Chanwoo terlihat mengenaskan, Moonbin justru terlihat sangat senang layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta mungkin? Ah hanya bercanda.

Ia tersenyum karena ia dapat benar-benar mengetahui sifat adik kembarnya yang sangatlah bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Sudahlah jangan kau tekuk wajahmu seperti itu, kau bertambah jelek tahu."

"Ya!"

"Haha aku bercanda."

"Berhenti!"

"_Wae?"_

"Kita masuk kedalam, aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Eomma." Mooonbin menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar ucapan Chanwoo barusan. "mu. Eommamu, yeah Eommamu yang kumaksud. Ayolah, Jung tidak akan datang berkunjung dengan tangan kosong." Dan Moonbin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanwoo kini bingung memilih kue yang mana yang akan dia bawakan untuk Jaejoong. Seharusnya semalam ia bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada Appanya, apa _cake_ kesukaan Eommanya itu.

"_Cheesecake."_

"Huh?"

"Eomma sangat menyukai _cheesecake._"

"Ahh baiklah kita beli _cheesecake_ saja."

Setelah membeli kue untuk Jaejoong, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat tinggal Moonbin. Mereka baru berjalan selama limabelas menit sebelum berhenti ditoko kue tadi. Masih ada lima menit tersisa sebelum mereka tiba diapartemen Jaejoong.

"Moonbin-ah... Kau tahu?"

"Hmm? Aku tahu apa?"

"Eommamu dan Appaku..."

"Memangnya kenapa dangan Appamu dan Eommaku?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Emmm tidak ada."

Chanwoo bingung harus memulai dari mana. Ia masih belum yakin bahwa Moonbin mengetahui hubungan antara kedua orangtua mereka. _'sebenarnya dia itu tahu atau tidak sih?' _tanya Chanwoo tertahan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jung Changmin."

Moonbin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat ia mendengar Chanwoo menyebut nama Changmin. Hyungnya.

'_apa dia sudah tahu?'_ batin Moonbin dalam hatinya. Dan ia memberikan ekspresi yang penuh dengan tanda tanya pada Chanwoo.

"Dia kakakku." Chanwoo kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia berharap Mooonbin sudah mengetahui hal ini sama sepertinya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Moonbin bila Moonbin tidak mengetahui akan hal ini.

"Aku tahu."

Jawaban Moonbin membuat Chanwoo melebarkan matanya. Jadi Moonbin sudah tahu?

"Aku tahu bahwa dia adalah kakakmu. Dan jika itu memang benar maka seharusnya aku juga adalah kakakmu."

Chanwoo kembali melebarkan matanya dan mulutnya pun kini sudah mulai membuka dengan sendirinya. Moonbin sudah tahu, tapi mengapa dia tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya dan sejak kapan ia tahu akan hal tersebut?

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau tahu itu?"

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu. Setelah secara tidak sengaja kita semua bertemu dengan Changmin Hyung, aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres. Jadi malamnya aku meminta Eomma untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku."

"Dan juga, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Changmin Hyung dan mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Hyungku, entah mengapa aku selalu teringat padamu. Mata kalian sama dan kalian juga memiliki sifat yang tak jauh berbeda."

Oh Ya Tuhan ternyata Moonbin sudah mengetahuinya sebelum dirinya tahu siapa Changmin sesungguhnya dan sebenarnya siapa saja anggota keluarganya. Seharusnya malam dimana Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki dua orang kakak dan Ibunya masih hidup ia menanyakan langsung siapa mereka kepada Yunho. Bukannya malah membiarkan Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dan ia menurut begitu saja.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa dia adalah Hyungmu dan lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku saat kau tahu bahwa kita adalah... kembar?"

"Sudah sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Aku dan Eomma tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya." Moonbin menghela napasnya, sepertinya dia harus menjelaskan mengapa dirinya tidak memberitahu Chanwoo akan hal ini tadi pagi atau mungkin kemarin?

"Ya Jung! Kau pikir dirimu itu siapa eoh? Kau adalah Jung Chanwoo. Bukankah akan sangat konyol jika aku datang kepadamu secara tiba-tiba dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah kembaranmu? Dan lagi aku tidak tahu bahwa kau juga telah mengetahuinya, huh."

"Eiiii kau juga seorang Jung, Moonbinnie~"

"Namaku Kim Moonbin, kau tahu." Moonbin menggoda Chanwoo bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Kim bukan Jung sama sepertinya.

"Ya! Jung Moonbin!" Chanwoo kemudian menyusul Moonbin yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya didepan sana.

"Panggil aku Hyung, _pabo._"

"Tidak akan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan kedatangan tamu yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Seseorang yang cukup berperan penting dalam kehidupannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tadi siang Changmin dan Heechul muncul didepan pintu apartemennya tanpa memberikan kabar sama sekali.

Seingat Jaejoong, Heechul sekarang tinggal di Amerika dan hidup disana. Ia mengira Changmin datang kemari sendiri untuk sekedar berlibur. Ia tak tahu jika Heechul ternyata juga sedang berada di Seoul.

Sudah dua jam mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang hingga ketiganya mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar.

"Ya!"

"Aish kau ini tamu. Sopanlah sedikit!"

"Ck justru karena aku tamu kau harus memperlakukanku seperti raja!"

"Oh tidak tidak, dalam mimpimu saja."

"Ya!"

_**Cklekk...**_

"Ehh?"

Jaejoong, Heechul, dan Changmin segera berlari mendekati pintu setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari balik pintu sana. Kini mereka berlima sama-sama kaget saat pintu apartemen Jaejoong terbuka lebar.

Terlebih lagi Chanwoo. Dia sangat kaget hingga tak berucap apa-apa ketika melihat Heechul dan juga Changmin disana. Memang benar dia ingin bertemu dengan keduanya, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia masih belum tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Changmin yang sudah ia ketahui sebagai kakak kandungnya.

Sejauh ini Chanwoo baru menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong saja. Kalau bertemu dengan Neneknya sih Chanwoo tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi Changmin? Demi Tuhan dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Setelah kesunyian beberapa saat semenjak 'insiden' pembukaan pintu tadi, kelimanya sudah berada diruang tengah apartemen Jaejoong. Kelimanya tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali.

Bahkan Heechul yang cerewet pun hanya diam entah memikirkan apa.

"_Jja!_ Chanwoo-ya kau membeli kue ini untuk dimakan kan? Makanlah." Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar meramaikan suasana yang sudah seperti tempat pemakaman ini.

"Eh? Tapi aku membelinya untuk... untuk..."

"Eomma." Moonbin memotong ucapan Chanwoo. Dia tahu Chanwoo ingin memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan itu tapi ia tak yakin Jaejoong akan menerimanya dan jangan lupakan Heechul juga Changmin yang ada disana.

"Aku tahu kau ingin memanggil Eomma dengan sebutan itu."

Moonbin kembali berucap dan senyuman sedikit terukir diwajahnya yang tengah menatap Chanwoo.

Sementara Jaejoong, Heechul, dan juga Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan pertanyaan semenjak Moonbin membuka mulutnya tadi. Menurutnya, bukankah ini sebuah kesempatan yang harusnya tidak boleh terlewatkan?

Chanwoo sudah mengetahui segalanya dan Moonbin pun sama. Lagipula Heechul dan Changmin juga berada disini. Moonbin ingin lebih mengenal Neneknya itu sedangkan Chanwoo juga pasti ingin mengenal lebih dalam lagi Ibunya serta Kakak tertuanya walaupun Moonbin sendiri tidak yakin Changmin dan Chanwoo dapat akrab secepat dirinya dengan Changmin.

"Chanwoo sudah tahu semua Eomma, dia sudah mengatakannya padaku tadi." Moonbin kembali menjelaskan kepada Eommanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pada Eommanya saja melainkan pada Hyung juga Neneknya yang ia yakini juga ingin tahu maksud dari pernyataannya.

"Chanwoo-ya, Appamu sudah menjelaskannya eoh?" kini giliran Heechul yang bertanya, ia harus meluruskan semuanya.

"Ne _Grannie..._ Appa sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kapan?"

"Se.. Semalam..."

"Chanwoo-ya, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Eomma? Atau memeluk Eomma mungkin?"

Jaejoong tahu anak bungsunya tengah gusar saat ini. Ia juga menyadari bahwa baik Chanwoo dan Changmin sama-sama tak saling melakukan kontak mata sedari tadi. Ia sedikit kasihan pada anaknya itu karena menurutnya Chanwoo sedang merasa terintimidasi oleh kehadiran Changmin disini.

"Bo-..boleh?"

Sebuah senyuman malaikat terpatri dibibir merah Jaejoong, ternyata Chanwoo adalah anak yang pemalu?

"Tentu saja boleh sayang."

Dan kemudian Chanwoo pun berhambur kedalam pelukkan Jaejoong dan menangis dibahu Eommanya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dirinya dapat memeluk seseorang yang dipanggilnya Eomma.

Heechul tersenyum melihat interaksi Ibu dan anak didepannya ini. Ia berharap ini akan menjadi suatu awal yang baik untuk kedepannya.

Sementara Changmin, dia masih saja diam dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Bahkan wajahnya pun masih datar. Dia memang pintar untuk mengontrol emosi dan ekspresinya.

"Minnie-ya, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja? Eomma perhatikan kau hanya diam saja daritadi. _Jja_ katakan sesuatu pada adikmu."

"Errr... Hai." Changmin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanwoo. Dia tak pernah merasa sekaku ini sebelumnya.

"Hai? Apa itu hai? Ya Jung Changmin, _Grannie _tak pernah mengajarkanmu yang seperti itu!"

"Lalu _Grannie_ ingin aku seperti apa? Berpelukan dengannya sambil menangis? Seperti itu? Yang benar saja!"

"Ya!"

"Sudahlah Eomma, jangan terlalu keras pada Changmin. Mungkin dia hanya malu?"

"Ya Jaejoongie~ setidaknya kan mereka berjabat tangan jika tidak ingin berpelukan. Kalau begini aku menyesal pernah membawanya ke Amerika!"

"Lalu kenapa _Grannie_ tidak membuangku saja? Bahkan _Grannie_ repot-repot datang kemari saat aku kabur dari Los Angeles."

"Ehh? Jadi kau kabur dari rumah Minnie-ya?"

"Emmm itu... anu.. ya.."

Perdebatan-perdebatan kecil tak dapat lagi terelakkan sekarang ini. Ketika Changmin membuka suaranya maka kau tahu kau tidak akan terlepas dari perdebatan dengannya entah apapun itu.

"Minnie, Chanwoo, kalian berpelukanlah atau berjabat tangan seperti kata _Grannie _kalian juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak!" keduanya menjawab perkataan Jaejoong dengan telak. Memang susah untuk keduanya dapat akur.

"Tidak mau Eomma. Aku masih membencinya. Ya tiang! Aku masih membencimu, gara-gara kau PSP-ku rusak dan Appa tidak mau membelikan yang baru untukku, semuanya karenamu. Pokoknya aku masih membencimu!"

"Ya bocah! Kau pikir aku tidak membencimu eoh? Datang seenaknya kerumah orang lain dengan berteriak-teriak dan juga menggangguku saat aku sedang bertarung dengan Kyu. Kau pikir kau ini siapa eoh?!"

"Ya!"

"Awwwwww _Grannie!_"

Heechul sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menjewer telinga kedua cucunya ini. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling berteriak satu sama lain dan mengatakan bahwa mereka juga membenci satu sama lain padahal pada kenyataannya mereka adalah saudara kandung? Heechul harus memberikan 'pelajaran' berharga bagi kedua cucunya.

Sementara Heechul memberikan pelajaran manisnya pada Changmin dan juga Chanwoo, Jaejoong justru terlihat sangat menikmati adegan yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Menurutnya mereka tidak saling membenci seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh keduanya. Mereka hanya tidak dapat mengatakannya secara terang-terangan bagaimana perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Changmin dan Chanwoo itu setipe. Begitu pemikirannya.

Sedangkan Moonbin, dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kakak dan adiknya sungguh membuatnya ingin tertawa berguling-guling saat ini jika saja ia tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Eomma juga Neneknya disini.

"Kalian berdua cepat berbaikan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya! Jung Changmin! Jung Chanwoo!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah-baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau berbaikan, Jung Changmin kau ikut _Grannie_ kembali ke LA sekarang juga dan kau Jung Chanwoo, _Grannie_ akan menyuruh Samchonmu untuk mengurus kepindahanmu ke Perancis secepatnya!"

"_Andwae!_" wajah Changmin dan Chanwoo tiba-tiba saja meng-_horror _mendengar ucapan Neneknya. Tidak lagi, Changmin sungguh tidak mau berada jauh dari Eommanya lagi dan Chanwoo tentu akan menolak mentah-mentah hal ini mengingat dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Appanya.

"Eomma sudah. Jung Changmin, Jung Chanwoo, segeralah berbaikan atau Eomma akan mengusir kalian berdua eoh?"

"Baiklah... errrr tiang... eh maksudku Hyung, _mianhae..._ Aku tidak membenci Hyung, aku hanya..."

"Ehem!"

"Tidak, tidak jadi. Aku minta maaf Hyung, ya, aku minta maaf."

"Hmm."

"Ehemm!" untuk kedua kalinya baik Heechul dan Jaejoong berdeham bersamaan menginterupsi kedua cucu dan anaknya.

"Ck. Baiklah baiklah aku memaafkanmu. _See?_ Kalian puas eoh?!"

"_Ani._ _Grannie _ingin melihat kalian berpelukan."

"_Mwo?"_

"Jung Changmin..."

Lalu dengan kesal Changmin menarik Chanwoo kedalam pelukannya sambil menepuk punggung Chanwoo dengan sangat keras sehingga Chanwoo sedikit menyerngit kesakitan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Moonbin tak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya saat ini. Sungguh ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sekarang.

"Moonbinnie _wae?_"

"_Aniyo_ Eomma, mereka berdua terlihat sangat lucu. _Mian_ aku menertawakan kalian, tapi sungguh yang barusan itu aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Ya! Kemari kau Jung Moonbin! Beraninya kau menertawakan Hyungmu juga kembaranmu eoh?!"

"Huwaaaa ampun Hyung! Jangan menelanku setelah ini, kumohon!"

Dan kini terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diapartemen minimalis milik Jaejoong antara Changmin, Moonbin, serta Chanwoo yang mengakibatkan beberapa benda disana ikut terpontang-panting entah kemana.

Pemandangan yang indah bukan? Ah andai saja Jung Yunho juga sedang berada disini sekarang ini. Mungkin momen ini akan terasa lebih lengkap dengan kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

"_Yoboseyo?_"

"_oh halo Hyung.."_

"Ada apa Donghae-ya?"

"_Itu... Changmin sedang ada dirumah Jaejoong Hyung."_

"Oh.. Lalu?"

"_Dan Eomma Hyung juga ada disana.."_

"Apa?!"

"_Ne Hyung! Heechul Ahjumma ada disana dan bahkan Chanwoo pun datang kesana bersama dengan Moonbin beberapa waktu yang lalu."_

"_MWO?!_"

Jung Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Donghae setelah menerima laporan darinya. Donghae adalah teman Yunho sejak mereka berada dibangku _junior high school_ yang kini bekerja sebagai seorang _intellegent_ di Korea.

Berkat Donghae pula lah Yunho dapat menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong juga Moonbin di Seoul. Donghae sebenarnya cukup dekat dengan Jaejoong, sehingga ia tak begitu kesulitan mencari keberadaannya disini mengingat Jaejoong menyukai tempat-tempat yang cukup jauh dari tengah kota.

Sekarang ini Yunho sedang bingung, bahkan tumpukan dokumen perusahaan pun ia abaikan begitu saja setelah menerima informasi mengenai keluarganya dari Donghae. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pertemuan keluarganya disana. Apakah baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Jika bisa, ia sangat ingin untuk menyusul ke apartemen Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Heechul ada disana. Ia yakin dirinya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Ibunya itu setelah melihat bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Dan juga ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Changmin nantinya disana. Belum lagi Chanwoo yang sangat bersemangat untuk membawa mereka semua pulang kerumah serta Jaejoong dan Moonbin yang entah mereka masih mau menerimanya atau tidak sama sekali.

Untuk sementara ini Yunho akan membiarkan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya hingga dirasa waktunya pas, ia sendiri yang akan bertindak dan mengakhiri semuanya dan memulai hal yang baru nantinya yang entah apa Yunho sendiri pun tak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Toho University**

"Hey saudara tiri!"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu dan menganggilku cukup dengan namaku saja?"

"Upss~ baiklah kalau begitu, Ara-ya."

Ara dan Boa berjalan memasuki _main hall_ Toho University, keduanya memang mahasiswi universitas ini namun mereka berbeda program studi. Ara adalah mahasiswi kedokteran bersama dengan Kyuhyun sementara Boa adalah mahasiswi seni disana.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Ara dan Boa untuk datang ke kampus mereka bersamaan. Sebelumnya mereka akan berangkat sendiri-sendiri. Ara akan menggunakan mobilnya sementara Boa diantar oleh Ibu mereka.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Boa kali ini harus menumpang mobil Ara karena Eommanya sedang ada urusan mendadak entah apapun itu.

"Changmin! Kyu!"

Ara melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedua sahabatnya muncul dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun menyelamatkan hidup Ara yang sedari tadi ditempeli oleh saudara tirinya yang sering kali membuatnya kesal.

"Hai bibir kaleng. Masih pagi suaramu sudah membuat telingaku sakit."

"Ya Kyu! Kau tega sekali padaku eoh."

"Ehem.." Boa berdeham. Ia merasa terabaikan disini dan merasa mulai tidak nyaman.

Tadinya ia ingin pergi saja meninggalkan Ara, tapi setelah ia melihat siapa yang Ara sapa, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap bertahan disekitar Ara. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Boa memang sudah kenal dengan Kyuhyun karena ia beberapa kali bertemu dengannya ketika ia sedang bersama dengan Ara.

Namun, untuk laki-laki yang ada disamping Kyuhyun, ini adalah pertama kalinya Boa melihatnya. Dan sepertinya ia sedikit tertarik dengan laki-laki itu.

"Oh hai Boa, maaf aku tak menyadarimu disana. Tumben sekali kau datang bersama si bibir kaleng ini?"

"Hmm ya begitulah. Dia...?"

Ara memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. Ia tahu saudara tirinya ini pasti tertarik dengan Changmin dan berniat untuk mengejarnya. Tingkahnya sudah bisa ditebak. Bila sudah begini maka mau tak mau Ara mengenalkan Boa kepada Changmin.

"Dia Jung Changmin, sahabatku sejak kami kecil selain Kyuhyun. Dan Changmin, ini Boa dia saudara tiriku."

"Hai Changmin, Kwon Boa _imnida._"

"Hm. Changmin."

Boa memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat manis namun terkesan sedikit genit dan murahan? Sementara Changmin hanya menjawab seadanya dan sangatlah dingin juga jangan lupakan wajah datar tak berekspresinya. Dia sedikit terganggu sepertinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ara mereka berdua sama-sama menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana Changmin memperlakukan Boa, mereka tahu Changmin tidak suka diajak berkenalan seperti ini.

"Kyu ayo pergi."

"Eh baiklah. Kami duluan ya ada yang harus kami lakukan saat ini, sampai jumpa lagi. Dan ah bibir kaleng, jangan lupa hari ini kita satu kelompok untuk mata kuliah Mr. John."

"Ne!"

Selepas kepergian Changmin juga Kyuhyun kini tersisa Ara dan juga Boa yang masih diam berdiri di _hall._ Ketika Ara akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju ruang dosen untuk mengantarkan laporannya, Boa menahannya dengan ucapannya.

"Hei Go Ara, apa Changmin sudah punya pacar?"

"Huh? Entahlah." Tepat seperti dugaan Ara sebelumnya, saudara tirinya ini pasti akan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Sebenarnya Ara tahu bahwa Changmin tidak memiliki seorang kekasih tapi ia malas saja bila nantinya Boa meminta bantuannya untuk mendekati Changmin. Itu akan merepotkan.

.

.

.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti sore, dan sore pun berganti dengan malam. Saat ini Ara, Boa, dan juga Ibu mereka, Sunghee, sedang melaksanakan makan malam dirumah mereka. Ketiganya terlihat tenang menikmati acara makan malamnya.

"Ara-ya, kau bilang kau dan Changmin bersahabat kan? Kau pasti punya nomor _handphone_nya kan, berikan padaku nomor Changmin."

"Changmin? Jung Changmin?"

"Eoh? Eomma kenal dengan Changmin?"

"Yang kau maksud Changmin anak Yunho kan? Dia ada disini?"

"Yunho? Jung Yunho? Jadi dia anak Yunho Ahjussi? Apa maksud Eomma dia ada disini?"

Hmmm sepertinya makan malam kali ini akan menjadi makan malam yang sangat panjang bagi Go Ara.

"Setahu Eomma Changmin tinggal di Amerika bersama dengan Kakek dan Neneknya. Ara-ya kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Changmin ada disini eoh?"

"Memangnya untuk apa aku bilang pada Eomma."

"Ya kau ini. Kau tidak ingin bersaudara dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Eomma, aku menyukai Changmin. Jangan bilang Eomma juga menyukainya? Oh ayolah Eomma berikan dia padaku saja."

"Ya Kwon Boa, memangnya kau pikir aku ini _pedophillia_ atau apa eoh?" Go Sunghee terlihat sedikit naik pitam mendengar ocehan Boa, "Boa-ya kau menyukai Changmin?"

"Ne Eomma."

"Baiklah jika begitu. Bila Eomma tidak bisa mendapatkan Jung Yunho, maka kau harus mendapatkan Jung Changmin."

"Ck. Ada-ada saja, kalian pikir Yunho Ahjussi dan Changmin mau dengan kalian?" Ara sudah tidak tahan mendengar celotehan Ibu dan saudara tirinya saat ini. Dan ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keduanya dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebelum Sunghee dan Boa meminta yang macam-macam darinya mengingat diantara mereka bertiga dirinyalah yang dapat dikatakan paling dekat dengan Changmin maupun Yunho.

"Ya Go Ara! Apa maksudmu eoh? Ya kau mau kemana Eomma belum selesai bicara eoh. Kau harus membantu kami dalam rencana ini. Ya! Go Ara!"

Katakan selamat tinggal pada harapan kalian pada Ara Nyonya Go, Nona Kwon, karena sepertinya Go Ara memang sama sekali tidak ingin membantu kalian berdua. Berjuanglah.

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai! Maaf ya _update_nya lama banget hehe. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya _deadline_ tugas segala macem nih, yg makalah lah yg jurnal yg _review_ buku de ka ka de ka ka bikin lemah letih lesu dan lunglai serta lapar. Beginilah kehidupan saya menjelang UAS, tugas bertebaran dimana-mana /tjurhat/

Yasudah yang penting kan udah diapdet lagi ini _chapter _12nya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan merugikan seluruh pihak yang bersangkutan/? Ah iya untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya nanti dulu ya biarkanlah saya ini bernafas dulu setelah UAS mehehehehehehehehehhehehehehe._.

**_JonginDO:_**_ done_ ya! _Btw _terimakasih udah rajin banget kasih _review_ hehehe

**_littlecupcake noona:_** Appa mauan sih ditinggalin juga mau /eh

**_My jeje:_** _done!^^_

**_Momo ziel:_** yeayyyy!^^

**_azahra88:_** iya jadi begitu/? Yups Chanwoo kan ceritanya ngebet punya mami jadinya ya begini kkk jk~

**_fera95:_** iya hanya salahpaham, tapi sesuatu yg berawal dari salahpaham pasti deh ujungnya panjang o.O

**_dheaniyuu:_** aduh aduh jangan nangis ff ini tidak mengandung unsur angst angst-an/?

**_Guest137: _**kita lihat nanti ;)

**_MyBabyKyu:_** huweee jangan nangis nanti puasanya batal /lah/ mungkin, kan Chanwoonya _clueless_ disini wkwk

**_Jung Jessie:_** sudah ketemu yoooo :D

**_whirlwind27:_** ya kasian sih sebenernya tapi kan JJ juga perlu dikasihani xD

**_cassieswift:_** Yunho udah bayar listrik makanya jadi terang_ lol_

**_ruixi1:_** basmi! Pake pestisida biar sekalian ngebasmi tikus/?

**_TiasPrahastiwi: _**halooo terimakasih sudah mau baca hehe gapapa kok baru _review_ disini^^ bersatu atau tidaknya tergantung dengan _mood_ saya muahahahaha xD /lalu dilempar wajan/

**_Alif:_** ne! Terimakasih~~

**_Anik0405:_** neee^^

**_yyunjjae:_** multi sendiri udang lebih dari dua dan ganda artinya dua jadi multiganda adalah...? kesel yaaa? Nyesek yaaa? Duh pukpuk sini u,u wah ide bagus~ bisa dipertimbangkan ;)

**_5351:_** yuhuuu~ semoga saja^^

**_meybi:_** ea ea eaaa berasa dangdut dua hati yang hancur/?

**_AprillyaniArdeta:_** usahanya puasa senin kamis dan tiap hari dateng ke gereja /abaikan saja yg ini/

**_Sweettaeminee:_** aminn^^ terimakasih!

**_indy:_** _done_ yaaa^^

**_vichi. chan:_** sebenernya... Yunho itu bapak idaman aku jadi disini dibikin bener2 jadi seorang ayah idaman yang penuh dengan kasih sayang /alah/ hehe. Terimakasih sudah suka sama karakternya Yunho disini dan terimakasih juga saran-saran ceritanya^^

**_puji:_** _thankyouuu~ and done!_

**_caramelmacchiatoyj:_** nak ke psikiater yuk benerin jiwanya bentar? -_- Changmin pake Chan aja bisa oi pokoknya bisa! /maksa ngana lebeh ah ih uh oh eh/? Pengennya sih Chanwoonya ga manggil Changmen hyung tapi ya piye meneh?

**_Guest1: _**terimakasih ya sudah menanti-nanti hehehe J

**_Guest2: _**aduh aku ngakak deh baca _review_ kamu wkwk ya memang begitulah Yunho kadang _pabo_nya ngelebihi Junsu/?

**_VinChan23:_** wahhh terimakasih udah suka dan mau baca ffnya^^ wohoo YunJaeMin Family stan/? yaa? Kekeke kita dikubu yang sama kalo gitu xD

**_JS131816:_** sudah dilanjut yaa J

Dan terimakasih untuk semua _silent readers_ yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca _fanfic_ hasil karyaku yg masih amatiran ini. Terimakasih semuanyaaaaaa _see you in next chapter!^^_

_Ps: btw itu pembukaan chapter 12nya rada-rada gimana gitu ya tapi yaudahlah anggep aja ga aneh -_- dan abaikan seluruh typo yang ada!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_-Previous Chapter-_**

_"Baiklah jika begitu. Bila Eomma tidak bisa mendapatkan Jung Yunho, maka kau harus mendapatkan Jung Changmin."_

_"Ck. Ada-ada saja, kalian pikir Yunho Ahjussi dan Changmin mau dengan kalian?" Ara sudah tidak tahan mendengar celotehan Ibu dan saudara tirinya saat ini. Dan ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keduanya dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebelum Sunghee dan Boa meminta yang macam-macam darinya mengingat diantara mereka bertiga dirinyalah yang dapat dikatakan paling dekat dengan Changmin maupun Yunho._

_"Ya Go Ara! Apa maksudmu eoh? Ya kau mau kemana Eomma belum selesai bicara eoh. Kau harus membantu kami dalam rencana ini. Ya! Go Ara!"_

_Katakan selamat tinggal pada harapan kalian pada Ara Nyonya Go, Nona Kwon, karena sepertinya Go Ara memang sama sekali tidak ingin membantu kalian berdua. Berjuanglah._

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 13**

"Omo! Bukankah itu Jung Yunho?"

"Ah benar itu Jung Yunho. Apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

"Entahlah tapi apapun itu bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Sekolah ini kan miliknya dan anaknya pun berada disini."

"Kau benar. Oh Tuhan dia sangat tampan!"

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan kecil dibelakang seseorang yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung sekolah yang diagung-agungkan oleh seluruh penghuninya. Jung Yunho. Pria itu kini tengah berada digedung utama Universitas yang masuk dalam kawasan sekolah _elite_ tersebut.

Langkahnya sangat terlihat angkuh dan kharismanya tak bisa terhindarkan lagi sehingga membuat siapa saja yang berpapasan dengannya memutar arah kembali dan berjalan dibelakangnya. Sebegitu hebatnyakah? Yeah tapi memang begitulah adanya.

"Go Ara!"

"Omo! Yunho Ahjussi? Apa yang Ahjussi lakukan disini? Eh maksudku, apa Ahjussi sedang mencari seseorang?" terang saja Ara kaget menemukan Yunho digedung Universitasnya mengingat Yunho sudah melakukan inspeksi bulanan beberapa minggu yang lalu dan seingatnya Chanwoo tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke gedung ini.

"Ne.. Kau tahu dimana Changmin?"

"Ahhh Changmin. Dia sedang berada dikantin bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Ahjussi."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Ara-ya.." Yunho berbalik meninggalkan tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Ara dan bergegas menuju ke kantin sesuai dengan informasi yang diperolehnya dari Go Ara serta meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri dengan ekspresi yang setengah sadar.

"Mencari Changmin rupanya, kukira Yunho Ahjussi tersesat disini. Eh? Mencari Changmin?! Omo omo omo! Yunho Ahjussi mencari Changmin! Itu artinya... astaga!"

Lalu setelah sepersekian detik kemudian Ara berlari menuju kantin dan melupakan tugasnya untuk menemui salah satu dosen perihal penelitiannya. Go Ara apakah semua ilmu kedokteranmu telah menyumpal otakmu hingga syaraf-syaraf yang ada didalamnya bekerja secara lambat eoh?

"Jung Changmin."

Yunho berjalan mendekati meja dimana Changmin dan Kyuhyun berada dan masih dengan bisikan-bisikan kecil dibelakangnya tentu saja.

Changmin yang membelakangi Yunho tidak menoleh sama sekali sampai Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Yunho ada dibelakangnya.

"_Wae?_"

"Appa ingin bicara. Ikut Appa..."

"Cih. Memangnya kau ini siapa seenaknya menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu? Jika kau ingin bicara maka bicaralah. Disini."

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menghela napasnya berat. Anaknya masih saja bersikap sangat dingin kepadanya bahkan didepan banyak orang yang Yunho yakin hampir seratus persen tidak mengetahui hubungan diantara keduanya.

"Changmin-ah sebaiknya kau menuruti apa perkataan Yunho Samchon dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Tidak. Dia yang ingin berbicara bukan aku. Jika dia memiliki kepentingan denganku maka dia harus mengatakannya disini."

"Tapi Min... kau tahu disini terlalu banyak orang dan tidak sadarkah kau mereka semua memusatkan perhatiannya pada kalian saat ini?"

"Biarkan saja Kyu, jika memang Changmin ingin Samchon mengatakannya disini maka Samchon akan mengatakannya disini." Yunho tidak ingin memancing emosi Changmin lebih dalam lagi. Ia sadar sejak kedatangannya beberapa menit yang lalu aura yang ada pada diri Changmin sudah menggelap.

_**Trakk! Kriet...**_

Changmin membanting sumpitnya dan berdiri dari duduknya lalu setelahnya berjalan menjauhi tempat dimana ia sebelumnya menempatkan diri.

"Kita pergi."

Yunho pun mengekor pada Changmin dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan anak sulungnya.

"Kau dengar yang barusan? Jung Yunho memanggil dirinya Appa!"

"Changmin adalah anaknya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Terdengar orang-orang mulai membicarakan hal yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi dikantin kampus mereka.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Yunho memasuki area tersebut selain pada saat inspeksi bulanan yang dilakukan Yunho dan mereka juga cukup kaget dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan terjadi disana.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian menguping eoh? Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah membicarakan hal ini lagi atau kalian tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kampus ini untuk selamanya!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan sangat lantang. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang ada disekitarnya. Mereka terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam hal ini.

Yunho dan Changmin berjalan menuju area parkir sekolah tersebut. Yunho melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada Changmin, "masuklah dulu. Appa masih memiliki suatu urusan, kau tunggu didalam."

Sedangkan Changmin hanya menatap tajam pada Yunho dan menerima kunci mobil milik Ayahnya yang kini sudah mulai meninggalkannya dari sana. Ia memutuskan untuk menuruti Yunho kali ini. Sekali-kali menurut dan mengikuti kemauan Appanya tidak masalah bukan?

.

.

.

"Yoon Sanha."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ingat kalau hari ini akan ada inspeksi lagi?"

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Jung Yunho disini."

"Apa?!"

Minhyuk, Sanha, Dongmin, dan jangan lupakan si kembar Chanwoo dan Moonbin yang tadinya sedang asik berbincang ria ditaman seberang kelasnya kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada sesosok orang yang rupanya telah menyita perhatian hampir semua orang yang berada disana. Mereka semua memiliki satu pertanyaan yang sama, mengapa Jung Yunho berada disini diluar jadwal yang sudah ada?

"Jung Chanwoo, Moonbin, segera bereskan peralatan sekolah kalian dan ikut Appa sekarang juga."

"Maksud Appa?" awalnya Chanwoo tidak mengerti maksud Yunho namun sedetik kemudian ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari sekolah, ya hitung-hitung tidak ikut dalam mata pelajaran yang paling tidak dia sukai, sejarah kerajaan Joseon.

"Ah oke baiklah! Monbinnie _kajja!_"

Selepas Chanwoo dan Moonbin kembali ke kalas untuk mengambil tas mereka dan meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan penuh tanda tanya, kini keduanya berjalan dibelakang Yunho. Keduanya masih tak mengerti mengapa Appanya datang menjemputnya dan akan dibawa kemana mereka.

"Kalian berdua masuklah..." Yunho memerintahkan kedua putra kembarnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang didalamnya sudah ada Changmin disana. Baru saja Chanwoo akan membawa pintu depan mobil Appanya sudah menghentikannya, "kalian berdua duduk dibelakang."

"Yahhh Appa kenapa dibelakang?"

"Sudahlah masuk dan diam saja Jung Chanwoo."

Chanwoo menggerutu dan memajukan bibirnya tidak terima atas perintah Ayahnya. Duduk disamping kemudi Ayahnya adalah favoritnya, dia tidak suka duduk dibelakang kecuali dia sedang bersama supir. Sementara Moonbin hanya diam saja tak mengerti mengapa Yunho ikut menarik dirinya juga bersama dengan Chanwoo.

Baru Chanwoo dan Moonbin duduk dikursi belakang, Chanwoo sadar bahwa dikursi depan sudah ada yang menempatinya. Orang tersebut terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan lengan kanannya dipelipisnya.

Dengan sedikit waspada Chanwoo memajukan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang ada disana. Bisa saja Appanya melakukan tindak kriminal yang menyebabkan laki-laki itu pingsan dan disembunyikan kedalam mobil mewahnya bukan?

"Changmin Hyung? Apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?" Chanwoo sedikit kaget bahwa ternyata yang berada disana adalah Hyung tertuanya. Sementara Changmin sedikit terusik dengan panggilan yang adiknya tujukan padanya. Dia sedang malas berbicara sejak Yunho muncul dihadapannya.

"Hmm. Dia yang menyeretku kemari."

Masih dengan sikap dinginnya Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Chanwoo dan melirik tidak suka pada Yunho yang saat ini sudah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan jalannya. Baik Chanwoo dan Moonbin paham dengan sikap Changmin yang seperti ini. Dan tentu saja Moonbin masih diam karena dia memang tak tahu harus apa sekarang.

"Ohh baiklah... Appa kita akan kemana?" Chanwoo nampaknya sedang mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana agar tidak terlalu tegang, terlebih untuk Moonbin.

Chanwoo sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa Moonbin merasa bingung untuk bersikap seperti apa kepada Appanya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama Moonbin dengan Appanya setelah Moonbin tahu bahwa Yunho adalah Ayahnya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Jung Department Store. Yunho sengaja mengajak anak-anaknya kesini. Ya walaupun sebenarnya dia tak cukup yakin rencananya untuk membawa anak-anaknya jalan-jalan—dan berbelanja mungkin akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"_Jja!_ Pilihlah apapun yang kalian suka, lakukan semua yang kalian mau disini."

"Woahhh _jjinja_ Appa?! Ayo Moonbin-ah kita buat Jung Yunho bangkrut!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya, setidaknya ia bisa tersenyum sekarang.

"Cih. Tidak kreatif sekali." Changmin mendecih setelah kedua adiknya mulai berlari kesana kemari mengambil semua yang mereka inginkan. Changmin berani bertaruh bahwa hal pertama yang diambil Chanwoo adalah sebuah PSP. Ia masih ingat PSP adik bungsunya itu sempat ia 'rusakkan' sebelumnya.

"Kau juga Min. Ambil semua yang kau mau."

"Hanya ada satu hal yang kuinginkan di dunia ini."

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya menanggapi pernyataan Changmin yang entah mengapa ia merasa ada sinar sinar kepedihan dimata anaknya.

"Eommaku. Aku hanya ingin dia."

Yunho sudah dapat menduganya. Changmin pasti akan mengatakan hal itu. Semanja-manjanya Changmin dulu, sekarang ini Changmin sudah berumur 17 tahun dan sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh seperti kedua adiknya. Yunho sangat paham akan keinginan Changmin karena Changmin benar-benar duplikat dirinya, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Changmin walau anak itu tidak pernah mengungkapkannya.

Tiga jam sudah dihabiskan keempatnya untuk berkeliling _mall_ terbesar di Korea itu dan waktu juga sudah menunjukkan untuk makan siang, walau sebenarnya sudah lewat satu jam sepuluh menit. Yunho menarik ketiga anaknya untuk makan sebelum mereka kembali kerumah.

Sebenarnya Chanwoo ingin sekali merutuki Ayahnya karena dia belum selesai memilih ini dan itu namun Ayahnya sudah menariknya pergi begitu saja.

"Aish! Appa bilang kami boleh memilih apa saja yang kami inginkan. Demi Tuhan Appa aku belum selesai memilih kaset PS-ku!"

"Sudah cukup. Kau sudah memilih lebih dari sepuluh keping. Sekarang duduk dan pesanlah makanan yang kalian suka."

Chanwoo dan Moonbin berdebat soal makanan apa yang akan mereka pesan dan akhirnya Yunho yang memesan untuk mereka. Mereka memesan berbagai jenis _seafood_ dan juga _beef_ kesukaan Changmin.

"Hyung buka mulutmu, aku akan menyupimu hehe."

Hampir saja Changmin membuka mulutnya namun dengan sigap Yunho menghentikan tangan Chanwoo yang hendak menyuapi Changmin seperti keinginannya.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya jika memaksa Changmin menelan itu. Hyungmu itu alergi udang."

Baik Chanwoo dan Moonbin mengerutkan alisnya dan saling bertatapan. Jadi ini alasannya mengapa Changmin tidak memakan udang sedikitpun namun memakan segala jenis makanan yang lainnya ketika mereka makan bersama dirumah Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lalu Changmin? Dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai memasukkan _beef_nya lagi kedalam mulutnya. Dalam hati ia membatin, _'kukira dia sudah lupa aku alergi udang.'_

Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan mereka mengecek semua hal yang sudah mereka beli untuk dibawa pulang. Terlihat Chanwoo dengan berbagai jenis peralatan elektroniknya dan Moonbin dengan bertas-tas bukunya sedangkan Changmin dengan tangan kosongnya. Ia tak memilih apapun. Sepertinya.

Baru saja mereka akan meninggalkan _mall_ milik keluarga Jung tersebut, _manager_ penanggungjawab _mall _itu terlihat mendekati Yunho.

"Presdir Jung."

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda Presdir, tapi Anda harus menandatangani surat-surat ini terlebih dahulu." Sang _Manager_ menunjukkan beberapa surat kepada Yunho yang entah apa itu Yunho tidak begitu jelas.

Akan tetapi setelah melihat dan membaca surat-surat tersebut Yunho langsung mengerutkan alisnya dan sedikit terlonjak dengan nominal yang tertuliskan disana.

Kemudian ia menatap Changmin yang sedari tadi memang terlihat mencurigakan, tidak mungkin anaknya itu melewatkan kesempatan emas begitu saja dan benar saja, Yunho bahkan dibuat sakit kepala oleh tingkahnya. Sementara Changmin hanya memberikan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata _'kau bilang aku boleh memilih apapun yang kumau, dan itulah yang kuinginkan.'_

Selesai dengan surat-surat yang hampir membuat Yunho berasap, mereka berempat keluar dari Jung Departement Store dan masuk kedalam mobil Yunho.

"Hyung tidak membeli apa-apa? Payah sekali, aku dan Moonbin saja memilih barang-barang yang kami inginkan."

Yang ditanya hanya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melemparkan sebuah brosur kepada adiknya.

"_Mwo?_ Kenapa melempariku brosur Hyung?"

"Tunggu... Hyung! Jangan bilang kau... Ya! Kau curang sekali memilih ini sebagai barang yang kau inginkan!"

"Moonbinnie lihatlah ini. Hyungmu itu menyebalkan sekali! Rupanya dia memilih mobil _Ferrari LaFerrari Spider_ tadi!"

"Mo-mobil apa? _LaFerrari Spider?_ Bukankah itu _serie_ terbaru dari _LaFerrari?_"

"Ne! Dia sangat licik bukan? Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Appa terlihat sangat frustasi tadi ketika Ahjussi itu memberikan sesuatu kepada Appa!"

Sementara si kembar berheboh-heboh ria perihal barang yang dibeli Hyungnya, sang tersangka utama yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jung Changmin hanya terkekeh memperhatikan kedua adiknya. Dan dalam hatinya ia berharap ia bisa terus bersama dengan kedua adiknya dimasa yang akan mendatang nanti.

Lain anak lain juga Ayah. Bukannya Yunho tidak mau menginterupsi percakapan anak-anaknya barusan, dia menyimaknya dengan baik, bahkan dia mendengar kekehan yang keluar dari mulut Changmin. Dia hanya ingin fokus mengemudi untuk menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak.

Bagi Yunho, seberapa besar nominal yang ia keluarkan untuk keluarganya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah baginya. Asalkan mereka bahagia maka Yunho akan mengiyakannya tak peduli suatu apapun.

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu adalah pertama kalinya setelah 12 tahun ia melihat Changmin tersenyum lagi. Walaupun hanya kekehan kecil yang Changmin tunjukkan, setidaknya bibir mungil itu melengkung keatas.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Yunho kini sudah berhenti didepan apartemen yang Jaejoong dan Moonbin tinggali. Ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Moonbin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Seandainya bisa, sebenarnya Yunho ingin membawa Moonbin pulang kerumah mereka, Mansion Jung, namun mengingat Jaejoong yang akan menghabisinya hidup-hidup jika ia membawanya, ia akhirnya memilih untuk membawa Moonbin kembali ketempat Jaejoong.

"Min bantu Appa mengeluarkan barang-barang Moonbin dari bagasi."

"Hmm."

Kedua putra kembarnya tidur saling menindihkan kepalanya satu sama lain yang menyebabkan Yunho tidak tega untuk membangunkannya namun pada akhirnya, mau tak mau Yunho memutuskan untuk menggendong Moonbin untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

_**Ting Tong!**_

Yunho memencet _bell_ unit apartemen Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya yang hampir penuh dengan barang belanjaan Moonbin—Changmin memilih untuk diam didalam mobil menjaga Chanwoo— sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menahan badan Moonbin yang kini tengah tertidur dipunggungnya.

Tak berselang lama, pintu apartemen Jaejoong terbuka dan menunjukkan sang pemiliknya. Jaejoong sangat kaget ketika menemukan Yunho ada didepan apartemennya.

"Boleh aku masuk? Moonbin tertidur, mungkin dia kelelahan. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu setelahnya."

"Ne... Kamarnya ada diujung sana."

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yunho masuk kedalam kamar Moonbin, ia sedikit penasaran bagaimana bisa Moonbin berakhir bersama dengan Yunho.

"Bisa bantu aku Jae? Ini semua milik Moonbin."

Yunho sedikit kesulitan untuk menempatkan Moonbin pada tempat tidurnya dengan berbagai barang yang ada ditangan hingga lengan kanannya. Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho kesulitanpun akhirnya mulai membantu Yunho dengan barang-barang tersebut dan menyimpannya dimeja belajar milik Moonbin.

Setelah Yunho menidurkan Moonbin dikasurnya ia berjalan keluar menghampiri Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dipintu kamar Moonbin.

"Aku membawanya pergi bersama dengan Chanwoo juga Changmin hari ini. Maafkan aku karena tidak meminta ijinmu terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Dia masih belum memanggilku Appa, mungkin dia masih canggung akan hal itu. Dia mirip denganmu, sedikit pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara."

"Hmm. Kau ingin minum dulu?"

"Tidak Jae, mungkin lain kali. Changmin dan Chanwoo menungguku dibawah. Ah dan ini, untukmu."

Yunho memberikan bungkusan kecil kepada Jaejoong, sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit sangsi untuk menerima pemberian Yunho mengingat dirinya bukan lagi siapa-siapa pria bermarga Jung ini. Namun apa mau dikata? Yunho sangat keras kepala dan tidak suka dengan penolakan, maka dari itu ia menerimanya begitu saja.

"Terimakasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberikanku ini."

"_Ani,_ aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali. Aku pulang Jae. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Pintu itu tertutup dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dalam kesunyian, "hati-hati dijalan... Yunnie..."

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin Appa antarkan kemana Min? Atau ingin ikut Appa kembali kerumah?"

"Yoochun Samchon."

Sunyi. Changmin dan Yunho sama-sama membungkan mulutnya. Changmin mencoba memejamkan matanya hanya untuk menghindari perbincangan dengan Yunho dan Yunho hanya fokus kepada jalanan didepannya sana sedangkan si bungsu masih tertidur dikursi belakang.

Tak lebih dari 40 menit setelahnya mereka telah sampai ketempat Yoochun yang sekarang ini ditinggali oleh Changmin. Kalau saja Yunho bisa ia sangat ingin membawa Changmin kerumah mereka, namun ia tak akan memaksa Changmin. Toh Changmin berada ditempat yang aman.

"Bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Yunho menggoyangkan bahu Changmin untuk membangunkan anak sulungnya.

Ia tidak mungkin menggendong Changmin masuk kedalam seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Moonbin. Changmin beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Yunho dan Yunho yakin Changmin akan menendangnya jika ia berani menggendongnya.

"Masuklah. Sampaikan salam Appa kepada _Grannie_mu dan Samchon serta Imomu."

"Hmm."

"Dan pulanglah kerumah kapanpun kau mau."

"Hm." Hanya gumaman yang Changmin berikan kepada Yunho, ya setidaknya Changmin mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Yunho baru meninggalkan rumah Yoochun setelah memastikan Changmin masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Kyuhyun! Jung Changmin!"

Terdengar teriakan sang pemilik rumah yang menyebabkan seluruh penghuninya keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan kini telah berdiri berjejer diruang tamu. Demi Tuhan ini masih sangat pagi untuk bangun diakhir pekan seperti ini.

"Siapa diantara kalian berdua yang memesan mobil kemari?!"

"_Mwo? _Mobil? Astaga Appa bahkan aku ingin membeli sepeda saja tidak Appa ijinkan bagaimana dengan mobil eoh."

"Ohh. Itu milikku Samchon."

"_What the..._ Jung Changmin demi Tuhan itu _LaFerrari Spider!_ Kau mendapatkannya darimana heh?" Yoochun hampir mengangakan mulutnya mendengar pengakuan keponakannya. Dia saja tidak punya mobil itu bagaimana Changmin yang _notabene _nya masih bocah bisa membelinya?

"_Ferrari_ apa? Ya! Jung Changmin kau habis merampok rekening siapa eoh?" Heechul menatap tak percaya cucu kesayangannya berani memesan mobil yang entah bagaimana bisa cucunya yang baru saja mendapatkan surat ijin mengemudi itu membayarnya.

"Ck! Ya itu mobilku dan aku telah **merampok** Jung Yunho." Changmin melakukan sedikit penekanan pada kata merampok dalam kalimatnya.

"_Mwo?!_" Yoochun, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan bahkan Hangeng yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya kini telah melotot dan berteriak bersamaan dengan seluruh penghuni Mansion Park —tidak termasuk Changmin tentunya. Mereka berpikir bisa-bisanya Changmin merampok atau mungkin membobol rekening Ayahnya sendiri.

"Kemarin aku pergi bersamanya dan dia bilang aku boleh memilih apapun yang kuinginkan dan itu yang kuinginkan, lagipula kemarin memang sedang ada pameran disana."

Changmin menjelaskan dengan entengnya bagaimana ia mendapatkan mobil yang hampir membuat Pamannya meledak karena tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengirimkannya kemari.

"Kau pergi bersama Appamu eoh? Hanya berdua? Ceritakan semuanya pada _Grannie!_"

"Tidak. Kami pergi berempat. Aku, dia, Chanwoo, dan Moonbin. Dan tidak ada hal yang menarik setelahnya." Hanya seputar itu penjelasan Changmin.

"Jung Changmin berhentilah memanggil Appamu dengan sebutan dia dan dia. Haraboji tahu kau masih kesal dengannya tapi biar bagaimanapun dia adalah Appamu. Hormatilah Ayahmu sebagaimana mestinya."

Kini giliran Jung Hangeng yang angkat berbicara. Ia tahu anaknya sudah bertidak bodoh dan ia juga tahu Changmin masih kesal terhadap Ayahnya. Namun sebagai seorang Ayah, Hangeng jauh lebih mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yunho ketika anaknya tidak pernah mau memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Appa dan bahkan membangun sebuah tembok besar diantara keduanya.

Ia mungkin akan memukul Yunho jika Yunho yang berada diposisi Changmin dan tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang semestinya. Namun Yunho tidak melakukan hal itu, Yunho anaknya sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya walau 12 tahun terakhir ini dia hanya dapat bersama dengan satu diantara tiga anaknya.

"Terserah!"

Changmin membalikkan badannya dan kembali kekamarnya, serta membanting pintu kamarnya sehingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

Changmin sadar ia salah tapi ia tak mau mengakui itu. Ia hanya takut jika ketika dirinya sudah percaya kepada Yunho, Yunho akan kembali membuatnya kecewa.

"Hahhhh... harus kuapakan lagi anak itu agar kembali seperti sedia kala?"

"Biar aku yang berbicara padanya Imo. Dia hanya butuh waktu."

"Yeah sampai aku menutup usiaku dan belum sempat membuat mereka bahagia seperti dulu."

"Chullie..."

_**Tok Tok Tokk**_

"Changmin-ah Samchon masuk ne?"

Yoochun mengetuk pintu kamar Changmin yang memang ia sediakan untuk keponakannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam Yoochun memutuskan untuk masuk. Dan terlihatlah Changmin berdiri didekat jendela dan menatap keluar sana.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika Samchon menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Changmin. Ia masih senantiasa menutup mulutnya dan tidak menghiraukan apa yang Yoochun katakan.

"Baiklah Samchon akan tetap bercerita tak peduli kau akan mendengarkannya atau tidak."

Dan disinilah Yoochun membuka cerita hidup Yunho ketika Yunho ditinggalkan oleh Istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Setelah kepergianmu dulu ke Amerika dan Jaejoong Hyung juga Moonbin yang entah menghilang kemana, kehidupan Yunho Hyung berubah drastis."

"Yunho Hyung yang tadinya seseorang yang hangat mulai berubah dan bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Chanwoo yang saat itu baru berumur dua tahun. Hampir enam bulan Yunho Hyung hanya berdiam diri dikamarnya yang mengakibatkan Jung Empire hampir hancur jika saja aku tidak menyerahkan diriku secara suka rela terhadap semua tanggungjawab yang Yunho Hyung emban."

"Dia hidup namun tidak berkehidupan. Dia membuka matanya namun dia tidak hidup didalam matanya. Mata itu hanya sebagai pajangan saja diwajahnya, tidak ada cahaya kehidupan didalamnya hanya tatapan kosong yang selalu mengisi mata itu."

"Baru setelah aku memberitahunya bahwa kau sudah masuk ke sekolah dasar, mata Yunho Hyung mulai menampakkan sebuah kehidupan didalamnya. Beberapa minggu setelahnya Yunho Hyung mulai bangkit kembali dan kembali bekerja dan menyibukkan dirinya hanya dalam lingkaran itu."

"Ia tak peduli apapun selain bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja hingga Jung Empire berhasil menduduki posisi nomor satu di Asia. Namun perubahan ini justru lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika ia hanya mengurung dirinya dikamarnya."

"Ia bekerja tanpa henti siang dan malam, bahkan tak jarang aku menemukannya tertidur diruangnya dangan berbagai macam dokumen bertebaran dimana-mana."

Yoochun berhenti berbicara, ia tak melepaskan pandangannya pada punggung Changmin. Yoochun tahu keponakannya kini tengah mendengarkannya walaupun ia tak berkata apapun. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, ia merasa bahwa Changmin harus tahu bagaimana kehidupan Ayahnya semenjak kepergiannya.

"Hingga pada saat Chanwoo yang saat itu baru berumur 8 tahun jatuh sakit, adikmu itu keracunan makanan yang entah darimana didapatkannya. Yunho Hyung kalang kabut mendengar berita itu dan meninggalkan rapat pentingnya dengan tiba-tiba untuk menemui Chanwoo di rumah sakit."

"Dan baru saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia telah menelantarkan harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki bersama dengannya. Sejak saat itu Yunho Hyung sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali menjadi Jung Yunho yang sesungguhnya."

"Ia tak akan membiarkan harta satu-satunya untuk tersentuh oleh orang lain dan itulah mengapa Chanwoo tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja hingga sekarang ini."

"Melihat Yunho Hyung yang mulai kembali kepada dirinya yang sesungguhnya tentu membuat kami semua bernapas lega. Dia juga mulai menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong Hyung dan Moonbin. Tapi bukan berarti dia sebelumnya tidak berusaha mencarinya. Dalam dua tahun pertama kepergian kalian Yunho Hyung sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menemukan kalian terlebih Ibu juga adikmu."

"Bahkan Appamu sempat memohon-mohon dan berlutut kepadaku hanya untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaanmu. Kau tahu bagaimana _pride_ seorang Jung bukan? Memang hanya aku yang tahu dimana dirimu sesungguhnya berada selain Heechul Imo dan Hangeng Samchon."

"Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan ketika memohon kepadaku? Dia berkata bahwa dia akan memberikan semua yang ia miliki kepadaku dan ia rela untuk menukarkan nyawanya hanya dengan informasi dimana kau berada."

"Ia bilang ia tidak peduli setelah ini orang-orang akan menganggapnya apa kalau aku mau memberitahukannya keberadaanmu dan dia bisa kembali bersamamu. Namun aku tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu, aku terlalu takut dengan ancaman yang diberikan _Grannie_mu dan membiarkan Yunho Hyung hidup seperti orang yang tidak waras seperti itu. Bisa dibilang aku terlalu parno."

"Andai saja dulu aku berani membantah semua perintah Heechul Imo mungkin akhirnya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut dan mementingkan diriku serta keluargaku sendiri dan melupakan keluargaku yang lain yang hidupnya sudah diambang kehancuran."

"Perlu kau ketahui Min, setiap kali aku datang untuk menemuimu di Amerika sana, Yunho Hyung akan selalu bertanya kepadaku bagaimana keadaanmu disana, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, hal apa yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai, dan tidak jarang pula ia meminta fotomu kepadaku yang jelas sekali aku tidak pernah memberikannya walau hanya satu lembarpun."

"Ketika Yunho Hyung menanyakan hal-hal itu, matanya selalu bersinar terang dan berbinar-binar seperti seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang mendapatkan permennya. Sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah tega melihatnya seperti itu karena aku tahu aku akan menghancurkan pancaran sinar itu dengan segala penolakanku tentang dirimu."

"Aku tahu aku memang bodoh karena telah membiarkan Yunho Hyung menderita sedemikian rupanya, itulah mengapa saat kau memintaku untuk membantumu kembali ke Korea tanpa pikir panjang aku menerimanya dan tidak lagi menghiraukan ancaman Heechul Imo."

"Yunho Hyung sangat menyayangi kalian semua, kau, Chanwoo, Moonbin, dan juga Jaejoong Hyung. Ia bahkan tak mengubah sedikitpun tatanan Mansion Jung setelah kepergian kalian."

"Sekarang terserah padamu kau akan bersikap seperti apa, Samchon tidak akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Hanya satu hal yang Samchon minta padamu Minnie-ya. Minnie? Sudah lama aku tidak memanggilmu seperti itu."

Yoochun terkekeh disela-sela perkataannya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau membenci Ayahmu, kau boleh marah padanya tapi kau tak boleh membencinya."

"_Okay! Let's end it all here._ Sekarang cuci wajahmu dan turunlah, Imomu sudah menyiapkan sarapan dibawah sana."

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dan baru saja ia akan meninggalkan Changmin jika saja Changmin tidak memanggilnya.

"Samchon..."

"Ne?"

"Ak-aku..."

"Aku merindukannya."

"Aku... Aku merindukan Appa..."

Dan isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar ditelinga Yoochun. Changmin menangis. Yoochun mendekati Changmin dan memeluk keponakannya dengan erat dan ikut menangis. Sedari tadi ia sudah menahannya.

Dan tanpa diketahui keduanya, dua orang berbeda usia sejak tadi menyimak semua perbincangan yang keduanya bicarakan. Jung Heechul dan Jung Chanwoo. Mereka berdua kini juga meneteskan air matanya dibalik pintu kamar Changmin.

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A-yo! _Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu soalnya _update_nya yang kelamaan hehe ya beginilah nasib menjadi seorang mahasiswa eh mahasiswi, ketika anak sekolahan libur kita masih sibuk dengan tugas dan UAS. Aku juga baru kelar UAS kemarin hari kamis jadi baru sempet _post_ _part_ ini.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang masih setia /alah/ buat nungguin kelanjutan dari tulisan aku dan segala kekurangannya. Terimakasih buat yang udah nyempetin untuk _review_ maupun yang engga juga gapapa, intinya sih gitu, aku nulis buat ngisi waktu luang dan kalian baca juga buat _refreshing_ jadi yaaaa jangan dibawa serius2 amatlah hehe.

Oh iya mumpung lagi bulan puasa, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya dan bagi yang tidak semoga kita bisa saling menghormati dan tetap saling menjaga tali silaturahmi. Perbedaan itu indah kawan^^

Terakhirrrrrrrr, sekali lagi terimakasih dan maaf kalo dalam penulisannya masih belum sempurna dengan segala kesalahannya, mohon dimaklumi^^

**_MyBabyWonKyu:_** ^^

**_littlecupcakenoona:_** terimakasih^^

**_meybi:_** ehehehe YunJae mah gitu orangnya suka malu sama kucing/? Yeay #JungBrosSquad

**_5351:_** bocoran nih, mereka ketemu di _next chap _xD

**_TiasPrahastiwi:_** iya gapapa, terimakasih sudah _review_^^

**_whirlwind27:_** ne hehehehe :3 rencananya juga gitu sih wk tapi liat aja ntar jadinya kayak gimana~

**_Kuminosuke:_** sudah^^

**_auntyjeje:_** hai! _Welcomeeeeeeeee_~

**_alby:_** lempar saja mereka kkk~ terimakasih ya^^

**_Momo ziel:_** mang Dujun mah gitu orangnya suka sengklek/? Kkkk ini kan ff YunJae ya pasti anu dong u,u *anu apa* selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa^^

**_Nothing Guest:_** _no worries~_ gapapa dong baru _review_ sekarang2 ini.-. wahh terimakasih sarannya, akan diperbaiki lagi kedepannya^^

**_indy:_** maap yak lama soalnya ngelarin UAS dulu hehe._.

**_Guest1:_** jeren?

**_Guest2:_** ^^

**_yyunjjae: _**dua tiga donggggg? xD sippp! Idenya ditampung dulu yahh hehe. Kasian Ara dinistain mulu idupnya _lol_ terus juga mumpung ini muncul cewek satu lagi wk

**_YJS:_** _done!^^_

**_azahra88:_** lagi baik sama Ara akunya jadi ya gitu deh/?

**_Kim Jae Eun:_** muehehehehe maaf ya bikin bingung, baru ini nyoba nulis apa yang ada dalam angan-angan/? Soalnya.-. terimakasih juga udah baca dan _review^^_

**_dheaniyuu:_** kkkk~

**_Guest3:_** hmmm Changmin ya? Kita lihat saja nanti kekeke~

**_AprilianyArdeta:_** sudah yaa~

**_Ruixi1:_** neeeee^^

**_Jung Jessie:_** Yunho ga galau saya yang galau liat _teaser _dramanya dia ;_:

**_Anik0405:_** _that's right!_

**_JonginDO:_** yiahahahaha dia ada maunyaaaa xD

**_RereYunjae Pegaxue:_** _fighting!_

**_puji:_** _thankyou~_

**_caramelmacchiatoyj:_** nak -_- yaudahlah terserah Changmin aja mau namanya tetep Changmin apa pindah jadi Chanmin yak -_- jangan begituuuu dia kan abang kita/? Nak tulung banget ini skripsi mau bahas apa aja masih galau duh tapi makasih yeee moah :*

**_Mei. azzahra1:_** karena Changmin dan Chanwoo adalah setipe maka beginilah jadinya xD

**_VinChan23:_** iyanih tau Yunho kemana :&amp;

**_fera95: _**biasanya kan emang gitu ya, anak tengah yang anteng nah yang sulung sama bungsu ribut mulu wk lagian kalo misal Moonbin yang ribut ga cocok sama _image_nya dia -_-

**_Bestin84:_** _chap_nya belom ditentuin berapa banyak sih hehe tapi gabakal nyaingin sinetron tukang haji naik bubur kok ;) _thankyou!_

**_Dewi15:_** sudah yaa^^

**_Xianie:_** neee terimakasih!^^

**_danactebh:_** _done_ yahh^^

_ps: yang penasaran sama berapa harga LaFerrarinya Changmin silahkan searching sendiri yakkk xD_

**-JRA-**


	14. Chapter 14

**_-Prev Chap-_**

_"Samchon..."_

_"Ne?"_

_"Ak-aku..."_

_"Aku merindukannya."_

_"Aku... Aku merindukan Appa..."_

_Dan isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar ditelinga Yoochun. Changmin menangis. Yoochun mendekati Changmin dan memeluk keponakannya dengan erat dan ikut menangis. Sedari tadi ia sudah menahannya._

_Dan tanpa diketahui keduanya, dua orang berbeda usia sejak tadi menyimak semua perbincangan yang keduanya bicarakan. Jung Heechul dan Jung Chanwoo. Mereka berdua kini juga meneteskan air matanya dibalik pintu kamar Changmin._

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 14**

"Changmin-ah!"

Changmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya. Hari ini dia berencana untuk menemui Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang? Kau sahabat Ara kan? Sahabat gadis itu maka berarti sahabatku juga."

Changmin sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan seorang gadis disampingnya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya lagi namun gadis itu menghentikan tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya.

Changmin yang tak suka dengan perlakuan gadis itu langsung menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar, "Boa-ssi aku memang sahabat saudara tirimu itu tapi aku tak pernah merasa bahwa kau adalah sahabatku. Bahkan aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk menjadi temanmu. Mengenalmu pun aku enggan" Desis Changmin sedikit berbahaya dan meninggalkan Boa yang kini tengah mematung memandangi mobil Changmin yang sudah menjauh darinya.

"Jadi Kwon Boa, bagaimana rasanya ditolak?" dua orang muda-mudi menghampiri Boa yang masih saja diam ditempatnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit _shock._

Boa melirik tajam Kyuhyun dan Ara dan mendengus sebal. Dirinya masih dongkol terhadap kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia tak habis pikir dirinya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Changmin. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Boa ditolak, biasanya pria pria itu yang mengejar Boa dan ia akan mengiyakan siapa saja pria yang mendekatinya asalkan pria itu memiliki latar belakang yang cukup menjanjikan.

Tak lama setelah itu Boa pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ara yang tengah memandangnya kasihan.

"Saudaramu itu sungguh menggelikan."

"Uhmm yeahhh~" Ara memutar bola matanya, sedikit tak suka Kyuhyun memanggil Boa sebagai saudaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit Changmin menunggu Jaejoong untuk keluar dari kedai tempatnya bekerja. Changmin memang sengaja menunggu Jaejoong diluar daripada menunggunya didalam. Toh dia ingin segera membawa Jaejoong pergi dari sana.

"Eomma!"

"Eoh? Minnie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jaejoong sedikit kaget mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin mengajak Eomma jalan-jalan hehe."

"_Aigo_ tumben sekali anak Eomma yang paling tampan ini mengajak Eomma jalan-jalan hmmm? Kau tidak sedang menyogok Eomma kan Minnie-ya?"

"Ya Eomma aku tidak seperti itu!"

Jaejoong tergelak dalam tawanya. Menggoda Changmin adalah salah satu hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Lagi pula sudah lama sekali Jaejoong tidak memperlakukan anaknya seperti ini.

Bahkan Changmin sekarang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Lihatlah pipinya yang sedikit berisi itu menggembung dan bibirnya yang maju membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali menguncirnya dengan karet gelang.

"Kita akan kemana Minnie-ya?"

"Hummm kita akan ke festival lampion Eomma. Bukankah suka dengan acara-acara seperti itu huh?"

Festival lampion ya? Hahh festival seperti itu memiliki suatu kenangan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong. Dulu Yunho pernah membawanya ke festival lampion ketika mereka masih duduk dibangku _senior high school._ Disana pula lah Yunho melamar dirinya secara tidak resmi. Ya Yunho hanya bertanya apakah Jaejoong mau menikah dengannya dan tidak ada hal-hal yang meriah yang lainnya.

Saat itu baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tak ada yang tahu jika Jaejoong tengah mengandung Changmin.

"Eomma? Apa Eomma melamun? Melamunkannya eoh?"

"Ne? Aish _aniya,_ hanya mengingat masa lalu."

"Itu sama saja Eomma." Changmin _sweetdrop_ mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Eommanya itu mudah sekali ditebak, tapi masih saja mengelak.

Tak lama setelahnya Jaejoong dan Changmin tiba ditempat festival lampion diadakan. Mereka berdua berjalan ke _stand_ yang satu dan _stand _lainnya. Dan tentu saja _stand_ makanan adalah _stand_ paling sering mereka hampiri.

"Ah iya Min. Yang kau pakai tadi, itu mobil siapa? Seingat Eomma kemarin kau tidak menggunakan mobil itu."

"Ehh ohh itu anu... itu mobil.. emmm itu mobil milik Yoochun Samchon. Yeah mobil Yoochun Samchon."

Changmin tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia tahu walaupun Ibunya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini hidup sederhana akan tetapi Ibunya tidaklah buta dengan hal-hal yang berbau mewah seperti mobilnya.

Dan Changmin berani bertaruh Jaejoong akan memarahinya bila ia tahu mobil yang digunakannya adalah hasil 'perampokan'nya terhadap sang Ayah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau yakin itu milik Samchonmu?" oh tidak. Jaejoong sedikit curiga.

"Errrr... yaa?"

"Seingat Eomma Samchonmu tidak akan membeli mobil dengan _merk_ yang sama dengan mobilnya yang sebelumnya. Dan seingat Eomma Samchonmu sudah memiliki _Ferrari._"

_Checkmate _Jung!

"Baiklah baiklah. Mobil itu milikku Eomma..."

"Hmm?" Jaejoong menaikkan satu alisnya, ia bermaksud menanyakan darimana Changmin mendapatkan mobil itu yang tentu saja Changmin tahu maksud Jaejoong.

"Aku... aku mendapatkannya dari... Jung Yun... errrr...A... A-..Appa"

Lidah Changmin sedikit kelu menyebut Yunho dengan sebutan 'Appa' ia sudah sangat lama tidak memanggil Ayahnya itu dengan sebutan 'Appa' dan ketika kini saat ia mencoba untuk menyebutkannya lagi, rasanya sedikit aneh dan mengganjal. Namun tak dipungkiri juga bahwa hatinya sedikit menghangat dan beban dipundaknya serasa terlepas begitu saja.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan memperingati Changmin perkara dengan mobil mewahnya itu, suara ponsel Changmin menginterupsi keduanya dan menyelamatkan Changmin.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"_Mwo?!_"

"..."

"Bagaimana bisa? Ya Tuhan kau ini ceroboh sekali eoh."

"..."

"Aish! Baiklah kau tunggu disana."

"..."

"Yayayaya."

_**Click..**_

"_Waeyo_ Minnie?"

"Chanwoo..."

"Ada apa dengan Chanwoo?"

"Chanwoo terkunci dikamar mandi Eomma..."

"_Mwo?_ Bagaimana bisa?"

"Eomma tanyakan langsung saja padanya nanti. Sekarang kita harus segera kesana"

"Ne..."

Sebenarnya Changmin ingin sekali tertawa menertawakan kecerobohan adiknya yang tengah terkunci didalam kamar mandi didalam kamarnya, namun melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang sedikit khawatir ia jadi enggan untuk mentertawakan Chanwoo dan memutuskan untuk membawa serta Jaejoong kesana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sekarang ini ia sudah berada dipelataran rumah yang dulu pernah sempat ia tinggali. Manssion Jung. Ia masih belum siap untuk masuk kedalam. Ia takut jika ia masuk nantinya ia akan kembali terjebak dengan kilatan-kilatan masa lalunya.

Jaejoong juga takut bila tiba-tiba Yunho berada disana walaupun sebenarnya itu mungkin saja terjadi mengingat ini adalah rumah Yunho. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan anaknya, ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Chanwoo sekarang.

Walaupun hanya terkunci dikamar mandi tapi jika itu terlalu lama maka Chanwoo akan jatuh sakit. Seingat Jaejoong dulu Chanwoo memiliki daya tahan yang sedikit rendah dibandingkan dengan Moonbin apalagi Changmin. Bisa dibilang daya tahan Changmin sekuat baja.

"Tsk!"

"_Waeyo?_"

"Aku tidak tahu _password_nya Eomma..."

"_Aigo.. jja _hubungi Chanwoo tanyakan padanya berapa _password_nya."

"Huumm.." Changmin mulai mendial nomor Chanwoo.

"Ya! Beritahu aku _password_nya."

"..."

"Ck. Sungguh tidak kreatif."

_**0218**_

_**Click!**_

Pintu utama Mansion terbuka dan Changmin langsung melesatkan dirinya masuk dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berada diambang pintu.

"Eomma ayo masuk."

"Ehh.. ne..." Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku datang kemari."

"K-kau?"

"Hmm. Selama ini aku tinggal ditempat Yoochun Samchon dan tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku lagi kemari. Rasanya...sedikit aneh."

Changmin tersenyum miris. Ia teringat kejadian itu lagi. Peristiwa ketika dirinya tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya yang setelahnya ia melihat beberapa lembar foto yang Ibunya lemparkan pada wajah Ayahnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit lagi.

Sementara Changmin menuju kelantai dua dimana letak kamar Chanwoo berada, Jaejoong menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat-lihat keadaan rumah yang pernah ia tinggali sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari rumah ini. Hanya catnya saja yang terlihat baru, selebihnya masih sama. Letak semua barang-barangnya masih sama persis dengan ketika ia masih tinggal disana, bahkan foto mereka berlima ditaman bermain pun masih ada diatas meja yang terletak dipojok sana. Jung Yunho benar-benar menjaga rumahnya dengan sangat baik.

"Kau sangat-sangatlah bodoh Jung Chanwoo. Bisa-bisanya kau terkunci dikamar mandi rumahmu sendiri. Dan lagi, kenapa juga kau harus menelponku untuk sekedar membukakan pintunya untukmu huh?"

Changmin dan Chanwoo turun dari lantai dua menuju ketempat dimana Jaejoong berada. Sejak Chanwoo keluar dari kamar mandi tadi Changmin tak ada henti-hentinya mengomeli adik bungsunya ini.

"Ya Hyung! Ponsel Appa mati jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Yoochun Samchon sedang ada di Busan dan _Grannie,_ aku sangatlah yakin bahwa hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk ke spa. Jadi hanya Hyung yang bisa kuhubungi. Sudah untung aku membawa ponselku kedalam, coba kalau tidak..."

"Tapi aku sedang berkencan dengan Eomma!"

"Kau apa? Ya Hyung! Kenapa Hyung tidak mengajakku eoh?"

"Untuk apa juga aku mengajakmu bocah."

"Aish! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Lalu dimana Eomma sekarang?"

"Eomma disini Chanwoo-ya.."

"Eomma!"

Chanwoo langsung saja menghambur memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat kuat. Ia merindukan Eommanya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya mendengus pelan, sekarang ini dia merasa terabaikan.

Tepat setelah Chanwoo melepaskan pelukkannya terhadap Jaejoong, pintu utama Mansion terbuka.

"Appa pu...lang."

Hening. Yunho diam membeku ditempatnya. Ia tak percaya kini Jaejoong dan Changmin berada didepannya, dirumah mereka.

"Joongie? Minnie? Kalian ada disini?"

"Eoh.. ne. Minnie-ya ayo kita pulang. Moonbin pasti sudah menunggu Eomma."

Jaejoong kaget bukan main ketika dirinya mendapati Yunho ada dibelakangnya. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali dia bertemu dengan Yunho, namun tetap saja Jaejoong merasa gugup, terlebih lagi sekarang ini mereka bertemu dirumah yang pernah mereka tinggali berasama dan jangan lupakan Changmin dan juga Chanwoo yang berada disana.

_**Grep!**_

Yunho menahan Jaejoong dengan menarik lengan Jaejoong. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu Jae. Changmin-ah kau temani Chanwoo dulu ne."

"_A..ani_ Yun, biar Changmin yang mengantarku."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mengantarmu atau kau menetap disini."

Inilah Jung Yunho. Ia tak suka dengan penolakan, percuma saja Jaejoong terus-terusan menolak dan meminta agar Changmin saja yang mengantarnya pulang. Lagi pula sekarang lihatlah, Yunho sudah menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar.

"Hyung... mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Tapi ini rumahmu Hyung."

"Rumahmu."

Chanwoo tak mempedulikan perkataan Changmin. Ia hanya ingin Hyungnya berada disini lebih lama lagi.

"Temani aku disini Hyung. Setidaknya sampai Appa kembali."

"Kau sudah besar." Changmin tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu besar yang ada didepannya sana.

"Kau tidak menyayangiku Hyung?"

"Tidak."

"..."

Chanwoo diam. Ia tak lagi meminta Changmin untuk tetap berada disana dan menemaninya disana. Satu kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari Changmin membuatnya tidak beraksi apa-apa.

Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini ia sangat senang mendapati kedua Hyungnya bersama dengannya. Terlebih lagi Changmin. Ia mengira Changmin benar-benar menyayanginya sama seperti Changmin menyayangi Moonbin. Namun ternyata tidak. Changmin tidak begitu.

Chanwoo masih terdiam ditempatnya dan memandang kosong lantai yang diinjaknya. Ini sangatlah sakit. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah hampir dikeluarkan oleh matanya.

Sementara Changmin. Ia berhenti diambang pintu setelah menyadari perkataannya barusan dan tidak mendengar ocehan dari adiknya lagi. Bukan maksud Changmin untuk berkata seperti itu. Dia hanya bercanda. Chanwoo yang dikenalnya tidak akan berhenti berbicara bila ia belum menuruti perkataannya, dan Changmin mengatakan tidak bukan bermaksud dia benar-benar tidak menyayangi Chanwoo.

Changmin sangatlah menyanyangi kedua adiknya, Moonbin dan Chanwoo. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengan Chanwoo mengingat Chanwoo adalah anak yang gampang sekali diperdaya olehnya.

Tapi ternyata dia salah. Dia bermain ketika keadaan sedang tidak baik. Tak seharusnya Changmin berkata seperti itu disaat yang tidak tepat.

Changmin kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Chanwoo. Mau tak mau dia harus mengalah saat ini.

"_Fine!_ Aku akan menemanimu disini dan lupakan semua perkataanku tadi."

Chanwoo mendongak dan menatap Changmin tak percaya. Hyungnya mau mengalah demi dirinya. Satu hal yang tak pernah Changmin lakukan selama ia mengenal Changmin sebagai kakaknya.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Tatapan yang Chanwoo berikan tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali padanya.

_**Grepp!**_

Chanwoo memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Berada dalam bangunan yang disebut rumah dengan orang yang ia sayangi adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak dapat dinilai harganya bagi Chanwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya suara deruan mobil Yunho yang terdengar disini. Baik yunho dan Jaejoong belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelah peristiwa pemaksaan yang dilakukan Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Sedikit berlebihan memang, namun inilah yang memang terjadi.

"Jae. Apa yang kau lakukan disana bersama dengan Changmin?"

Jaejoong hanya menolehkan kepalanya saja dan memandang Yunho sekilas. Pertanyaan Yunho sedikit tidak enak untuk didengar baginya.

"Ma-maksudku, kenapa kau datang tanpa mengabariku dulu?"

"Chanwoo terkunci didalam kamar mandi dan dia menghubungi Changmin untuk membawanya keluar dari dalam. Sedangkan aku saat itu memang sedang bersama dengan Changmin dan dia menarikku begitu saja."

Jaejoong menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya dan Changmin berakhir dirumah Yunho. Ia tak mau Yunho mengira yang tidak-tidak jika ia tidak menjelaskan semuanya. Ya bisa dibilang Jaejoong tak mau Yunho salah mengartikan kedatangannya kerumah tadi.

Memang benar sekarang ketiga putranya sudah saling menerima dan lebih dekat satu sama lain. Walaupun terkadang masih sering terjadi perdebatan dan pertengkaran kecil antara si sulung dan si bungsu namun itu tak menghentikan tali yang telah mengikat mereka dalam suatu ikatan yang bernama saudara. Akan tetapi bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong mereka belum bisa 'berdamai' seperti yang anak-anak mereka telah lakukan.

"Terkunci didalam kamar mandi?"

Yunho mengkerutkan alisnya. Seingatnya kamar mandi dikamar Chanwoo masih baik-baik saja beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan memanggil tukang untuk memperbaiki pintu kamar mandi Chanwoo.

"Kau sudah makan malam Jae?"

"Belum."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak perlu, cukup antarkan aku ke apartemen saja."

"Tapi-..."

"Tidak Yunho. Antarkan aku kembali ke apartemen atau aku melompat dari mobilmu sekarang juga."

"Baiklah..."

Diam-diam Yunho tersenyum, dia kesal karena Jaejoong menolak ajakannya untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Ini bukan berarti ia tidak kecewa, ia kecewa, sangat. Tapi ia akan lebih kecewa bila Jaejoong langsung menerima ajakannya begitu saja.

Dengan penolakan Jaejoong tadi membuktikan bahwa Jaejoong masihlah Jaejoong yang dulu. Jaejoong yang akan selalu berlawanan dengan Yunho. Dan berkat penolakan itu pula Yunho dapat berdebat kecil dengan pujaan hatinya. Berdebat dengan Jaejoong adalah salah satu hal favorit Yunho sejak dulu.

"Jae kurasa kita perlu bicara."

"Kita sudah bicara."

"Maksudku kita perlu membicarakan suatu hal yang ya kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, aku perlu menjelaskannya kepadamu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

"Tidak. Itu menurutmu. Bagiku masih ada banyak yang perlu kujelaskan padamu. Mengenai wanita itu, aku, anak-anak, dan juga perpisahan kita."

Yunho masih fokus dengan jalannya namun itu tak membuat Yunho melupakan masalahnya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai disampingnya ini. Yunho tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatannya begitu saja.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membahas masalah yang sudah lama berlalu walau sebenarnya dirinya juga ingin mendengar penjelasan Yunho mengenai perpisahan mereka. Akan tetapi, Jaejoong sungguh tidak bisa untuk mengingat hal yang sudah membuatnya sakit hati, terlebih lagi soal wanita itu. Wanita yang memang sudah sejak dulu menginginkan mantan suaminya.

"Kau tak pernah sekalipun memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tahu kau sangat-sangatlah marah kepadaku Jae, tapi setidaknya tolong beri aku satu kali saja kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu. Lalu setelahnya terserah padamu kau boleh tetap marah padaku atau tidak."

Ya. Yunho memang benar-benar harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Jaaejoong. Jika dulu ia hanya membiarkan Jaejoong pergi begitu saja dengan segala keegoisan masing-masing dari mereka, maka sekarang Yunho tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Tak peduli nantinya Jaejoong akan menganggapnya seperti apa namun bagi Yunho setidaknya ia telah mencoba untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

"Sudah sampai. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku kemari."

_**Sigh...**_

Yunho hanya mampu menghela napasnya dan memandang nanar Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya. Jaejoong masih belum mau memberikan Yunho kesempatan itu. Namun bukan Jung Yunho namanya jika ia langsung menyerah begitu saja, ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk Jaejoong. Ia harus menyusun ulang strateginya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Clik...**_

"Kau belum tidur Min?"

Yunho meletakan kembali tas kerjanya yang sempat ia bawa masuk kedalam mobil lagi ketika dirinya menarik Jaejoong tadi. Ia 'memergoki' Changmin yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan keadaan rumah mereka. Mungkin Changmin ingin sedikit bernostalgia pikir Yunho.

Changmin masih diam tak menanggapi Yunho. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Disatu sisi ia ingin berbaikan dengan Ayahnya namun disisi lain ego Changmin masih sangatlah tinggi untuk memulai semuanya.

"Chanwoo sudah tidur?"

"Sudah." Changmin bergegas untuk keluar dari rumah itu dan kembali pulang kerumah Pamannya yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Ayahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Pulang? Kau sudah pulang Min. Mau pulang kemana lagi eoh? Kau tidak rindu dengan rumah ini?"

"Tidak."

Hahhhh... mulai lagi. Yunho tak tahu harus membujuk Changmin seperti apa lagi agar bisa tetap tinggal disini. Anak sulungnya ini benar-benar mewarisi sifat keras kelapa yang dimilikinya.

"Baiklah bila tidak rindu dengan rumah ini. Bagaimana dengan kamarmu? Tidak merindukannya juga?"

Changmin sedikit tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan Yunho. Kamarnya? Oh demi Tuhan Changmin sangat-sangatlah rindu dengan kamarnya yang dulu selalu ia penuhi dengan ceceran-ceceran makanan yang berhamburan kemana-mana dan yang akan berakhir pada Jaejoong yang memarahinya habis-habisan dan menyuruh Changmin untuk membersihkan semuanya dengan bantuan Yunho tentu saja.

"Kamarku?"

"Ya. Kamarmu. Kamarmu masih utuh disana, Appa tidak mengubahnya sedikitpun. Hanya kasurnya saja yang berganti."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Yunho tersenyum, kali ini ia berhasil. Dan sepertinya memang Changmin sedang dalam _mode_ yang kalem sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot menguras emosinya.

"Tentu. Itu kamarmu. Selamanya menjadi milikmu."

_**Cklek...**_

Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya yang dulu ia tempati ketika dirinya masih tinggal bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong serta kedua adiknya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar Changmin selain kasurnya. Ukuran kasurnya menjadi lebih besar dibanding dengan duabelas tahun yang lalu.

_Sticker-sticker_ berbagai jenis makanan juga masih menempel disekitar dindingnya. Bahkan boneka berbentuk pizza yang sering ia gunakan sebagai bantal pun masih ada disana. Dan oh, jangan lupakan sofa kecil berbentuk burger diujung sana. Kalau saja bisa Changmin ingin sekali mendudukinya, tapi rasanya itu tak mungkin mengingat ukuran tubuh Changmin yang sudah terlalu besar untuk sofa tersebut.

Changmin tersenyum kecil memandangi kamarnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan kamar ini. Jika saja Changmin tidak ingat egonya, mungkin dia sudah berlari dan melemparkan tubuhnya dikasur penuh boneka berbentuk berbagai jenis makanan dan buah-buahan disana.

Bahkan saking senangnya melihat isi kamarnya yang tidak berubah Changmin melupakan fakta bahwa Yunho sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Tidak merindukannya?"

Changmin mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho. Figura kecil berisikan fotonya dan juga Ayahnya yang sedang memegangi ikan yang berukuran cukup besar diujung meja belajarnya menarik perhatian Changmin.

Ia juga memiliki foto yang sama didalam dompetnya dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil tentunya. Ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya dan Yunho yang sangatlah dekat kala itu. Changmin bagaikan ekor Yunho yang kemana-mana akan selalu bersama dengan Yunho. Rasanya Changmin ingin menghilangkan dirinya begitu saja bila mengingat hal itu, terlebih lagi dengan sikapnya yang sekarang ini bisa dibilang tidak baik jika bersama dengan Yunho.

"_Jja!_ Nikmatilah kamarmu, malam ini mau tak mau suka tidak suka kau harus bermalam disini. Kunci mobilmu ada pada Appa, _so_ kau tidak bisa kemana-mana kecuali kau nekat untuk jalan kaki kerumah Pamanmu itu."

Yunho hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena sibuk tertawa dibalik pintu kamar Changmin. Biarlah kali ini Changmin mengutuknya dengan segala kekesalannya, yang terpenting ia sudah berhasil 'membawa' Changmin pulang walau hanya untuk satu hari.

Sial beribu sial! Changmin melupakan kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkannya dimeja dekat ruang tamu tadi. Tapi yasudahlah sekali-kali dia menginap dirumahnya sendiri bukan suatu masalah yang besar. Ia hanya harus menghadapi Neneknya besok pagi dan mencari alasan yang tepat agar tidak diberikan kuliah umum oleh Cinderella palsu itu.

"_Okay_ Jung! Jadilah seorang Jung yang sesungguhnya untuk malam ini saja. Yeah malam ini!"

Lalu Changmin dengan senyuman jokernya menerjang kasur dan segala jenis boneka yang ada disana dengan tubuhnya. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri bisa bertingkah seperti ini disaat umurnya sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Demi Tuhan Jung Changmin terlalu merindukan kamarnya yang sedikit membuat dirinya tidak waras ketika dihadapkan lagi dengan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, sang surya mulai menampakkan keberadaannya dari sebelah timur sana. Dalam rumah yang seluas istana ini terdapat tiga orang laki-laki berbeda usia yang tengah sibuk dengan kebutuhannya masing-masing.

Jung Yunho. Pria paling tua diantara ketiganya kini terlihat sedang sibuk didapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan dua anaknya.

"Aw aw aw sial! Ini panas sekali!"

Tangan besar Yunho tak sengaja menyenggol pinggiran penggorengan yang ia gunakan untuk membuat telur mata sapi. Yunho memang tak pandai memasak, bahkan dapat dikatakan dia sangatlah buruk dalam hal memasak. Namun ia harus melakukan ini untuk kedua anaknya, yeah setidaknya sepotong _sandwich_ dengan telur mata sapi dapat mengganjal perut mereka.

Jung Chanwoo. Paling muda diantara ketiganya. Ia masih sibuk keluar masuk kamar untuk menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya. Sebut saja dia kesiangan karena ia memang susah sekali dibangunkan dan butuh waktu banyak untuk membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi.

Dan soal kamar mandi, Chanwoo mandi dengan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar. Ia tak ingin terkunci lagi didalamnya.

"Appa! Kenapa Appa tidak membangunkanku?! Demi Tuhan Appa aku ada kuis pagi ini."

Chanwoo berteriak melimpahkan segala kesalahannya pada Yunho. Beginilah Chanwoo. Bila ia terlambat karena kesalahannya sendiri, maka ia akan melemparkan kesalahannya dan menyalahkan Yunho karena tidak membangunkannya dan lain sebagainya. Tipikal anak kurangajar.

Sementara pria yang terakhir adalah Jung Changmin. Dia yang paling kalem diantara ketiganya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Changmin terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Ayah dan adiknya yang terpontang-panting kesana kemari. Ia menikmatinya dan tak berniat membantu sama sekali. Yeah katakan dia tak tahu diri tapi itulah Changmin. Jarang-jarang dia melihat yang seperti ini.

"Apa mereka seperti ini setiap hari? Sungguh konyol."

Entah Changmin berbicara pada siapa yang jelas ia kini hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan rumahnya seperti kapal pecah akibat lemparan benda Chanwoo kemana-mana. Adiknya tadi ribut mencari dimana ia meletakkan kotak pensilnya.

"Ya! Cepatlah turun dan sarapan, Appa sudah terlambat datang ke kantor!"

Terdengar teriakan Jung Yunho yang membahana keseluruh penjuru rumah. Sepertinya bukan hanya Chanwoo yang terlambat, melainkan si kepala rumah pun ikut terlambat.

Chanwoo dan Yunho sudah mulai memasukkan sarapan mereka kedalam mulutnya masing-masing sedangkan Changmin masih diam berdiri diambang tangga sana.

"Ya Jung Changmin kau mau sarapan atau tidak eoh?"

"Eh? Changmin Hyung disini Appa?"

Chanwoo memutar badannya dan menemukan Changmin berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia tak tahu jika Changmin menginap semalam. Jelas saja, dia tertidur setelah berebut PSP dengan Hyungnya itu semalam.

"Pagi Hyung! Aku tidak tahu jika Hyung akan menginap semalam. Jika saja aku tahu aku akan memilih untuk tidur bersamamu hehe."

"Seperti aku mau saja tidur denganmu."

"Hyung!"

Yunho terkekeh melihat interaksi kakak beradik didepannya ini. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang terlambat datang ke kantor, yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini adalah melihat kedua anaknya berdebat tak penting dihadapannya.

"Apa ini bisa dimakan?"

Changmin menatap ngeri makanan yang ada didepannya. Secinta-cintanya Changmin dengan makanan, ia tak mungkin memasukkan makanan tak sehat kedalam perutnya. Dan lihatlah apa yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

Ia ragu apakah ia akan baik-baik saja setelah menelan makanan yang disajikan Ayahnya itu. _Sandwich_ dengan roti yang sedikit gosong dan telur mata sapi yang sepenuhnya tidak matang. Yunho memang benar-benar buruk dalam hal masak memasak.

"Kau tahu Min Appa tidak sejago Eommamu dalam hal memasak, tapi percayalah kau tidak akan keracunan dengan memakannya."

Yunho tahu hasil masakannya sungguh mengenaskan. Tapi apa boleh buat? Hanya itu yang bisa dia buat untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"Appa berangkat. Chanwoo-ya kau minta Hyungmu ini saja yang mengantarmu ke sekolah. Dan Changmin, kunci mobilmu masih ada ditempat yang sama ketika kau meninggalkannya. _Jja_ Appa pergi."

_What the hell?!_

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya. Jadi semalam Yunho berbohong padanya? Sial! Ayahnya mengerjainya dan ia percaya begitu saja. Dia akan membalas perbuatan Ayahnya nanti.

"Ayo Hyung cepat antarkan aku ke sekolah! Hyung sarapan dikantin sekolahku saja. Serius Hyung aku sudah terlambat!"

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Didalam mobil Changmin yang sekarang ini tengah melaju menuju sekolah Chanwoo. _Well_ kampus Changmin juga. Ia sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk membawakan baju ganti untuknya. Ya benar. Changmin masih menggunakan baju yang sama dengan yang kemarin ia gunakan.

Dan hey! Seorang Jung tak boleh terlihat mengenaskan dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang telah ia gunakan kemarin bukan?

_Jung has to be perfect!_

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Halooooooo! Sebelumnya aku mau klarifikasi/? dulu nih. Emang iya sekarang aku udah libur dan punya banyak waktu luang. Tapi nulis ff semacam ini butuh banget _feel_ dan _mood_ yang pas. Nah kalo aku belom punya dua itu mau mantengin laptop 2x24jam juga gabakalan jadi satu kalimatpun malah yang ada jadi berantakan ceritanya dan ga sesuai sama yang tadinya mau aku tulis. Dikepala sih udah ada bayangan ini itu tapi kalo belom nemu waktu yang pas ya ga akan selesai. Jadi aku minta pengertiannya buat semuanya yahh karena hidupku juga ga didedikasikan sepenuhnya buat nulis ff doang. Pasti kok ff ini aku selesein tapi ya itu tadi kuncinya, sabar.

Oh iya kenapa disini Changmin butuh _password_ padahal ini rumah bukan apartemen? Jadi ceritanya kan Yunho rangnya _pabo_ pikun banget ya /emang pikun sih dia/ jadi semenjak Jaejoong ga ada dia pasang _password_ biar ga kelupaan ngunci pintunya. Kalo pake _password_ tiap pintu ketutup pasti udah otomatis ngunci jadi daripada rumahnya dimaling orang dia milih pake _password_ gitu...

**_runashine88:_** _thankyou^^_

**_danactebh:_** ^^

**_littlecupcake noona:_** Chanwoo emang punya kegiatan rutin tiba2 nongol disana/? Hadeuuhh coba baca part _flashback_nya~

**_beruanggajah:_** Moonbinnya kurang greget ya? Ya maap deh suka lupa ada dia kalo lagi nulis /eh sarannya aku tampung dulu ya~ aminnn terimakasih^^

**_azahra88:_** diusahakan yaaa~

**_Edlyn Zhang:_** _thankyou!^^_

**_meemoibee:_** terimakasiiiiiihhhh^^

**_ruixi1:_** diusahakan yeee tangan ini hanya dua biji ;_;

**_manize83:_** aku juga nangis pas nulis padahal niatnya mau nistain yunho.-. mehehehehe biarlah Changmin jadi anak kurangajar sekali2 ngerampok Yunho pake mobil xD

**_Cloud the First Tsurugi:_** _done!_

**_Guest1:_** diusahakan ya _update_ kilatnya^^

**_Jung Jessie:_** sabaaaarrr kan Changmin _tsundere_ disini jadi ga segampang itu maaf2annya xD

**_alby. chun:_** yepp^^

**_moebyansz:_** ^^

**_readeraja:_** amin~

**_nabratz:_** hehehehehehehe sabar yahhh^^

**_MyBabyWonKyu:_** neeee~

**_cassieswift:_** _done_ yaaa

**_5351:_** ini udah ada YunJae nih tapi JJ masih jual mahal tjiyeee~

**_yjlovely:_** _thankyou!^^_

**_meybi:_** ^^

**_Dewi15:_** sabar sabar~

**_whirlwind27:_** udah yakkk

**_xing mae30:_** _done~_

**_nik4nik:_** neee terimakasih juga udah mau baca dan _review^^_

**_yyunjjae:_** yeaah! Eh emang Changmin [unya hati ya? Sedih gue jadi fansnya malah dibully dia mulu -,,- hayoloh mau nyatu tapi selese apa engga nyatu tapi kesel? Wkwkwk

**_hlyjs:_** YunBin moment _next part_ yaa^^

**_auntyjeje:_** Go Ara belom belok kok otaknya kayak emaknya wk ambil jurusan Hubungan Internasional hehe

**_Chwangiepom:_** iya jadi ceritanya abis dia pengen emaknya dia langsung ninggalin Yunho gitu jalan sendiri eh taunya nemu _Ferrari_ terdampar/? disitu jadi ambil aja satu toh Yunho juga yg bayar dia tinggal tunjuk. Kalo ditulis semua ntar ga _surprise_ buat _readers _x_D_

**_lovely. win. 758:_** xD

**_Momo ziel:_** soalnya aku gasuka yg menstrem menstreeeemmmmzz/? Jadinya Ara disini dibikin baik, bosen ah dia jahat mulu wk. Neee _thanks!_

**_hyuashiya:_** -_-

**_dheaniyuu:_** mau numpang makan wk /ga jadi Chanwoo ceritanya mau ketemu sama Changmin gitu minta diajakin jalan pake mobil barunya eh tapi malah denger gituan yaudah deh gajadi /nahloh

**_Guest2:_** ehehe terimakasihhh! Iya dong secara dia Lord Voldemin kan mana bisa ga petingkah xD

**_RereYunjae Pegaxue:_** ayoo Eommanya dipeluk , terimakasih~

**_puji:_** terimakasihhh~

**_ccsyaoran01:_** hmm kita lihat nanti~

**_Anik0405:_** amin^^

**_Kim Jae Eun:_** kan dia tipe2 anak kurangajar ya jadi gitu sekali ambil pilih yg paling bikin Yunho berasap xD hikss aminnnn! Nanti dulu ya sabar wkwk. Terimakasih!

**_ichigo:_** halo ichigo-san! Terimakasih udah suka ;) ChangKyu ya? Boleh2 tapi nanti dulu yaa ini mereka sodaraan soalnya jadi harus nemu masalah yg bikin mereka _jealous_ dulu.

**_fera95:_** emaknya matre anaknya juga kudu matre xD

**_babychoi137:_** terimakasihhhhh^^

**_indy:_** sabar yaaa

**_JonginDO:_** santai tjoooy santai kayak di pantai sabar kayak di bar~~

**_Guest3:_** yepp _LaFerrari Spider^^_

**_vichi. vhan:_** Heechul belum ketauan aja kenapa kayak gitu hehehe ah tapi kan dia emang kejam sih ya kalo ga kejam bukan Heechul namanya u,u

**_Snow1215:_** pelan2 yah satu satu momennya. Iya gapapa kok hehe terimakasih udah mau baca^^

**_VinChan23:_** sejujurnya... aku lupa kalo disini ada Moonbin jadi ya gitu deh dia disini dikit banget ngomongnya hehehehehe terus juga dia emang masih canggung banget sama Yunho._.

**_jiraniatriana:_** itu nanti bakal dijelasin kok hehe tunggu waktunya aja^^

_**belannr, shipper89:**_ haii kalian berdua! Terimakasih udah baca dari _chapter_ awal sampe kemarin terakhir dan kasih _review_ disetiap _chapter_ sekuel _rated _M? Hahahaha ga janji ya soalnya aku gabisa bikin yg nc nc gituuu kalo baca mah ayo aja sampe ratusan _page_ juga dijabanin xD

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ini baik itu para _readers_ yg selalu ninggalin _review_nya dan seluruh _silent readers_ yang ada disana. Sekali lagi terimakasih^^

**_Happy Birthday Kim Heechul! Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul Wooyu Biccal Kim Heechul! #HappyHeechulDay #QueenHeenimDay_**

_._

_._

_._

_ps: abaikan semua typos!  
_

**-JRA-**


	15. Chapter 15

**_-Prev Chap-_**

_"Ayo Hyung cepat antarkan aku ke sekolah! Hyung sarapan dikantin sekolahku saja. Serius Hyung aku sudah terlambat!" _

_Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Didalam mobil Changmin yang sekarang ini tengah melaju menuju sekolah Chanwoo. Well kampus Changmin juga. Ia sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk membawakan baju ganti untuknya. Ya benar. Changmin masih menggunakan baju yang sama dengan yang kemarin ia gunakan._

_Dan hey! Seorang Jung tak boleh terlihat mengenaskan dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang telah ia gunakan kemarin bukan? _

_Jung has to be perfect!_

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 15**

"Selamat pagi Presdir Jung! Sepertinya Presdir sedang bahagia ne? Ah tapi Presdir terlambat hampir 40 menit, sayang sekali."

Baru saja Yunho memasuki kantornya ia sudah disambut dengan sindiran halus sekretarisnya. Sekretaris kurangajar? Oh tentu saja tidak.

Park Soojin. Sekretaris Yunho yang juga merupakan kerabat dekatnya ini satu tahun lebih tua dari Yunho. Soojin juga cukup dekat dengan Yunho, jadi sindiran-sindiran seperti tadi adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka.

"Suatu hal yang menarik terjadi Noona. Bagaimana dengan rapatnya?"

"Heh menurutmu bagaimana Jung? Tentu saja ditunda! Aish kau ini _pabo_ sekali eoh, membiarkan pimpinan perusahaan lain yang posisinya tak jauh berbeda darimu seperti itu menunggumu."

"Haha tenanglah Noona, dia hanya Choi Siwon. Dia tak akan membatalkan kontrak kerjasama kita hanya karena aku mengabaikannya selama 40 menit."

"Hanya Choi Siwon?" suara lain menginterupsi perbincangan antara boss dan bawahannya.

"Oh Siwon-ah!"

"Hanya Choi Siwon dan hanya mengabaikannya selama 40 menit. Kau bahkan pernah mengabaikanku selama berbulan-bulan dan aku masih bersedia menunggumu Hyung, tentu saja ini hanya 40 menit."

Rupanya pemilik nama Choi Siwon ini sedang kesal dengan Yunho. Mentang-mentang mereka berdua bersahabat sejak lama lalu Yunho bisa mengabaikannya seenaknya seperti ini.

"Kau harus memberiku alasan yang cukup kuat atas keterlambatanmu Hyung."

"Suatu hal yang menarik terjadi Siwon-ah, aku akan menceritakan detailnya padamu nanti. Sekarang ayo lanjutkan _meeting_ kita yang tertunda."

Setelah membicarakan soal perusahaan dan kerjasama mereka, Yunho dan Siwon memutuskan untuk sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi panas disalah satu cafe dekat kantor Yunho. Yunho menceritakan semuanya kepada Siwon.

Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Changmin ditoko buku beberapa bulan yang lalu hingga kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat dirinya terlambat untuk datang ke kantor. Yunho dan Siwon bersahabat sudah sejak lama, namun lima tahun terakhir ini Siwon berada di China bersama dengan keluarganya untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya disana sehingga mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelahnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyung? Mengingat Jaejoong Hyung adalah seorang yang tak mudah untuk ditaklukkan, terlebih lagi kau pernah membuatnya kecewa."

"Hmm itulah yang sedang kupikirkan. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan anak-anak untuk membawanya kembali."

"Heh Hyung, kau pikir Jaejoong Hyung sebodoh itu? Ah jadi selama ini dia berada di Jepang, lalu bagaimana bisa kau tidak dapat menemukannya disana Hyung?"

"Ya aku tahu sedikit susah memang, tapi biarlah aku yang memikirkannya nanti. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia menyembunyikan dirinya juga Moonbin disana Siwon-ah."

Yunho menerawang kembali pada beberapa tahun silam. Ia sudah menyuruh berpuluh-puluh detektif untuk mencari Jaejoong di Jepang namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menemukan Jaejoong disana.

"Jadi selama ini yang kau tahu tentang Jaejoong Hyung apa Hyung?"

"Yang aku tahu tentangnya? Tentu saja yang tak kau tahu tentangnya Siwon-ah."

Siwon sedikit menaikkan satu alisnya, perkataan Yunho sedikit ambigu menurutnya.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana bentuk badannya Siwonnie."

"_Damn it _Jung! _You're as pervert as ever!"_

.

.

.

.

"Hoy! Kim eh _ani, _Jung Moonbin! Kau mau ikut denganku tidak? Hari ini aku akan pulang bersama dengan Changmin Hyung dan mungkin akan menginap dirumah Yoochun Samchon."

"Huh? Tidak, aku ada janji dengan Eomma."

"Ahh Eomma yaa hmmm, sampaikan salamku pada Eomma cantikku ne. Aku pergi dulu, _bye!"_

"Eomma cantikku? Heh dia Eommaku kkk~" Moonbin terkekeh mendengar pengakuan dari adik kembarnya yang sudah menjauh darinya.

Bukannya ia tak mau ikut dengan kedua saudaranya tapi ia memang sudah memiliki janji dengan Ibunya untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Lagipula Chanwoo bilang dia akan menginap dirumah Yoochun Samchon kan? Sebenarnya Moonbin tidak kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Yoochun itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan Chanwoo.

"Moonbin-ah!"

Seperti ada yang memanggil Moonbin dari arah depannya, dan sepertinya Moonbin mengenal orang itu. Bukankah dia...

"Oh! Yunho Ahjussi?"

"Kau masih mau memanggil Appamu dengan sebutan Ahjussi eoh?"

"Ehh? Uhmmm..."

"Panggil aku Appa ne. Kau sudah tahu semuanya kan? Chanwoo sudah bercerita sejak dia pulang dari tempat kalian."

"Ah.. ne...A..Appa."

"_Good boy!_ Nah sekarang masuklah."

"Ne?"

"Masuk saja Jung Moonbin..."

"Ta-tapi aku..."

"Sudahlah ikut saja."

Jung Yunho membawa Moonbin pergi entah kemana dari sekolahnya. Hari ini Jaejoong bekerja hanya sampai siang hari dan Moonbin masih memiliki waktu satu jam lagi untuk datang ketempat Ibunya bekerja. Biarlah dia ikut Yunho untuk beberapa saat ini dan memintanya untuk mengantarkannnya ke tempat Jaejoong nanti.

Sementara Moonbin bersama dengan Yunho, mari kita lihat dimana Chanwoo berada dan apa yang dilakukannya disana.

Chanwoo memasuki area kantin universitas untuk fakultas kedokteran. Ia tahu kakaknya berada di fakultas teknik tetapi ia yakin seratus persen ia tak akan menemukannya disana karena kakaknya itu tak akan pernah lepas dari kakak sepupunya yang _notabene_nya adalah mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Noona!"

"Oh? Chanwoo-ya apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?"

"Changmin Hyung, dimana Changmin Hyung Noona?"

"Apa?"

Belum sempat Ara menjawab pertanyaan Chanwoo, Changmin sudah dengan seenak jidatnya menyahuti mereka dari arah belakang Ara. Dia baru saja selesai membeli makan siangnya yang kedua.

"Hyung hari ini aku pulang bersama Hyung ne?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Hyuuuuuuung!"

"Tidak Jung. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku diberikan kuliah umum gratis oleh _Grannie_ melalui telepon dan kau masih ingin membuatku dibunuh oleh Appamu karena telah menculikmu eoh? Tidak akan!"

Yeah. Sesampainya dikampus tadi Changmin memang mendapatkan telepon dari Neneknya. Heechul membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang keberadaannya semalam dan mengapa tidak pulang kerumah Pamannya. Dan itu membuat telinga Changmin cukup panas.

Lalu apa ini? Chanwoo memintanya untuk pulang berasama? Hoooo Changmin tidak mau lagi terkena imbasnya nanti bila ia membawa Chanwoo pergi bersamanya. Ia yakin sekali Chanwoo akan memintanya untuk dibawa kesana kemari sebelum diantarkan pulang. Dan mengingat Chanwoo adalah anak manja, tentu saja Yunho Appanya akan kepanikan sendiri jika Chanwoo tidak ada dirumah.

"Aku akan memberitahu Appa nanti Hyung. Ayolah." Chanwoo menunjukkan wajah paling melasnya pada Changmin.

Sungguh. Chanwoo ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Changmin dan mengajak Changmin untuk berputar-putar Seoul dulu tentunya.

"Tidak mau."

"Sudahlah Min, pulanglah dengan Chanwoo hari ini. Kalian berdua berisik tahu!"

"Heh bibir kaleng kau saja yang pulang dengan bocah ini jika kau mau."

"Bocah itu adikmu Min jika kau lupa." Kyuhyun muncul dari arah samping Changmin. Sebelumnya ia sedang berada diruang dosen menemui dosen walinya. Dan sepertinya perkataan Kyuhyun barusan cukup mengetuk hati Changmin.

"Yeah jika kau lupa aku adalah adikmu Hyung." Chanwoo mangut-mangut menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kuharap juga aku lupa bahwa kau adalah adikku bocah. Hahhh baiklah baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Yeay! Kau yang terbaik Hyung, aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak mencintai pria." Changmin hanya pasrah ketika dirinya dipeluk Chanwoo dihadapan umum. Demi apapun Changmin tidak pernah suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun—kecuali Eommanya.

Kembali lagi kepada sang tetua Jung Yunho dan anak tengahnya Jung Moonbin. Keduanya kini sedang berada ditengah keramaian kota Seoul. Moonbin tidak berbicara apa-apa karena dia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia masih sangat canggung dengan keberadaan Yunho sebagai Appanya.

Jika beberapa bulan lalu dirinya tidak akan segan-segan bertanya ini itu kepada Yunho, maka kali ini dia tidak bisa seperti itu. Entah mengapa pun Moonbin tak tahu. Mungkin karena beberapa bulan lalu ia hanya tahu bahwa Yunho adalah Ayah dari salah satu temannya dan ia sangat mengaguminya sedangkan sekarang ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Yunho adalah Ayahnya yang telah membuat dirinya dan Ibunya hidup 'terasingkan' dari tanah kelahiran mereka.

"A..Appa.. kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat Eommamu bekerja."

"Ne?"

"Huummm. Kita akan terlebih dahulu menjemput Eommamu lalu pergi kesuatu tempat."

"Ta-tapi aku dan Eomma sudah memiliki janji. Kami akan berbelanja."

"Itulah mengapa Appa menjemput kalian Moonbinnie. _Jja_ sekarang turunlah kita sudah sampai."

Benar saja. Yunho dan Moonbin sudah berada didepan kedai tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Sepertinya Jaejoong belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Setelah mereka menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Jaejoong keluar ruangan khusus _staff_yang ada disana. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya melihat siapa yang duduk disalah satu meja yang dekat dengan pintu masuk disana.

Jaejoong melihat Moonbin bersama dengan seseorang yang ia tahu betul siapa. Yunho. Moonbin bersama dengan Yunho disana dan terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Baru saja Jaejoong akan mengahmpiri mereka—menghampiri Moonbin lebih tepatnya Yunho sudah melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Apa-apaan itu? Apa Yunho selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepada semua orang huh? Aish! Jaejoong kenapa terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang cemburu. Dan apa barusan itu? Jaejoong tak habis pikir dirinya telah memikirkan bagaimana Yunho tersenyum kepada orang lain. Sepertinya syaraf-syaraf otak Jaejoong sedang terganggu.

Setelah perdebatan alot antara Jaejoong yang bersikeras tidak mau diantarkan dan ditemani belanja oleh Yunho dan Yunho yang tetap memaksa Jaejoong untuk menemaninya, kini mereka bertiga sudah berada disalah satu _supermarket_ yang tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

Yunho sengaja memilih _supermarket_ yang tidak begitu besar untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mungkin saja mengenalinya. Ia tak ingin berita tentang dirinya dan mantan istrinya memenuhi kolom berita surat kabar harian besok pagi.

"Ya Jung Yunho! Aku tidak membutuhkan itu, letakkan kembali!"

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah laku Yunho yang sedari tadi merecokinya. Yunho terus-terusan memasukkan ini dan itu yang tidak ada dalam daftar belanjaan Jaejoong.

"Ayolah Jae kau membutuhkan ini untuk membantumu memasak."

"Demi Tuhan Jung, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau masih saja menggangguku!"

Dalam sekejap Yunho langsung bungkam. Dia sangat tahu bahwa semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong akan benar-benar dilakukannya jika Jaejoong sudah benar-benar merasa terganggu.

Yah biarlah Yunho mengalah kali ini asal Jaejoong masih ada didepannya dan mau menurutinya untuk diantarkan kembali ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas Jaejoong ketika berbelanja, namun berhubung suasana terlalu dingin dan dirinya hanya dijadikan tukang dorong troli saja maka jadilah Yunho bertingkah seenaknya agar Jaejoong tidak terus-terusan mendiamkannya.

Sedangkan Moonbin, dia menahan tawanya sedari tadi. Tingkah kedua orangtuanya tak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin dan Chanwoo jika sedang bersama. Tak bisa akur sedikitpun. Andai saja mereka berlima hidup bersama, mungkin Moonbin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa diam dan tidak melakukan hal-hal konyol dan bodoh. Tapi tentu saja, itu hanya sebuah pengandaian saja.

"Jae itu tidak ada dalam daftar belanjaanmu."

"Diamlah Jung. Aku membeli ini bukan untukku maupun Moonbin. Aku membelinya untuk Chanwoo."

"Ehh?" Yunho membeo mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Memang benar tadi dirinya sempat mengintip daftar belanjaan Jaejoong dan dia tidak menemukan _Pie Cookie_ didalamnya.

"Ha! Sudah kuduga, memang kau tak pernah mempedulikan hal-hal yang disukai oleh anakmu."

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit _sewot_ ketika Yunho sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanwoo anak bungsu mereka, sangat menyukai cemilan itu. Sebenarnya selama 12 tahun ini apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Yunho hingga dia mengabaikan anaknya seperti itu. Jaejoong mendumel sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Semuanya 180.000 Won Tuan."

_**Srett...**_

Yunho mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan menyerahkannya pada petugas kasir yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Yunho. Jaejoong mengamatinya daritadi dan ia sedikit iritasi melihatnya.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku semiskin itu hah sampai-sampai tidak bisa membayar semua belanjaanku." Jaejoong merebut kembali kartu kredit Yunho yang sudah berada ditangan petugas kasir dan mengembalikannya pada Yunho.

Yunho sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa Jaejoong hari ini sensitif sekali. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung. Yasudahlah jika Jaejoong tidak mau menerima bantuannya, yang penting Yunho sudah berniat membantunya.

Setelah berbagai macam perdebatan dilalui yang lagi-lagi oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, kini mereka bertiga sudah berada dalam sebuah _restaurant_ bintang lima hasil dari pemaksaan Yunho. Ketiganya makan dengan nikmat dan khidmat hingga...

"Yunho Ahjussi?" seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun menghampiri meja Yunho.

"Oh Boa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku baru saja selesai makan bersama dengan Eomma. Ahjussi, mereka itu..."

"Kwon Boa!" suara yang lain terdengar kembali, tanpa Yunho menengok pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Yunho ingin segera melarikan diri sekarang juga.

"Eh? Yunho? Kau ada disini juga rupanya."

Go Sunghee mendekati Yunho dan dengan lancangnya memeluk Yunho ditempat umum seperti ini. Sunghee masih belum menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong dan Moonbin disana.

_**Srett!**_

Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menyudahi makannya, membanting sendok juga sumpitnya, dan meninggalkan Yunho dan semuanya. Yunho yang menyadari keadaan sudah mulai memanas berniat untuk mengejar Jaejoong, namun tangan Sunghee berhasil menghentikannya.

"Yunho-ya, siapa yang barusan itu eoh?"

"Tolong lepaskan, aku harus mengejarnya sekarang juga." Yunho berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sunghee pada lengannya tapi sepertinya wanita itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yunho.

"Yunho-ya kami boleh kan menumpang mobilmu? Kami tidak membawa mobil kemari." Sunghee masih berusaha untuk menahan Yunho yang berusaha untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi."

Yunho akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman Sunghee dan mulai beranjak dari sana. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti, tapi kali ini bukan suara Sunghee yang menginterupsi melainkan Moonbin.

"Appa tunggu!"

Oh astaga Yunho melupakan keberadaan anak tengahnya sedari tadi hingga meninggalkan Moonbin begitu saja ketika dirinya bisa lepas dari cengkraman Sunghee.

Yunho dan Moonbin meninggalkan Sunghee juga Boa yang tengah memasang ekspresi bodohnya.

"Appa? Itu tadi bukan Chanwoo kan?"

"Bukan Chanwoo? Appa? Ya Kwon Boa apa maksudmu?!" sepertinya Sunghee belum bisa mencerna peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Anak laki-laki itu memanggil Yunho Ahjussi dengan sebutan Appa dan jelas sekali dia bukan Chanwoo Eomma. Apa mungkin Yunho Ahjussi sudah menikah lagi?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Sunghee tidak mempercayai semua perkataan Boa. Dia akan mencaritahunya sendiri nanti. Sekarang ini dia masih sedikit _shock_ mengenai anak laki-laki tadi dan juga seseorang yang meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu yang Sunghee sesalkan ia belum sempat melihat wajah orang itu.

Sementara Jaejoong, dia sudah sedari tadi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya didepan mobil Yunho. Ia tidak membawa kunci mobil Yunho dan sialnya tas Jaejoong ada didalam sana hingga ia tidak bisa pulang naik bus maupun taksi.

"Moonbin-ah kau tunggu didalam dulu ne, Appa akan berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan Eommamu."

"Ne Appa.."

Selepas Yunho memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Moonbin dan Moonbin masuk kedalamnya, Yunho mulai mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Jae..."

"..."

"Jaejoongie..."

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dariku Jung!"

Yunho menghela napasnya, "Baiklah. Sekarang beritahu aku kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulang! Minggir!"

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dibelakangnya. Persetan dengan kendaraan umum, dia akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki kali ini.

Sedangkan Yunho yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya bisa menggeram dan berlari mrnyusul Jaejoong. Katakan dia jahat karena meninggalkan Moonbin sendiri disana tapi mengatasi Jaejoong lebih penting baginya. Yahh bukan berarti Moonbin tidak penting, tapi Jaejoong yang seperti ini lebih menakutkan dari apapun.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Jika kau ingin aku berhenti, maka sekarang ikutlah denganku dan aku akan mengantarkanmu juga Moonbin pulang."

"Tidak mau!"

Yunho lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Bila sudah begini memangnya dia bisa apa?

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa Jae, tapi aku minta maaf jika sikapku telah menyakitimu."

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu aku kenapa. Kau memang tidak pernah tahu aku kenapa!"

"Karena itu Jae, beritahu aku mengapa kau seperti ini."

"Kau pikir saja sendiri bodoh!"

Hahhhh sepertinya Yunho harus segera _pre order_ tali sabar karena kesabarannya sudah diambang batas saat ini.

"Sunghee Noona? Kau seperti ini karenanya?"

_**Deg!**_

Bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan _mood_nya setelah Go Sunghee muncul dihadapannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bukahkan Jaejoong pernah mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu?

"Jadi benar karena dia. Selama ini kita hanya salah paham Jae. Kau tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dari pihakku. Sekarang ini tolong dengarkan semua penjelasanku."

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju kursi yang ada didekat taman kota didekat sana. Suka atau tidak suka memang Jaejoong harus mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho.

Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah duduk berdampingan dikursi taman. Yunho belum memulai ceritanya dan Jaejoong masih diam tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Dulu ketika aku menghadiri acara pernikahan Jungmo aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dan menumpahkan minumannya pada _dress_ yang ia kenakan saat itu. Ketika aku berniat untuk meminjamkan jasku untuk menutupi noda minumannya, dia justru memintaku untuk mengantarkan kerumah."

"Kau tahu Jae aku tidak pernah tega untuk menolak bantuan seseorang terlebih lagi memang aku yang bersalah membuat pakaiannya terkena noda minuman."

Yunho kembali menghela napasnya, sebentar lagi ceritanya akan memasuki puncaknya. Hal laknat yang telah membuat dirinya dan Jaejoong serta keluarganya terpisah.

"Ketika aku mengantarkannya pulang, ia tak lantas membiarkanku pulang melainkan mengajakku masuk dan memberiku secangkir kopi. Aku tidak tahu bahwa didalam kopi itu sudah dicampur dengan _aphrodisiac_ dengan dosis yang lumayan kuat."

"Memang benar saat itu kami tidur bersama. Tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya Jae. Aku pingsan setelah beberapa menit meminum kopi itu dan tertidur hingga paginya. Dan ketika aku bangun, entah bagaimana aku sudah berada pada keadaan _half naked_ dan sama halnya dengannya."

Mata Jaejoong memicing ketika ia mendengar bahwa Yunho dan Sunghee memang tidur bersama. Walaupun Yunho bilang mereka tidak melakukan apapun tapi tetap saja dia tidak merasa lega. Dia tidak ada disana kala itu, bagaimana jika Yunho hanya berbohong padanya? Bagaimana bila yang Yunho katakan adalah sebaliknya? Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu harus mempercayai Yunho atau tidak.

"Demi Tuhan Jae aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menduakanmu atau berselingkuh darimu. Bagaimana aku bisa berpaling darimu jika kau beribu-ribu kali jauh lebih baik dari mereka?"

Jaejoong masih diam. Yunho benar, dia tidak pernah berpaling darinya sejak mereka masih berada dibangku _senior high school_ bahkan ketika dengan sengaja ia meminta temannya untuk menggoda Yunho, Yunho tidak peduli dan masih tetap berada disisinya.

"Lalu kenapa..." Jaejoong menggantungkan pertanyaannya pada Yunho, ia tak sanggup untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak menolak ketika kau meminta untuk berpisah?" Yunho mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong selanjutnya dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku tidak menolak bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, justru karena aku sangat-sangatlah mencintaimu maka dari itu aku tidak menolaknya."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. Jika Yunho mencintainya lalu mengapa Yunho tidak menolak permintaan Jaejoong untuk bercerai?

"Aku tahu kau sangat terluka saat itu. Jika aku masih tetap mempertahankanmu untuk berada disampingku maka aku secara tidak langsung telah menyiksamu. Oleh karena itu aku tidak menolaknya dan melepasmu pergi."

Hening sejenak.

"Awalnya aku mengira dengan melepasmu aku akan baik-baik saja karena aku sudah membebaskanmu dan membiarkanmu untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Tapi aku salah Jae. Bohong jika aku baik-baik saja, bohong jika aku masih bisa bernapas lega setelah kau tidak bersamaku lagi."

"Aku hancur, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk hidup, dan aku merasa bahwa aku sudah tidak waras lagi. Terlebih lagi aku kehilangan dua orang anakku. Aku bahkan menelantarkan Chanwoo dan hampir membuat Jung Group bangkrut karena kehilangan kalian. Aku tak tahu lagi kemana aku harus melangkah dan untuk apa aku masih hidup didunia ini jika kau tidak bersamaku."

Yunho ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Mengingat kehidupannya beberapa tahun yang lalu membuat Yunho merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia masih diam tak tak menyangka bahwa kepergiannya menimbulkan dampak yang cukup besar bagi Yunho.

Bohong bila Jaejoong tidak hancur sama seperti Yunho. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak seterpuruk itu hingga mengabaikan anak dan dirinya sendiri. Beruntung ia bertemu dengan seseorang di Jepang sana yang sungguh mengerti dirinya dan mau membantunya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghilangkanmu dari kehidupanku, kau adalah kehidupanku. Dan ketika kau tidak ada dalam jangkauan mataku maka saat itulah aku bagaikan mati dalam kesendirian. Jika saja Chanwoo tidak bersamaku mungkin saat ini aku sudah tidak ada dihadapanmu sekarang."

"Bahkan Changmin pun sangat membenciku. Setelah duabelas tahun berpisah aku baru bisa bertemu dengan Changmin. Eomma tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk bertemu dengannya selama ini. Ketika aku bertemu dengan Changmin, rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi. Aku sangat bahagia saat itu namun aku juga merasa takut, dia terlalu mirip denganku. Aku takut jika ia sama bodohnya denganku. Tapi Eomma meyakinkanku bahwa Changmin tidak sebodoh diriku."

"Dan memang benar, Changmin memang benar-benar tidak bodoh. Dia membenciku, dia tidak menganggapku ada, dia bahkan tidak menganggapku sebagai Ayahnya. Hal itu adalah hal yang normal bagi siapapun yang tersakiti oleh kelakuan bodoh Ayahnya."

"Aku selalu merasa sangat tidak berguna ketika aku mengingat salah satu dari kalian. Bahkan dihadapan Chanwoo pun aku terkadang malu karena tidak bisa menjadi panutan yang baik baginya."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Yunho kembali mengehela napsnya dengan berat.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua sikap dan perilakuku selama ini. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu mengenai hal ini sejak dulu, mungkin jika aku melakukannya saat itu juga akhirnya tak akan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jae."

"Kau tahu Yun? Jika kata maaf dapat menyelesaikan semuanya maka didunia ini tak perlu ada hukum dan pengadilan."

Setelah sekian lama diam akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya juga, "sudahlah, ayo kembali ke mobil Moonbin pasti sudah menunggu kita." Lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan Yunho dalam diam.

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Yunho, Jaejoong, serta Moonbin sudah berada didepan apartemen Jaejoong. Moonbin tertidur didalam mobil ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Kini giliran Yunho untuk membawa anaknya masuk kedalam tanpa membangunkannya.

Seusai menidurkan Moonbin dikamarnya Yunho hendak pamit kepada Jaejoong karena Chanwoo pasti sudah kesal menunggunya yang tak kunjung pulang. Namun sepertinya Yunho salah karena Chanwoo saat ini sedang berbicara dengannya melalui ponselnya.

"_Appa hari ini aku tidak pulang ne. Aku akan menginap ditempat Yoochun Samchon bersama dengan Hyung."_

"_Mwo?_ Kenapa baru menghubungi Appa eoh?"

"_Hehe mian Appa aku terlalu asik bermain dengan Hyung. Appa tolong besok antarkan seragamku ne? Appa saranghae!"_

"Hmmm."

Entah apa yang sudah kedua anaknya lakukan seharian ini sampai-sampai Chanwoo sepertinya sangat bahagia sekali dan dia bisa damai dengan Changmin yang sudah banyak diketahui oleh semua keluarganya bahwa Changmin dan Chanwoo bagaikan anjing dan kucing yang tidak bisa akur sama sekali.

Jaejoong yang memperhatikan Yunho ketika menerima panggilan dari seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Chanwoo nampaknya begitu penasaran. Baru saja dirinya akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi Yunho sudah memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Chanwoo bilang dia tidak akan pulang dan akan menginap dirumah Yoochun bersama dengan Changmin."

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya. Changmin dan Chanwoo? Menginap bersama itu artinya tidur bersama kan? Ia tak yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja jika didiamkan pada satu ruangan yang sama.

"Entah akan jadi apa rumah Yoochun nanti ketika mereka berdua ada disana. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku pamit Jae, selamat malam."

"Hmm. Hati-hati dijalan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika kalian penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin dan juga Chanwoo hari ini maka disinilah kau akan menemukan jawabannya.

Setelah melalu perdebatan sengit antara Changmin dan Chanwoo akhirnya mereka menemukan titik terang dimana Changmin lagi-lagi mengalah untuk kedua kalinya dan menuruti kemauan adik bungsunya. Seusai insiden tersebut, tak lantas membuat keduanya segera meninggalkan sekolahnya dan pergi entah kemana melainkan Chanwoo harus duduk sendiri dikantin kampus kakaknya untuk menunggu Hyungnya menyelesaikan kelasnya hari ini.

Chanwoo yang berada dikantin fakultas kedokteran pun tentu saja menjadi sorotan bagi seluruh penghuni gedung. Pasalnya mereka sungguh penasaran apa yang anak dari seorang Jung Yunho lakukan disini. _Well _mereka masih belum yakin dan belum tahu bila Chanwoo adalah adik kandung Changmin.

Chanwoo yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh seluruh pengunjung kantin pun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Dia memang sudah terbiasa menjadi sorotan banyak orang, namun disini, dia seperti sedang dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana.

Sembilan puluh menit Chanwoo menunggu akhirnya Hyungnya muncul juga dihadapannya. Dan itu membuat Chanwoo bernapas lega. Hyungnya tidak meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

"Hyuuuung! Kukira Hyung akan meninggalkanku sendiri disini."

"Jangan konyol. Walaupun aku sangat ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri disini tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku masih sangat menyayangi nyawaku."

"Ya Hyung! Aish kau ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Ah sudahlah, ayo Hyung segera pergi dari sini. Mereka selalu menatapku seperti ingin menelanjangiku bulat-bulat sedari tadi."

"Heh kau percaya diri sekali bocah. Mereka hanya heran mengapa anak ingusan sepertimu ada disini."

"HYUNG!"

"Hahahaha"

Baru kali ini Changmin bisa tertawa lepas ketika dirinya bersama dengan Chanwoo. Changmin sangat senang melihat ekspresi jengkel Chanwoo yang sangat menggelikan. Jika saja ia sempat tadi, mungkin Changmin sudah mengabadikan wajah _absurd_ milik adiknya ini.

Sebenarnya Chanwoo ingin sekali mengajak Changmin untuk berkeliling Seoul sesuai dengan rencananya tadi, akan tetapi melihat wajah Hyungnya yang sedikit lelah membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya kembali dan justru meminta Changmin untuk langsung kerumah Samchonnya saja.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Diruang tengah Mansion Park.

"Chanwoo-ya kau kemari bersama dengan Hyungmu?"

"Ne _Grannie_ aku datang bersama dengan Changmin Hyung."

"Tumben sekali kalian akur eoh. Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Belum _Grannie._" Changmin dan Chanwoo menyahut Neneknya secara bersamaan.

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit Chanwoo terus mengekori kemanapun Changmin pergi. Ke dapur, ruang tengah, kembali ke mobilnya untuk mengambil beberapa _paper_nya yang tertinggal, bahkan ke kamar mandi pun Chanwoo terus saja mengikutinya hingga membuat Changmin sedikit frustasi.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku bocah. Dan kau punya kamar sendiri disini."

"_No no no no_ Hyung. Aku ingin terus berada didekat Hyung."

"Aish! Terserah!" Kalau sudah begini Changmin hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya saja.

Changmin dan Chanwoo sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dikamar Changmin. Changmin yang sibuk membaca komiknya dan Chanwoo yang sibuk memperhatikan kamar Hyungnya beserta dengan Hyungnya. Chanwoo ingin sedikit curhat sebenarnya namun ia takut Changmin akan menghantamnya dengan pemukul _baseball_ yang ada disamping ranjangnya. Hyungnya ini masuk kedalam _team baseball _ketika duduk dibangku _senior high school._

"Hyung..."

"Hmm."

"Hyung.."

"Hmmm."

"Hyuuung..."

"Ck. Apa?!"

Changmin sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya. Tak tahukah Chanwoo bahwa dirinya sedang asik membaca komik eoh? Sungguh mengganggu.

"Hyung aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja."

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan Appa dan Eomma bersama-sama?"

Pertanyaan Chanwoo berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari komiknya. Apa maksud Chanwoo bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah dia juga pernah mengalaminya?

"Kau kan juga pernah merasakannya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa Hyung. Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, berapa umurku pada waktu itu Hyung?"

"Dua tahun."

"Nah dua tahun Hyung. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa ketika umurku dua tahun. Yang aku ingat adalah aku selalu berada dirumah ini bersama dengan Samchon, Imo, dan juga Kyu Hyung. Dan baru jika Appa tidak sibuk aku akan berada dirumah. Berdua saja dengan Appa."

Changmin sedikit miris mendengar pengakuan dari Chanwoo. Jika saja dia dulu tidak dibawa Heechul ke Amerika maka Changmin pasti akan selalu menemani Chanwoo kapanpun. Tapi takdir berkata lain dan memisahkan mereka.

Melihat bagaimana wajah Chanwoo sekarang Changmin jadi tidak tega. Ia berniat untuk menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan mereka dulu ketika masih tinggal bersama yang diingatnya. Changmin memang tidak bisa mengingat semuanya tapi setidaknya ada beberapa potong ingatan yang masih menempel terus diingatannya hingga saat ini.

"Yang kuingat adalah bahwa kau ini sangat menyebalkan. Sangat sangat sangaaaaaaat menyebalkan!"

"Hyuuuung aku serius!" Chanwoo mem-_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Aku juga serius tahu. Kau itu sangat menyebalkan. Kau sangat senang sekali merobek buku gambarku dan meneteskan air liurmu itu pada boneka _pizza_ku _okay_ dan itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Errrrrr... be-benarkah?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa berbohong huh?"

Chanwoo tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya senakal itu dan ternyata memang sudah dari dulu dirinya dan Changmin tidak bisa akur. Ia makin tertarik dengan cerita Changmin dan meminta Hyungnya untuk menceritakannya lagi.

"Lalu kau itu sangat manja. Kau selalu berada digendongan Eomma sedangkan Moonbin bisa bermain sendiri dengan mainannya. Dia juga tidak pernah menggangguku ketika aku sedang belajar."

"Hyung aku meminta Hyung untuk menceritakan bagaimana rasanya hidup bersama dengan Appa dan juga Eomma, bukan untuk membandingkanku dengan Moonbin."

Hooo sepertinya Tuan Muda Chanwoo sedang mengambek karena sedari tadi Hyungnya selalu saja membandingkan dirinya dengan kembaranya yang berbeda kepribadian dengannya.

"Hehhh baiklah. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Setiap hari akan ada yang selalu membangunkanmu, menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu, bermain dan menjagamu, dan malam harinya akan selalu ada yang menemanimu hingga kau tertidur. Rasanya sungguh menenangkan dan nyaman sampai-sampai kau tidak ingin keluar dari rumah."

Changmin menerawang kembali bagaimana kehidupannya belasan tahun yang lalu. Kehidupannya yang tentunya jauh dari kata menyedihkan. Rasa-rasanya Changmin ingin kembali ke masa lalu saja.

"Hyung... Apa Hyung tidak ingin merasakannya kembali?"

Changmin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan adiknya.

"Apa Hyung tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengan Appa dan Eomma juga aku dan Moonbin seperti dulu lagi? Hidup damai dan bahagia?"

Oh ternyata kearah situ pembicaraan Chanwoo padanya. Bohong jika Changmin tidak ingin hal itu kembali terjadi pada kehidupannya saat ini. Hanya saja dia tidak yakin kehidupannya dimasa lalu bisa kembali terulang dengan rasa yang sama setelah peristiwa itu menghantam ketentraman keluarganya.

"Kau tahu? Dapat bertemu dengan Eomma sudah cukup membuatku bahagia."

Yah Changmin memang tidak berbohong akan hal ini. Dapat bertemu dengan Jaejoong sudah sangat membuatnya senang. Ia tidak mau muluk-muluk untuk kembali membangun keluarganya seperti dulu lagi. Rasa trauma itu masih ada dalam benak Changmin.

"Hyung tidak ingin kembali tinggal bersama lagi?" Chanwoo lagi-lagi menyanyakan hal yang sulit untuk dijawab olehnya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak ingin. Aku hanya tidak yakin bahwa itu semua dapat terjadi lagi."

"Itu semua jelas mungkin terjadi Hyung. Jika kita bersatu dan memulainya dari awal lagi aku yakin semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

"Kau tidak mengerti..."

"Bagian mana yang aku tidak mengerti Hyung? Appa sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama dengan keluarga yang utuh mungkin memang pernah tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Lalu apakah aku salah jika aku ingin merasakannya sama seperti yang Hyung rasakan dulu? Apa hal itu sangatlah mustahil untuk dicapai Hyung? Hyung tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku."

Suara Chanwoo sedikit bergetar ketika menyampaikan bahwa dirinya sangatlah ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup ditengah-tengah orang yang menyayanginya. Hidup bersama keluarganya secara utuh dan tidak terpisah-pisah seperti ini. Sudah cukup baginya hidup bersama dengan Ayahnya saja. Ia juga ingin diperhatikan oleh Ibu dan juga kakak-kakaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Bagaimana denganku yang saat itu umurku hanya lima tahun dan aku mendengar kedua orangtuaku saling berteriak dihadapanku?! Bagaimana takutnya aku ketika aku melihat Eomma menampar Appa? Bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat aku melihat foto yang tidak semestinya kulihat diumurku yang baru lima tahun? Bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ketika Eomma berkata ingin berpisah dengan Appa? Apa kau pernah memikirkannya? Apa kau pernah merasakannya? Kau tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana sakit dan hancurnya hatiku saat itu. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti..."

Changmin berteriak meluapkan segala emosinya yang tak pernah ia keluarkan selama ini. Mata Changmin pun terlihat memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Duabelas tahun ia memendamnya dan tak pernah ingin mengingatnya kembali tapi hari ini, hari ini ia mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya pada adiknya yang tak mengeri apa-apa.

"A..apa sesulit itu memaafkan Appa Hyung? Apakah kita tidak bisa memulainya lagi dari awal? Hyung belum mendengar dari sisi Appa, Hyung hanya menyimpulkan dari apa yang Hyung lihat dan dengar saja."

Jujur saja Chanwoo sedikit takut dengan Changmin sekarang ini. Sejahil-jahilnya Changmin padanya, Changmin tidak pernah berteriak sekasar itu padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia harus melakukan ini demi keutuhan keluarganya kembali.

"Bohong jika aku akan dengan mudah memaafkannya dan untuk apa aku mendengar penjelasannya saat dia bahkan tak tahu aku berada disana saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Eomma? Kau hanya memikirkan perasaan Appa saja."

Suasana kembali hening. Changmin dan Chanwoo hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Keduanya bingung harus bagaimana untuk dapat mencapai kehidupan mereka yang sama seperti dahulu.

"Aku memang ingin keluarga kita kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi apa kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Eomma setelah ini? Setelah peristiwa itu terjadi? Apakah kau pernah berpikir bagaimana kepercayaan Eomma terhadap Appa setelah ini? Semua orang pasti memiliki rasa trauma Chanwoo-ya, dan Eomma juga pasti merasakannya. Pernikahan dan keluarga bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa kau permainkan."

Changmin benar. Pernikahan dan kelurga bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat dipermainkan. Terlebih jika kepercayaan sudah tidak sepenuhnya utuh kembali disana.

"La-lau kita harus bagaimana Hyung..."

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana."

Sadar atau tidak, sedari tadi Heechul mendengarkan 'pertengkaran' mereka. Setelah mendengar Chanwoo berteriak Heechul langsung melesat menuju kamar Changmin untuk mengecek keadaan mereka. Namun yang didapatkannya tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. Kedua cucunya yang dikiranya sedang bertengkar justru malah terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan masing-masing air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata mereka.

Heechul tak habis pikir jika kedua cucunya dapat berpikiran seperti itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong harus benar-benar menyelesaikan masalah mereka secepatnya dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Setelah beberapa menit diam dan mengatur napasnya, Heechul memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar cucunya.

"Hei... Kalian tidak apa-apa? Kenapa saling berteriak hm?" Heechul berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumannya walau sesungguhnya terasa berat baginya.

"_Ani,_ kami tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Grannie_ sudah mendengar semuanya. Dengarkan _Grannie,_ kalian berdua tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana nasib keluarga kalian kedepannya. Biarkan Appa dan Eomma kalian yang menyelesaikannya, kalian hanya cukup berdoa saja agar semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Chanwoo-ya, kalian hanya korban disini kalian tidak perlu memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. _Arachi?"_

"Ne..." Changmin dan Chanwoo mengiyakan perintah dan saran Neneknya bersamaan.

"Nah sekarang kalian berdua berbaikanlah. Tidak baik kakak dan adik seling berteriak seperti tadi eoh."

Dan keduanya berpelukan serta saling menggumamkan kata maaf. Changmin sudah benar-benar membuang egonya dan memilih menuruti semua saran yang Neneknya berikan. Dirinya sadar bahwa jika ia terus-terusan mementingkan egonya maka ia sendirilah yang akan tersakiti. Mulai sekarang Changmin berniat untuk kembali menjadi Jung Changmin yang sesungguhnya. Jung Changmin yang akan selalu berada disamping kedua adiknya dan menjadi tempat sandaran bagi keduanya kapanpun mereka membutuhkannya.

"Ah iya _Grannie_ hampir saja lupa. Chanwoo-ya kau akan menginap kan? Malam ini kau tidur dengan Changmin saja ne, kamarmu dalam perbaikan. Entah apa sudah dilakukan Samchonmu hingga atapnya bisa bolong seperti itu."

"_Mwo?! Andwae!"_

"Ya Hyung!"

"Hahahahahaha"

Bahagianya Jung Heechul saat ini melihat kedua cucunya yang paling tidak bisa akur menjadi sedekat ini sekarang. Ia tahu penolakan Changmin tadi hanya untuk membuat Chanwoo kesal sementara didalam hatinya Changmin senang-senang saja tidur sekamar dengan Chanwoo.

"Bagaimana Imo? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Hahhh rasanya kepalaku mau pecah Yoochun-ah. Aku akan benar-benar mengutuk Yunho jika ia tak segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jaejoong. _Aigoo_ cucu-cucuku yang malang."

"Kan mereka seperti itu juga karena Imo." Yoochun berkata lirih namun tentu saja dapat didengar oleh Heechul yang _notabene_nya pendengarannya sungguh sangatlah tajam.

"Ya Park Yoochun! Apa maksudmu eoh? Aku kan hanya membawa Changmin saja tidak memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong."

"Tapi kan sama saja Imo..."

"Apanya yang sama? Ya! Kau juga sama saja, memangnya siapa yang terlalu pengecut dan membiarkan saudaramu sendiri terpuruk eoh?!"

"I-itukan karena Imo mengancamku yang tidak-tidak."

Sementara Heechul dan Yoochun berdebat, Hangeng, Junsu, serta Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali kerumah hanya mampu menepuk jidat masing-masing. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka.

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jung Yunho Fighting!**_

_**See You on April 20th 2017**_

_**#WeWillWaitForYunho**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_-Prev Chap-_**

_"Hahhh rasanya kepalaku mau pecah Yoochun-ah. Aku akan benar-benar mengutuk Yunho jika ia tak segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jaejoong. Aigoo cucu-cucuku yang malang."_

_"Kan mereka seperti itu juga karena Imo." Yoochun berkata lirih namun tentu saja dapat didengar oleh Heechul yang notabenenya pendengarannya sungguh sangatlah tajam._

_"Ya Park Yoochun! Apa maksudmu eoh? Aku kan hanya membawa Changmin saja tidak memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong."_

_"Tapi kan sama saja Imo..."_

_"Apanya yang sama? Ya! Kau juga sama saja, memangnya siapa yang terlalu pengecut dan membiarkan saudaramu sendiri terpuruk eoh?!"_

_"I-itukan karena Imo mengancamku yang tidak-tidak."_

_Sementara Heechul dan Yoochun berdebat, Hangeng, Junsu, serta Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali kerumah hanya mampu menepuk jidat masing-masing. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka._

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 16**

Hari berganti dengan hari dan minggu berganti dengan minggu. Sudah dua minggu sejak dimulainya awal kehidupan 'baru' bagi Yunho dan juga keluarga kecilnya.

Sudah dua minggu pula Yunho rajin mengunjungi Jaejoong dan juga Moonbin. Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong tidak lagi bersikap dingin pada Yunho namun juga tidak menunjukkan sikap yang dapat dikatakan bahwa dirinya menerima Yunho lagi. Jaejoong bersikap seperti bagaimana layaknya seorang teman saja. Ya. Jaejoong menganggap Yunho sebagai temannya, tidak lebih.

Selain hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kian membaik, anak-anak mereka pun kini sudah semakin dekat dan tentu saja Changmin sudah tidak bersikap bar-bar lagi terhadap Chanwoo. Changmin juga sudah sedikit melunak kepada Yunho, dia sudah mulai memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Appa kembali walau terkadang dirinya masih sedikit dingin pada Ayahnya.

"Appa! Changmin Hyung merebut PSP-ku lagi!"

Yeah. Sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu Changmin tinggal bersama dengan Ayah dan adiknya di Mansion Jung. Begitu pula dengan Heechul yang juga ikut berpindah kemari, sedangkan Hangeng, dia kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus beberapa hal disana.

Kepindahan Changmin kembali ke Mansion Jung bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Changmin terus-terusan diteror oleh adiknya untuk kembali kerumah dan tinggal bersama disana. Heechul pun ikut andil dalam hal ini, _"jika kau ingin keluargamu kembali maka kau juga harus kembali ke tempat dimana keluargamu harusnya berkumpul"_ begitulah yang dikatakan Heechul ketika Chanwoo memintanya untuk membujuk Changmin agar Hyungnya itu mau kembali kerumahnya. Dan terbukti, kata-kata Heechul berhasil membuat Changmin menuruti kemauan adiknya.

Ketika Changmin dan Heechul datang, Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu akan hal ini. Dia memang menginginkan anaknya kembali tinggal bersamanya disini, dirumah mereka. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat itu dan lagi dia belum sama sekali melakukan apapun pada Changmin untuk membawanya kemari.

Di hari kedatangan anak dan ibunya Yunho benar-benar dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja. Saat membukakan pintu untuk mereka Yunho masih menggunakan setelan jasnya yang sudah berantakan karena dia memang belum sempat mengganti baju pada malam sebelumnya dan tertidur begitu saja.

"_Aku tidak percaya aku memiliki anak sepertimu Yunho-ya"_ begitulah yang Heechul katakan ketika mendapati dirinya yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Dan sudah tiga hari ini pula Mansion Jung mulai hidup kembali. Suasana riuh kerap kali terjadi disini yang tentu saja hal ini disebabkan oleh putra sulung dan putra bungsu Yunho. Berebut PSP, berebut makanan, saling berteriak, dan saling lempar bantal sofa sudah menjadi aktivitas sehari-hari yang dilakukan kedua anaknya.

Namun Yunho tak pernah marah akan hal itu. Ia justru senang karena inilah yang selalu ia bayangkan sejak belasan tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya orang yang uring-uringan dengan hal ini adalah Jung Heechul.

Heechul adalah seorang yang sangat mudah terganggu dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Bahkan jika itu disebabkan oleh orang-orang yang dicintainya sekalipun. Jadi tidak mengherankan bila Heechul kerap sekali memarahi kedua cucunya karena berhasil mengganggu dirinya.

Akan tetapi Heechul juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia merasa senang. Changminnya sudah kembali menjadi Changmin yang dulu. Changmin bukan lagi Changmin yang beberapa tahun ini tinggal bersama dengannya.

Besok adalah hari minggu dan Heechul sudah merencanakan untuk menghabiskan harinya bersama dengan anaknya, 'mantan' menantunya, dan juga ketiga cucunya di Mansion Jung. Dirinya sudah meminta Jaejoong untuk datang bersama dengan Moonbin besok pagi.

Awalnya Jaejoong menolak, namun Heechul bukanlah orang yang dapat kau tolak dan kau hiraukan begitu saja. Semua yang keluar dari mulut Heechul adalah sebuah perintah, bukan permintaan yang itu artinya kau memang harus menurutinya dan melaksanakannya.

Dan disinilah semuanya dimulai.

Masih terlalu pagi bagi seorang tamu yang berkunjung ke tempat orang lain pada pukul 6 pagi dihari minggu. Namun disinilah Jaejoong dan Moonbin berada. Didepan pintu besar kediaman mantan suaminya. Bukan keinginan Jaejoong sebenarnya untuk bertamu dipagi hari seperti ini tapi mantan Ibu mertuanya memintanya untuk datang sepagi ini dan mau tidak mau memang Jaejoong harus datang pada pukul 6 pagi.

"Oh Joongie kau sudah datang eoh. Masuklah."

"Ne Eomma. _Gomawo."_

"Ahh Joongie tolong kau bangunkan Yunho dan anak-anak ne, kamar mereka masih sama seperti dulu. Dan Moonbinnie bantu _Grannie _menyiapkan beberapa peralatan dihalaman belakang."

Jaejoong sedikit sangsi dengan perintah yang ditujukan Heechul padanya. Bukan suatu masalah besar baginya untuk membangunkan Changmin dan juga Chanwoo. Tapi membangunkan Yunho? Oh astaga dia sangatlah gugup entah mengapa. Terkahir kali dirinya membangunkan Yunho adalah duabelas tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar yang dipintunya sudah tertempel tulisan _**"Don't enter this room! Unless you have a food."**_disana. Dia menggeleng pelan, Changmin masih mencintai makanan jauh melebihi apapun.

Memasuki kamar Changmin dia hanya tersenyum. Kamar ini masih sama dengan duableas tahun yang lalu. Kamar yang dulu dia desain bersama dengan anaknya. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun disana, mungkin hanya ukuran tempat tidurnya saja yang sudah berubah.

Dan lihatlah itu, anak sulungnya, Changmin, masih tidur dengan memeluk boneka _pizza_ kesayangannya. Boneka yang dulu diberikannya pada Changmin ketika anak itu tengah ngambek pada Ayahnya karena Yunho tidak menuruti kemauan Changmin untuk membelikannya gundam yang dinginkannya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak tega membangunkan Changmin yang masih tertidur dengan pulas, akan tetapi ia harus tetap membangunkan anak sulungnya.

"Minnie sayang bangun nak, sudah pagi."

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin dengan halus, beginilah cara ampuhnya untuk membangunkan Changmin. Dan benar saja, Changmin mulai menggeliatkan badannya dan mengerjapkan mata bambinya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

"Eunghh... Eomma..."

"Ne, ini Eomma sayang. Bangunlah dan segera bangunkan adikmu lalu setelah itu bersihkan dirimu."

"Heunggg..." Changmin hanya menggumam sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih mengambang-ambang diudara.

"Kenapa Eomma datang pagi-pagi sekali? Min kan masih sangat mengantuk." Yeah hanya pada Jaejoong Changmin menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan seperti itu. Jadi jangan harap kau akan mendengarnya jika kau bukanlah Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit tertawa melihat anaknya yang sedang bersusah payah untuk mencapai kesadarannya sepenuhnya "karena Eomma ingin membangunkan Min tentunya." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Changmin, senyuman manisnya pun kini masih terpatri diwajahnya.

"Ayo Minnie bangun eoh. Lalu bangunkan Chanwoo dan mandi. Eomma harus membangunkan Appamu."

Setelah keluar dari kamar Changmin, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yunho. Kamar yang dulu sempat ia tempati bersama dengan pria itu. Mengingat hal itu Jaejoong jadi semakin gugup dan salah tingkah. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Terkadang dia sangat membenci Yunho bila ada didekatnya namun terkadang dia sangat merasa senang Yunho berada didekatnya. Entahlah Jaejoong juga tak mengerti.

Sudah dua menit Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu kamar Yunho. Ia ragu harus mengetuknya terlebih dahulu atau tidak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho terlebih dahulu.

Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang ketika dirinya mulai memutar knop pintunya.

Jaejoong tidak terlalu kaget bila menemukan kamar mantan suaminya akan terlihat sangat berantakan seperti ini. Tas kerjanya tergeletak dipinggir ranjang, jas mahalnya terdapat dilantai, dan sepatu yang entah kemana pasangannya menghilang. Yunho masih sama. Sangat berantakan. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang masih tidur diatas ranjang empuknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pernah menikahi pria yang bahkan gaya tidurnya sungguh jelek sekali."

Jaejoong mendengus geli dengan kebiasaan tidur Yunho yang sangat menggelikan. Bagaimana jika para pengagum Yunho tahu bagaimana cara tidur pria itu? Pria yang selalu dielu-elukan sebagai pria paling sempurna di Korea Selatan tidur dengan keadaan terlentang tak beratuan dengan kaos kaki yang sudah setengah menggantung dikakinya dan mulutnya yang menganga lebar itu. Jika saja ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat Yunho seperti itu mungkin dia akan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya saat ini.

Dengan menghembuskan napasnya Jaejoong mulai mendekati Yunho dan mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Yun... sudah pagi, bangunlah." Jaejoong sedikit mengguncangkan badan Yunho untuk membangunkannya. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, ia tidak mungkin membangunkan Yunho dengan cara menciumnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu ketika masih bersama kan?

Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari Yunho. Ia masih tertidur dengan nyenyak disana. Dan hal ini membuat Jaejoong kesal. Bila Yunho susah bangun begini bagaimana dengan Chanwoo? Apakah anaknya itu selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah selama ini? Jaejoong kembali menghembuskan napasnya dan berusaha membangunkan beruang besar yang sedang hibernasi ini. Bibirnya melengkung keatas. Ia menemukan metode baru untuk membangunkan mantan suaminya. Sepertinya bermain-main sedikit tidak masalah.

"Yunhooooooooooooooooo~"

Jika kalian mengira bahwa Jaejoong sedang mendesah, menggoda, atau semacamnya, maka kalian salah. Karena yang dilakukan Jaejoong saat ini adalah merengek. Ya dia sedang merengek dengan menyebutkan nama Yunho.

Jaejoong tahu Yunho paling tidak bisa mengabaikan rengekannya begitu saja dan nampaknya usahanya membuahkan hasil. Jung Yunho mulai membuka matanya dengan sedikit bingung. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya mendengar suara Jaejoong merengek padanya. Mungkin hanya mimpi pikirnya dan Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya lagi. Jaejoong yang melihat itu tentu saja geram. Usahanya sia-sia.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong berteriak dan menarik selimut Yunho.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8 lewat 15 menit pagi. Setelah berbagai macam hal terjadi disana kini keenam orang yang ada di Mansion itu terlihat sangat sibuk dan mondar-mandir kesana kemari.

Setelah berhasil membangunkan Yunho pagi tadi Jaejoong bersama dengan Changmin pergi ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk _barbecue_ hari ini. Ya mereka berencana untuk melakukan _barbecue party_ hari ini.

Pesta dipagi hari? Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Toh mereka hanya melakukan ini sekali ini saja. Besok Yunho pagi-pagi sekali sudah harus berada di Hongkong untuk keperluan perusahannya sehingga mau tak mau ia harus terbang meninggalkan Seoul dini hari nanti.

Jaejoong dan Chanwoo sedang sibuk menyiapkan daging dan beberapa bahan pelengkap yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. Sedangkan Heechul dan Moonbin sedang berkutat dengan beberapa adonan _cookies_ di dapur. Dan Yunho dan Changmin menata kursi dan juga properti lainnya ditaman belakang Mansion.

"Eomma! Kenapa harus aku yang membuat apinya?!"

"Minnie sayang kau lihat kan Appamu sedang menerima telepon dan kami semua sedang sibuk hmmm."

Changmin kesal karena dirinya melakukan semua yang seharusnya dilakukannya bersama dengan Yunho sendirian sedangkan Ayahnya sedang bertelepon ria entah dengan siapa yang membuat Changmin semakin kesal.

"Ya Jung Yunho! Matikan teleponmu atau aku akan benar-benar membuang ponselmu kedalam kolam! Aish!"

Changmin kesal. Sangat kesal hingga wajahnya merah padam setelah berteriak tadi. Demi Tuhan ini hari minggu dan Ayahnya masih saja membahas pekerjaannya ketika ia bersama dengan keluarganya memiliki acara yang cukup penting baginya. Kapan lagi mereka dapat berkumpul seperti ini?

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan anaknya barusan. Bukannya ia membenarkan perbuatan tidak sopan Changmin dengan memanggil Yunho tanpa sebutan Appa dan hanya memanggil bahkan meneriakan namanya saja. Tapi ia sangat setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Changmin. Ya dia mengerti betul kenapa Changmin bertindak demikian.

"Eomma, apakah Hyung tidak pernah dan tidak takut dimarahi Appa?" Chanwoo yang sedari tadi diam cukup kaget dengan aksi ekstrim kakaknya. Dia bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat dirinya dihadiahi bentakan Appa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Ani,_ Appamu tak akan pernah memarahinya."

"Huh?"

"Kelakuan Appamu dulu bahkan lebih parah dari Changmin, jadi ya begitulah."

"Haaa jadi sikap bar-bar Hyung selama ini menurun dari Appa eoh? Untung sekali aku tidak mewarisi sifat buruk itu."

"Heii kau tidak boleh menghina Ayah dan juga kakakmu eoh."

Hari sudah semakin siang dan seluruh penghuni Mansion Jung masih disibukkan dengan daging-daging yang sedang mereka _grill_. Yunho dan Jaejoong sempat berdebat dengan porsi yang akan mereka sajikan nanti. Terlalu banyak menurut Yunho namun tidak bagi Jaejoong mengingat salah satu anaknya adalah pecinta makanan.

Chanwoo yang kelelahan hanya duduk disana dan memperhatikan Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang membakar daging tak jauh dihadapannya. Ia sungguh merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Andai saja ia bisa sebahagia ini setiap hari.

Sementara Heechul dan Moonbin masih sibuk menata piring dan peralatan makan lainnya dimeja dekat kolam renang sana. Dan Changmin?

"Moonbinnie tolong hentikan Hyungmu untuk memakan semua _cookies_ yang sudah kita buat pagi ini. Ia bisa menghabiskannya dalam sekejap saja."

"Ne _Grannie..._"

Oh rupanya Changmin sedang duduk dipinggir kolam sambil menikmati beberapa toples _cookies_ yang dibuat oleh Nenek juga adiknya pagi tadi. Ia cukup lelah dan tenaganya terkuras setelah melakukan ini dan itu tanpa bantuan Ayahnya sedikitpun. Maka jadilah dirinya memakan camilan yang seharusnya mereka nikmati nanti bersama-sama.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?"

"Makan?"

Moonbin terkekeh. Ia tahu Hyungnya ini sedang makan, memakan hampir separuh dari _cookies_ buatannya dan Neneknya. Ia juga tahu Changmin sedang lelah dan bosan itulah mengapa ia justru ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping kakaknya.

"Hyung sangat suka makan ne? Sampai-sampai _Grannie_ menyuruhku untuk menghentikan Hyung menghabiskan _cookies-cookies _ini."

"Jadi kau kemari untuk menghentikanku makan? Tidak adikku kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku makan." Changmin gemas dengan adiknya, jujur sekali eoh?

Waktu sudah menunjukkan saat yang tepat untuk makan siang. Jaejoong mengumpulkan anak-anaknya untuk makan siang dengan hasil jerih payah mereka seharian ini. Mereka berenam berkumpul dimeja makan yang sudah disulap oleh Heechul dan Moonbin disamping kolam renang dengan dipimpin Yunho untuk berdoa.

Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga utuh yang sangat bahagia. Bahkan saat ini Heechul sedang menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang dikelopak matanya. Andai saja dirinya bisa mngatakan hal itu saat ini.

Makan siang keluarga Jung terlaksana dengan suasana yang sangat ramai, mengingat Changmin dan Chanwoo selalu berebut ini dan itu.

"Hyung itu bagianku!"

"Tidak. Ini milikku."

"Ya Hyung tapi Hyung sudah menghabisakn dua piring penuh! Itu bagianku dan Moonbin."

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan memberikannya pada Changmin Hyung."

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu!"

Ya begitulah yang terjadi saat ini. Tidak hanya sekali duakali Changmin, Chanwoo, dan juga Moonbin terlibat dalam sebuah keributan kecil. Hal yang sebenarnya sangat dihindari dalam tradisi makan keluarga Jung.

Setelah puas dengan makan siang dan juga selesai membereskan semua peralatan yang mereka gunakan, kini keluarga kecil itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Terlihat Yunho dan Changmin tengah berduel ditengah lapangan basket disebelah barat kolam renang. Mereka sedang bermain basket _one on one_ dengan Chanwoo dan Moonbin sebagai _team_ penyemangat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Appa Min. Perlu kau ketahui Appa dulunya adalah kapten _team_ basket sekolah."

"Ha! Itu dulu, sekarang ini ingatlah umurmu Jung. Kau tidak semuda itu."

"Kau juga seorang Jung, bocah."

"Bocah? Aku bahkan jauh lebih dewasa darimu, Presdir."

Terdengar perdebatan-perdebatan kecil antara Ayah dan anak ditengah lapangan sana. Sedangkan kedua penyemangat mereka hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja. Ayah dan kakak mereka sungguh kekanakan.

Sementara Yunho dan ketiga anaknya berada dilapangan sana, Jaejoong dan Heechul hanya memperhatikannya saja. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat kompak?" Heechul duduk disamping Jaejoong yang sedang asik memperhatikan Ayah dari anak-anaknya disana. Yunho masih terlihat sama dimata Jaejoong. Tetap mengagumkan saat bermain basket.

"Ehh Eomma. Ne Eomma, mereka terlihat sangat kompak."

"Jaejoongie, Eomma ingin bertanya."

Jaejoong memutuskan pandangannya pada Yunho dan menoleh kesamping menghadap Heechul. Sepertinya mantan Ibu mertuanya ini ingin berbicara sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Apa kau tidak mau kembali bersama dengan Yunho?"

Pertanyaan Heechul sontak membuat Jaejoong kaget. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa Heechul pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. Namun walaupun begitu dia tetap saja kaget dan tidak siap untuk membahasnya dengan Heechul.

"Entahlah Eomma. Aku tidak tahu."

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu apakah dirinya mampu kembali menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Yunho lagi atau tidak. Ia tidak bisa memastikannya saat ini. Katakanlah dia bodoh karena ini sudah duabelas tahun semenjak dirinya dan Yunho berpisah dan dia masih tidak ahu apakah dia ingin kembali lagi bersama dengan Yunho dan memulainya kembali dari nol atau justru akan hidup sendiri bersama dengan Moonbin saja.

Heechul yang memperhatikan Jaejoong pun tahu bahwa Jaejoong memang tidak berbohong akan hal itu. Ia dapat membaca semua ekspresi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan dihadapannya. Ia sedikit kalut saat ini, bagaimana jika Jaejoong tidak mau kembali bersama dengan Yunho lagi? Apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan hal _itu_ pada Jaejoong dan Yunho jika memang mereka tidak kembali bersama lagi?

"Joongie, Eomma memang masih sangat mengharapkanmu untuk kembali lagi bersama dengan Yunho. Tapi Eomma tidak dapat memaksamu. Semua keputusan ada padamu, Eomma harap kau benar-benar mengambil keputusan yang tepat." Heechul menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia harus menerima resikonya nanti bila Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak kembali bersama lagi.

"Yang terpenting bagi Eomma adalah kalian tidak melalaikan tugas kalian sebagai orangtua bagi anak-anak kalian. Terlebih lagi untuk Chanwoo. Selama ini dia hanya merasakan kasih sayang dari Ayahnya dan Junsu. Karena memang hanya Junsu lah yang mampu memberikan itu padanya dulu."

Hati Jaejoong mencelos mendengar pernyatan Heechul. Anaknya tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang dari Ibunya selama ini, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ibu bagi Chanwoo saat ini. Namun ini juga bukan kesalahan Jaejoong sepenuhnya, takdir yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini.

* * *

Malamnya Jaejoong dan Moonbin menginap disana. Tentu saja hal ini adalah paksaan dari Chanwoo dengan Heechul yang berhasil memanas-manasinya. Jaejoong tidur dikamar tamu, saat ini dia sudah tidak berada diposisi sebagai Nyonya rumah disana tentu dia harus tidur dikamar tamu yang walau sebenarnya Yunho pun tak masalah bila Jaejoong ingin menempati kamarnya dan ia bisa tidur dikamar lainnya.

Sedangkan Moonbin. Ia tidur bersama dengan kedua saudaranya dikamar Chanwoo. Tadinya Chanwoo mengusulkan untuk tidur dikamar Changmin, tapi jelas saja Changmin menolak. Ia tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun tidur dikamarnya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan disinilah mereka tidur berjejer dengan Chanwoo berada ditengah-tengah dan Changmin berada dipinggir sebelah kanan serta Moonbin dipinggir sebelah kiri. Mereka bertiga sangat terlihat manis.

Sudah hampir tengah malam namun Yunho masih terjaga. Dirinya sedang menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang harus dibawanya ke Hongkong dini hari nanti. Setelah selesai menyiapkan segala keperluannya, Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar Chanwoo.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Chanwoo, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ketiga anaknya tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama dan itu terlihat sangat manis bagi Yunho.

"Kau belum tidur Yun?"

"Belum Eomma. Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan keperluanku untuk besok."

"Hmm. Apa kau bisa ikut Eomma turun? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Eomma bicarakan padamu."

Heechul dan Yunho dikursi taman belakang Mansion Jung. Ada beberapa hal yang memang harus bicarakan dengan anaknya. Ia sudah cukup lama memendam ini. Memendam alasan mengapa dirinya memutuskan untuk membawa Changmin ikut serta bersamanya yang sesungguhnya hak asuh Changmin ada pada Yunho.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Jaejoong, Yun?"

"Tidak perlu Eomma ragukan lagi. Aku masih dan akan terus mencintainya seumur hidupku."

"Apa kau ingin kembali bersama dengannya lagi?"

"Sangat ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya bukan?"

"Kau benar. Kau tidak bisa memaksa Jaejoong untuk kembali padamu lagi."

"Kenapa Eomma menanyakan hal ini?"

Jujur saja Yunho sedikit terkejut karena Ibunya menanyakan hal semacam ini padanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Heechul menanyakan itu pada Yunho. Selama ini Heechul tidak pernah membahas hal itu.

"Tidak apa Eomma hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Dalam hatinya Heechul mengucap syukur karena Yunho masih mencintai Jaejoong dan ia masih berharap untuk bisa kembali bersama dengan Jaejoong lagi. Bila Yunho tetap berada diposisi ini maka itu akan memudahkannya nantinya jika Yunho benar-benar berhasil membawa Jaejoong kembali padanya.

"Lalu apa kau tahu kenapa Eomma membawa Changmin?"

Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Heechul. Sejujurnya Yunho tak pernah tahu mengapa Ibunya bertindak demikian. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa Ibunya tengah menghukumnya saja. Yunho menggeleng pelan. Ia memang tidak tahu mengapa.

"Eomma membawa Changmin jauh darimu dan juga Jaejoong karena memang itulah yang terbaik untuknya." Hening sejenak dan kemudian Heechul melanjutkan "alasan klise bukan? Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi."

Ya memang itu yang menjadi alasan Heechul untuk membawa Changmin bersamanya duabelas tahun yang lalu. Sementara Yunho masih tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Ibunya barusan.

"Coba kau bayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi pada Changmin bila ia bersama denganmu kala itu?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" Yunho benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila Changmin tetap bersamanya.

"Kau memang bodoh. Yang akan terjadi adalah Changmin akan semakin membencimu, lebih dari ini."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau pikir jika Changmin bersamamu dia akan menghormatimu sebagai Ayahnya? Kau pikir dia tidak akan semakin membencimu? Kau Ayahnya dan kau juga orang yang telah menyakiti Ibunya, jelas dia akan sangat marah dan membencimu."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Changmin berada disana ketika hal itu terjadi?"

Yunho melebarkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Ibunya mengenai Changmin. Changmin berada disana saat kejadian itu terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Dan mengapa dirinya juga Jaejoong tidak mengetahui hal itu?

"Sudah Eomma duga memang kau tidak tahu. Changmin berada disana Yun, Changmin melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Memang ia tak pernah berkata secara gamblang akan hal itu pada Eomma tapi ia pernah sekali bertanya _'Grannie apakah orang dewasa memang selalu senang menampar pasangannya jika orang itu berbuat salah?'_ dan seketika Eomma sadar bahwa Changmin melihat kalian bertengkar malam itu."

Heechul kembali menerawang kejadian hampir sebelas tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya dan Changmin sedang menghabiskan sorenya ditaman kota. Dan pada saat itu disana memang ada satu pasang muda-mudi yang nampaknya tengah bertengkar dan wanita itu menampar pasangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan untuk tinggal bersama dengan orang yang ia benci? Dan lagi, jika dia bersamamu dan Chanwoo juga bersamamu apa kau pikir dia akan baik-baik saja dengan adiknya? Tidak Yun. Dia akan membatasi dirinya sendiri dan tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk kedalam batas pertahanannya. Dengan kata lain dia juga kan mengabaikan Chanwoo."

"Dan bila Changmin ikut bersama dengan Jaejoong, maka rasa bencinya akan semakin membesar dengan sebagaimana keadaan disekitarnya. Jaejoong hidup sendiri tanpa keluarga dan juga teman disana, dia hidup susah dan memulainya lagi dari titik terbawah ketika dirinya sudah berada diatas saat bersamamu."

"Changmin akan tahu hal itu. Changmin akan tahu bagaimana susahnya hidup mereka setelah mereka tidak lagi bersama denganmu, bagaimana Jaejoong mati-matian bekerja untuk menghidupi mereka. Dia akan mendoktrin dirinya bahwa kaulah penyebab dari semua kesengsaraan yang mereka alami dan itu akan membuat dirinya semakin membencimu hingga ke tulang-tulangnya."

Heechul menghela napasnya dan menatap Yunho yang sama sekali tak bergeming mendengar pengakuannya.

"Itulah mengapa Eomma memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Amerika, menghilangkan peran kalian berdua sebagai orangtuanya dan menggantikannya dengan kasih sayang seorang Kakek dan Nenek. Dan itu cukup berhasil, dia hanya fokus pada hal yang ada disekitarnya dan tidak mempedulikan yang lainnya selain dirinya juga Eomma dan Appamu. Walaupun Eomma yakin dia pasti memiliki rasa kecewa yang sangat besar padamu."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Changmin tidak memiliki teman? Mereka menganggap Changmin adalah temannya bahkan sahabatnya akan tetapi Changmin tak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai temannya. Dia hanya menganggap mereka sebagai orang-orang yang ia ketahui."

"Maafkan Eomma Yun karena Eomma sudah melakukan hal keji ini padamu. Tapi kau tahu bahwa Eomma melakukan ini demi kebaikan kalian. Bagaimana Eomma bisa melihat anak Eomma dibenci oleh cucu Eomma sendiri eoh?"

Heechul menitikan air matanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata itu untuk tidak turun membasahi pipinya. Yunho masih terdiam, ia benar-benar memikirkan apa yang baru saja Ibunya katakan. Ibunya benar, bila dulu Changmin tetap bersamanya Changmin justru akan semakin membencinya dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai titik ini.

Mendengar isakan Sang Ibu, Yunho mulai mendekat dan memeluk Ibunya yang masih menangis. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat Ibunya menangis seperti ini.

"_Aniya_ Eomma. Eomma tidak salah, semua adalah salahku. Aku yang membuat keluargaku menjadi seperti ini. Eomma terimakasih karena telah menjaga Changmin selama ini saat aku dan Jaejoong tidak bersama dengannya. Jika bukan karena Eomma dan juga Appa, Changmin tak mungkin tumbuh sebesar ini. Terimakasih Eomma. Aku sangat mencintai Eomma."

"Eomma juga sangat mencintaimu Yun."

"Aku tahu. Sekarang Eomma masuklah kedalam dan tidur, ini sudah larut malam."

_**Sigh...**_

Yunho kembali menghela napasnya memikirkan apa yang Heechul katakan. Dia bodoh, dia benar-benar bodoh. Mengapa dirinya tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu sebelumnya? Bukankah dia seorang Ayah? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memahami bagaimana perasaan anaknya? Yunho menyesali kebodohannya walau ia tahu itu hanya sia-sia.

Berselang limabelas menit setelah Heechul masuk kedalam, Jaejoong keluar menuju taman belakang. Ia melihat pintu menuju taman terbuka lebar ia penasaaran apakah Yunho lupa menutupnya atau memang ada seseorang disana. Ketika hendak menutup pintu, Jaejoong melihat figur badan Yunho disana. Dan ia menghampirinya.

"Kau belum tidur Yun?"

Jaejoong mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Yunho. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang sepertinya sedang melamun dan tidak sadar bahwa Jaejoong sudah berdiri disampingnya. Lalu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk kembali kedalam.

Jaejoong menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas dihadapan Yunho. Dan benar saja, Yunho baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Terimakasih Jae."

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya. Ada apa dengan Yunho? Ia terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Mengapa kau belum tidur?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya menyesali kebodohanku dan mengingatnya untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Yunho mulai menyeruput cokelat panas buatan Jaejoong dan sesekali menatapnya.

"Aku sudah tidur tetapi aku terbangun dan ketika akan kedapur aku melihat pintu belakang terbuka dan ternyata kau ada disini."

Yunho menanggapi Jaejoong hanya dengan gumaman saja lalu selebihnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Keheningan sejenak menyerang keduanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Yun. Bukankah kau harus berada dibandara jam tiga nanti?"

"Aku akan tidur nanti ketika dipesawat Jae. Terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan membuatku tidak bisa tidur." Yunho memijat pelipisnya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menyelesaikannya. Percuma saja kau memikirkannya jika kau hanya sekedar berpikir namun tidak melakukan apapun."

Kata-kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho sadar. Pria disampingnya itu benar, ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa jika hanya dengan berpikir yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bertindak dan menyelesaikannya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Pelukan sebagai teman mungkin?" Yunho mengatakan hal itu dengan hati yang sedikit teriris _'teman ya? Ya memang hanya teman.'_

Dan Jaejoong perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Ia sangat merindukan berada dipelukan Yunho seperti ini, setelah duabelas tahun lamanya akhirnya dia bisa memeluk Yunho kembali dan rasanya memang tidak ada yang berubah dengan bagaimana cara Yunho memeluknya seperti ini.

Biarlah untuk kali ini Jaejoong mengikuti hati kecilnya dan membiarkan Yunho untuk memeluknya selama yang pria itu inginkan. Ia berharap setelah ini Yunho tidak lagi memikirkan hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya stress mengingat Yunho memang tidak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hari ini dan malam ini tidak akan Jaejoong lupakan begitu saja. Ia menghabiskan harinya bersama dengan seorang yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya dan anak-anaknya serta seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri baginya dan pada malam harinya ia dapat kembali merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan.

Biarkan Jaejoong mengingatnya karena ia tak tahu apakah besok, lusa, dan seterusnya ia dapat merasakannya lagi atau tidak. Ia hanya berharap Tuhan tidak kembali mengujinya dengan takdir yang telah ditentukan-Nya.

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai saya kembali! Maaf ya kemaren ga bisa bales _review_nya satu-satu tapi aku baca semuanya kok hehe. Kemaren pas _posting_ cepet-cepet soalnya jadi ga sempet balesin dan disini juga aku gabisa bales satu2 lagi. Kepanjangan soalnya kalo dibalesin satu persatu, nanti bukan panjang ceritanya malah panjang curhatannya/? Jadi balesnya sekalian aja ya jadi satu._.

Ah itu ada yang nanya kenapa Chanwoo datengnya ke fakultas teknik ya? Jadi gini, jurusan arsitektur itu masuk ke fakultas teknik dan disini tiap fakultas punya gedung yang berbeda2 nah kalo fakultas kedokteran juga sama didalemnya ada beberapa jurusan yang menyangkut ke kedokteran. Jadi jangan bingung kenapa Changmin ada di fakultas teknik padahal dia jurusan arsitektur karena arsitektur masuknya ke fakultas teknik, begitu^^

Buat yang geregetan jengkel kesel dan lain-lainnya sama Sunghee, Boa, Moonbin, Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, atau mungkin Chanwoo, puahahahahahaha ya memang itu tujuan aku bikin ceritanya seperti ini biar kalian merasa greget sama _cast_nya xD dan emang iya itu yang kata2 _"Jika kata maaf dapat menyelesaikan semuanya maka didunia ini tak perlu ada hukum dan pengadilan." _Aku emang ngambil dari serial Meteor Garden dkk hehehe karena emang suka sama kata2 itu.

Lalu yang masih semangat nanya kapan YunJae balikan? Sabar sayang sabarlah sebentar YunJae pasti balikan~ /nyanyi bareng wali/ sabar ye bentar lagi kok bentaaaaaaaaaaaaaar ini kan ff YunJae jadi ya tenang aja ga bakalan ada Yunho x Sunghee ehehe.-.

Oiyaaa buat yang gereget kenapa Moonbin lempeng2 aja disini, tolong kasih usulan dong biar dia ga lurus2 aja santai2 aja. Soalnya aslinya emang dia anaknya kalem kan aku jadi bingung mau diapain mana mukanya polos gitu ga cocok kalo perannya macem Changmin disini atau berandal macem Chanwoo :&amp; lagi pula kalo Moonbin ikutan 'heboh' juga nanti rada gimana gitu masa heboh semua ga ada yg kalem :l

Dan satu lagi, ada yang bilang kalo ceritanya diawal-awal kurang fokus dan ini tentang YunJae atau anak2nya YunJae. Kan aku udah pernah bilang di _chapter chapter_ awal kalo fokusnya belom ketemu, kalo ditanya soal YunJae atau anak2nya jelas ini tentang YunJae tapi semuanya harus diawali dari titik awal dong ya? Kan ga ngeh kalo nanti langsung ke yunho dan jaejoong tapi permasalahnya belom ketemu dan beberapa pemeran lain yang muncul untuk membantu eksistensi pemeran utama jadi diawal2 aku lebih fokusin ke anak2nya YunJae dulu. Gapapa kok ini kritiknya sangat membantu dan memang iya alur ceritanya masih berantakan banget karena memang ini pertama kalinya aku nulis seperti ini dan mempublikasinya disini, masih butuh banyak belajar nulis maupun baca agar kedepannya jadi semakin lebih baik. Terimakasih atas kritik dan perhatiannya ;)

_Last!_ Mungkin aku gabisa lagi bales satu persatu _review_ yang kalian tulis buat aku disini tapi aku pastikan kalo aku baca semuanya dan kalo sempat nanti aku akan bales di PM saja yaa hehe.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih bersedia membaca tulisan aku dan terimakasih juga buat semangat dan dukungan kalian karena ini sangat membantu sekali untuk aku bisa ngelanjutin tulisan ini.

**_Thankyou very much! Love ya all!^^_**

**-JRA-**


	17. Chapter 17

_**-Prev Chap-**_

_"Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Pelukan sebagai teman mungkin?" Yunho mengatakan hal itu dengan hati yang sedikit teriris 'teman ya? Ya memang hanya teman.'_

_Dan Jaejoong perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Ia sangat merindukan berada dipelukan Yunho seperti ini, setelah duabelas tahun lamanya akhirnya dia bisa memeluk Yunho kembali dan rasanya memang tidak ada yang berubah dengan bagaimana cara Yunho memeluknya seperti ini._

_Biarlah untuk kali ini Jaejoong mengikuti hati kecilnya dan membiarkan Yunho untuk memeluknya selama yang pria itu inginkan. Ia berharap setelah ini Yunho tidak lagi memikirkan hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya stress mengingat Yunho memang tidak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan._

_Hari ini dan malam ini tidak akan Jaejoong lupakan begitu saja. Ia menghabiskan harinya bersama dengan seorang yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya dan anak-anaknya serta seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri baginya dan pada malam harinya ia dapat kembali merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan._

_Biarkan Jaejoong mengingatnya karena ia tak tahu apakah besok, lusa, dan seterusnya ia dapat merasakannya lagi atau tidak. Ia hanya berharap Tuhan tidak kembali mengujinya dengan takdir yang telah ditentukan-Nya._

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 17**

"Jaejoong Hyung?"

"Oh? Yoochun-ah!"

"Wah Hyung sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Hyung kau tahu tidak kalau suami eh mantan suamimu itu sangat-..."

"Eomma..."

Moonbin datang dengan membawa sebuah kantong plastik ditangannya menginterupsi Jaejoong yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenali dan tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Tadinya Yoochun ingin masuk kedalam sebuah toko diseberang jalan sana namun ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya dan benar saja, Jaejoong berada disana. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong setelah duabelas tahun lalu. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Jaejoong ketika pria itu mengunjungi sebuah kedai bersama dengan Yunho. Akan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak sempat untuk mengobrol dengannya dan kali ini ia bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong.

Yoochun sangat merindukan Jaejoong Hyungnya. Jika dirinya dulu tidak kenal dengan Jaejoong maka dapat dipastikan saat ini ia tidak bersama dengan Junsu. Yoochun dan Jaejoong dapat dikatakan cukup dekat dan terkadang hal ini membuat Yunho uring-uringan sendiri jika melihat keduanya pergi bersama.

"Wahhh Hyung ini Moonbin kan? Moonbin-ah kau sudah besar ne?"

Yoochun yang menyadari kehadiran seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat ia yakini sebagai keponakannya langsung berteriak heboh. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Moonbin dan ternyata Moonbin sekarang sudah besar dan sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Sedangkan Moonbin, dia sangat kaget dengan tingkah laku Yoochun yang kini sudah memeluknya dan memutar-mutar badannya serta mencubiti pipinya. Apakah orang ini tidak waras? Begitulah pikirnya.

"Err... Ahjussi?"

"_Oh great! You've forgotten your uncle!_ Hyung kau tidak pernah menceritakannya tentangku?"

Jaejoong hanya tertawa menanggapi bagaimana interaksi yang dilakukan anaknya dan Yoochun. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong bercerita mengenai Yoochun pada Moonbin jika Jaejoong bahkan tidak memberitahunya siapa Ayah Moonbin sebenarnya.

"Moonbinnie dia adalah Park Yoochun, sahabat Eomma dan adik sepupu Appamu, Samchonmu."

'_oh jadi ini yang namanya Yoochun Samchon yang dibicarakan Chanwoo beberapa minggu yang lalu'_ batin Moonbin saat ia mengetahui siapa orang yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Ahh _mianhae_ Samchon, aku tidak tahu." Moonbin merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak mengenali Pamannya sendiri dan sempat mengatainya tadi.

"Kau dulu memanggilku Chunchun Samchon dan senang sekali jika sedang kugendong. Dibanding dengan bayi beruang, kau lebih mirip dengan bayi koala jika sedang bersama denganku."

"Ehh?"

Ya. Dulu Moonbin memang senang sekali jika digendong oleh Yoochun, dia seperti tidak mau terlepas dari Pamannya dan memang benar dulu Moonbin memanggil Yoochun dengan sebutan Chunchun Samchon karena bagi anak seumuran Moonbin saat itu nama Yoochun terlalu susah untuk disebutkan.

"Hyung kau harus bertemu dengan Junsu. Dia pasti akan sangat senang jika bertemu denganmu."

Dan dengan ajakan serta hasutan Yoochun kini Jaejoong dan Moonbin telah berada dikediaman pria berjidat lebar itu.

Tepat seperti dugaan Yoochun, Junsu sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi setelah sekian lama. Bahkan istrinya sempat berteriak _"Oh My God Sun!" _lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tak menyebutkan kalimat yang selalu sukses membuat semua orang menertawakannya.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu Jaejoong ditarik Junsu keruang tengah rumahnya untuk menginterogasinya berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai kemana saja selama ini dia berada sedangkan Moonbin sedang bermain dengan Harang dihalaman samping Mansion. Anjing yang pernah ia temui beberapa bulan yang lalu. Anjing yang membawanya bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya.

"Namanya Harang."

Moonbin menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara yang berada didekatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin umurnya sama dengan Hyungnya telah berdiri tak jauh disampingnya.

"Harang adalah pemberian Jaejoong Imo untuk Appa ketika mereka masih sekolah dulu."

'_Appa? Ah mungkin dia anak Yoochun Samchon.'_ Begitulah pikir Moonbin.

"Oh ya mungkin kau sudah lupa padaku. Namaku Kyuhyun, Park Kyuhyun. Kau Moonbin kan?"

Kini Kyuhyun dan Moonbin sudah terlihat sangat akrab dan bahkan sedari tadi mereka saling membicarakan kegemaran masing-masing. Moonbin yang memang pada dasarnya mudah untuk bergaul dengan orang lain tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan merasa cukup dekat dengan laki-laki yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya ini.

Sementara Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah adik kandung dari sepupunya Jung Changmin dan merupakan kembaran Jung Chanwoo yang tingkah dan kelakuan mereka sungguh berbeda. _'benar-benar kebalikan dari Chanwoo.'_ begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Tak terasa dua jam sudah dihabisan Jaejoong dan Moonbin di Mansion Park ini dan sudah dua jam pula Yoochun melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk datang ke toko dimana dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan justru malah kembali kerumah dan berbincang-bincang dengan teman lamanya.

"Jadi Hyung, selama kau berada di Jepang kau tinggal dimana?"

Yoochun cukup heran dengan pengakuan Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa selama ini dirinya berada di Jepang. Tak ingatkah kau bahwa Yoochun sudah mengirimkan beberapa detektif terbaiknya kesana dan mereka tak menemukan apapun mengenai Jaejoong dan juga Moonbin?

"Aku tinggal di Tokyo tentu saja."

Nah kan? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang selama ini tinggal di Tokyo tak dapat ditemuinya sama sekali? Sedikit aneh bagi Yoochun.

"Bagai-..."

"Park Yoochun!"

Yoochun kembali menelan pertanyaannya kembali saat ia mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya terdengar menggema diseluruh rumahnya. Suara ini tak lain adalah suara kakak sepupunya, Jung Yunho.

"Ya Park Yoochun! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk ehh? Jaejoongie?"

Yunho terkejut dengan keberadaan Jaejoong dirumah Yoochun. Jadi ini alasan Yoochun mengabaikan pekerjaan yang diberikannya? Ia akan benar-benar membuat perhitungan dengan adik sepupunya yang ini.

Sama dengan Yunho yang terkejut, Jaejoong pun merasakan hal yang sama. Seingatnya Yunho kemarin sedang berada di Hongkong tapi mengapa mantan suaminya itu sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan terlihat sangat marah dengan Yoochun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung dengar penjelasanku sebentar tadinya aku memang sudah berada didepan toko itu tapi, tapi aku melihat Jaejoong Hyung dan-..."

"_I don't need your damn explain_ Park, cepat kau urus si tua bangka itu atau kau yang akan kujadikan penggantinya!"

"_Okay okay_ aku akan mengurusnya sekarang. Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Yoochun tak terima. Hey! Dia baru saja bertemu dengan _soulmate_nya beberapa jam yang lalu, tak tahukah pria Jung ini bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan Jaejoong?

"Aku mendengarmu jidat."

Bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Yunho dan Yoochun? Baiklah kalian akan mendapatkan penjelasannya disini.

Memang benar kemarin Yunho berada di Hongkong untuk mengurus beberapa bisnisnya disana namun pagi tadi ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa salah satu dari _client_nya berniat untuk membocorkan salah satu dari proyeknya yang masih dirahasiakan. _Client_nya itu ternyata merupakan suruhan dari salah satu perusahaan pesaing Jung Group yang sudah lama ingin menggeser posisi keluarga Jung dari dunia perbisnisan.

Oleh sebab itu Yunho langsung kembali menuju ke Seoul dan memerintahkan Yoochun selaku pengacara untuk dirinya dan perusahaannya untuk menindaklanjuti _client_ Yunho tersebut.

Tidak. Yunho tidak akan membunuh orang itu dia hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan menggunakan orang itu sebagai pionnya untuk membalikkan keadaannya. Bisnis keluarga Jung bukanlah bisnis kotor yang akan mengggunakan kekerasan pada setiap hasil yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Dan dengan keuletan Yoochun dan juga kesabarannya yang jauh lebih baik dari Yunho, Yunho memerintahkan satu-satunya sepupu yang ia miliki untuk membantunya melancarkan rencananya. Bukan perkara sulit bagi Yoochun untuk menebak bagaimana jalan pikiran Yunho. Ketika Yunho sudah memberikannya perintah maka ia sepenuhnya memiliki wewenang penuh untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Yunho hanya akan memberikan garis besar dan tujuannya saja dan selebihnya Yoochun yang memikirkan caranya. Begitulah selama ini mereka bekerja.

Setelah perseteruan yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Yoochun beberapa saat yang lalu, Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong beserta dengan Moonbin untuk ikut bersama dengannya yang tentu saja mendapat protes keras dari Junsu juga Kyuhyun karena mereka belum puas untuk mengobrol dengan keduanya. Tapi dia adalah Jung Yunho, siapa yang bisa melawannya? Yeah jangan masukkan Heechul dalam hitungan ini. Jung Heechul adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tak ingin ikut bersama dengan Yunho. Entah mengapa sejak kejadian dimana dirinya memeluk Yunho malam itu ia selalu merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya setiap saat pria itu mendengar nama Yunho.

Namun Jaejoong juga sedang tidak berada pada posisi untuk menolak. Moonbin menyetujui ajakan Yunho begitu saja tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya dan ini adalah kali pertama anaknya itu tidak meminta ijinnya terlebih dahulu. Jadi mau tidak mau maka Jaejoong harus ikut serta bersama Yunho dan Moonbin. Jaejoong sendiri pun bingung sejak kapan Moonbin bersikap seperti ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, sebenarnya Moonbin sengaja tidak meminta ijin kepada Jaejoong karena ia tahu Eommanya akan menolak, dan jika Jaejoong sudah menolak maka suara Moonbin hanya akan dianggap sebagai angin lalu saja. Dan tentu saja itu akan menghambat 'rencana'nya bersama dengan kedua saudaranya yang telah mereka susun.

Rencana? Yeah mereka telah bertindak satu langkah kedepan untuk hal ini. Semua bermula pada saat dimana keluarga mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian kemarin.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam, baik Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menyuruh ketiga anaknya untuk segera tidur. Dan disinilah mereka bertiga berkumpul, dikamar milik Chanwoo dengan keputusan sepihak Changmin._

_Masih terlalu awal bagi Changmin untuk tidur maka ia memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya. Bermain salah satu permainan online yang akhir-akhir ini sedang ia gemari, Clan of Clash. Suara berisik yang dikeuarkan oleh ponselnya ternyata membuat kedua adiknya tidak bisa tidur yang memang sebenarnya baik Chanwoo ataupun Moonbin sama sekali belum mengantuk. Mereka terlalu bahagia mungkin._

"_Hyung... kau berisik."_

"_Hmm.."_

"_Hyung.."_

"_Apa lagi?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur."_

"_Aku juga."_

_Changmin menghela napasnya dan meletakkan ponselnya ke meja nakas yang ada disampinya._

"_Lalu kalian ingin aku bagaimana? Membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk kalian?"_

"_Demi Tuhan Hyung itu terlalu kuno."_

_Chanwoo lantas menyalakan kembali lampu kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang, hari ini dirinya dapat berkumpul dengan keluarga utuhnya walau hanya sehari saja. Ia ingin lebih dari ini, ia ingin setiap hari seperti ini, dan ia yakin kedua saudaranya pasti juga menginginkan hal yang sama._

_Kemudian Chanwoo mengambil selembar kertas karton yang ukurannya cukup besar dan menuliskan sesuatu disana, sementara Changmin dan Moonbin hanya memperhatikan kelakuan ajaib saudara mereka._

'_**CARA UNTUK MEMPERSATUKAN YUNJAE FAMILY KEMBALI'**_

_Chanwoo menulisakan beberapa kata diatas kertasnya dengan huruf kapital yang ukurannya cukup besar._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya setelah membaca apa yang ditulis oleh adik bungsunya. Konyol. Begitulah menurutnya._

"_Menyusun rencana untuk mempersatukan Appa dan juga Eomma tentu saja."_

"_Bodoh. Bukankah Grannie sudah meminta kita untuk tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini lagi?"_

"_Oh ayolah Hyung sejak kapan kau jadi penurut seperti ini? Hey Jung Moonbin kau setuju dengan rencanaku kan?"_

_Yang ditanyapun hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya saja. Bagaimana tidak? Changmin dan Chanwoo tengah memelototinya seakan-akan dia telah melakukan sebuah tindakan kriminal disini. Changmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'jangan lakukan itu' dan Chanwoo dengan tatapan memelasnya yang seolah berkata bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan mereka._

_Moonbin tidak pernah sekalipun berharap agar keluarganya dapat kembali hidup berdampingan lagi seperti dulu. Dapat bertemu dengan Ayah dan kedua saudaranya saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Namun ia juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ketika dirinya berada ditengah-tengah mereka ia ingin selamanya seperti itu._

_Dan saat ini Chanwoo menawarkan untuk menyusun rencana agar Ayah dan juga Ibunya dapat kembali bersama lagi. Sejujurnya ia tak begitu yakin dengan rencana ini mengingat mereka masih anak-anak dan mereka tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, mencoba tidak ada salahnya bukan?_

"_Baiklah aku setuju."_

_Chanwoo bersorak sedangkan Changmin menekuk wajahnya. Ini bukan berarti ia tidak ingin keluarganya kembali seperti sedia kala, ia hanya merasa ragu dengan tindakan ini. Neneknya sudah melarangnya dan ia juga tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membuat Ayah juga Ibunya kembali bersama lagi._

_Kemudian dua jam berikutnya dihabiskan oleh tiga bersaudara Jung tersebut untuk menyusun berbagai rencana bagi kedua orangtua mereka. Bahkan Chanwoo sudah menuliskan kencan buta didalam kertasnya yang tentu saja dihadiahi pukulan sayang oleh Changmin Hyungnya. Terlalu konyol dan terlalu anak muda katanya._

_**-Flashback end-**_

Jung Departement Store. Disinilah Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Moonbin berada. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin langsung mengantarkan Jaejoong dan juga Moonbin kembali ke apartemen mereka namun ditengah perjalanan ia mendapatkan telepon untuk segera datang ke pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul tersebut. Maka jadilah mereka bertiga berada disini.

Jaejoong dan Moonbin memutuskan untuk ikut turun dan masuk kedalam daripada harus menunggu didalam mobil. Keduanya kini tengah memperhatikan Yunho dari jauh.

Jaejoong merasa dirinya seakan kembali pada kehidupannya beberapa tahun silam. Ia terus memperhatikan semua yang Yunho lakukan, setiap detail pergerakan Yunho ia perhatikan, bahkan ia sempat berdecak tak suka ketika ada seorang pegawai wanita yang menghampiri Yunho.

Moonbin yang memperhatikan gelagat aneh Eommanya turut menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk mencaritahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya bagi Ayahnya.

"Eomma, Appa sangat tampan ne?"

"Huumm. Sangat."

Moonbin terkikik mendengar jawaban Eommanya. _Gotcha!_ Ibunya terjebak dalam perangkapnya dan sepertinya Sang Ibu masih belum menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya.

"A-apa? Kenapa memandangi Eomma seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada. Apa Eomma sadar apa yang baru saja Eomma katakan soal Appa?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Yunho? Apa? Kapan? Mengapa ia tidak menyadari hal itu?

"Me-memangnya apa yang Eomma katakan?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit waswas pada Moonbin. Bisa gawat jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak mengenai Yunho.

"Eomma bilang Appa sangat tampan."

"_Mwo?!_ Tidak kau pasti salah dengan Moonbinnie, Eomma tidak berkata seperti itu. Iya Eomma tidak berkata seperti itu."

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar mendengar pengakuan Moonbin. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan anaknya? Terlebih dia tidak tahu apakah hal itu benar adanya. Ia akui Yunho memanglah sangat tampan tapi untuk mengatakannya secara terang-terangan seperti itu? Sungguh memalukan.

'_Teruslah menyangkal Eomma. Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Hyung dan Chanwoo.'_ Batin Moonbin.

Sementara Jaejoong masih menetralkan detak jantungnya dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa panas pada wajahnya, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan Moonbin berdiri. Ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Apa kalian sudah makan? Kalian mau makan dimana?" Yunho lantas melayangkan pertanyaannya mengingat jam makan siang sudah sangat terlewatkan dan bahkan ini sudah mendekati jam makan malam.

"_Aniya_ Appa, kita makan dirumah saja. Eomma akan memasakkan untuk kita. Benarkan Eomma?"

Rasa-rasanya Jaejoong ingin mengutuk Moonbin saja saat ini. Bagaimana ia bisa mengajak Yunho makan malam dirumahnya sedangkan dirinya sebenarnya sedang ingin menghindari mantan suaminya itu? Sungguh Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anaknya yang biasanya selalu menurut saja menjadi berkebalikan seperti ini.

Dengan perasaan yang tak karuan mau tidak mau Jaejoong mengiyakan apa yang anaknya katakan. Anggap saja ini demi Moonbin yang sebelumnya tak pernah menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang Ayah. Jika bukan karena Moonbin, Jaejoong tidak akan mengijinkan Yunho untuk makan malam dirumahnya. Setidaknya begitulah yang Jaejoong tanamkan dalam otaknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari Jung Department Store menuju ke apaertemen Jaejoong, hanya Yunho dan Moonbin saja yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan. Sementara Jaejoong yang berada tepat disamping Yunho hanya diam saja dan Yunho juga tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan mengajaknya berbicara ini itu.

Hal yang dibicarakan Yunho dan Moonbin pun hanya seputar bagaimana sekolahnya, teman-temannya, pelajaran apa yang ia suka dan tidak ia suka, guru dan _staff_ beserta dengan fasilitasnya, dan juga bagaimana tingkah Chanwoo selama disekolah mengingat anak bungsunya teramat sering tidak mengikuti aturan dan perintah gurunya.

Dan sejauh yang Moonbin katakan padanya, Chanwoo baik-baik saja bahkan jauh lebih 'disiplin' dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ini pengaruh Moonbin disana begitu yang Yunho pikirkan. Yah Yunho tahu anak bungsunya bertingkah seperti itu agar ia mendapat perhatian dari sekitarnya. Andai saja dia dan Jaejoong tidak berpisah mungkin Chanwoo tidak akan bersikap demikian.

"Chanwoo hanya menghancurkan pintu gudang olahraga beberapa hari yang lalu. Selebihnya tidak ada."

Mata Yunho melotot mendengar pengakuan Moonbin. Chanwoo menghancurkan pintu gudang olahraga? Seingatnya pintu gudang bangunan tersebut cukup besar dan kuat untuk dapat dihancurkan begitu saja.

"Dia benar-benar anakmu Jung."

Jaejoong tidak kaget mendengar hal itu karena dia sudah menduganya. Sejak pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu dengan Chanwoo, dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa Chanwoo adalah 'penguasa' disekolahnya sama seperti dengan Yunho dulu. Tapi tentu saja ini tidak berarti Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan kelakuan anaknya. Ia akan menasehati anak bungsunya nanti jika mereka bertemu.

"Dia juga anakmu Jae..."

"Yeah tapi kelakuannya jauh lebih mirip denganmu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Gen keluarga Jung terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan."

"Tch. Yang benar saja..."

"Sudahlah Jae kita kan membuatnya bersama-sama."

"Diam!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Apa-apaan Yunho tadi? Membuatnya bersama-sama? Memangnya dia pikir Chanwoo adalah patung tanah liat eoh? Dan tidak sadarkah Yunho jika Moonbin ada disana mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka. Jaejoong rasanya ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Yunho dengan sepatunya tapi bahkan untuk menghadap lurus kedepan saja dia tidak sanggup bagaimana berhadapan dengan Yunho? Jadi lebih baik dia diam saja menatap keluar jendela.

Sedangkan Moonbin yang memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya yang berada didepannya, dia hanya dapat menahan tawanya. Moonbin menggigit bibirnya agar ia tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ayahnya sedang menggoda Ibunya, dan ia sangat beruntung dapat menyaksikan hal itu tepat didepan matanya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan memamerkan 'kesaksiannya' ini pada kedua saudaranya.

"Ah tapi kenapa Song Seonsaengim tidak mengabariku akan hal itu?" Yunho mencoba untuk menghilangkan aura-aura tidak enak yang berasal dari sampingnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tahu mengapa kepala sekolah Chanwoo tidak memberitahunya perkara kenakalan anaknya kali ini. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan apa yang akan dikatakan pria setengah baya itu padanya.

"Memangnya kau fikir dia mau kehilangan pekerjaannya hanya karena melaporkan kelakuan muridnya pada Ayahnya, si pemilik sekolah huh?"

Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong tapi itu cukup membuat Yunho tersenyum. Yah dulu Jaejoong juga pernah berkata seperti itu ketika dirinya sukses meluluhlantakkan laboratorium fisika dan tidak ada satupun guru yang melaporkan hal itu pada kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 40 menit berlalu dan kini Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Moonbin sudah berada didalam apartemen sederhana milik Jaejoong. Tentu saja Jaejoong mempersilahkan masuk mantan suaminya kedalam. Ia tidak mungkin mengusirnya setelah anaknya mengundangnya untuk datang kan?

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri Jaejoong mulai menyiapkan berbagai bahan untuk masakannya yang akan dihidangkan untuk anak dan mantan suaminya. Ia memasak beberapa jenis masakan dna tentunya ia tak melupakan untuk membuat ttoekppoki untuk Yunho. Jaejoong masih ingat bahwa Yunho adalah fans nomer satu untuk ttoekppoki buatannya.

Lain Jaejoong maka lain pula dengan Yunho dan Moonbin. Yunho tertidur disofa ruang tengah apartemen miliknya. Ia sengaja tidak membangunkan Yunho dan membiarkannya untuk tidur disana. Jaejoong sangat tahu bahwa Yunho pasti kelelahan mengurus ini dan itu sejak pagi tadi, bahkan Yunho baru saja sampai di Seoul tadi pagi.

Sedangkan Moonbin, entah apa yang sedang anaknya lakukan didalam kamarnya. Yang jelas Jaejoong tadi sempat mendengar anaknya terkikik dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Sedang menonton acara komedi mungkin?

Tapi sepertinya tebakan Jaejoong salah. Moonbin saat ini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, ponsel yang dibelikan Yunho padanya saat mereka dan kedua saudaranya pergi bersama ke pusat perbelanjaan keluarga mereka. Moonbin sedang bertelepon ria dengan Changmin dan juga Chanwoo lebih tepatnya.

Ia menceritakan apa saja yang telah ia alami hari ini. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Pamannya yang sedikit konyol, tentang Ibunya yang tak sadar mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya sangat tampan, hingga perdebatan kecil yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya dimobil beberapa saat yang lalu. Moonbin menceritakan semuanya.

"_Ini adalah perkembangan yang cukup bagus!"_ terdengar suara dari seberang sana. _"bagus apanya ini masih jalan ditempat tahu!" _terdengar suara lain lagi disana, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara Hyungnya yang tidak setuju dengan apa yang adiknya katakan.

"Tenang Hyung tenang. Saat ini Eomma sedang memasak untuk makan malam kami nanti dan Appa akan makan bersama dengan kami.." ah iya Moonbin melewatkan bagian dimana ia secara sengaja mengajak Ayahnya untuk makan malam bersama dirumahnya.

"_MWO?!"_

Teriakan cukup keras memekakan telinga Moonbin sehingga harus membuat dirinya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Tanggapan keduanya sudah dahsyat. Moonbin terkikik sekali lagi, ia tahu Hyung juga adiknya tengah iri dengannya ia mungkin akan sedikit menggoda mereka.

Baru saja Moonbin ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, ia sudah harus terpotong oleh sambaran Chanwoo. Chanwoo mengatakan untuk mengunggu mereka karena mereka akan segera datang menyusul kesana. Namun tentu saja Moonbin tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ijinkanlah dia menikmati momen ini sendiri tanpa kedua saudaranya saat ini. Sudah dia bilang kan bahwa dirinya ingin menggoda kedua saudaranya?

"Oke Hyung, Chanwoo, kalian tidak usah datang kemari. Cukup dirumah saja dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Appa saat ia sampai dirumah nanti. Tenang saja aku tidak akan membuat Appa sampai menginap disini." Jelas Moonbin sembari menahan tawanya. Kapan lagi dia bisa mengerjai kedua saudaranya yang sifat terkadang menyerupai lucifer itu eoh?

"Ahh sudah dulu ne Hyung, Chanwoo, Eomma sudah memanggilku untuk keluar. Sampaikan salamku untuk _Grannie. _Aku menyayangi kalian!"

"_Ya! Jung Moonbin!"_

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan keduanya Moonbin langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Moonbinnie tolong bangunkan Appamu ne, Eomma masih harus menyiapkan mejanya."

Acara makan malam diapartemen sederhana Jaejoong berlangsung dengan nikmat. Tidak ada perdebatan seperti sebelumnya dimana Changmin dan Chanwoo akan berebut ini dan itu. Ketiganya cukup menikmati suasana ini. Terlebih lagi untuk Yunho. Dia bahkan sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Moonbin-ah bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada ujian semester eoh? Bagaimana jika kau menginap dirumah? Kau bisa belajar bersama dengan Chanwoo dan Changmin dapat membantu kalian."

Satu hal yang baru saja diketahui Jaejoong dan Moonbin. Jung Yunho selalu memperhatikan bagaimana perkembangan anaknya disekolah. Bahkan ia ingat kapan anaknya akan menghadapi ujian seperti ini. Moonbin jadi teringat perkataan Chanwoo bahwa Ayahnya selalu memeriksa semua tugasnya selepas pulang dari kantor.

"Tidak boleh. Jika Moonbin menginap maka aku akan sendirian disini. Tidak mau." Tanpa harus dijelaskan tentu kalian sudah tahu siapa yang berucap demikian kan?

"Kau juga bisa menginap tentu saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Atau kau ingin aku untuk mengatakan pada Yoochun bahwa kau akan tinggal disana dan dapat menghabiskan waktumu dengan Junsu?" Yunho masih belum menyerah untuk mengajak Jaejoong berada didekatnya. Yah walaupun dirumah Yoochun, tapi setidaknya ia masih punya Junsu sebagai relawan pemberi informasi baginya.

"Dan mendengar mereka... lupakan."

Jaejoong masih sangat ingat bagaimana tabiat kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak akan betah untuk berada disana sendirian saja tanpa siapapun. Memang disana ada Kyuhyun tapi dia juga harus menjaga _image_nya dihadapan keponakannya itu.

* * *

"Appa pulang!"

Jung Yunho memasuki kediamannya tanpa adanya suara bising yang biasa ia dengar. Kemana kedua anaknya pergi?

"Eoh? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Yunho terheran-heran ketika mendapati kedua anaknya duduk bersebelahan dengan raut muka yang ditekuk dan tidak berucap sepatah katapun. Ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Eomma apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah Yun, Eomma sudah pusing menghadapi mereka berdua. Eomma tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan juga mereka belum makan malam." Bagus Jung Heechul, _acting_mu sungguh luar biasa.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi pada Changmin maupun Chanwoo. Mereka hanya berniat menguji kesabaran Ayahnya saja. Jika Moonbin bilang Ayahnya makan malam bersama dengannya dan Jaejoong malam ini, maka seharusnya _mood_ Ayahnya sedang sangat bagus kan?

Baik Changmin dan Chanwoo sengaja meminta Heechul untuk tidak menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Mereka berencana akan membuat Yunho membawa keduanya makan diluar. Setelah mendengar dari moonbin tadi, Changmin dan Chanwoo mendadak ingin makan makanan Jepang yang tentu saja Nenek mereka tidak bisa membuatnya. Neneknya bukan Jaejoong yang bisa membuat segala jenis masakan.

Changmin dan Chanwoo berdiri berhadapan, Changmin yang akan menuju kedapur untuk mengambil minuman dan Chanwoo yang akan kembali menuju kamarnya. Keduanya berteriak,

"Minggir!" dan tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk menggeser badan mereka sedikitpun.

"Jung Changmin. Jung Chanwoo. Duduk. Kenapa kalian belum makan hmm? Kalian ingin makan apa?" suara Yunho masih terdengar tenang namun ada kesan sedikit dingin yang membuat kedua kakak beradik itu menahan rasa takutnya. Bukan ini yang mereka harapkan.

"Tidak mau!" keduanya menjawab dengan kompak setelah saling memberi aba-aba yang tak Yunho ketahui.

"Ck! Appa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, tapi Appa tidak akan membiarkan kalian tidur dalam keadaan perut yang kosong. Jung Chanwoo ingat bagaimana lambungmu dan Jung Changmin ingatkan Appa bahwa kau tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan kondisi perut kosong dan kau akan tetap terjaga hingga paginya."

Hal yang sangat Yunho tidak sukai adalah dimana anak-anaknya saling berteriak satu sama lain dan pada saat mereka tidak mengisi perut mereka. Terlebih saat ini perut Yunho sudah terisi penuh berkat masakan Jaejoong. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan anaknya kelaparan sedangkan dirinya sendiri justru kekenyangan.

Entah bagaimana caranya kini ketika laki-laki bermarga Jung ini sudah duduk dengan manisnya disebuah restoran Jepang yang ada didekat pusat kota. Sesuai dengan keinginan kedua anaknya, Yunho membawa mereka kemari.

"Se..sebenarnya.." Chanwoo mulai membuka suaranya untuk mengakui tindakannya. Tapi mata Yunho menatapnya dengan sangat tajam hingga membuatnya sedikit tergagap.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Changmin menyelesaikan ucapan adiknya yang sempat terputus dengan santainya. Ingat, Changmin tidak pernah takut jika Yunho akan memukulnya. Sementara Yunho menaikan satu alisnya mendengar pengakuan anak sulungnya yang kini dengan santainya sedang memasukan potongan terakhir sushinya kedalam mulutnya.

Changmin dan Chanwoo sama-sama tahu bahwa Ayahnya butuh penjelasan sekarang juga. Maka dari itulah Chanwoo bersiap untuk menjelaskannya.

"Ya itu benar Appa kami tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kami hanya kesal."

"Kesal?"

"Huummm." Chanwoo kembali memasukan satu suap ramen kedalam mulutnya.

"Kesal kenapa?"

"Ya Tuhan Jung Yunho, aku tidak tahu _Grannie_ dulu mengidam apa ketika hamil. Tentu saja kami kesal karena Appa dengan nikmatnya menikmati makan malam masakan Eomma dan kami hanya duduk diam dirumah tidak memakan apa-apa."

Changmin memang tak pernah bisa santai dengan suatu hal yang berbau dengan makanan sehingga jadilah dirinya yang tadinya sudah tidak apa-apa jadi menadadak kesal karena Ayahnya sungguh _clueless._

"Darimana kalian tahu?"

"Moonbin."

Oh yeah Yunho lupa jika sekarang ketiga anaknya sangatlah kompak. Tentu saja Moonbin akan memberitahu keduanya perihal ini. Sekarang dirinya sudah bisa mulai menebak mengapa keduanya bersikap demikian. Mereka sedang _jealous._

"Jadi kalian mengerjai Appa eoh? Kalian sengaja tidak makan agar Appa membawa kalian kemari, begitu? Yasudah kalau begitu Appa tidak jadi mengajak Moonbin untuk menginap dirumah besok."

"_Mwo?_ Ya! Appa mana bisa seperti itu? Kalau Moonbin tidak menginap jangan harap Appa akan melihatku dan Changmin Hyung dirumah."

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Dan kau masih hutang penjelasan pada Appa mengenai pintu gudang olahraga sekolahmu."

"_Mwo?!_ Aish! Jung Moonbin!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Diam kau Hyung!"

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

_hello! sorry for the late update D; _ah sebelumnya maafin ya kalo _chapter _ini agak2 gimana soalnya ini aku paksa2in buat nulis disaat aku lagi ga pengen nulis hehehehehhehe sekali lagi maaf ;_;

dilihat dari _review_ _chapter_ sebelumnya akhirnya pada tau kenapa kanjeng ratu Kim Heechul ngebawa lari Changmin ke Amerika sana jadi berhentilah mengutuknya soal itu atau kalian emang pengen dilempar boneka Annanya tepat dimuka/? dan soal Moonbin, aku tetep bikin dia kalem2 aja tapi dibagian ini dia mulai menunjukkan sisi lainnya, sisi jahilnya dengan menggoda/? kedua sodaranya. Moonbin ga cocok dibikin aneh2 macem Chanwoo soalnya. wajahnya juga ga mendukung kalo dibikin gahar :l

aku juga mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih setia untuk membaca ffku dan selalu memberi dukungan untukku. _i really apreciate you guys!_ walau sekarang aku ga bisa sekatif dulu ngebalesin satu persatu _review_nya. tapi bagi kalian yang ingin ngobrol2, gosip2, atau ngedumel gajelas soal YJ boleh kok untuk PM aku. kita menggila/? disana xD

oke ga perlu banyak omong lagi, semoga aku bisa lekas menemukan 'hidayah'nya seperti yg kalian bilang kkk untuk segera melanjutkan tulisan ini hingga akhirnya YJ kembali bersama lagi ~~(^o^)~~

oh iyaaa! baru2 ini aku _posting new story about YJ family_ disini diffn, semoga kalian ada yang berminat untuk membacanya juga yaaaa^^

_i think it's enough... see you in next chapter! :)_

**-JRA-**


	18. Chapter 18

_Changmin memang tak pernah bisa santai dengan suatu hal yang berbau dengan makanan sehingga jadilah dirinya yang tadinya sudah tidak apa-apa jadi menadadak kesal karena Ayahnya sungguh clueless._

"_Darimana kalian tahu?"_

"_Moonbin."_

_Oh yeah Yunho lupa jika sekarang ketiga anaknya sangatlah kompak. Tentu saja Moonbin akan memberitahu keduanya perihal ini. Sekarang dirinya sudah bisa mulai menebak mengapa keduanya bersikap demikian. Mereka sedang jealous._

"_Jadi kalian mengerjai Appa eoh? Kalian sengaja tidak makan agar Appa membawa kalian kemari, begitu? Yasudah kalau begitu Appa tidak jadi mengajak Moonbin untuk menginap dirumah besok."_

"_Mwo? Ya! Appa mana bisa seperti itu? Kalau Moonbin tidak menginap jangan harap Appa akan melihatku dan Changmin Hyung dirumah."_

"_Kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Dan kau masih hutang penjelasan pada Appa mengenai pintu gudang olahraga sekolahmu."_

"_Mwo?! Aish! Jung Moonbin!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA"_

"_Diam kau Hyung!"_

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 18 A**

"Jung Chanwoo! Cepatlah sedikit, kau tidak lupa kita harus ke rumah Eommamu dulu kan? Atau kau ingin Eomma tidak ikut huh?"

"_Andwae!_"

Hari ini keluarga Jung memutuskan untuk berangkat berlibur ke Singapura. Sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu sebelum si kembar melaksanakan ujian akhir semester mereka.

Sudah dua minggu Moonbin tinggal bersama dengan Ayah dan kedua saudaranya mengingat 'pemaksaan' yang Ayahnya lakukan padanya. Tadinya Yunho juga mengajak Jaejoong untuk turut serta menemani Moonbin disana, namun dengan sifat kekeras kepalaan Jaejoong, ia berhasil menghindar dari Yunho dan berakhir untuk tinggal diapartemen kecil miliknya sendiri tanpa Moonbin.

Dan hari ini, Jung Yunho dan ketiga anaknya akan meninggalkan Korea untuk menuruti kemauan si bungsu untuk berlibur bersama. Tentu saja Chanwoo juga akan mengikutsertakan Ibunya bersama dengan mereka.

Hanya saja, Jaejoong tak diberitahu akan hal ini. Mereka sengaja tidak memberitahu Jaejoong dan berencana untuk 'menculiknya' tepat satu jam sebelum jadwal keberangkatan mereka. Hal ini tentu saja didasari oleh beberapa faktor yang cukup jelas.

Pertama, Jaejoong tentu akan menolak jika Yunho secara terang-terangan mengajaknya untuk berlibur sekalipun bersama dengan anak-anak mereka. Kedua, kalaupun Jaejoong menerima ajakan Yunho, Yunho yakin bahwa Jaejoong akan meminta keluarga Park untuk ikut bersama dengan mereka. Dan ketiga, Jaejoong akan memberi seribu alasan untuk tidak berlibur keluar negeri dan memilih untuk berkeliling Seoul saja.

Ketiga hal itulah yang membuat Yunho dan anak-anaknya sepakat untuk menjemput paksa Jaejoong satu jam sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Singapura. Sedikit licik memang, namun biarlah.

"Moonbin-ah kau ikut Appa ke dalam. Ambil _passport_mu dan milik Eommamu lalu kita bawa Eomma kemari. Kau mengerti?"

"_Yes Sir!"_

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

"Hai Eomma. Aku sangat merindukan Eomma."

"Hmmm. Eomma juga merindukanmu sayang."

Tepat setelah Jaejoong menutup bibirnya, Moonbin segera masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil _passport_ miliknya dan tentu saja _passport_ milik Jaejoong juga.

"Kau mau masuk dulu Yun?"

"Tentu saja."

Beberapa menit berselang Moonbin keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan berjalan ke ruang tamu seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Yunho untuk menandakan bahwa dirinya telah berhasil mengambil keperluannya. Dan sepertinya, Jaejoong masih belum menyadari keadaan sebenarnya.

"Jae, bisa bantu aku untuk mengambil beberapa barang milik Moonbin dibawah?"

"Oh.. Ne."

Yunho dan Moonbin diam-diam menahan tawanya dibelakang Jaejoong. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya jika nanti Jaejoong tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Eomma _annyeong~"_

_**Brakk!**_

"Eh? _Mwoya?_ Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau menculikku eoh? Kau akan membawaku kemana? Ya! Jung Yunho!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat bagi Jaejoong. Baru saja dirinya masuk kedalam mobil Yunho untuk mengambil barang Moonbin yang katanya harus ia ambil, pintu mobil disampingnya sudah tertutup dan pada saat yang bersamaan Yunho dan Moonbin sudah masuk kedalamnya dan jangan lupakan kedua anak sulung dan bungsunya sudah duduk diam dikursi belakang.

Yang Jaejoong tahu saat ini adalah bahwa Yunho memang berniat menculiknya entah kemana. Jaejoong bersumpah ia akan menenggelamkan Yunho kedalam Sungai Han jika Yunho melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi padanya.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke bandara, Jaejoong hanya diam saja tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan Changmin dan Chanwoo turut diabaikan olehnya. Ia sangat kesal.

Saat di bandara pun Jaejoong masih memasang wajah kesalnya dia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi, terlebih lagi ia kini berada di bandara, Jaejoong tahu tujuan mereka adalah keluar Korea. Jaejoong juga sempat berdalih bahwa ia tidak membawa _passport_nya untuk dapat lepas dari 'cengkraman' Yunho, namun apa yang bisa ia katakan lagi setelah dengan santainya Moonbin memberikan _passport _miliknya kepadanya.

"Pindah."

"_Mwo?"_

"Pindah Jung, aku tidak mau duduk bersebelahan denganmu."

"Baiklah aku akan pindah. Tapi tolong jangan kau kerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu jika kau tak ingin aku untuk memakannya."

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho. Jika tatapan bisa benar-benar membunuh, maka Yunho mungkin sudah mati saat ini.

"Oke oke aku pergi."

Setelah enam jam lebih beberapa menit perjalanan, Yunho beserta rombongannya sudah sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap selama satu minggu ke depan. Saat ini pembagian kamar tengah dilakukan. Mereka hanya memesan dua kamar, satu kamar untuk anak-anak dan satu kamar lagi untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bukan aku yang memesan kamarnya." Yunho sedikit ngeri ditatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sungguh tak bisa ia deskripsikan saat ini.

Bukannya Yunho tak mau memesan kamar lagi untuk dirinya, namun hotel yang mereka jadikan tempat penginapan sudah penuh dan tidak ada kamar yang tersisa untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Sehingga mau tak mau Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal dalam satu kamar.

_**Plak!**_

"_Listen kids, this precious chilli pepper crab is belong to me!"_

"Hyung kau pelit sekali eoh? Aku hanya meminta sedikit saja."

"_Hell no!"_

"Appa..."

"Jung Changmin, ada lebih dari delapan jenis makanan diatas meja dan kau tidak akan menghabiskan semuanya kan? Berbagilah dengan adikmu."

"Aish! Baiklah tapi Appa harus berjanji padaku untuk-.."

"Ya Appa tahu kau akan meminta tur kuliner setelah ini, kau mendapatkannya nak." Dan Changmin pun memasang senyum penuh kemenangannya.

Setelah selesai makan siang, keluarga Jung memutuskan untuk keluar dari hotel. Ketiga Jung kecil pergi berkeliling pusat kota dengan dipandu oleh petugas hotel tempat mereka menginap. Sedangkan Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Singapura. Jaejoong tidak membawa selembar pakaian pun selain yang melekat pada tubuhnya jika kalian lupa.

"Pilih semua barang yang kau butuhkan.."

"..." Jaejoong diam tak berbergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih dalam _mode_ merajuk.

"Jae ayolah..."

"..."

"Baiklah aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu bahwa kita akan liburan dan bahkan aku menculikmu seperti ini. Tapi jika aku memberitahumu sebelumnya apa kau akan mengatakan iya pada ajakanku? Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan anak-anak Kim Jaejoong. Jadi tolong bekerjasamalah denganku dan pilihlah semua barang yang butuhkan. Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Jaejoong melenggang begitu saja setelah Yunho menyeselaikan penjelasannya. Bukannya Jaejoong sudah tidak marah pada Yunho, dia masih sangat kesal tapi ia pikir tidak ada salahnya juga kan berlibur bersama dengan mantan suami dan anak-anaknya?

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan, memasuki toko satu dan toko yang lainnya, namun Jaejoong masih belum menghentikan aktifitas berbelanjanya. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak berniat menguras habis uang Yunho, dia hanya sedang mengerjai mantan suaminya itu.

Sejak dua jam yang lalu dia hanya masuk kedalam toko lalu memilih beberapa barang dan keluar lagi tidak membeli apa-apa. Dan Jaejoong melakukan hal itu berluang-ulang kali hingga Yunho terlihat sedikit kesal. Jaejoong sangat tahu bahwa Yunho mulai kesal tapi Jaejoong masih belum ingin mengakhiri permainannya.

"Jaejoong..."

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat memilihnya? Atau kau ambil semua pun aku tak masalah."

"Hmm" Jaejoong kembali meninggalkan Yunho untuk memilih pakaian mana yang akan ia beli. Ingatkan Jung Yunho bahwa Jaejoong tidak dapat memilih sesuatu dengan cepat dan asal.

Jaejoong kembali berpindah menuju toko selanjutnya tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang sudah mulai lelah mengikutinya kesana kemari dan membawa beberapa _paper bag_ miliknya.

'_astaga kebiasaan berbelanjanya masih sama saja, tidak berubah sama sekali.'_ jerit batin Yunho menghadapi tingkah Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya bersama dengan petugas toko yang sedari tadi melayani mereka.

Yunho kemudian menyuruh petugas toko untuk membungkus semua pakaian yang Jaejoong pilih dan mengirimnya ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Masa bodoh dengan Jaejoong yangan menerimanya atau tidak dia sudah tidak peduli, dia sudah sangat lelah.

"_Yes Jung Yunho room number 9095. Thankyou."_ Setelah mengkonfirmasi kembali kemana barangnya harus dikirim Yunho lantas menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri didepan toko aksesoris.

Yunho melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh belahan hatinya. Kotak musik dengan miniatur sepasang pria dan wanita berada didalamnya. Yunho pernah memberikan Jaejoong yang seperti itu dulu. Namun bedanya bukan sepasang pria dan wanita melainkan dua orang pria.

"Kau masih ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Eoh? Oh _ani._ Itu saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah. Kita kembali ke hotel sekarang? Atau kau ingin mampir kesuatu tempat?"

"Dimana anak-anak?"

"Mereka sedang berkeliling Singapura bersama dengan _staff_ hotel. Kau ingin menyusul mereka?"

"Ohh. Tidak. Aku ingin langsung kembali ke hotel."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Yunho beserta keluarganya memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal mengingat seharian ini mereka telah melalui hari yang cukup panjang. Dan juga, besok mereka akan mengunjungi Universal Studio Singapore menuruti keinginan si bungsu.

_**Cklek...**_

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_nya. Ia melihat Yunho duduk di sofa seberang tempat tidur sedang memperhatikan ponselnya lalu beralih melihat tempat tidurnya dan ia menemukan lebih dari 15 _paper bag_ diatasnya. Seingatnya tadi ia tidak membeli sebanyak itu.

"Yun..."

"Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Itu...milik siapa?" Jaejoong menunjuk belanjaan yang ada diatas tempat tidur dan bertanya pada Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sangatlah polos. Ingatkan Yunho bahwa saat ini Jaejoong bukanlah istrinya karena jika tidak ia pasti sudah menyerang Jaejoong habis-habisan.

"Tentu saja milikmu."

"Tapi aku tidak-.."

"Kau yang memilih semua itu Jae."

"Tapi aku hanya.."

"Hanya mengerjaiku? Dengarkan aku, aku tidak peduli kau mengerjaiku atau tidak tapi yang jelas sekarang ini semua barang itu milikmu dan aku harap kau masih ingat bahwa aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku tahu. Gantilah pakaianmu dengan itu dan segeralah tidur, anak-anak ingin ke Universal Studio besok."

Lima menit berlalu dan Jaejoong sudah mengenakan piyamanya. Ya Jaejoong sempat membeli piyama ketika berbelanja tadi.

Setelah kembalinya Jaejoong dari kamar mandi ia menemukan Yunho sudah terbaring disofa tempatnya duduk sebelumnya. Jaejoong merasa sedikit tidak enak hati pada Yunho, harusnya dirinya yang tidur disofa bukan Yunho.

"Yun.." Jaejoong menepuk lengan Yunho untuk membangunkannya.

"Hmm?"

"Pindahlah ke ranjang, aku akan tidur disini."

"Hmm? Tidak Jae, kau tidur diranjang dan aku disini."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Dan Yunho kembali terjatuh dalam mimpinya kembali. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini hingga hanya dalam hitungan detik saja ia sudah tertidur.

Jaejoong lalu mengambil selimut yang ada diranjang dan menggunakan selimut itu untuk menyelimuti Yunho.

"Selamat malam, Yunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Yunho dan Jaejoong beserta ketiga anak mereka mengunjungi Universal Studio Singapore sesuai dengan jadwal mereka. Seusai sarapan pagi dihotel, kelimanya langsung menuju ke salah satu ikon terpenting di Singapura tersebut.

Universal Studio Singapore dibagi menjadi tujuh zona dan terdapat kurang lebih duapuluh wahana didalamnya. Si bungsu Chanwoo sudah memproklamirkan bahwa seharian ini mereka akan mengelilingi semua zona dan wahana yang ada di USS.

Zona pertama yang mereka pilih adalah _Madagascar_. Zona ini merupakan sebuah area dengan nuansa hutan tropis sesuai dengan namanya. Changmin, Moonbin, dan Chanwoo memutuskan untuk mencoba wahana _A Create Adventure_ dimana mereka bertiga ditambah dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong akan berpetualang mengalahkan _Foosas _di tepi kawah gunung dengan menggunakan perahu.

Selanjutnya mereka memilih zona _Far Far Away_ dimana mereka akan merasakan indahnya berada dinegeri dongeng.

"Appa! Eomma! Ayo kita foto bersama!"

Yunho, Changmin, Moonbin, Chanwoo, dan Jaejoong pun mengambil beberapa foto didepan istana yang berada dalam kawasan tersebut. Tadinya Jaejoong berniat untuk menjadi _photographer_ mereka saja tapi jelas Chanwoo melarangnya dan memaksanya untuk ikut berfoto bersama. Maka jadilah keluarga Jung kecil itu mengambil beberapa foto dengan berbagai pose dari pose yang kalem hingga pose yang urakan, bahkan Yunho sempat mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk bahu Jaejoong disalah satu posenya.

Setelah puas berfoto dan menikmati berbagai wahana disana mereka melanjutkan petualangan mereka dengan masuk ke zona _The Lost World._ Didalam zona ini terdapat dua area dan mereka memilih untuk memasuki area _Jurassic Park _terlebih dahulu.

Setelah berbasah-basahan dalam wahana _Jura__s__sic Park Rapids Adventure_, Yunho beserta dengan keluarganya memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar dan mengganti pakaian mereka yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Duapuluh menit dari sekarang kalian sudah harus berkumpul kembali disini, Appa dan Eomma akan menunggu kalian."

Duapuluh menit sudah berlalu namun ketiga Jung junior belum juga menampakkan wujudnya.

"Aish kemana anak-anak itu pergi?"

"Coba kau telpon Changmin, Yun."

"Ponsel Changmin mati begitu juga dengan milik Chanwoo dan Moonbin."

"_Aigo. Eottohkae? _Bagaimana jika mereka tersesat? Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa? Atau bagaimana jika-.."

"_Ssstttt..._ jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Jae. Mereka bertiga anak yang cerdas dan jangan lupakan anak bungsumu yang beberapa minggu lalu berhasil menghancurkan pintu gudang olahraga sekolahnya."

"Tapi-.."

"Eomma!" Suara teriakan Chanwoo mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong. Ia menghela napasnya lega melihat ketiga anaknya berada diseberang sana dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Kalian lama sekali eoh? Eomma mencemaskan kalian bertiga karena tidak segera kembali huh."

"Chanwoo menghilangkan kunci lokernya Eomma hingga kami harus berputar-putar dulu mencarinya dan parahnya ternyata ia menyimpan kuncinya disaku belakang celananya." Changmin memberikan penjelasan atas keterlambatan mereka pada Jaejoong melihat Ibunya sangat panik.

"Ehehehe _mian_ Eomma."

"_Aigoo_ untunglah kalian tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Uhmm ne..."

"Baiklah jagoan-jagoan Appa, kalian ingin makan apa hm?"

"Ak-.."

"Ahh Jung Changmin, tidak. Tur kulinermu tidak hari ini dan tidak disini. Appa akan memberikannya besok dan untuk hari ini makanlah sewajarnya saja."

Yunho tahu anak sulungnya akan menagih janjinya disetiap kesempatan yang ia punya. Tapi Yunho punya rencana sendiri untuk membahagiakan anak sulungnya nanti. Dan jelas tempat ini bukan tempat yang cocok bagi Changmin untuk memenuhi hasratnya terhadap makanan-makanan yang ada di Singapura.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Yunho beserta rombongannya melanjutkan kembali petualangan mereka di Universal Studio Singapore. Dan yang menjadi tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah _Ancient Egypt._

"Hyung aku menantangmu untuk mencoba _Revenge of the Mummy!"_

"Kau salah menantang orang bocah. Aku tak akan menolaknya."

"Moonbin-ah kau ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Diantara kita bertiga yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin muntah atau sebagainya, dia kalah dan akan menuruti semua perintah si pemenang selama liburan ini berlangsung."

"Kau bercanda. _Deal!"_

"_Deal!"_ Changmin dan Chanwoo menyanggupi ajakan taruhan Moonbin. Permainan yang cukup menyenangkan.

Sementara ketiga anak mereka mengantri untuk mencoba salah satu wahana terpopuler dikawasan tersebut, Yunho dan Jaejoong menunggu didekat tempat antrian.

"Ne. Atur kembali pertemuanku dengan Direktur Kang minggu depan... Tidak. Di kantor akan lebih baik. Ya. Selamat siang."

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sebentar saja dan menikmati waktumu dengan anak-anakmu?"

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya setelah ia selesai memperhatikan Yunho yang baru saja menutup telponnya yang ia yakini dari sekretarisnya di Korea sana. Ia merasa walaupun Yunho sedang 'liburan' tapi mantan suaminya itu tidak sepenuhnya libur. Jaejoong kerap menangkap basah Yunho yang mengcek ponselnya dan bahkan semalam Yunho terbangun dimalam hari untuk sekedar menerima telpon dari _client_nya yang berada dibenua seberang.

"Seandainya saja aku memang bisa melakukan itu." Yunho menghela napasnya, ia tahu tak seharusnya dirinya memikirkan pekerjaannya disaat ia dan keluarganya sedang berlibur namun apa lagi yang ia bisa perbuat jika ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang ia percayai sepenuhnya selain Yoochun?

"Anakmu menolak mentah-mentah permintaanku untuk membantuku dikantor. Dan Jung Group berada dibawah kendaliku sepenuhnya saat ini."

"Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang anakmu ingin lakukan untuk masa depannya."

"Hmm. Aku tahu apa yang Changmin inginkan. Dia ingin melanjutkan cita-citamu sebagai seorang arsitektur yang tak sempat kau wujudkan karena diriku."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Ia memang sempat memiliki cita-cita sebagai seorang arsitektur dan memang benar ia tak sempat mewujudkan cita-citanya itu. Namun tentu jelas bukan Yunho yang menyebabkan dirinya tak mewujudkan cita-citanya itu.

Itu adalah murni keputusan Jaejoong untuk mengubur dalam-dalam cita-citanya dan memilih untuk mendampingi Yunho dan merawat anak-anaknya tanpa bantuan orang lain. Atau dengan kata lain Jaejoong ingin mengabdikan dirinya untuk keluarganya saja.

_Uhukk uhukk.._

"Ya Jung Chanwoo tak seharusnya kau menantangku dan Moonbin mencoba wahana itu jika ternyata dirimu sendiri yang tak sanggup melewatinya."

"Huum Min Hyung benar."

"Aish diamlah kalian berdua. Hyung berikan air mineralmu padaku!"

"Air mineral apa aku tidak membawanya."

"Ya! Jung Chang-.. Awwwww!" Jaejoong menarik telinga Chanwoo sebelum ia sempat mengumpati kakak tertuanya.

"Meneriaki orang yang lebih tua darimu sangatlah tidak sopan Jung Chanwoo, terlebih lagi jika dia adalah kakakmu eoh. Cepat minta maaf."

"_Arraseo._ Hyung maafkan aku."

"Hmmmm."

"Ah ngomong-ngomong siapa diantara kalian bertiga yang kalah hum?"

"Chanwoo kalah Appa, dia akan menjadi pesuruhku dan juga Min Hyung selama kita berlibur disini."

"_Aigo_ anak Appa akan menjadi pesuruh eoh?" Yunho menggoda anak bungsunya.

_**Plak!**_

"Aww! Jae apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak seharusnya kau menggoda anakmu seperti itu Jung. Tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya sedikit pucat eoh? _Nappeun_ Appa!" omel Jaejoong setelah menghadiahi Yunho jitakan dikepalanya. Bisa-bisanya Yunho menggoda anaknya sedangkan anaknya sedang terlihat pucat seperti itu.

"Baiklah Appa minta maaf hm? Jadi kita akan melanjutkan petualangan kita hari ini atau sampai disini saja? Chanwoo-ya?"

"_Ani!_ Aku ingin tetap menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini."

"Tapi sayang..."

"Eomma _please?"_

"Aish baiklah. Tapi jika kau merasa mual atau pusing kita kembali ke hotel, _arrachi? _Ini juga berlaku untuk kalian Minnie, Binnie."

"Ne!" jawab Changmin, Chanwoo, dan Moonbin bersamaan.

Selanjutnya mereka memasuki kawasan _Sci-Fi City_ yang merupakan sebuah kawasan yang didesain menjadi sebuah kota yang futuristik dimana _Transformers The Ride_ dan_ Accelerator_ berada, serta_ Battlestar Galatica Cyclon &amp; Battlestar Galatica Human_ yang sedang Changmin dan Moonbin nikmati.

Chanwoo dilarang untuk mencoba wahana tersebut mengingat dirinya baru saja muntah-muntah setelah menaiki wahana sebelumnya. Wahana ini adalah wahana _Roller Coaster _terdahsyat ditaman hiburan tersebut hingga Yunho dan Jaejoong melarang Chanwoo mengikuti kedua saudaranya menikmati wahana yang menurutnya akan sangat memacu adrenalinnya.

Zona keenam yang mereka pilih adalah _New York._ Mereka memutuskan untuk berbelanja beberapa oleh-oleh khas taman hiburan terbesar di Singapura dikawasan ini mengingat banyak toko yang berjejeran disepanjang kawasan yang didesain sama seperti jalanan kota New York.

Dan zona terakhir yang dapat mereka nikmati adalah _Hollywood._ Dizona terakhir ini Yunho, Jaejoong, dan ketiga anaknya hanya menikmati pertunjukan _live action_ yang diperankan oleh monster-monster ikon Universal Studio di _Pantages Hollywood Theater._

Setelah puas seharian menjelajahi Universal Studio Singapore, mereka berlima kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dan memutuskan untuk makan malam dihotel saja.

"Hyung, besok kita akan kemana?"

"Entahlah. Ah Chanwoo-ya bisa kau ambilkan koperku kemari?"

"Aish Hyung kau tidak lihat aku masih lemas seperti ini?"

"Lemas _my ass._ Cepatlah kau tidak melupakan taruhan kita tadi sore kan?"

"Biar aku ambilkan Hyung."

"Ya Moonbin-ah!"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Ini.."

"Hmm _gomawo._"

"Jadi Hyung apa rencana selanjutnya?"

"Hah entahlah terserah kalian berdua aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir."

"Aish kau tidak asik Hyung,"

Sementara ketiga Jung junior berdebat, kamar yang dihuni oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong sunyi senyap. Yunho berada dibalkon kamarnya sedang menerima telpon dari salah seorang _partner_ bisnisnya dan Jaejoong sedang menata beberapa barang yang anak-anaknya beli sore tadi.

"Jae bisa tolong kau ambilkan jaketku?"

"Uhm ne.. Kau mau kemana Yun?"

"Aku akan turun sebentar untuk menemui Mr. Trump yang kebetulan sedang berada di Singapura."

Jaejoong menghela napasnya lagi. Yunho kembali mengurus pekerjaannya lagi disaat leburannya dan bahkan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

"Tidak bisakah kau menemuinya besok pagi saja? Ini sudah terlalu malam."

"Tidak bisa Jae, Mr. Trump akan meninggalkan Singapura dini hari nanti dan kembali ke Atlanta."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan-.."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak akan sampai larut dan kau tidurlah." Yunho memberikan senyumannya pada Jaejoong dan mengelus pucuk kepala laki-laki itu. Ia tahu Jaejoong mengkhawatirkannya.

Sudah dua jam sejak kepergian Yunho dan Jaejoong masih tetap terjaga. Bukan maksud Jaejoong untuk menunggu Yunho kembali, ia hanya tidak ingin Yunho kembali tidur disofa lagi malam ini.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Eh? Ne."

"Tidurlah Jae aku yakin kau sangat lelah seharian ini mengikutin anak-anak."

"Hmm.."

Hening. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Yun.."

"Yaa?"

"Eumm..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau..kau tidur disofa?"

"Ya. Memangnya dimana lagi?"

"Kau...kau bisa menggunakan ranjangnya."

"Dan membiarkanmu tidur disofa? Tidak akan."

"Umm itu..._ani._"

"_Ani?"_ Yunho mengerutkan alisnya.

"Huum. Kau bisa tidur bersamaku diranjang." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri lalu dengan cepat meralat maksud ucapannya, "ma-maksudku berbagi ranjang denganku. Lagipula ranjangnya muat untuk dua orang."

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong salah tingkah seperti ini membuatnya ingin tertawa namun ia urungkan mengingat itu akan mengubah _mood_ Jaejoong yang sedang bagus saat ini.

"Kau yakin?"

"N-ne.."

"Baiklah." Yunho membaringkan badannya disisi sebelah kanan ranjang dan membelakangi Jaejoong. "Selamat tidur Jaejoongie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Click click click!**_

"_Oh yeahh that's just too sweet."_

"Ehem. Appa! Eomma!"

Changmin berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa untuk membangunkan kedua orangtuanya. Ini sudah pukul delapan pagi dan kedua orangtuanya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di restoran hotel. Tentu itu membuat Changmin dan kedua adiknya sedikit sebal. Mereka tidak tahu hari ini akan kemana dan Ayah serta Ibunya belum turun untuk sarapan.

"Ughh... Minnie..._ Omo!"_

_**Brakk duaghh!**_

"Aww! Aish Jae kenapa kau menendangku eoh?"

"E-ehh _mian _Yun... Aku hanya..."

"Eoh Minnie? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Ckck. Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Aku dan kedua adikku sudah menunggu Appa dan Eomma sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan apa yang aku dapatkan? Aku justru memergoki kalian tengah berpelukan mesra dipagi hari seperti ini."

"Changminnie... Bukan seperti itu, kami hanya-.."

"Aku mengerti Eomma. Malam yang panjang huh?" Changmin menunjukkan _evil smirk_nya pada Jaejoong juga Yunho yang masih betah terduduk dilantai.

"Ya Jung Changmin apa maksudmu eoh? Sudah sana kau tunggu Appa dan Eomma dibawah."

"Ya ya ya baiklah aku akan menunggu lagi dibawah, ne selesaikan urusan kalian secepatnya. _And thanks for the pretty good pose Da__d__ Mom i got the prettiest picture in the world."_ Changmin berlalu sambil menggoyangkan ponselnya yang sempat ia gunakan untuk mengambil gambar kedua orangtuanya yang tengah tidur berpelukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Prettiest pict-.._ Ya Jung Changmin!"

"Sudahlah Jae biarkan saja anak itu paling dia akan menggunakan foto itu sebagai kartunya untuk meminta ini dan itu."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap, anak-anak sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi milik anak-anak dan kau bisa menggunakan yang ada disini."

Setelah kejadian 'memalukan' tadi Changmin tidak membahasnya lagi. Atau mungkin belum. Dan hari ini mereka berencana untuk berbelanja dan mengeksplor Singapura lebih dalam lagi. Itu yang Yunho katakan pada ketiga anaknya ketika mereka bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi hari ini.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah _Singapore Zoo_. Liburan keluarga tidak akan menjadi leburan bila belum berkunjung ke kebun binatang. Walau Changmin sudah sempat menolak untuk berkunjung ketempat ini, Yunho tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Sedangkan kedua adiknya dan Ibunya sangat bersemangat untuk megunjungi tempat penuh binatang itu. Bukannya Changmin tidak menyukai binatang, dia hanya berpikiran _'untuk apa datang ke suatu tempat jika hanya untuk melihat binatang-binatang yang berada didalam kandang?'_ ya begitulah yang dipikirkannya.

Lain Changmin maka lain pula dengan Chanwoo dan Moonbin. Kedua adik kembarnya itu sudah membuat daftar kandang hewan apa saja yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti dan hal ini membuat Changmin semakin tidak _mood_.

Sesampainya mereka dikebun binatang, si kembar kemudian berlari menuju kandang harimau yang mau tidak mau ketiga orang lainnya mengikuti kedua bersaudara itu.

"Ya Tuhan." Changmin hanya bisa mendesah pelan menghadapi kelakuan kedua adiknya yang saat ini sudah merengek untuk dapat memegang bahkan memeluk harimau-harimau yang ada didalam sana.

Setelah puas dengan harimau dan mendapatkan beberapa gambar mereka berpindah menuju ke kandang beruang. Beruang-beruang yang ada disini memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar dan memiliki bulu cokelat gelap.

"Kalian tahu? Aku teringat pada seseorang setelah melihat mereka."

Changmin untuk pertama kali membuka mulutnya setelah ia beberapa saat yang lalu berada pada _mood_ yang tidak bagus. Menanggapi perkataan Changmin, si kembar Chanwoo dan Moonbin serta Ibu mereka, Jaejoong saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan berteriak...

"APPA!"

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai _guysssss!_ Maaf banget buat keterlambatan _posting_nya. Bulan-bulan lalu aku disibukin sama Ospek dan tetekbengeknya/? sehingga ga ada waktu buat nulis kelanjutan _fanfic_ ini. _Mianhae _T.T terus abis Ospek juga ga bisa begitu lepas aja, ada ini dan itu yang harus diurus dan setelahnya kuliah aku disemester ini juga lumayan padat belom apa-apa aja tugasnya udah numpuk numpuk zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalo _update_nya kelamaan. Aku juga sebenernya ga pengen lama-lama nyelesein _fanfic_ ini tapi ya mau gimana lagi kan ;_;

Oiya terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah mau ngingetin aku dan nyemangatin aku untuk lanjutin _fanfic _ini. Terimakasih juga buat yang udah baca dan kasih _review._ Aku **sangat sangat sangat **bertermakasih ,

Aku usahain untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya ga makan waktu lama selama ini hehe. Dan satu lagi tolong dimaafkan kalo ada _typo typo _karena aku ga sempet edit tulisannya._.

_See you in next chap_


	19. Chapter 19

_Sesampainya mereka dikebun binatang, si kembar kemudian berlari menuju kandang harimau yang mau tidak mau ketiga orang lainnya mengikuti kedua bersaudara itu._

_"Ya Tuhan." Changmin hanya bisa mendesah pelan menghadapi kelakuan kedua adiknya yang saat ini sudah merengek untuk dapat memegang bahkan memeluk harimau-harimau yang ada didalam sana._

_Setelah puas dengan harimau dan mendapatkan beberapa gambar mereka berpindah menuju ke kandang beruang. Beruang-beruang yang ada disini memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar dan memiliki bulu cokelat gelap._

_"Kalian tahu? Aku teringat pada seseorang setelah melihat mereka."_

_Changmin untuk pertama kali membuka mulutnya setelah ia beberapa saat yang lalu berada pada mood yang tidak bagus. Menanggapi perkataan Changmin, si kembar Chanwoo dan Moonbin serta Ibu mereka, Jaejoong saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan berteriak..._

_"APPA!"_

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 18 B**

Masih di _Singapore Zoo,_ Yunho beserta dengan keluaganya berpindah ke kandang gajah. Hewan besar dengan belalai panjang. Binatang yang menjadi obsesi Jaejoong.

"Apa bagusnya hewan gendut dengan hidung pinokio itu huh?" Chanwoo mendengus sebal ketika Yunho membawa mereka menuju kandang hewan besar bernama gajah tersebut. Ia tak tahu mengapa Ayahnya membawanya kesana disaat dirinya ingin melihat jerapah favoritnya.

"Kau akan dipanggang Eomma bila Eomma mendengarmu bocah."

"Huh? Maksud Hyung?"

"Eomma sangat menyukai gajah, Chanwoo-ya. Eomma memiliki berpuluh-puluh barang berbentuk gajah dikamarnya."

"Benarkah? Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu hal ini? Apa karena itu Appa membawa kita kemari?"

"Yeahhh." Changmin dan Moonbin memberikan jawaban mereka dengan kompak pada adiknya yang tak mengetahui obsesi Eomma mereka pada hewan berbelalai panjang itu.

Tak ingin kalah dengan kedua anak kembarnya yang berhasil mengambil beberapa gambar bersama harimau beberapa saat yang lalu, Jaejoong pun melakukan hal sama. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia berfoto dengan binatang favoritnya itu, ia juga pernah melakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama dengan Yunho ketika mereka masih berada dibangku _senior highschool. _

Jaejoong berhasil mendapatkan fotonya. Dengan gajah yang melingkarkan belalainya dipucuk kepala Jaejoong seolah belalai itu adalah sebuah mahkota yang menghiasi kepala Jaejoong. Dan digambar lain terdapat dirinya beserta dengan ketiga anaknya serta satu foto lagi dimana dirinya bersama Yunho menunggangi hewan bertelinga lebar itu yang berhasil diambil oleh Changmin.

"Appa aku mulai bosan disini…"

"Baiklah kita akan berpindah ke tempat selanjutnya."

Setelah beberapa puluh menit kelima lelaki berbeda umur ini sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka yang selanjutnya. _Haw Par Villa._

_Haw Par Villa_ adalah salah tempat wisata sejarah budaya China yang memiliki lebih dari seribu patung didalamnya dan lebih dari 150 diorama dengan tema cerita rakyat China dan legenda-legenda China.

"Min Hyung, setelah ini kau harus segera membuat pengakuan dosa bersama dengan Paman Siwon."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu eoh?!"

"Hyung sudah lihat diorama-diorama tadi kan? Sangat mengerikan Hyung berada didalam neraka, jadi mumpung masih sempat Hyung harus segera ber-.. Eommaaaaaaa!"

Changmin segera menarik hidung Chanwoo setelah mendengar beberapa 'pujian' dari adiknya. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya berkata seperti itu eoh? Padahal dirinya pun sama saja, sering berbuat yang tidak-tidak dalam hal ini adalah sifat nakalnya yang terlampau batas.

"Minnie apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu hm?"

"Eomma dia menghinaku oke?"

"Jung Chanwoo?"

"Tidak Eomma aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Jung Moonbin?"

"Uhmm _well_ itu memang benar tapi Chanwoo juga emmm menghina Hyung."

"Ya! Aku tidak seperti itu."

'Chanwoo-ya, kau tidak boleh seperti itu hm? Walaupun mungkin apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga namun tetap saja tidak baik dan tidak boleh menghina Hyungmu seperti itu."

"Tapi Appa, aku tidak-.."

"Sudah tidak usah dipermasalahkan lagi. Dan kalian bertiga, jika ada satu diantara kalian yang melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, Eomma akan benar-benar menghukum kalian. Tidak peduli siapa yang melakukannya tapi yang jelas kalian bertiga akan mendapatkan hukuman bersamaan."

"Ne Eomma…"

Pertengkaran dan perdebatan kecil memanglah sudah biasa terjadi tetapi Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan itu sering terjadi pada ketiga anaknya. Mereka ingin ketiga anaknya untuk selalu menjaga hati dan perasaan mereka masing-masih dan sebisa mungkin menghilangkan sifat buruk ketiga anak mereka.

Setelah puas dengan _Haw Par Villa, _mereka menuju ke _Little India_ untuk berbelanja dan menikmati makan siang khas India mereka disana. Namun dalam perjalan mereka menuju ke _Little India,_ Changmin mendapatkan kabar buruk dari salah satu sahabatnya.

_**Drrtttt…. Drrttt….**_

"_Yoboseo?"_

"_Ya Jung katakan padaku kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku? Sedang berlibur tentu saja."

"_Demi Tuhan aku tahu kau sedang berlibur dengan keluargamu tapi yang kudengar dari Kyu kau berada di Singapura?"_

"Hmm begitulah. _Wae?"_

"_Crap! Kau tahu? Aku, Boa, dan Eomma baru saja mendarat di Singapura!"_

"_MWO?!"_

"_Ne! Jadi cepat katakan padaku kalian berada dimana?"_

"Ya Go Ara jangan berpikir kau akan menyusul kami kemari."

Gadis yang diketahui sebagai Go Ara mendengus kesal diseberang sana. Menyusul keluarga Jung? _Hell. _Itu bukanlah hal yang akan dia lakukan.

"_Jika kau memang ingin Eomma dan saudara tiriku menghancurkan liburan kalian maka aku akan dengan senang hati menyusul kalian."_

"Huh? Katakan padaku apa maksudmu, bibir kaleng."

"_Ha! Kukira kau ini jenius tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku, gadis manis yang kau panggil bibir kaleng ini akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Eomma tidak mengajakku serta Boa menuju ke tempat dimana kalian berada. Ya Jung Changmin neo paboya!"_

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya lega. Kyuhyun memang benar saat memutuskan untuk memanggil Go Ara dengan sebutan bibir kaleng. Mulut gadis ini memang benar-benar nyaring seperti kaleng. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat dirinya lega.

Ara bilang ia akan menjauhkan Ibu serta saudara tirinya dari jangkauannya yang itu artinya ia tak perlu lagi khawatir dengan kedatangan mereka kemari.

"Kami sedang berada di _Little India. _Aku bersumpah akan menjahit mulutmu jika kau membawa mereka kemari."

"_Heol. Kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat tidak menyukai kelakuan buruk Eommaku Jung." _Ara mendesah pelan, ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Changmin atas kelakuan Ibunya yang sebenarnya ia tak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"_Baiklah aku akan menjauhkan mereka dari kalian. Tetap kabari aku dimana dan akan kemana kalian selama kalian berada disini. Aku akan berusaha sekuat yang kubisa untuk menahan mereka."_

"Hmm." Changmin tidak bodoh. Ia jelas mendengar bagaimana Ara berbicara. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu merasa bersalah padanya dan keluarganya. Changmin pun sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan Ara dalam masalah keluarganya dan harusnya gadis itu tahu.

"Ara-ya…"

"_Ne? Apa ada yang perlu kulakukan lagi?"_

"Eoh? Ahh _eopseo… Gomawo."_ Dalam sembilanbelas tahun hidupnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Ara mendengar Changmin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

Malam harinya Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Moonbin, dan Chanwoo memutuskan untuk datang ke _Esplanade _yang kebetulan sedang ada pertunjukan theater malam ini. _Esplanade_ terletak tak jauh dari _Merlion Park_ sehingga mereka tak perlu repot-repot menggunakan kendaraan untuk menuju kesana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari ke empat mereka berada di Singapura, mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat seperti _Singapore Botanical Gardens, Art Science Museum, Jurong Bird Park, _dan puncaknya mengunjungi _Singapore River_ pada malam harinya.

Dan tak terasa sudah lima hari mereka berlibur di Singapura. Dan sejauh ini belum terdapat tanda-tanda Go Sunghee menampakkan dirinya dihadapan keluarga Jung. Changmin harus berterimakasih pada Go Ara setelah ini.

Hari ke lima mereka di Singapura, Yunho memberikan kebebasan pada ketiga anaknya untuk memilih kemana mereka akan pergi. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menghabisakan seharian berbelanja di _Chinatown _dan beberapa tempat lainnya seperti _Arab Street, Bugis Street, _dan tentu saja pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat terkenal di Singapura, _Orchard Street._

Tidak hanya itu, di hari kelima ini pula akhirnya Changmin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tur kuliner. Memang bukan tur seperti apa yang dibayangkannya, namun Ayahnya memberikannya kupon _Foods Festival_ yang tengah berlangsung dinegara tersebut. Tentu saja Changmin tidak sendirian memuaskan perutnya kali ini. Ia bersama dengan kedua adiknya. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk tidak ikut bersama dengan mereka dan memilih untuk menunggu mereka di _Singapore Flyer _yang letaknya tak jauh dari festival tersebut diadakan.

Dan oh tentu saja Changmin sudah membeberkan tujuan mereka hari ini pada Go Ara untuk menghindarkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada mereka.

Sementara ketiga anak mereka menikmati _Foods Festival _yang tengah berlangsung untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Yunho dan Jaejoong menikmati indahnya malam Singapura. Mereka kini tengah mengantre untuk mendapatkan giliran menaiki wahana bianglala terbesar didunia dengan tinggi 165 meter.

Setelah kurang lebih 40 menit mereka mengantre, akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong mendapatkan giliran mereka untuk menikmati wahana tersebut.

"Waaahhh sangat indah." Jaejoong menunjukkan keterpesonaannya pada indahnya pemandangan yang ia dapatkan dari ketinggian lebih dari seratus meter tersebut. Ia belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau lihat itu Yun? Sangat indah dan cantik bukan?"

Yunho menoleh pada kemana arah Jaejoong memandang dan ia tak memungkiri bahwa pemandangan dibawah sana sangatlah indah dan cantik seperti apa yang Jaejoong katakan padanya, namun,

"Indah. Dan cantik. Namun tak seindah dan secantik dirimu."

"E-ehh? Aku laki-laki jika kau lupa." Jaejoong sedikit tergagap menanggapi perkataan Yunho. Ia sering mendengar itu dari mulut Yunho belasan tahun lalu dan setelah sekian lama ia mendengarnya kembali, rasanya sedikit berbeda.

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku untuk menganggapmu demikian. Kau memang indah dan kau memang cantik, ah tidak, kau sangat cantik."

"_Mwoya…"_

"Jae…"

"Hmmm."

"Apa kau masih membenciku?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Yunho disampingnya. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya. Membenci Yunho? Hanya jika ia bisa dan ia mampu.

"Apa aku pernah membencimu?" Bukannya memberi jawaban, Jaejoong justru balik bertanya. Bertanya pada Yunho dan dirinya sendiri.

"Duabelas tahun yang lalu…"

"Jika kau memang berpikiran seperti itu."

Kini giliran Yunho yang menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Jaejoong, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah jika kau memang berpikiran seperti itu. Membencimu? Aku sendiri bahkan tak yakin dapat membencimu."

"Jadi?"

"Apa aku pernah berkata bahwa aku benar-benar membencimu? Faktanya adalah kita tidak bertemu selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dan duabelas tahun yang lalu, ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu. Aku bahkan tidak percaya aku telah mengatakannya."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka tidak sendirian didalam bianglala tersebut. Ada sebelas orang lainnya bersama dengan mereka, namun tentu mereka lebih peduli dengan pemandangan yang disajikan ketimbang menguping pembicaraan orang lain yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak mengerti bahasa yang mereka gunakan.

"Jika aku bisa mungkin aku tidak berada disini bersamamu dan anak-anakku. Jika aku bisa mungkin aku akan membawa ketiga anak-anakku pergi bersama denganku meninggalkanmu. Dan jika aku bisa aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi apa yang kau lihat? Aku bahkan tidak sedikitpun berniat melarikan diri ketika bertemu kembali denganmu pada malam itu. Aku tidak melakukannya Yunho-ya…"

Yunho membenarkan semua perkataan Jaejoong. Ya. Laki-laki itu memang benar. Jika Jaejoong membencinya mana mungkin Jaejoong mau bertemu dengannya bahkan berlibur dengannya? Jika Jaejoong membencinya mungkin saat ini ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa ketiga anaknya. Lalu jika Jaejoong tidak membenci Yunho apakah itu artinya Jaejoong…

"Jae…"

"Hmm?"

"Jika aku memintamu untuk kembali padaku, apakah kau akan menerimaku kembali?"

"Apakah aku pernah meninggalkanmu?" Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan senyum yang tak dapat diartikan oleh Yunho.

Selepas Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Yunho dengan pertanyaan lainnya, ia segera keluar dari bianglala. Tak terasa sudah 30 menit ia dan Yunho menikmati wahana itu.

Jaejoong keluar dengan keadaan pipi yang memanas dan hatinya yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sedangkan Yunho? Ia tak tahu harus berkespresi seperti apa. Pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan Jaejoong berhasil membuatnya bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong. _Well_ mungkin ia tahu tapi ia tak ingin berharap lebih. Bagaimana jika apa yang dipikirkannya berbeda dengan apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong?

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini tengah meneguk air mineralnya. Semoga ia berhasil memastikan apa yang Jaejoong maksud tadi.

"Jae.."

"Oh Yun kita harus segera menyusul anak-anak. Ini sudah hampir larut malam." _Well_ Mr. Jung sepertinya Jaejoong menghindar.

Beberapa menit setelah keduanya menuju _Foods Festival _yang didatangi katiga anaknya, akhirnya mereka menemukan dimana keberadaan ketiga putranya.

"Hyuuuuuuung~"

"_Wae?"_

"Demi Tuhan Hyung ini sudah lebih dari lima porsi _burrito_ yang kau makan. Ayolah Hyung aku juga ingin makan yang lainnya."

"Heh bocah jika kau mau kau bisa pergi sendiri."

"_Andwae _Hyung. Appa dan Eomma menyuruh kita untuk selalu bersama. Tidak ada perpencaran."

"Kau dengar adikmu Jung Changmin. Moonbin benar. Kalian harus selalu bersama."

"Eoh Eomma? Ah akhirnya Eomma datang juga. Ya Tuhan Eomma Eomma harus tahu sudah berapa banyak makanan yang masuk kedalam mulut Min Hyung. Eomma tahu? Bahkan aku dan Moon-.. hmpphhhhhh."

Changmin dengan sadisnya menyumpal mulut adik bungsunya dengan _burrito_ yang ia punya. Terlalu berisik.

"Baiklah karena Appa dan juga Eomma sudah berada disini, kami akan menemani kalian. Satu jam. Satu jam adalah waktu yang paling lama untuk kalian menelan semua makanan yang berada disini. _Arraseo?"_

"_Mwoya? _Setelah bersenang-senang dengan Eommaku seenaknya saja kau mengganggu kesenanganku, Jung." Changmin melayangkan protesnya yang dihadiahi jeweran ditelinganya oleh Jaejoong. Ingatkan Changmin untuk tidak memanggil Yunho seperti itu jika Jaejoong sedang berada disekitarnya.

Keesokan harinya Yunho beserta mantan istri dan ketiga anaknya memutuskan untuk berkeliling disekitar hotel tempat mereka menginap saja. Sudah hampir semua tempat wisata mereka datangi dan kini adalah saatnya untuk menikmati hari terakhir sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul besok pagi.

_Sentosa Island._ Selama enam hari ini mereka berlima berada disini. Sebuah pulau buatan yang menjadi ikon yang terpopuler di Singapura. Bukan hal sulit bagi Yunho untuk mendapat akses masuk kedalamnya ketika hotel yang mereka tempati selalu _full booked_ pada musim liburan.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka dapat berlibur bersama sebelum kembali ke Korea. Chanwoo beserta kedua Hyungnya tentu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia akan membawa kedua orangtuanya dan kedua kakaknya untuk menikmati pantai pasir putih yang berada di pulau tersebut.

Akan tetapi, sebelum mereka menginjakkan kaki di pantai tersebut, Jung Moonbin untuk pertama kalinya mengutarakan keinginannya untung mendatangi salah satu tempat dikawasan tersebut.

"Ummmm…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apa kita akan langsung ke pantai?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ahh itu…"

'_Wae?_ Kau ingin kesuatu tempat Moonbin-ah?"

"Jika boleh, Appa."

"Katakan sayang, jika mereka tidak memperbolehkanmu kau akan pergi bersama dengan Eomma."

"Ya Eomma apa-apaan itu? Eomma tega meninggalkanku dan Min Hyung lagi bersama dengan Appa?"

Mendengar kata _'lagi´ _yang dilontarkan anak bungsunya membuat hati Jaejoong sedikit mencelos. Chanwoo benar Jaejoong pernah meninggalkan mereka bersama dengan Yunho duabelas tahun lalu tapi bukan itu maksud Jaejoong saat ini.

"Tentu saja Eomma akan membawa kalian juga eoh dan meninggalkan Appa kalian disini. Jadi Moonbin kau ingin kemana?" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho yang sedang meliriknya, yaa bisa dibilang Jaejoong sedang mengancam mantan suaminya itu.

"Umm itu.. _Trick Eye Museum._ Aku tahu di Korea juga ada yang seperti itu tapi aku belum sempat kesana jadi mumpung disini ada dan acara kita hari ini hanya ke pantai, aku pikir-.."

"Terlalu detail. Ayo kita kesana. _Let's go there my lovely brother!"_ Changmin terlalu gemas dengan gerak-gerik adiknya. Ia tak membutuhkan penjelasannya ia hanya butuh nama dari tempat yang ingin dikunjungi oleh adiknya.

"Ya Hyung! Jadi aku bukan _lovely brother_mu eoh?"

"_Hell no!"_

"Ya! Jung Changmin!"

"_Get lost you mom's kid!"_

"_Eomma!_ Hyung mengusirku!"

"_See? You spoiled brat!_ Ayo Moonbin-ah kita tinggalkan bocah ingusan itu."

"_Let's go _Hyung!"

Betapa bahagianya Yunho saat ini melihat ketiga anaknya seperti ini. Melihat Changmin dan Moonbin yang mem-_bully _adik mereka dan bagaimana Chanwoo mengadu pada Ibunya atas tindakan yang kedua saudaranya lakukan padanya. Andai saja ia tak melakukan kesalahan itu duabelas tahun yang lalu, mungkin pemandangan seperti ini dapat ia lihat tiap harinya tanpa harus menunggu momen-momen tertentu.

Didalam _Trick Eye Museum _ini ketiga Jung junior tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata kagum. Ketiganya belum pernah datang ketempat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Changmin baru menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Korea setelah belasan tahun lamanya, Moonbin pun sama halnya dengan Changmin, dan Chanwoo, ia bahkan berkunjung ke _Lotte World _ hanya sekali berssama dengan Moonbin dan Neneknya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

_**From: Jung Tower**_

_**To: That Noisy Girl**_

'_Tujuan kami selanjutnya adalah pantai. Kau tahu apa yang haruskau lakukan bukan..'_

_.._

_.._

_**From: That Noisy Girl**_

_**To: Jung Tower**_

'_Yes Young Master! Aku akan mengajak mereka ke Universal Studio hari ini.'_

..

..

"Gadis pintar.."

"Kau berkata sesuatu Hyung?"

"_Ani.._ Ayo kita ke pantai."

Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka sekarang. Di pantai putih bersih yang cukup ramai saat ini.

Yunho dan ketiga anaknya sedang bermain _volley_ dipinggir pantai sedangkan Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang ia bawa dari hotel sebelum mereka kemari. Yeah mereka belum makan siang dan ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang.

Setelah puas bermain dipantai mereka berlima memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel dan mulai untuk mengepak barang-barang mereka yang akan mereka bawa ke Seoul besok pagi.

Jaejoong mulai memasukan barang-barangnya ke koper yang Yunho bawa untuknya. Dari dua koper yang Yunho bawa saat mereka terbang ke Singapura, ternyata satu diantaranya adalah koper kosong yang sengaja ia bawa untuk Jaejoong.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai membereskan miliknya, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan dirinya.

"Yun kau ingin aku yang memberesi barang-barang milikmu atau kau akan melakukannya sendiri?"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Kau bersihkan dirimu saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Begitulah. _Wae? _Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Oh astaga Joongie, aku sudah lebih baik dari duabelas tahun yang lalu dalam hal mengemas barang, oke?"

'_Joongie? Dia memanggilku Joongie?' _batin Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah…"

Duapuluh menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong untuk membersihkan dirinya dan kini ia siap untuk membantu anak-anaknya untuk mengemasi barang mereka. Akan tetapi, sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan sesuatu.

"Yunnnn.."

"Ne?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan kaosku diatas ranjang?"

"Ne!"

"Jae, buka pintunya aku sudah membawakan kaosmu."

"Eoh.."

_**Cklekk…**_

"_Igo.."_

_**Srettt… Slipped..**_

"Eomma bisa bantu aku untuk mem-… _mwoya?"_

Jaejoong terpeleset ketika akan keluar dari kamar mandi dan Yunho menangkapnya menghindari Jaejoong yang akan jatuh jika ia tidak melakukan itu.

Dan saat ini posisi mereka sungguh tidak menguntungkan, ditambah lagi dengan Chanwoo yang baru saja masuk kamar mereka entah untuk apa.

"Ya Jung Yunho! Aku tidak mau adikku nanti tidak mempunyai Appa eoh! Apa yang Appa laukan pada Eommaku? Ya Ya Ya lepaskan tangan Appa dari pinggang Eomma dan mengapa Eomma tidak mengenakan atasan?"

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong kini salah tingkah. Anak bungsunya memergoki mereka dalam posisi yang mengundang kesalahpahaman.

"Chanwoo-ya ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan eoh. Eomma terpeleset saat akan mengambil kaos yang Appamu akan berikan karena Eomma meninggalkannya diranjang. Dan apa yang baru saja kau laukukan eoh? Meneriaki Appamu dan memanggil namanya begitu saja?"

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang kalap menjelaskan apa yang baru saja menimpanya dan Yunho kepada anaknya serta menasehati tingkah anak bungsunya yang tidak sopan.

"Baiklah baik. Appa maafkan aku ne? Ah jadi hanya terpeleset? Aku sudah berharap itu benar terjadi dan baru saja akan memanggil Min Hyung juga Moonbin kemari."

"Apa-apaan kau ini hmmm? Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dikamar Appa dan Eomma?"

"Oh itu. Eomma bantu aku mengemasi barang-barangku hehe."

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri Jung Chanwoo."

"Tapi Appa, Min Hyung dan Moonbin terus-terusan menggangguku!" Chanwoo mengadu kepada Ayahnya mengenai apa yang terjadi dikamar sebelah. Barang-barangnya sudah tersebar diseluruh ruangan. Banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk kedua kakaknya.

"Baiklah akan Eomma bantu. _Kajja!"_

Setelah selesai membantu ketiga anaknya mengemasi barang-barang mereka, Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan Yunho sudah tertidur diatas ranjang. Ia terus mengamati Yunho yang ada didepannya. Memperhatikan setiap senti lekukan wajah Yunho yang tidak banyak berubah sejak duableas tahun yang lalu.

Yunhonya masih tampan dan masih memiliki karisma yang sangatlah kuat bahkan saat dirinya tertidur. Ada sedikit rasa nyaman didada Jaejoong untuk dapat menikmati wajah tenang Yunho ketika tidur.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah ne? Maafkan aku…"

"_Jaljjayo Yunnie…"_

Jaejoong memutar kesisi ranjang dan berbaring disisi samping ranjang, menjaga jarak dari Yunho. Ia takut kejadian tempo hari akan terulang lagi jika ia tak menjaga jaraknya.

Namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Yunho berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong menahan napasnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Yun…" Jaejoong mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pingganya. Namun sepertinya itu hanya sia-sia.

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk sekali ini saja Jae… Kumohon…" Yunho menjawab dalam tidurnya.

Dan Jaejoong? Dia hanya bisa diam dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya ia akan tidur bersama dengan Yunho. Biarlah ia merasakannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pada pukul Sembilan pagi, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan ketiga anaknya sudah tiba di bandara internasional _Changi_ untuk kembali ke Seoul, Korea.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal satu pun?"

"Tidak Appa. Semua barang kami sudah masuk kedalam bagasi."

"Baiklah. Kita bersiap sekarang."

"Ne!"

"Min matikan ponselmu. Kau bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun atau siapapun itu nanti ketika kita sudah sampai Seoul."

"_Okay."_

Dan tak lama setelah itu pesawat pribadi keluarga Jung lepas landas menuju Korea Selatan.

Sementara direstoran salah satu hotel bintang lima di Singapura, terlihat seorang gadis yang tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Ia berhasil mengelabuhi Ibu dan juga saudara tirinya beberapa hari ini.

"_Wae?_ Mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri eoh?"

"Humm _ani _Eomma."

"Dasar aneh." Ara mengabaikan apa yang baru saja Boa katakan.

"Hmm kalian lihat pesawat itu?"

Sunghee dan Boa lantas menolehkan kepalanya dan mengamati sebuah pesawat yang melintas tak jauh dari tempat mereka sarapan.

"Itu adalah pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Jung. Mereka kembali ke Seoul pagi ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sunghee menatap anaknya tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang jika selama ini mereka berada disini?" Kini giliran Boa yang menatap _horror_ saudara tirinya.

"Yeah. Mereka berlibur disini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku senang Yunho Ahjussi, Changmin, Chanwoo, Moonbin, dan Jaejoong Ahjumma berlibur bersama tanpa gangguan sedikitpun." Go Ara menatap Sunghee dan Boa bergantian lalu tersenyum dan kembali menikmati sarapannya yang tertunda. Ia sengaja menekan tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkannya pada dua orang diharapannya saat ini.

"_MWO?!"_ Sunghee dan Boa mendelik tajam mendengar pengakuan Ara. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua kecolongan seperti ini? Dan ingatkan Sunghee bahwa Ara menyebut nama Jaejoong dalam daftar penumpang pesawat pribadi tersebut.

Hey Go Sunghee, Kwon Boa, bukankah Go Ara sudah pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak akan membantu kalian untuk mendekati Yunho maupun Changmin? Dan inilah yang Go Ara lakukan. Menjauhkan kalian dari radar dan jangkauan mereka.

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai! Sooo gimana chapter ini? Lagi bener nih buat ngetik jadi updatenya cepet/? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ,

Buat yang nanya Chanwoo itu yang mana ataau siapa. Jadi Chanwo atau Jung Chanwoo /namanya udah asli Jung Changwoo yak/ adalah member atau magnae dari group iKON, dia juga yang jadi mini Changmin di MV Balloons. Dan untuk Moonbin /namanya Moonbin aja ga pake Kim ataupun Jung/ adalah member dari group Astro, dia yang jadi mini Yunho di MV Balloons dan Mini DBSK.

Dan untuk kalian yang ga sabar nunggu YunJae balikan, minggir aja minggirrrrrr wkwkwkwk ga deng jangan! Guys balikan sama mantan itu ga segampang masukin makanan ke mulutnya Changmin. Semuanya butuh proses, mau sengebet apapun balikan sama mantan pasti tarik ulur juga kannn? Tengsin tjoy tengsin! /kok curhat/

Thennnnnnn seperti biasa, terimakasih untuk semua readers, followers, favouriters, siders, dll dll yang udah mau sempetin buat baca tulisan aku, terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya!^^ Dan juga selamat datang untuk readers readers baru ;)

See ye in next chap~~.

.

.

.

Ps: abaikan segala jenis kesalahan dalam penulisan.


	20. Chapter 20

**_-Prev Chap-_**

_"Yeah. Mereka berlibur disini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku senang Yunho Ahjussi, Changmin, Chanwoo, Moonbin, dan Jaejoong Ahjumma berlibur bersama tanpa gangguan sedikitpun." Go Ara menatap Sunghee dan Boa bergantian lalu tersenyum dan kembali menikmati sarapannya yang tertunda. Ia sengaja menekan tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkannya pada dua orang diharapannya saat ini._

_"MWO?!" Sunghee dan Boa mendelik tajam mendengar pengakuan Ara. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua kecolongan seperti ini? Dan ingatkan Sunghee bahwa Ara menyebut nama Jaejoong dalam daftar penumpang pesawat pribadi tersebut._

_Hey Go Sunghee, Kwon Boa, bukankah Go Ara sudah pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak akan membantu kalian untuk mendekati Yunho maupun Changmin? Dan inilah yang Go Ara lakukan. Menjauhkan kalian dari radar dan jangkauan mereka._

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 1****9**

_**Knock.. knock..**_

"Minnie?"

"Uhummm.."

"_Waeyo?"_

Jaejoong terkejut mendapati anak sulungnya berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dengan keadaan yang tidak seperti biasanya diakhir pekan seperti ini.

Normalnya setiap akhir pekan ketiga anaknya akan menikmati waktu mereka dirumah Ayahnya, ya, Moonbin akan selalu menginap dikediaman Jung tiap akhir pekan. Namun, Jaejoong justru menemukan Changmin didepan pintu rumahnya.

"_Eopseo._ Aku hanya merindukan Eomma."

Jaejoong tahu Changmin berbohong padanya. Tapi ia tak akan memaksa Changmin untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi karena ia yakin tanpa dimintapun Changmin akan memberitahunya. Nanti.

"Hmm baiklah. Eomma akan membuatkanmu sesuatu."

"Ne.."

Changmin menghela napasnya malas dan menudukan dirinya disofa depan televisi.

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong datang membawakan semangkuk _soup_ asparagus kesukaan Changmin.

"_Jja.._ makanlah, setelah itu bantu Eomma mengerjakan sesuatu."

'_Gomawo _Eomma…"

Setelah menyelesaikan _soup_ yang Jaejoong buatkan untuknya, Changmin meninggalkan Jaaejoong untuk ke kamarmandi dan meninggalkan ponselnya dimeja.

_**Drtt..Drttt…**_

'_The One I Trust and I Have is calling'_

Jaejoong mengkerutkan alisnya setelah membaca _display_ ponsel Changmin. _Contact name_ yang diberikan oleh anaknya yang entah kepada siapa itu membuat hati Jaejoong berdesir tak nyaman.

'_The One I Trust and I Have__**'**_

Sebegitunyakah kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu berdampak pada Changmin?

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut mengingat ponsel Changmin tak kunjung berhenti bergetar.

"_Yob-.."_

"_Jung Changmin where the hell are you now?!"_

Jaejoong kembali mengkerutkan alisnya mendengar suara diseberang sana. Ia seperti kenal dengan suara ini.

"_Nu-nuguseo?"_

"_Eh? Nugu? Jaejoong hyung?"_

"Ne?"

"_Oh God…" _suara helaan napas lega terdengar,_ "Hyung apa Changmin sedang berada ditempatmu?"_

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"_Thank God! Yunho Hyung baru saja meneleponku dan menanyakan apakah Changmin berada disini atau tidak. Yang kudengar dari Yunho Hyung mereka sempat beradu argumen tadi dan Changmin meninggalkan rumah begitu saja"_

Yoochun. Orang yang berada diseberang telepon sana kembali menghela napas leganya.

"_Syukurlah jika dia bersamamu. Aku hanya takut jika kejadian lima tahun yang lalu kembali terulang."_

Kejadian lima tahun yang lalu? Kejadian apa? Jaejoong jelas tak mengetahui perihal peristiwa tersebut. Peristiwa dimana Changmin harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tertabrak truk yang memuat _furniture_ rumah tangga.

Saat itu Changmin yang berumur tigabelas tahun tengah berjalan untuk pulang kerumah, namun ditengah perjalanan ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Ibunya. Changmin yang kala itu masih dapat dikatakan hanya seoarng anak-anak lantas berlari menghampiri orang tersebut.

Akan tetapi nasib buruk menghampirinya dan dirinya tertabrak oleh truk dan membuatnya terhempas beberapa belas meter dari tempat kejadian. Baik Heechul, Hangeng, dan Yoochun yang saat itu berada di LA tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian tersebut jika pada malam harinya teman Changmin yang bernama Andrew tidak menghubungi kediaman Jung untuk memberitahukan bahwa ponsel Changmin tertinggal.

Sejak saat itu mereka akan selalu rutin menanyakan dimana keberadaan Changmin dan akan selalu panik jika Changmin tidak membei mereka kabar setidaknya tiga jam setelah salah satu dari mereka mengirim pesan singkat padanya.

"_Hyung? Kau masih disana"_

"Oh ne.."

"_Baiklah Hyung aku akan menutup sambungannya dan memberitahu Yunho Hyung bahwa Changmin sedang bersamamu."_

Sambungan tersebut terputus dan disaat yang bersamaan Changmin muncul disamping Jaejoong.

'_The One I Trust and I Have'_ Changmin adalah Park Yoochun. Pamannya. Bukan Kakeknya atau Neneknya atau bahkan bukan Ayahnya.

"Pamanmu menelepon dan menanyakan keberadaanmu. Bersedia untuk berbagi cerita dengan Eomma apa yang terjadi?"

Changmin tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk memberitahukan kemana ia pergi dan akan pergi kepada Pamannya. Dan kali ini ia tak melakukan hal itu terlebih lagi ia meninggalkan rumah setelah beradu pendapat dengan Ayahnya.

"Aku beradu argumen dengan Appa."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu meninggalkan rumah dan datang kemari."

"Hm?" Jaejoong menaikan satu alisnya, ia tahu hal itu namun ia ingin Changmin menceritakan detailnya. Mengapa ia beradu argumen dan mengapa ia meninggalkan rumah.

Changmin menghela napasnya bersiap untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Yunho beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Appa memintaku membantu sedikit pekerjaannya dikantor dan aku menolak. Eomma tahu apa yang aku inginkan dan aku juga yakin bahwa Appa juga mengetahui hal itu namun Appa tetap memaksaku."

Changmin menatap Eommanya.

"Aku tetap menolak dan Appa tidak berhenti untuk memaksaku. Aku mengatakan pada Appa bahwa aku tidak ingin, aku tidak mau berada diposisi yang sama dengan Appa nantinya. Karena aku tahu jika aku menerimanya makan akan terus berlanjut hingga aku harus menggantikan posisi Appa disana. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Lanjutkan."

"Aku lelah mengatakan pada Appa bahwa aku tidak ingin. Dan akhirnya aku berteriak padanya dan meninggalkan rumah. Walaupun Appa bilang hanya untuk tiga bulan kedepan karena Appa harus ke Russia aku tetap tidak ingin Eomma. Aku juga memiliki _project_ untuk salah satu mata kuliahku yang belum kuselesainkan."

Jaejoong mengelus pucuk kepala Changmin, anak sulungnya mewarisi sifat keras kepala Ayahnya dengan sangat baik.

"Dengarkan Eomma sayang. Eomma sangat tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah menginginkannya begitu pula dengan Appamu. Eomma yakin Appamu mengetahui hal yang sama. Tapi bukan salah Appamu juga jika ia menginginkanmu menggantikan dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Dunia bisnis sangatlah kejam dan jika kau tidak menemukan orang yang dapat kau percaya maka habislah sudah. Jika bukan kau lalu siapa?"

"Tapi bukankah ada Yoochun Samchon?"

Jaejoong sedikit tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Yoochun? Ya Tuhan Jaejoong sangat kasian pada sepupu mantan suaminya itu.

"Kau tidak kasian pada Samchonmu eoh? Sudah cukup ia menjadi tameng atas segala kemalasan dan kesalahan Appamu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Samchonmu juga sudah memiliki firmanya sendiri untuk diurus."

"Tapi Eomma…"

"Changmin-ah Appamu meminta dirimu untuk menggantikannya bukan bermaksud untuk menjadikanmu penerusnya. Eomma yakin Appamu tak akan memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Appamu hanya ingin apa yang telah dibangunnya tidak jatuh ditangan yang salah. Ia tak mungkin meminta Moonbin atau Chanwoo untuk membantunya bukan? Kedua adikmu baru saja masuk sekolah menengah Minnie."

Changmin mendengus membenarkan apa yang Ibunya katakana. Jika bukan dia lalu siapa lagi? Si kembar? Mustahil. Ibunya? Itu semakin mustahil. Tapi tetap saja Changmin tidak rela untuk menggantikan posisi Ayahnya untuk beberapa waktu. Changmin memiliki sifat keras kepala yang setara dengan Yunho.

"Tapi _project_ku Eomma, aku tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya jika aku harus berada seharian dikantor Appa."

"Eomma akan membantumu sayang, kau tidak lupa kan jika Eomma dulu memiliki cita-cita yang sama denganmu? _Project_ milik siapa? Professor Shim? Oh ayolah Eomma sangat tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya terkagum-kagum."

Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dan mencubit kedua pipinya gemas. Changmin adalah anak penurut jika kau bisa memegang hatinya.

"Baiklah karena masalahnya sudah selesai maka Eomma mengizinkanmu untuk menginap malam ini. Tapi kau harus berjanji pada Eomma bahwa kau besok akan pulang. Moonbin bilang kalian akan pergi memancing bersama? Oh dan jangan lupa minta maaflah pada Ayahmu."

"_Yes Mam!"_

Keesokan harinya Changmin kembali kerumah dan melanjutkan _weekly_ _activity_ mereka yang sempat tertunda karenanya.

Setelah seharian penuh Yunho menghabiskan waktunya bersama ketiga putranya kini adalah saatnya ia mengantarkan kembali anak tengahnya pulang kerumah Ibunya.

"_Jja _Moonbin-ah segeralah masuk dan bersihkan dirimu lalu istirahatlah."

"Ne Appa."

Jaejoong yang mendengar percakapan keduanya lalu berjalan keluar dapur untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yunho yang telah mengantarkan Moonbin kembali. Entah sejak kapan ia melakukan rutinitas tersebut.

"Jae bisa kita keluar sebentar? Ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Baiklah."

Sejujurnya Jaejoong tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama dengan Yunho akan tetapi dia juga tidak rela jika Yunho pergi begitu saja.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong berada ditaman dekat apartemen Jaejoong.

Diam tanpa kata.

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Terimakasih."

"Ne?"

"Entah apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Changmin hingga ia berubah pikiran untuk membantuku dikantor. Aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu Jae."

"Itu tidak perlu."

Yunho tersenyum, "kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki tiga putra darimu dan betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu sebagai Ibu dari ketiga anak-anakku."

"Kau tahu Jae bahwa kau memiliki hati layaknya seorang malaikat dan bodohnya aku pernah membuatmu terluka. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika bukan kau yang menjadi Ibu dari ketiganya."

Jaejoong salah tingkah dibuatnya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Yunho. Sangat sederhana dan terdengar klise memang tapi bagaimana cara Yunho mengatakannya dan bagaimana ekspresi Yunho ketika mengatakannyalah yang mebuat Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Aku juga beruntung memiliki mereka dalam hidupku. Mungkin tanpa mereka aku tidak akan menjadi seperti saat ini. Mungkin aku akan menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini. Dan yang lebih membuatku merasa sangat beruntung adalah karena mereka merupakan anak-anakmu."

Pengakuan Jaejoong membuat hati Yunho sedikit bergetar. Yang membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat beruntung adalah bahwa ketiga anaknya merupakan anak Yunho.

Jaejoong tak hanya berhenti disitu, ia kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dapat membuat menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jika dulu Yunho yang memulainya maka kini biarkan Jaejoong yang memulainya.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku merasa menjadi manusia yang paling beruntung adalah hanya aku yang dapat membuatmu berpaling dari segala hal yang kau lakukan, hanya aku yang dapat menjadi bahagiamu, hanya aku yang dapat membuang segala rasa ketidaknyamananmu, dan hanya aku yang dapat membuatmu mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku memilikimu sebagai orang yang paling mencintaiku dan kucintai, Yunho-ya."

Yunho masih diam menatap Jaejoong dan tidak berkedip sedetikpun. Semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong bagaikan mantra untuknya. Semua itu adalah benar adanya. Hanya Jaejoong yang dapat membuatnya tak berdaya. Hanya Jaejoong. Hanya Kim Jaejoongnya. Namun sepertinya Yunho tak menyadari arti kalimat terakhir yang Jaejoong ucapkan.

"Ya. Dan hanya kau yang mampu memporak-porandakan kehidupanku dan menghancurkannya disaat yang bersamaan ketika kau meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tak akan menyalahkan hal itu padamu sedangkan pada kenyataannya akulah yang membuat hidupku sendiri han-.."

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu biarlah menjadi suatu hal yang untuk dikenang. Entah itu kenangan manis ataupun buruk. Masa lalu memang untuk dikenang namun juga harus dikesampingkan karena kini kau hidup dimasa sekarang dan bukan lagi masa lalu."

"Jadi?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Jadi?" Dan Jaejoong balik menatap Yunho.

"Kau tahu Jae aku tak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi setelah kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu dalam duniamu."

Yunho lantas memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan memutar-mutar kan badannya. Tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi pada keduanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ini awal yang bagus bukan?

"Aku membencimu." Jaejoong mengucapkannya tepat setelah yunho menurunkannya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh tidak lagi Jae jangan membuatku kembali merasa menjadi seorang bajingan karena aku tak tahu aku harus bagai-"

"Kau tidak memanggilku Joongie, aku membencimu Jung Yunho."

Oh astaga Yunho tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman bodoh yang kini bertengger dibibirnya. Jaejoongnya masihlah Jaejoong yang sangat menggemaskan. Dan ia sangat menyukai itu.

"Ya Tuhan Kim Jaejoong kau membuatku hampir mati karena mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku. Kemarilah sayang."

Dan Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan mengecup kening Jaejoong penuh dengan rasa sayang.

Setelah sekian lama Yunho tersiksa karena tak dapat melakukan itu kini akhirnya ia dapat melakukannya kembali.

Yunho hanya berharap ini menjadi awal yang lebih baik dan semoga dikemudian hari tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Ia tak akan mampu untuk berpisah kembali dengan Jaejoong jika hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap Ayahnya iritasi ketika Yunho memasuki rumah dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Ayahnya yang biasanya tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu ketika pulang kerumah kini terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum dan berputar-putar layaknya orang gila.

"Appa? Appa baik-baik saja? Apa Appa sudah gila?"

Changmin tak tahan untuk tidak mengatai Ayahnya. Oh ayolah Changmin adalah yang paling 'waras' diantara seluruh penghuni Jung Mansion.

"Ne. Appamu sudah gila Changmin-ah." Yunho memeluk Changmin dengan sangat erat dan mencium pipi anaknya yang notabenenya sangat membenci _skinship_ dengan laki-laki, kecuali Ibunya tentu saja.

"Jung Yunho apa kau sedang berusaha untuk membunuh cucuku huh?"

"Oh selamat malam Eomma dan tidak, aku tidak sedang berencana untuk membunuh cucu kesayangan Eomma."

Heechul menyengritkan alisnya. Anaknya tidak memiliki gangguan mental kan?

"Eomma.."

"Ye?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Eomma.." ucap Yunho sembari meninggalkan Heechul dan Changmin dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

"Minnie-ya apa Appamu sudah gila?"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa Jung Yunho sudah tidak waras _Grannie…"_

"Kau benar."

Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong pun tak dapat senyum yang tengah mengembang diwajahnya. Ia merasa seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Eomma?"

"Apa suatu hal terjadi? Eomma terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Ne. suatu hal terjadi Moonbinnie…Ah sudah saatnya kau untuk tidur sayang. _Kka _pergilah ke kamarmu dan tidur."

Moonbin sedikit menatap Ibunya aneh lalu mengabaikannya, mungkin Ibunya baru saja menang undian.

.

.

.

"Hey Jung Moonbin!"

'_Jung?'_ Tanya ketiga teman Chanwoo dan Moonbin dalam hati. Sejak kapan Kim Moonbin merubah marganya menjadi Jung Moonbin?

"Hari ini Min Hyung tidak bisa mengantar kita pulang. Jadi Shin Ahjussi yang akan menjemput kita."

"_Wae?"_

"Min Hyung bilang ia harus ke kantor Appa untuk mempelajari semua hal sebelum Appa pergi."

Ketiga teman mereka masih diam dan memperhatikan dengan menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan dikepalanya. Beberapa pertanyaan seperti mengapa Chanwoo memanggil Moonbin dengan sebutan Jung Moonbin, siapa itu Min Hyung, dan mengapa Chanwoo ketika berkata Appa seolah-olah Appanya juga merupakan Appa Moonbin didalam pikirannya.

"Ohh baiklah, tak masalah. Tapi bisakah kita mampir sebentar ke kedai Eommauntuk makan siang?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tunggu."

Chanwoo dan Moonbin mengerutkan alisnya. Dongmin yang biasanya tak pernah mempedulikan apa yang ia bicarakan pada Moonbin kini memasang wajah yang sedikit serius. _Well_ dia memang orang yang serius tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Jung Moonbin? Min Hyung? Appa?"

"Ya. Apa ada yang salah dengan iu semua?"

"Oke memang tidak ada yang salah dengan Min Hyung dan Appa tapi Jung Moonbin? Seingatku Moonbin seorang Kim?"

Chanwoo kini mengerti mengapa ketiga sahabatnya menatapnya bingung seperti tadi. Ia belum menjelaskan hal ini kepada ketiganya.

"Moonbin memang seorang Kim tapi ia juga seorang Jung. Dan karena Ayah kami seorang Jung maka kini Moonbin juga harus mengganti nama Kim menjadi Jung."

"Ayah kami?" Dongmin, Minhyuk, dan Sanha bertanya dengan kompaknya.

Dengan senyum yang terukir dibibir Moonbin ia memperjelas apa yang telah diucapkan Chanwoo.

"Ya. Ayah kami. Jung Yunho. Dia adalah Ayahku dan Chanwoo."

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?!" kini giliran Minhyuk yang berteriak histeris. Jung Yunho? Ayah mereka berdua? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kami kembar oke? Berhentilah bertanya apa maksudnya. Aku dan Moonbin adalah saudara kembar, ya! Apa kalian tidak melihat kemiripan pada diri kami eoh? Dan Min Hyung adalah Hyung kami, namanya Jung Changmin."

"_Mwo?! _Kembar?! Jung Changmin?!"

Ketiga serangkai itu kembali berteriak. _Hell_ bagaimana mungkin mereka kembar? Dan juga, siapa yang tidak kenal Jung Changmin di Toho? Sejak kedatangannya di Toho semua orang membicarakannya, tidak hanya dilingkungan universitas saja tetapi hampir disegala tingkat sekolah yang ada di Toho.

"Aku memang pernah berkata bahwa mereka sangat mirip tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang anak kembar."

"Kau benar."

"Ini terlalu mustahil."

Dihari yang sama setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Yunho datang untuk menjemputnya. Sudah tiga hari ini Yunho menjalankan jadwal barunya. Menjemput Jaejoong dan mengantarnya pulang.

Dan malam ini Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menemaninya membeli beberapa keperluan yang akan dibawanya ke Russia besok.

"Kau adalah pria paling jahat yang pernah kutemui Jung Yunho."

"Maafkan aku sayang, jika saja aku bisa mengirim Seunggi kesana untuk menggangtikanku tentu akan kulakukan."

Lee Seunggi adalah sekretaris Yunho. Ia yang mengatur segala urusannya di perusahaan. Kepergiannya ke Russia adalah untuk menemui salah satu pengusaha tersukses Negara raksasa tersebut guna menjalin adanya kerjasama aliansi dibeberapa bidang. Itulah mengapa Yunho yang harus terbang langsung ke Russia.

"Menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"…"

"Jaejoongie.."

"…"

"Oh ayolah sayang aku juga tak ingin pergi."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membawakan apapun yang kau inginkan hm?"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau disini bersamaku."

Hahh. Yunho menghela napasnya berat. Inilah Jaejoong jika ia bersama dengan Yunho. Sangat manja dan keras kepala. Yah walaupun tidak sekeras kepalaYunho sih.

Yunho kira setelah sekian lama Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi memiliki sifat manja itu tapi ternyata ia salah. Beberapa bulan ini Jaejoong tidak pernah menampakkan sifatnya yang satu itu sehingga Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi mdmiliki sifat manjanya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Percayalah akupun sama ingin terus berada disini bersamamu tapi kau tahu ini adalah resiko yang harus kuambil sebagai seorang pebisnis. Jika kau mau aku bisa membawamu untuk menemaniku tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mau."

"Pergilah sesukamu Jung." Jaejoong melengos dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Yang ia ingat ia sudah membuang sifat manjanya dan merubah karakternya menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Namun berdekatan dengan Yunho membuatnya melupakan bahwa dirinya telah membangun karakter baru pada dirinya. Hanya pada Yunho ia bertingkah seperti itu.

Yunho menemukan Jaejoong sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya. Sepertinya ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi kekasih hatinya.

"Bukalah."

Yunho memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung Jaejoong.

"Ini.." Jaejoong tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Terakhir kali aku memberikanmu cincin adalah duabelas tahun yang lalu dan itu sudah sangat lama. Kau menyukainya?"

Jaejoong memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk dihadiahkan pada Yunho, "_ani.._ dibandingkan cincin ini aku lebih menyukaimu."

"Ya siapa yang mengajarkanmu menggombal eoh?"

"Seorang pria tampan namun bodoh yang bernama Jung Yunho."

Dan keduanya tertawa bahagia. Mereka benar-benar menyimpan kenangan buruk mereka dalam-dalam dan mengesampingkannya. Yang mereka pedulikan saat ini adalah apa yang ada didepan mata keduanya bukan yang berada dibelakang mereka.

Malam ini Changmin memiliki janji dengan Eommanya untuk mengerjakan _project_nya dan itu artinya ia akan bermalam dirumah Jaejoong. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu Jaejoong sambil membaca beberapa berkas perusahaan yang rasa-rasanya ingin Changmin bakar saja daripada membacanya.

Changmin sendirian dirumah Ibunya. Moonbin berada dirumah Ayahnya karena Chanwoo yang memintanya. Katanya, sebagai ganti Min Hyungnya.

Tak lama setelah Changmin menguap bosan membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas ditangannya, ia mendengar suara samar-samar dari luar.

_**Cup!**_

"Hati-hati dijalan Yunnie."

Mulut Changmin menganga lebar melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi didepannya.

Jung Yunho Ayahnya mencium Jaejoong tepat dibibirnya!

"Ehem!"

"Oh Minnie?" Jaejoong kaget bukan main mendapati Changmin berdiri berkacak pinggang dibelakangnya. _'apa Changmin melihatnya?'_ itu yang dipikirkan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Hmmm?"

"_Wa-wae?_ Mengapa menatap Eomma seperti itu?"

"Hmmm kira-kira mengapa aku menatap Eomma seperti itu?" Changmin balik bertanya.

"_Mwoya? _Eomma tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Oh _God!_ Jadi mengapa Eommaku yang sangat cantik ini mencium **bibir**beruang jelek itu yang notabenenya adalah Appaku?"

Changmin sengaja menekan kata bibir pada kalimatnya. Oh dia bukan orang bodoh. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi tapi itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa bila bukan Jaejoong sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Ya! Siapa yang mencium Appamu huh?"

"Oh ayolah Eomma aku tidak buta. Dan apa itu tadi? Yunnie? Ughh!"

Jaejoong salah tingkah dibuatnya. Anaknya yang ini tidak akan diam begitu saja jika ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia dapatkan.

"Baiklah karena Eommaku sangat pemalu maka aku akan langsung bertanya saja. Apakah Eomma dan Appa kembali menjalin suatu hubungan lagi layaknya anak remaja hum?"

Pertanyaan Changmin sukses membuat Jaejoong malu setengah mati. Astaga Jaejoong tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Anak sulungnya benar-benar membuatnya mati gaya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Oh ayolah Eomma aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk masalah ini. Cinta memang mengubah segalanya~"

"Ya! Jung Changmin!"

"Jika aku boleh tahu ah _ani_ aku memang harus tahu, sudah berapa lama kalian kembali bersama eoh?"

"Ti..tiga hari…uhm ya tiga hari. Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini eoh?"

Entah mengapa Jaejoong kini rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya saja daripada harus berhadapan dengan Changmin.

Changmin tertawa telak melihat Ibunya bertingkah malu-malu tapi mau itu.

"Ahh sekarang aku tahu kenapa Appa beberapa hari yang lalu pulang dengan keadaan tidak waras. Rupanya Appa sudah memiliki kekasih baru."

Changmin kembali tertawa melihat Eommanya yang kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah bak kepiting rebus kesukaannya.

Dalam tawanya Changmin bernapas lega. Akhirnya. Akhirnya setelah sekian tahun ia bisa melihat Eommanya bersama dengan Appanya lagi.

Ia harap semoga keluarganya dapat kembali utuh seperti yang sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu kapan namun ia yakin ia akan mendapatkannya entah dalam jangka waktu yang ia sendiri tak yakin.

Rasanya kini Changmin ingin menangis dan memeluk Eommanya. Duabelas tahun lamanya mereka menunggu hal ini terjadi dan saat ini Changmin luar biasa bahagia. Luka yang dulu didapatkannya seakan-akan hilang begitu saja.

Changmin berjanji dia tak akan membiarkan salah satu dari mereka, tidak Yunho, tidak Jaejoong, Moonbin, Chanwoo, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan luka yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan selama duabelas tahun ini.

Changmin akan memastikan itu.

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

_HELLOOOOOOOOO! _Ehehehe mian updatenya lama, sibuk banget dan luar kotaan terus beberapa hari ini ditambah tugas tugas juga semakin menumpuk._.

Dichapter ini banyakan Changminnya kayaknya? Gatau deh pas ngetik ini lagi kangen Changmin banget soalnya T.T huaaaaaa si Changmin botak pelontos malah jadi mirip biksu biksu gitu ;_; ah tapi tak apa mas Changmin masih ganteng kok saya masih doyan/?

Baiklah kira-kira hanya ini yg bisa aku kasih untuk chapter 19. _**Seneng lo pada YunJae balikan hah?!**_ Yaampun akhirnya ya mereka balikan but waitttttt ini bukan akhir dari segalanya lol masih ada beberapa hal yg perlu dibongkar-bongkar lagi. Kalo jeli sih pasti tau apa xD

Oke cukup basa-basinya. Tetep, terimakasih untuk semua baik itu para readers cerita ini, siders juga, kalian2 yg ngefav dan ngefollow ff ini, kalian yg setia ngasih review disetiap chapternya, terimakasih banyaaaaaaak! Kalian luar biasa~~ oiya tolong maafkan atas segala ke-typo-an saya dalam setiap postingannya, saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa/?

_**See you in next chapter! Saranghaekkkkk~**_

_**#WeWillWaitForYunJaeMinChun**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**-Prev Chap-**_

_"Ahh sekarang aku tahu kenapa Appa beberapa hari yang lalu pulang dengan keadaan tidak waras. Rupanya Appa sudah memiliki kekasih baru."_

_Changmin kembali tertawa melihat Eommanya yang kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah bak kepiting rebus kesukaannya._

_Dalam tawanya Changmin bernapas lega. Akhirnya. Akhirnya setelah sekian tahun ia bisa melihat Eommanya bersama dengan Appanya lagi._

_Ia harap semoga keluarganya dapat kembali utuh seperti yang sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu kapan namun ia yakin ia akan mendapatkannya entah dalam jangka waktu yang ia sendiri tak yakin._

_Rasanya kini Changmin ingin menangis dan memeluk Eommanya. Duabelas tahun lamanya mereka menunggu hal ini terjadi dan saat ini Changmin luar biasa bahagia. Luka yang dulu didapatkannya seakan-akan hilang begitu saja._

_Changmin berjanji dia tak akan membiarkan salah satu dari mereka, tidak Yunho, tidak Jaejoong, Moonbin, Chanwoo, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan luka yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan selama duabelas tahun ini._

_Changmin akan memastikan itu._

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 20**

"_Grannieeeee!_ Apakah Hyung sudah datang? Dan apakah Appa sudah berangkat?"

"Jung Chanwoo berhentilah berteriak, demi Paman Siwonmu _Grannie_ belum tuli."

"Eheehe _I'm sorry Grannie.."_

"Appamu baru saja bangun dan _Grannie_ rasa ia akan terlambat dan Hyungmu oh Joongie kau datang?"

Chanwoo lantas membalikan badannya mendengar Heechul menyebutkan nama Ibunya.

"Eomma!"

"Selamat pagi sayang. Dimana Moonbin?"

"Uhh dia sedang…"

"Apa Changmin Hyung sudah datang? Ya Tuhan kita akan terlambat! Eh Eomma?"

"Selamat pagi Binnie. _Jja _segeralah berangkat hm?"

"Hyung _kajja!"_

"Heh.. Memangnya siapa yang akan mengantar kalian berdua eoh? Aku tidak memiliki kelas pagi ini."

"Hyuuuung~ Appa berangkat pagi ini jika kau lupa."

"Oh yeah Appa akan berangkat pagi ini dan seseorang akan sangat sedih sepertinya." Changmin melirikan matanya pada Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi salah tingkah dihadapannya.

"Baiklah karena aku sedang sangat baik hati pagi ini maka aku akan mengantar kalian berdua adik-adikku."

Pagi ini masih sama seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya dikediaman Jung. Mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan kedatangan Moonbin juga Jaejoong pagi ini. Mansion besar itu terlihat sedikit hidup.

"Uhmmmm…"

Heechul menaikan satu alisnya menatap Jaejoong yang salah tingkah sejak Changmin membuka mulutnya.

Oh ayolah tak ada satu pun dari keluarga Jung yang bodoh. Heechul melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana Changmin mengatakan itu dan bagaimana Jaejoong salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Apa Changmin memaksamu datang kemari?" Heechul berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ia tak akan meminta Jaejoong menjelaskannya sekarang juga.

"Ne. Changmin bilang ia meninggalkan sketsanya dirumah jadi aku harus ikut dengannya untuk melihatnya."

"Changmin terlalu pintar untuk berbohong kau tahu. Ia tak pernah sedetikpun melupakan buku sketsanya Joongie, dia selalu membawanya."

Heechul menampakan seringainya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana Changmin. Cucunya sengaja melakukan itu agar Jaejoong datang kemari.

Sembari Jaejoong menunggu Changmin ia membolak-balikan majalah yang ia temukan dimeja. Heechul meninggalkannya ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan untuknya.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau berada disini."

Yunho datang dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya setelah mendaratkan kecupan manis pada kening Jaejoong.

"Selamat pagi. Jam berapa pesawatmu _take off?_ Eomma bilang kau akan terlambat?"

Yunho melirik jam tangannya "empat puluh lima menit lagi."

"Ya! Kau harus segera ke bandara sekarang Yun."

"_Ani._ Aku masih ingin bersamamu disini." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong.

"Tapi pesawatnya.."

"Pesawatnya bisa menunggu Joongie. Dan mereka tidak akan terbang tanpaku."

"Tapi tetap saja!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan lengan Yunho yang berada dipinggangnya. Ia tidak mau terpergok lagi.

"Hey tenanglah. Disini aku Bossnya dan pesawat itu milikku aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau sayang." Yunho kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. Kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Bodoh."

"Hanya karenamu." Yunho mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi Jaejoong.

"Berhentilah bermesraan dihadapanku. Kalian berdua membuatku merindukan suamiku."

Heechul datang tiba-tiba dibelakang keduanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Ada sebuah kelegaan dan kebahagian disana.

"Eomma tahu? Eomma sangat mengganggu kami."

Yunho semakin mendekap Jaejoong yang kini sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho. Jaejoong sangat malu. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia terpergok oleh seseorang tapi kali ini rasanya sungguh luar biasa malu karena yang memergokinya adalah Heechul dan tindakan Yunho tidak membantunya sedikitpun.

"Eomma tahu dan Eomma memang harus melakukannya. Jung Yunho Eomma tahu kau tidak ingin melepaskan Jaejoong tapi jika kau terus berada disini maka Eomma akan menendangmu dan membuat Jung Groupmu itu roboh!"

"Aish! Baiklah baiklah aku berangkat sekarang." Dengan sangat tidak rela Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Eomma aku berangkat ne."

Yunho berdiri memeluk Heechul dan mengecup pipinya lalu kembali menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku berangkat Joongie. Jaga dirimu dan anak-anak baik-baik eoh? _Saranghae!"_

"Ehem! Setidaknya biarkan Eommamu ini masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum kau melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada Jaejoongku, anak nakal."

Jaejoong tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mendengar penuturan Heechul pada Yunho.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu Boo dan akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan hukumanmu setelah aku kembali nanti."

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ia seperti benar-benar memulainya dari awal pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan hampir duapuluh tahun yang lalu.

Selepas kepergiaan Yunho yang hanya meninggalkan Jaejoong berdua saja dengan Heechul, Jaaejoong jadi semakin salah tingkah. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa.

"Jadi Joongie sejak kapan kalian kembali bersama lagi? Liburan kalian ke Singapura cukup memberikan hasil sepertinya."

"Ba-baru beberapa hari ini Eomma.."

Heechul terkekeh mendengar Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gagap.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada masa lalu sayangku. Kau harus tahu bagaimana gugupnya dirimu duapuluh tahun yang lalu ketika aku bertanya hal yang sama."

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarnya. Duapuluh tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya dibawa Yunho untuk menemui kedua orangtuanya memang membuatnya gugup luar biasa. Ia takut jikalau Ayah atau Ibu Yunho tidak menyukainya.

Dan sekarangpun sama. Ia juga gugup dan takut jika Heechul akan menolaknya. Sedikit tidak mungkin memang tapi itulah Jaaejoong. _He thinks too much._

"Semoga ini akan menjadi awal yang baik bagi kalian berdua dan juga ketiga putra kalian."

"Ne.."

Pintu utama Mansion terbuka dengan lebar menampakkan salah satu penghuninya dari balik pintu besar itu. Changmin telah kembali setelah megantar si kembar.

"Eommaaaaa. Eomma aku lapar. Buatkan aku sarapan ne?"

"Memangnya salah siapa yang menolak sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum kemari hm?" Jaejoong mencubit hidung Changmin gemas. Entah mengapa Changmin menjadi sangat manja jika sedang bersamanya.

"Hehehe tapi Eomma senang kan datang tepat waktu?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Ya Jung Changmin! Kau bilang kau meninggalkan sketsamu dirumah eoh? Tapi kata _Grannie_mu kau bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkannya barang sedetikpun!"

"_Grannie_ mengapa _Grannie_ mengatakan itu pada Eomma huh?" Changmin mendengus kesal pada Heechul.

"Apa salah _Grannie? Grannie _hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

"Menyebalkan."

"Seperti kau tidak saja Changminnie."

"Yahh setidaknya jika aku tidak berbohong Eomma tidak akan repot-repot bersembunyi-sembunyi untuk menemui Appa kan? Mengapa Eomma tadi tidak sekalian mengantarkannya ke bandara saja eoh?" Changmin mulai menggoda Jaejoong kembali.

"Hei Minnie kau tidak tahu saja bahwa mereka berciuman dengan mesra didepan _Grannie._ Mereka bahkan tidak menganggap _Grannie_ ada disana. Ckckck." Kini giliran Heechul yang ikut menggoda 'calon' menantunya.

"Anak muda~" ucap Changmin dan Heechul bersamaan menggoda Jaejoong yang kini sudah berlari ke dapur meninggalkan keduanya yang tertawa puas untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi anak sulungnya.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi digoda oleh anak dan Ibu mertuanya. Ia cukup bersyukur bahwa si kembar belum mengetahui akan hal ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkannya jika keduanya ikut menggodanya seperti tadi.

Itu sangat memalukan.

Setelah sarapan pagi ini Changmin melihat Ibunya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Eomma mau pergi kemana?"

"Eomma harus bekerja sayang."

"Bisakah Eomma tidak bekerja dan menemaniku saja hari ini?"

"Tidak. Dan bukankah kau ada kelas siang ini?"

"Ne. Hahh baiklah aku akan mengantar Eomma. Tapi selama Appa tidak dirumah, Eomma dan Moonbin harus tinggal disini dan tidak ada penolakan. Tinggal disini selamanya pun tak masalah."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi Changmin. Jika saja ia bisa. Biar bagaimanapun Yunho tetap yang memegang kendali atas hubungan mereka. Ia tidak berada dipihak yang dapat memutuskan ini dan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hello my dearest friends…"_

Changmin menyapa kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum yang tak dapat ia buang dari wajahnya yang tentu saja menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari Kyuhyun maupun Ara.

"Kau baik-baik saja Min?"

"Aku lebih dari sekedar baik Kyu. Ah dan aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua dimanapun kalian inginkan hari ini."

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Ara yang sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. Changmin sedikit diluar karakter hari ini.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak menanyakan hal ini pada sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Min." kini giliran Ara yang melayangkan protesnya. Rasa penasarannya dan Kyuhyun sudah diubun-ubun.

Changmin mengabaikan Ara, "apa Samchon ada dikantornya Kyu?"

"Ya seingatku jadwal Appa hari ini memang hanya dikantor sa- _mwoya?!" _Kyuhyun menyumpah serapahi Changmin yang meninggalkannya begitu saja bahkan sebelum dia selesai menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak ada Jung yang tidak menyebalkan menurutnya.

Changmin memasuki kantor Firma Yoochun dengan senyum yang masih mengembang diwajahnya. Sepertinya ia lupa bagaimana cara mengontrol ekspresi dan emosinya. Tapi biarlah.

"_Uncleeeee!"_ masih dengan senyumnya Changmin memanggil Paman kesayangannya.

"_Happy much huh?"_

"_Damn Uncle! You know me that well."_

"_Language kid. So?"_

Changmin tak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh Yoochun, malahan dia hanya tersenyum saja.

"_Stop grinning like a fool and now tell me!"_

Changmin masih tetap tidak menjawab.

"_I bet it's about your parents."_

Senyum Changmin langsung memudar dan digantikan dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"_How… shit! Right_ Samchon kau sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu daripada aku huh?" Ada perasaan tidak rela ketika ia tahu bahwa Pamannya sudah tahu terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya. Ia lupa bahwa selain Pamannya adalah orang terdekatnya ia juga merupakan orang terdekat Ayahnya.

"Appamu mendatangiku pagi harinya dan sepanjang hari itu dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku keluar dari ruang kerjaku. _Your Dad is definitely an idiot when it comes to your Mom!"_

"_Ha! Told ya he is."_

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Sebelum Changmin sempat menjawab pintu ruang kerja Yoochun terbuka dan menampakan Hyuna untuk membawakan minum untuk Changmin.

"_What a sexy secretary.."_

"_You know I love sexy ass."_ Jawab Yoochun sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"_Heol…_ aku mengetahuinya sejak semalam. Appa mengantarkan Eomma pulang dan yeah mereka berciuman didepan pintu."

"_That jerk!_ Bagaimana dengan si kembar?"

"Mereka belum mengetahuinya dan Eomma memintaku untuk tidak mengatakannya terlebih dulu pada mereka terutama Chanwoo." Ucap Changmin sambil menyesap kopi yang Hyuna berikan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yeah dia akan berteriak histeris dan meminta Appamu untuk menikahi Eommamu saat itu juga."

"Huumm. Tapi ketika aku meminta Eomma untuk tinggal dirumah selama Appa berada di Russia, ekspresi Eomma berubah. _Well_ sebenarnya aku juga mengatakan bahwa jika Eomma tinggal selamanya pun tak akan menjadi masalah."

Yoochun mendengus. Biar bagaimanapun Changmin masihlah anak-anak yang belum mengerti rasanya hidup berumah tangga.

"Kau tahu terkadang tidak semua yang kita inginkan dapat kita dapatkan. Dan kembali menjalin hubungan seperti yang kedua orangtuamu jalani tidaklah mudah. Mereka pernah menjalaninya bersama dan berpisah. Dan kemudian mereka kembali bersama lagi namun semuanya akan terasa berbeda." Yoochun meletakan penanya dan menatap Changmin.

"Bayang-bayang akan masa lalu mereka akan menghantuinya dan itu tidak akan mudah. Walaupun mereka mengatakan akan memulai dari awal dan tidak melihat pada kesalahan yang telah mereka buat, itu tetap tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa takut dan traumanya."

Dalam hati Changmin membenarkan apa yang Yoochun ucapkan. Memang tidak akan mudah. Bahkan dirinya saja masih memiliki rasa trauma tersebut, lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong? Rasa trauma mereka pasti jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi awal yang baik. Kita hanya perlu mendukungnya. Terlebih kau yang sempat menentang hal ini terjadi."

"_Uhmm well I'm still a kid okay?"_

"_You really are."_

Pagi harinya Changmin disibukan oleh beberapa _meeting _ yang harus ia ikuti dikantor milik Appanya.

Yunho sama sekali tidak khawatir pada beberapa _meeting_ yang diikuti oleh anaknya itu. Selain ada Taecyeon disana, kemampuan anaknya juga tidak dapat diabaikan. Ia sangat tahu anak sulungnya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis tapi dengan kejeniusannya dan bakat yang memang diturunkannya ia yakin Changmin dapat melewatinya.

"Tuan Muda setelah makan siang Anda harus menemui Tuan Lee dari One Group."

"Hyung berhentilah memanggilku 'Tuan Muda' dan cukup panggil aku Changmin saja."

Changmin sedikit muak karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu orang-orang Jung Group terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Muda. Ia sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Diluar jam kerja aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu tapi tidak jika kita masih dalam urusan kantor."

"Ya Tuhan! Aku bersumpah tidak akan lagi lagi menggantikan Appa setelah ini!"

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan Taecyeon si sekretaris Ayahnya dibelakangnya.

Sudah cukup. Dia butuh makan siangnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan tak terasa sudah seminggu lebih Changmin menggantikan posisi Ayahnya. Kesibukannya bertambah berkali lipat. Belum lagi ia harus menyelesaikan _project_nya. Beruntungnya ia memiliki Jaejoong sebagai Ibunya karena pria cantik itu akan selalu menemaninya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setelah ia kembali dari kantor.

Seperti malam ini. Ia harus memberikan laporan mengenai _project_nya pada Prof. Shim besok pagi dan Eommanya tetap setia membantunya sedangkan kedua adiknya sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka dan Neneknya sedang sibuk dengan kuku-kukunya.

_**Drrtt… Drrttt…**_

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar dan terdapat panggilan masuk dari Yunho. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasan Yunho akhir-akhir ini untuk menghubungi Jaejoong untuk sekedar bertanya bagaimana kabarnya dan anak-anak mereka atau hanya untuk mengobrol saja dengannya.

"_Yoboseo?"_

"_Hai sayangku, aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu dan anak-anak hum?"_

"Kami baik-baik saja."

"_Hmmm.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"Ak-.."

"Ya Jung Yunho! Berhenti menghubungi Eommaku! Dia sedang sibuk membantuku menyelesaikan laporanku!" Changmin merebut ponsel Jaejoong dan berteriak kencang pada seseorang diseberang sana. Baiklah Changmin sedang kesal pada Ayahnya.

"Eoh? Appa menelepon Hyung? Berikan ponselnya padaku!"

Chanwoo sangat bersemangat mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya menghubungi mereka.

Sejauh ini yang Chanwoo dan Moonbin ketahui adalah jika Ayah dan Ibunya memang sering berhubungan namun tidak atau mungkin belum mengetahui jika keduanya kembali bersama lagi.

"Appaaaaaa!"

"_Ne?"_

"Apa yang akan Appa bawakan untukku dari Russia?"

"_Appa yang kau inginkan hum?"_

"Jika aku menginginkan Pesawat Amfibi milik Russia apakah Appa akan membelikannya untukku?"

Yunho tergelak mendengar pertanyaan atau mungkin permintaan Chanwoo. Pesawat Amfibi katanya?

"Heh bocah jika kau ingin menyerang Korea Utara maka jangan membeli pesawat dari Russia. Kau seharusnya membeli pesawat tempur dari Amerika Serikat."

Changmin tak habis pikir dengan permintaan konyol adiknya. Sementara Jaejoong dan Moonbin hanya terkekeh saja. Heechul? Jangan ditanya dia masih sibuk dengan kukunya.

"_Kau benar-benar menginginkannya?"_ suara Yunho kembali terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Tidak jadi Appa. Min Hyung menghinaku. Hmmm aku akan menerima apapun yang akan bawakan untukku."

"_Baiklah Appa akan membawakanmu apapun yang Appa temukan disini."_

"Ne. Bawakan aku dan Moonbin semua itu Appa dan Min Hyung bilang dia tidak ingin apa-apa." Chanwoo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Changmin.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Yunho dapat mendengar teriakan anaknya dan kembali tertawa. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Korea.

"_Kalian semua akan mendapatkan bagian kalian masing-masing. Jja Chanwoo-ya bisa berikan teleponnya pada Eommamu?"_

"Ne."

"_Joongie?"_

"Ne?"

"_Saranghae…"_

"_Nado saranghae!"_ Changmin kembali merebut ponsel Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. _Well_ dia sangat malu. Lagi.

Sebelum Changmin menutup sambungannya Heechul sempat berteriak cukup kencang dan dihadiahi tawa oleh Yunho.

"Yunho-ya Eomma ingin cucu lagi! Dan kali ini harus perempuan!"

Changmin menyeringai mendapati Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Sementara Chanwoo dan Moonbin yang tentu saja mendengar teriakan Neneknya itu memandang Jaejoong dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Eomma! Apa maksud _Grannie?!" _Chanwoo berteriak histeris.

"Eomma jangan bilang kalau Eomma dan Appa…" Dan kini giliran Moonbin yang berteriak.

"Uhmm i..itu…"

"HAHAHAHA" Changmin tertawa puas melihat ekspresi kebingungan kedua adiknya. Sementara Heechul diam-diam menyeringai melihat itu.

"Hyung! Kau tidak memberitahu kami bahwa Appa dan Eomma kembali bersama lagi!"

"Kalian kan tidak bertanya." Jawab Changmin masih dengan menahan tawanya.

Chanwoo dan Moonbin lantas memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat. Mereka saling berpelukan.

Tidak ada yang lebih membuat Chanwoo dan Moonbin bahagia selain mendengar kabar tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka memiliki momen seperti ini.

"Apa sedang ada pesta berpelukan disini? _Your handsome Uncle is here to bring you guys some foods."_

Yoochun datang dengan beberapa plastik yang berisi makanan ditangannya. Dan ia dikejutkan dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Changmin mengedipkan satu matanya pada Yoochun dan Yoochun tahu arti dari kedipan mata Changmin. _He knows his nephew damn well._

Keadaan kini kembali seperti semula. Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan laporannya dan Chanwoo dan Moonbin dengan tugas mereka. Sementara Heechul sudah duduk santai bersama dengan Yoochun.

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia." Yoochun bersuara.

"Mereka memang bahagia."

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan titik terangnya."

"Kuharap seperti itu."

"Imo…"

"Hm?"

"Soal perceraian mereka dulu…"

"Kau benar." Heechul menyeringai berbahaya pada keponakannya. Ia tahu keponakannya bukanlah orang biasa. Ia bisa membaca situasi dengan sangat baik.

"_Damn! That was genius!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara disalah satu hotel bintang lima di Moskow, terlihat seorang pria berumur tigapuluh tahunan sedang menatap layar ponselnya.

Orang itu adalah Yunho.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Terutama kau, Boo."

Masih ada seminggu sebelum Yunho meninggalkan Russia dan dia sudah sangat merindukan keluarganya.

Namun ia tidak bisa seenaknya saja kembali ke Korea sebelum dirinya menyelesaikan segala urusannya disini.

Bahkan, setelah meninggalkan Russia ia harus bertolak langsung ke China dan juga Jepang untuk mengecek proyeknya disana dan lalu terbang ke Amerika untuk menemui Ayahnya.

Ya dalam tiga bulan ini Yunho harus bolak-balik kesana kemari demi kelangsungan perusahaannya. Yunho dan Hangeng sudah sepakat untuk menggabungkan dua kantor pusat Jung Group yang ada di Korea dan Amerika sehingga mereka dapat mengontrolnya hanya dari satu tempat saja.

Yang itu artinya baik Hangeng maupun Heechul tidak akan tinggal di Amerika lagi dan kembali ke Korea setelah sekian lama.

_**Knock knock knock…**_

"_Your dinner, Sir."_

"_Thanks…"_

Yunho menatap malas hidangan makan malam yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia pesan dari restoran hotel. Entah mengapa ia tidak berselera untuk menyantap apa yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Hahh semua makanan terasa hambar dimulutku jika itu bukanlah masakan Jaejoong."

Yunho menghela napasnya setelah menelan makanannya. Mungkin jatuh cinta menghilangkan indra perasanya.

Yunho merasakan ponselnya bergetar kecil. Ada _email_ masuk dari sepupunya.

_**From:**__ Yoochun Park_

_**To: **__Yunho Jung_

_**Subject:**__ Be Jealous_

_**Cc:**__ -_

_**Attachment: **__1 picture attached_

_Yo Yunho! Kado special dariku untukmu dan terimakasih kembali ;)_

Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya mambaca _email_ dari Yoochun kemudian ia melihat satu foto yang dikirimkan oleh sepupunya itu.

_Shit!_

Foto yang dikirim Yoochun adalah foto Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri dipinggir pantai dengan menggunakan kaos putih polos yang menempel pada tubuhnya karena basah dan celana pendek putih selutut.

Jaejoong tersenyum lepas dan rambutnya acak-acakan tertiup oleh angin. Ia terlihat sangat menawan dan errrr menggoda dimata Yunho.

Sial beribu sial. Keluarganya sedang berlibur ke pantai dan lebih sialnya lagi ia tidak berada disana melainkan Yoochun. Saudara sepupunya itu sangat beruntung dapat melihat Jaejoong dengan keadaan seperti itu sementara dirinya tidak.

Ingatkan Yunho untuk memukul jidat lebar sepupunya setelah ia kembali nanti.

"Astaga mengapa aku harus terkurung disini ya Tuhan!"

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jika saja ia berada disana sudah pasti jika ia akan oh sudahlah ia tidak akan berpikir macam-macam saat ini. Ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya agar ia dapat segera kembali ke Korea.

Pagi harinya Yunho mendapatkan telepon dari Changmin. Entah apa yang merasuki anaknya itu hingga ia mau repot-repot menghubungi Yunho.

"_Appa!"_

"Ya, Min? Jangan berteriak, disini masih sangat pagi."

"_Oh mian. Appa rekan bisnis Appa yang bernama Mr. Chan itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak menyukainya!"_

Yunho terkekeh mendengar keluhan sang anak. Mr. Chan ya? Ia tahu pria berumur lebih dari limapuluh tahun itu memang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak menyukainya? _Wae?"_

"_Dia meremehkanku! Dia bilang aku hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa soal dunia bisnis."_

"_Well _kau memang masih kecil." Menggoda Changmin sesekali sepertinya tak apa.

"_Fine! Aku tidak akan datang ke kantor lagi!"_

Yunho mendengar Changmin mendengus kesal diseberang sana.

"Baiklah Appa minta maaf Appa hanya bercanda eoh. Kau tidak menyukainya?" Yunho kembali memastikan.

"_Sangat!"_

"Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya."

"_I got it!"_'

Dan sambungan mereka terputus.

Yunho tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin pada Mr. Chan yang sudah berhasil mengusik ketenangan Changmin.

Changmin adalah tipe anak yang akan menyingkirkan apapun yang tak ia sukai. Tidak peduli siapa dan apa yang ia hadapi.

Tipikal seorang Jung.

Sementara di Seoul sana…

"Putuskan semua kontrak dan kerja sama apapun itu dengan _The Chan's Inc_. Kita tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Taecyeon mebelalakkan matanya mendengar perintah Tuan Mudanya. Memutuskan kontrak dengan _The Chan's?_ Apa Changmin sudah gila?

_The Chan's Inc _adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar dan cukup berpengaruh di Hongkong yang sudah tujuh tahun ini menjalin kerjasama dengan Jung Group. Memutuskan kontrak dengan mereka bisa saja menutup pasar Jung's di Hongkong.

"Tapi mereka-.."

"Disini aku Bossnya. Aku yang menentukan. Dan aku tidak menyukai mereka jadi jika Hyung tidak melaksanakan apa yang kuminta maka Hyung akan sangat menyesal." Changmin sangat menikmati ekspresi yang diberikan oleh pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Menggertak sedikit tidak masalah kan?

"Ba-baik. Aku akan menghubungi pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan."

Taecyeon lantas menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan yang kini ditempati Changmin.

Changmin jauh lebih mengerikan dari Yunho.

Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena Changmin hanya akan disini selama tiga bulan saja.

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

_fast update! happy now? kkk~_

spesial untuk chapter ini aku update kilat untuk kalian readers readersku tercintahhhhh :*

silahkan bermabok-mabok ria dengan YunJae disini~

YunJae makin greget, Changmin makin ketauan sifat aslinya yg rada rada manja ngeselin gimana gitu, dan si kembar yg maaf sedikit terbaikan olehku wkwkwk. mungkin ini efek karena drpresi ditinggal Changmin wamil lol.

terimakasih untuk semua pihak yang telah mendukungku dalam penggarapan ff ini/? tanpa kalian saya tak akan menjadi seperti ini /apasih/

ohiya untuk **Fione Maple**, aku justru engga kepikiran buat ngebayangin itu lmao karena yg ada dipikiranku saat nulis bagian itu adalah ekspresi wajah Changmin pas mau wamil nyengir nyengir sambil kepalanya botak macem krilin gitu :'D tapi terimakasih sangattttt^^

**_see you in next chap! ^^_**

**_much love! xoxo_**

**-JRA-**


	22. Chapter 22

**_-Prev Chapter-_**

_"Putuskan semua kontrak dan kerja sama apapun itu dengan The Chan's Inc. Kita tidak membutuhkannya lagi."_

_Taecyeon mebelalakkan matanya mendengar perintah Tuan Mudanya. Memutuskan kontrak dengan The Chan's? Apa Changmin sudah gila?_

_The Chan's Inc adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar dan cukup berpengaruh di Hongkong yang sudah tujuh tahun ini menjalin kerjasama dengan Jung Group. Memutuskan kontrak dengan mereka bisa saja menutup pasar Jung's di Hongkong._

_"Tapi mereka-.."_

_"Disini aku Bossnya. Aku yang menentukan. Dan aku tidak menyukai mereka jadi jika Hyung tidak melaksanakan apa yang kuminta maka Hyung akan sangat menyesal." Changmin sangat menikmati ekspresi yang diberikan oleh pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Menggertak sedikit tidak masalah kan?_

_"Ba-baik. Aku akan menghubungi pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan."_

_Taecyeon lantas menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan yang kini ditempati Changmin._

_Changmin jauh lebih mengerikan dari Yunho._

_Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena Changmin hanya akan disini selama tiga bulan saja._

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 21**

Sudah lebih dari tujuh minggu Yunho meninggalkan Korea untuk keperluan bisnisnya.

Kini ia tengah berada di Jepang untuk urusan yang sama.

"_Jaljjayo..saranghae.."_

Yunho menghela napasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Ia sangat merindukan keluarganya di Korea sana.

Memang benar jika Yunho mau ia bisa saja menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir ke Korea sebentar walau hanya untuk beberapa jam saja, toh perjalanan dari Jepang menuju Korea tidak memakan waktu yang lama, tapi ia tak akan melakukan itu.

Serindu apapun dirinya dengan keluarganya ia tak akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya begitu saja. Terlebih ini ia lakukan juga untuk keluarganya.

"Sabar Jung. Hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi hingga kau dapat bertemu dengannya." Yunho menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Aish! Tapi satu bulan itu sangatlah lama!"

Yunho kembali menghela napas kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan penuh frustasi. Tujuh minggu tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan hanya bisa mendengar suaranya saja membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dirinya jauh dari Jaejoong dengan keadaan dimana Jaejoong tidak mempedulikannya atau jika Jaejoong dan dirinya tidak saling berhubungan. Namun ia tak dapat memungkiri pula bahwa dengan dirinya dan Jaejoong yang selalu berhubungan melalui ponsel setidaknya mengurangi rasa rindunya. Dan jelas saja ia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan Jaejoong sama seperti dulu. Tidak akan.

Dihari selanjutnya setelah Yunho menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya bersama dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah ia kenal dulunya.

"Yunho? Jung Yunho?"

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat siapa sosok yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Wajahya sangat familiar baginya tapi ia tak dapat mengingat orang tersebut.

"Oh astaga Yunho! Kau benar-benar Jung Yunho kan?"

"Ne?"

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti tidak ingat denganku? Yuu. Shirota Yuu."

"Shirota? Oh! Ah maafkan aku tidak mengenalimu Yuu." Yunho lantas menepuk bahu pria yang berada didepannya. Ia ingat orang ini. Teman semasa sekolahnya dulu. Shirota Yuu.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tipikal seorang Jung Yunho huh? Oh iya Yun, yang kudengar Jaejoong sudah kembali ke Korea. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Pria berdarah Jepang - Spanyol yang ada dihadapan Yunho melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedikit banyak membuat Yunho heran.

Yuu tahu bahwa Jaejoong telah kembali? Itu berarti Yuu juga tahu bahwa Jaejoong sempat meninggalkannya kan? Apa maksudnya?

"Bagaimana-"

"Shirota-san! Takarai-san sudah menunggu anda didalam."

Seseorang menginterupsi obrolan Yunho dan Yuu sehingga membuat Yunho menelan kembali pertanyaannya dan Yuu berpamitan meninggalkan Yunho untuk menemui seseorang.

Tak tahukah orang itu jika Yunho ingin menanyakan suatu hal yang penting baginya pada Yuu? Yang Yunho tahu setelah kelulusan SMAnya dulu Yuu kembali ke Spanyol untuk melanjutkan studinya. Ia tak pernah tahu jika ternyata pria yang sempat menjadi rivalnya dulu bertolak kembali ke Jepang.

Hari-hari Yunho di Jepang tidak berbeda dengan hari-harinya ketika ia berada di Korea. Ia terus saja disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Menjadi seorang Jung memanglah tidak mudah.

Lima hari setelah Yunho bertemu dengan Yuu, ia harus bertolak ke Amerika untuk menemui Hangeng membicarakan dan mengurus penggabungan dua perusahaan induk mereka.

Setibanya di Los Angeles Yunho disambut oleh Henry, orang kepercayaan Appanya di Amerika. Henry pula lah yang oleh Hangeng akan dijadikannya sebagai penanggungjawab dan pengendali penuh akan Jung Group yang berada di Amerika.

"_Good afternoon Sir. Welcome to the United States!"_

Tak sampai satu jam Yunho telah sampai di Mansion keluarga Jung yang berada di Los Angeles. Memang tak sebesar Mansion mereka di Korea, namun Mansion ini tentu saja dapat memuat berpuluh-puluh kepala manusia didalamnya.

"Oh kau sudah sampai Yun?"

"Ne Appa.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu eoh ?"

"Hah…. Sangat buruk!"

"_Wae?"_

"Appaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Hangeng merubah ekspresinya dari senang dapat bertemu dengan anak satu-satunya menjadi bingung. Seingatnya Yunho tak pernah merajuk seperti ini.

"Yahh Yunho kau kenapa? Jangan membuat Appa khawatir!"

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Yahhh!" Hangeng kembali dilanda rasa panik setelah Yunho tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan memeluk lengannya dengan sangat manja. Catat, dengan sangat manja.

"Appa aku merindukan Joongie…"

Wajah Hangeng kembali berubah menjadi datar. Hanya karena Kim Jaejoong anaknya dapat bertingkah layaknya Chanwoo yang masih suka bermanja-manja dengannya.

_**Plak!**_

"Ya! Appa! Mengapa memukulku? Aish.."

"Kau anakku paling bodoh. Appa kira kau kenapa tapi ternyata hanya rindu pada Jaejoong."

"Hanya rindu? Appa, asal Appa tahu aku tidak bertemu dengan Joongie selama dua bulan lebih dan aku masih harus berada disini selama satu bulan kedepan, jadi wajar saja jika aku merindukan Jaejoong."

Yunho menekuk wajahnya kali ini. Ayahnya sangan menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Terserah padamu nak. Seperti Jaejoong merindukanmu saja. Kau yakin dia akan menunggumu? Jaejoong sangat mempesona dan memiliki banyak teman pria tampan jika kau lupa." Hangeng berucap dan meninggalkan Yunho sendiri diruang tengah. Menggoda anaknya bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"YA! APPA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Suuuuuieeee~"

"Aish Hyung… kau sudah memanggilku lebih dari sepuluh kali sejak kedatanganmu lima menit yang lalu."

Memang benar sejak kedatangan Jaejoong ia hanya memanggil Junsu tanpa mengatakan suatu apapun. Dan Junsu pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hyungnya kali ini. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti dan ia yakini adalah bahwa hal yang entah apapun itu, pasti berhubungan dengan seseorang yang benama Jung Yunho.

"Su…."

"_Wae?_ Apa kali ini Yunho Hyung berselingkuh? Atau dia menikahi wanita lain di Amerika? Atau jangan-jangan Yunho Hyung telah menghamili Go Sunghee?"

_**Tukk!**_

"Aish Hyung! Jangan memukulku!"

"Kau menyebalkan Su!"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf tapi kau tidak jauh lebih menyebalkan dariku Hyung. Demi Tuhan aku bukan cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiranmu."

Oke. Kim Junsu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Yunho…"

"Yunho Hyung?"

"Uhumm.. Yunho…."

"Yunho Hyung _wae?"_

"Suieeeeeeee~"

"Aish! _Wae wae wae?"_

"Aku merindukan Yunho.."

Junsu berdiri dari duduknya menuju ke dapur meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian yang kini tengah memajukan bibirnya kesal karena ia mengabaikannya.

"Suieeeeeee kau menyebalkan!"

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Hubungi Yunho Hyung katakan kau merindukannya dan suruh ia pulang sekarang juga jika ia tidak ingin melihatmu berkencan dengan orang lain." Ya Tuhan Junsu sudah lelah. Ia lagi-lagi harus duhadapkan dengan Jaejoong yang tengah dilanda kasmaran sama seperti hampir duapuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Ummm dia sudah menghubungi sebelum aku datang kemari."

"Hyung…"

"Ne?" Jaejoong mengedip-kedipkan matanya menunggu kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Junsu.

"Hahhhh sudahlah lupakan."

"_Omo!_ Aku lupa aku harus datang ke kantor Changmin sekarang juga!"

"Eoh? _waeyo _Hyung?"

"Makan siang Changmin hehe."

"Aish _that food monster!"_

Sekarang Jaejoong sudah berada di _lobby _utama Jung Group. Ia memandang pada meja resepsionis yang ada beberapa meter didepannya. Tiffany sudah tidak ada disana seperti terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kakinya dikantor mantan suaminya. Yang ada dibalik meja resepsionis didepannya kini adalah seorang gadis berwajah tak menyenangkan dengan rambut _blonde_nya.

"Umm.. permisi?"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nyonya?"

Jaejoong sedikit sangsi dipanggil dengan sebutan Nyonya. Bukannya ia tak suka hanya saja ia sudah tidak lagi terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu sejak lama.

"Apa Changmin ada?"

"Maaf Nyonya tapi Tuan Muda Changmin sedang _meeting _dan Nyonya harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu jika ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin-"

"Jae Hyung?" belum sempat Jaejoong menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu memanggilnya.

"Siwonnie?"

"Wahh Hyung tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini. Bagaimana kabarmu Hyung? Kau terlihat sangat berkilau kekeke~"

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat Wonnie. _Mwoya _masih saja suka membual eoh?"

Siwon dan Jaejoong terlarut dalam obrolan mereka dan meninggalkan Jessica yang diam terperangah dengan interaksi keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyung?"

"Ohh aku datang untuk mengantar makan siang Changmin."

"_That brat… hey Jessica you better let this beautiful Lady to meet his son or…. Bang! You know what will happen to you later."_

Jessica mendelikkan matanya lebar mendengar ucapan Siwon. _Son?_

"_S-son?Ye- Yes Sir!"_

Setelah menghubungi Taecyeon selaku sekretaris Changmin saat ini kemudian Jessica memberitahukan Jaejoong untuk menunggu Changmin diruangannya.

"Hyung tidak membawakanku makan siang juga?"

"Apa Bummie sudah tidak mau memasak untukmu lagi eoh?"

"Hahhhh _that ice princess_ sedang mendiamkanku Hyung.."

"Eh? _Waeyo?"_

"Sudah puas bercurhat ria dengan Eommaku Choi Sajangnim?" Changmin muncul dari balik pintu dan mendudukan dirinya diantara Jaejoong dan Siwon.

"Aish kau mengganggu saja."

"Eomma kemari untuk bertemu denganku bukan denganmu Samcheon."

"Maksudmu kau bertemu dengan makananmu bukan Eommamu, bocah."

"_I can't help it duh.."_

"Ya! Samcheon! Kembalikan ayam gorengku!"

"_No way~"_

"Kembalikan atau aku akan mengatakan pada Kibumie Imo bahwa Samcheon menggoda Jessica Noona!"

"Katakan saja jika kau sudah tidak ingin lagi menemui Sulli."

"Sam-.."

"Berhenti kalian berdua!" Jaejoong menghela napasnya dengan tidak sabar. Anaknya dan sahabat baiknya berebut ayam goreng dan bertingkah layaknya anak-anak. _Well_ Changmin memang masih anak-anak tapi Siwon?

"Changmin sayang kau masih punya tiga potong lagi dalam kotak bekalmu dan Choi Siwon, hahh sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu?"

"Dengar itu Samcheon? Kau kekanakan kkk~"

"Jung Changmin."

"_Okay mom_ _I'm sorry…_"

"Oh iya Min, Samcheon datang kemari untuk memberitahumu bahwa Mr. Chan sangat murka dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan dan beliau hampir memboikot Jung Group di Taiwan jika saja aku tidak menghentikannya."

"_That old man!_"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Min?"

_Shit! _Changmin lupa jika Ibunya masih berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya.

"Errrrrr…. Ituuuu…"

'Anakmu memutuskan kontrak dengan mereka Hyung."

"_Mwo?!_ Changmin apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan eoh?"

Tepat seperti prediksinya. Ibunya murka.

"Appa mengijinkanku oke?"

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh seenaknya Minnie…"

"Tapi Appa bilang aku boleh melakukan apapun yang kumau Eomma. Dan aku tidak menyukai pria tua itu!" Changmin mulai membela dirinya. Ia tak sepenuhnya salah toh Yunho sudah memberikannya izin untuk memutuskan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Appamu mungkin memang mengijinkamu untuk melakukannya tapi tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana perjuangan Appamu dalam mengelola perusahaan ini sejak ia masih seumuran denganmu sekarang? Bagaimana jika orang itu berbuat hal-hal yang merugikan perusahaan? Dan apakah Harabojimu tahu akan hal ini?"

Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya untuk menasehati Changmin. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana kerja keras Yunho dulu untuk membantu Ayahnya membesarkan perusahaan keluarga milik hanya tak ingin apa yang sudah dibangun oleh Yunho runtuh begitu saja karena tingkah kekanakan anaknya.

"Sudahlah Hyung, menurutku apa yang dilakukan Changmin tidak sepenuhnya salah." Siwon berusaha untuk meredam suasana yang mulai tak nyaman disekitarnya.

"Tapi Siwon…"

"Dengar Hyung, aku yakin Changmin tak memiliki niatan untuk itu dan lagi kehilangan satu perusahaan tak akan menenggelamkan kiprah Jung Group dimata internasional. Lagipula, yang kudengar dari beberapa _client_ku _The Chan's Inc_ memiliki bisnis kotor yang cukup berbahaya. Jika sampai kita terkelabui oleh mereka maka tidak mustahil jika kita akan terseret dalam bisnis mereka. Dan Yunho Hyung juga sudah mengetahui hal ini dan juga mengijinkan Changmin untuk melakukan itu, kalaupun bukan Changmin yang melakukannya aku yakin Yunho Hyung juga akan melakukan hal yang sama nantinya."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar penjelasan yang Siwon berikan. Begitu pula dengan Changmin, ia tak mengetahui hal itu. Ia cukup beruntung kali ini perusahaan yang ia putuskan kontraknya adalah perusahaan yang mungkin akan menyeret mereka dalam masalah yang tak mereka inginkan.

"Maafkan Eomma sayang.."

"Ne. Changmin juga minta maaf Eomma.."

"Baiklah karena tugasku sudah selesai disini aku akan kembali ke kantor. Jae Hyung sesekali mainlah kerumah, aku yakin Kibum akan sangat senang bertemu kembali denganmu."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Mansion Jung dipenuhi dengan suara rengekan si bungsu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Chanwoo merengek untuk ikut dengan Heechul ke Amerika dan berlibur disana.

"Ayolah _Grannie_ terakhir kali aku datang kesana sudah lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu."

"Tidak. Kau harus sekolah lagipula _Grannie_ hanya akan memberesi beberapa barang disana dan mengirimnya kemari lalu _Grannie _akan tinggal disini, untuk apa kau ikut."

'Tapi _Granieeeeee…"_

'Tidak Jung Chanwoo. Aish tidak bisakah kau seperti Moonbin eoh? Diam dan tenang, tidak manja dan berisik sepertimu."

Chanwoo memajukan bibirnya. Manja? Oke Chanwoo mengakuinya. Berisik? Dia juga mengakuinya. Tapi tidak harus dibandingkan dengan Moonbin kan?

"Oi bocah! Kau bisa meminta pada Appa untuk berlibur kesana saat libur musim panas nanti bukan? Aku yakin Appa akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau minta." Changmin muncul dengan semangkuk penuh sereal kesukaannya.

"Oh Hyuuuuung! Kau sangat jenius! Aku mencintaimu!" Chanwoo lantas menerjang Changmin dan memeluknya menyebabkan separuh dari sereal Changmin tumpah ke lantai.

"Bocah manja kau menumpahkan serealku! Aku tidak mau tahu yang jelas kau harus menyerahkan jatah bekal makan siangmu selama dua minggu kedepan untukku!"

"Changmin. Chanwoo, hentikan. Apa yang kalian lakukan dan tolong jelaskan pada Eomma mengapa serealmu berserakan dilantai?"

"Chanwoo yang melakukannya Eomma."

"Eomma tidak mau tahu kalian harus membereskannya."

"Pfffffttt hahahahaha."

"Diam kau Jung Moonbin!" Teriak Changmin dan Chanwoo bersamaan mendengar tawa Moonbin.

"Semua salahmu bocah."

"Itu salahmu Hyung. Jika kau tidak membawa semangkuk penuh serealmu lantainya tidak akan berantakan."

"Jika kau tidak menerjangku aku tidak akan menumpahkannya, _pabo!"_

"Hyung, Chanwoo, sebaiknya kalian segera membereskannya sebelum tanduk Eomma muncul kkk~"

"Diam kau!"

Jaejoong mengabaikan kedua anaknya yang tengah berdebat dan satu lagi anaknya yang membuat lelucon tentang kedua saudaranya.

"Eomma sudah akan berangkat?"

"Ne. Hanya tinggal menunggu si jidat itu datang."

Tak berapa lama setelahnya suara _bell_ terdengar dan muncul dua orang lelaki berbeda umur dibaliknya.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu Park?"

"Ehehehe _mian _Imo."

"Omo KyuKyu Babyyyyy~ apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa _Grannie_ aku hanya masih mengantuk saja."

"Lalu mengapa kau sudah berada disini eoh?"

"_That devil Jung Changmin_ menerorku habis-habisan."

"_Aigooo~_ baiklah kalian selamat bersenang-senang, _Grannie _harus segera berangkat. _Chunface you better got your ass over here!"_

"N-ne!"

"Hati-hati Eomma. Sampaikan salamku pada Appa."

"Imo dimana Changmin?"

"Dia sedang membereskan sesuatu. Sudah sarapan Kyu?"

"Belum Imo, nanti saja. Ah aku boleh langsung ke kamar Changmin? Aku akan menunggunya disana."

"Tentu saja. Panggil Imo jika kau menginginkan sesuatu eoh?"

"Ne.."

Kyuhyun lantas melesat menuju kamar Changmin dilantai dua tidak peduli setelah ini Changmin akan melakukan apa padanya jika ia tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan dikamar milik Changmin.

"Eomma Kyu sudah datang?"

"Ne dia berada dikamarmu."

"Baiklah. Oh iya Eomma hari ini Ara juga akan datang kemari, jika dia sudah datang tolong Eomma katakan padanya untuk langsung saja ke kamarku."

"Eomma mengerti. Tapi kalian tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Changmin mendelikkan matanya. Melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh? Seperti dia mau saja melakukan sesuatu pada gadis bermata belo itu.

"Tentu saja tidak Eomma aish. Hanya sebuah pertemuan rutin seperti apa yang kami lakukan dulu."

Ya. Seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu.

"Ya! Park Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kamarku eoh?!"

Kamar Changmin yang semula tertata rapi kini bagaikan tersapu badai. Kertas-kertas sketsa berceceran dimana-mana, selimut yang sudah tidak lagi berada ditempatnya, bantal-bantal berada dilantai, dan beberapa cemilan yang sudah tidak lagi berada didalam toplesnya sementara sang pelaku kejahatan dengan nyamannya tidur tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Changmin.

"Bangun kau pemalas!"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Masih tak ada jawaban darisang pemilik nama.

"Demi Tuhan Kyu!'

_**Duaghh! Brukk!**_

Changmin menendang Kyuhyun dari ranjangnya dan menyebabkan Kyuhyun tersungkur diantara tumpukan remahan cemilan milik Changmin.

"_What the hell _Min!"

"_What the hell?_ Ya! Kau pikir apa yang sduah kau lakukan pada kamarku huh?!"

"Memangnya salah siapa membangunkanku pagi buta eoh?"

"Demi Tuhan aku membangunkanmu jam enam pagi Park Kyuhyun dan kau bilang pagi buta heh?"

'Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada kamarmu Min?"

Go Ara berdiri diambang pintu kamar Changmin. Ia terkejut menemukan Changmin dan Kyuhyun dalam posisi yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dilhat serta keadaan kamar Changmin pasca 'badai Kyu' terjadi.

"Lebih baik kau membantuku memberi semua kekacauan ini daripada hanya berdiri disitu."

"_Mwoya? _Ya ya ya! Kenapa aku yang harus membantumu!" Changmin menyeret lengan Ara untuk membantunya memberesi kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Karena seperti yang kau lihat, Kyuhyun sudah kembali tidur!"

Tak berapa lama muncul seorang lagi didepan pintu kamar Changmin. Seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak diharapkan kedatangannya sama sekali.

"Apa kau yang lakukan dikamarku? Dirumahku?"

"Untuk ikut bermain dengan kalian tentu saja."

Changmin melirik tajam Ara yang ada disampingnya.

"_Wae? _Demi Tuhan aku tidak mengajaknya! Dia yang memaksa untuk ikut."

"_Plan B._" Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya untuk menengahi.

_Plan B_ yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah berpindah tempat dari kamar Changmin ke ruang santai yang ada disamping taman belakang Mansion. Kyuhyun sangat paham jika Changmin tak pernah menyukai orang asing berada didalam kamarnya. Dan menurut Kyuhyun yang ia yakini Changmin akan setuju dengannya, Boa adalah orang asing baginya.

Sejak berpindah tempat, Changmin masih tidak bersuara seperti biasanya. Ia masih _badmood_ dengan kedatangan Boa.

"Min, dimana si kembar? Aku tidak mereka sejak tadi." Ara mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sedikitnya ia juga salah untuk mengijinkan Boa untuk bersama dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saudara tirinya itu memaksanya.

"Dikamarnya."

Sekali lagi Ara mendengus mendapati jawaban Changmin. Usahanya sia-sia.

"Serius sekali eoh? _Jja _Ahjumma membuat _cookies_ untuk kalian."

"Waaahhhh _gomawo_ Ahjumma! Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali mencicipi _cookies_ buatan Ahjumma. Ini pasti sangat enak!"

"Berlebihan."

"Aishh diamlah kau Kyu. Aku memang sudah sangat lama tidak mencicipi _cookies_ buatan Jaejoong Ahjumma."

"Haha masih sama seperti dulu eoh? Bertengkar dan berebut sesuatu. Selamat menikmati dan lanjutkan permainan kalian."

"Ne!" pekik Ara bersemangat.

"Wow Jung Changmin, _maid_mu sangat cantik." Ucap Boa santai sambil memakan camilan yang disediakan oleh Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ara membelalakan matanya mendengar ocehan Boa. Berani-beraninya ia menghina Jaejoong?

"_Maid?_ _How dare you!"_ Changmin murka dan menumpahkan _juice_nya tepat diwajah Boa.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit Boa tak terima.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Menghina seseorang yang bahkan tak kau ketahui siapa dia sesungguhnya! Menyingkir kau dari hadapanku!"

Ara yang menyaksikan kejadian itu lantas bangun dari duduknya dan segera menyeret Boa untuk segera pergi dari sana. Menghadapi Changmin yang sedang marah tidak akan menyelamatkan nyawamu barang sedetikpun.

"Kwon Boa sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang!"

Setelah keduanya sampai dimobil Ara, Ara tak henti-hentinya mengomeli Boa atas kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau sudah gila? Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Kau yang gila! Orang yang tadi itu jelas pembantu Changmin kan? Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan _maid?_ Bukankah Yunho Ahjussi sudah bercerai dengan istrinya sejak lama!"

"Dengar, aku mungkin memaafkanmu untuk kali ini karena kau telah berhasil menghancurkan acaraku hari ini. Tapi Changmin, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu sampai kapanpun!"

"Cihh. Memangnya apa salahku hingga ia tak mau memaafkanku?"

Mulut Ara menganga lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Boa. Apa salahnya? Yang benar saja!

"Apa salahmu katamu? Kau baru saja menghina Eomma Changmin bodoh!"

Eomma Changmin? Kini giliran Boa yang mengangakan lebar mulutnya. Bagaiamana mungkin yang tadi adalah Eomma Changmin? Ibu Changmin bukan seorang wanita? Dan mengapa ia berada disana jika orangtua Changmin sudah bercerai.

"Eomma Changmin? kau bercanda?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi membawamu bertemu dengan teman-temanku lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sir you got a call from-.."_

"_Tell that person to call me later."_

"_But Sir this is from your-.."_

"_Seriously Henry just tell that person to call me later!"_

"_O-okay Sir… hello Madam Jung?"_

'_Madam Jung' deg! Jung Heechul!_

"_I'm really sorry Madam but Mr. Jung is-…"_

"_Yoboseo_ Eomma?" dengan secepat kilat Yunho menyambar ponsel milik Henry setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. Menghindari panggilan Heechul adalah neraka bagi Yunho.

"Ye? Tapi Eomma aku masih ada urusan setelah ini."

"…."

"Tap-.. oke oke aku akan pulang sekarang.. ne ne neeeee."

"Apa dosaku memiliki Eomma seperti Jung Heechul? Astaga."

"_But Madam Jung is nice, Sir."_

"_Yeah yeah nice."_

'_nice my ass!' _lanjut Yunho dalam hatinya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakannya bukan? Salah-salah Henry melapor pada Eommanya.

Setelah menerima panggilan dari Ibunya Yunho segera kembali ke rumahnya. Ibunya meminta ah _ani_, memerintahkannya untuk segera pulang entah apa yang akan Eommanya yang sering ia juluki _Cinderella palsu_ itu ingin bicarakan padanya.

Empatpuluh menit setelahnya ia tiba dirumah dengan disambut lirikan tajam Eommanya. Oke, Yunho benar-benar _clueless_ saat ini. Apa dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan lagi?

"_So?"_

"_So?_ Apa maksudmu dengan '_so?'_anak nakal?"

"Seperti yang sudah Eomma lihat aku sudah berada dirumah. Jadi apa yang ingin Eomma katakan?"

"Tidak ada. Eomma hanya ingin makan malam bersamamu saja."

Dongkol. Hanya itu yang Yunho rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa sejam yang lalu Ibunya menghubunginya untuk segera pulang dan mengatakan bahwa ada suatu hal penting yang ingin Ibunya bicarakan. Namun, setelah dirinya sampai dirumah Ibunya bilang tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Yang benar saja!

Setelah mengganti bajunya Yunho turun dari kamarnya dan makan malam bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Aish! Sepi sekali!" Heechul membanting sumpitnya.

"_Waeyo_ Chullie?"

"_Ani,_ aku hanya sudah terbiasa makan dengan suasana yang sangat ramai. Changmin, Chanwoo, dan Moonbin bahkan Jaejoong tidak akan pernah diam barang sedetikpun saat makan sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

"Bukankah Eomma tidak suka suasana berisik saat makan?"

"Ne Yunho benar. Sejak kapan kau menyukai keramaian saat makan Chullie?" sepasang Ayah dan Anak ini terheran-heran dengan kebiasaan baru Istri dan Ibu mereka.

"Sejak Jaejoong tinggal di Mansion Jung."

Heechul mengatakannya sambil menatap sengit Yunho. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa salah tingkah saja.

"_Aigooo._ Kita akan segera kembali ke Seoul Chullie, setelah semua urusan disini selesai."

"Dan saat kita kembali maka Jaejoong dan Moonbin tidak akan tinggal di Mansion lagi."

"Mereka masih bisa tetap tinggal Chullie.." Hanageng mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan istrinya kali ini. Ia akan mencoba mengikuti permainan Heechul.

"Yang benar saja.."

"Tentu saja benar jika Yunho yang membawa mereka kembali ke Mansion kita." Ucap Hangeng santai sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa Eomma menatapku seperti itu?" Yunho mendadak merinding ditatap mata besar Ibunya.

"Nikahi Jaejoong."

_**Uhukk!**_

Yunho tersedak telur gulung yang dimakannya. _'Nikahi Jaejoong'?_ dia memang sangat ingin menikahi Jaejoong lagi tapi tak semudah itu. Yunho masih belum yakin bahwa Jaejoong sudah kembali mempercayainya sepenuhnya lagi.

'Uhh.. ituu.. jelas aku akan menikahi Jaejoong lagi Eomma tapi kurasa tidak akan semudah itu."

"Yasudah biar Eomma yang membawa Changmin dan Chanwoo tinggal berssama dengan Jaejoong kalau begitu."

'Eomma!" Yunho tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Ibunya. Semudah itukah bagi Ibunya untuk membawa dua anaknya kembali menjauh darinya?

"_Wae?"_

"Eomma… percayalah aku akan menikahi Jaejoong lagi tapi tidak secepat itu. Eomma tahu sendiri apa yang telah terjadi pada kami dan itu tidak akan mudah Eomma."

"Kapan?"

"Secepatnya."

"Ya secepatnya sebelum aku menikahkan Jaejoong dengan Seunghyun." Heechul meninggalkan meja makan dengan sebuah senyuman licik terukir manis diujung bibirnya. Lihat saja apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Yunho terlalu lama memutuskan untuk menikahi Jaejoong.

"_Mwoya?! _Yahh Eomma! Aish! Appa tolong lakukan sesuatu!"

"Apa yang harus Appa lakukan? Menikahkan Jaejoong dengan Sangwoo agar Jaejoong tidak menikah dengan Seunghyun? Baiklah Appa akan memikirkannya."

"APPAAAAAAAAA!"

_Yo Yunho! _Kau sebaiknya segera menikahi Kim Jaejoong secepatnya jika kau tidak ingin malaikatmu kembali pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri.

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

haiiiiiiiiii! hehe maaf ya updatenya lama banget T.T tadinya mau diupdate pas annivnya TVXQ tapi ternyata ga sempet ;_; akhir tahun kemarin aku disibukin sama riset dan harus ke luar kota belom lagi ditambah olah datanya dan juga tugas2 buat UAS. UASnya pun baru mulai besok jadi ya gitu deh hehehehe.-. sekali maaf untuk keterlambatannya -_-V

special thanks to **_guest_ **yang udah sempetin baca **_Reach_** dari awal sampe chapter kemarin sekaligus reviewnya kekekeke~ thankyou so muchhh! xoxo.

terimakasih juga untuk semua readers setia _**Reach**_ beserta followers dan favouriters. kalian luar biasaaaaaa~

**_by the way, Happy New Year 2K16! Love y'all! :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_"Nikahi Jaejoong."_

_**Uhukk!**_

_Yunho tersedak telur gulung yang dimakannya. 'Nikahi Jaejoong'? dia memang sangat ingin menikahi Jaejoong lagi tapi tak semudah itu. Yunho masih belum yakin bahwa Jaejoong sudah kembali mempercayainya sepenuhnya lagi._

_'Uhh.. ituu.. jelas aku akan menikahi Jaejoong lagi Eomma tapi kurasa tidak akan semudah itu."_

_"Yasudah biar Eomma yang membawa Changmin dan Chanwoo tinggal berssama dengan Jaejoong kalau begitu."_

_'Eomma!" Yunho tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Ibunya. Semudah itukah bagi Ibunya untuk membawa dua anaknya kembali menjauh darinya?_

_"Wae?"_

_"Eomma… percayalah aku akan menikahi Jaejoong lagi tapi tidak secepat itu. Eomma tahu sendiri apa yang telah terjadi pada kami dan itu tidak akan mudah Eomma."_

_"Kapan?"_

_"Secepatnya."_

_"Ya secepatnya sebelum aku menikahkan Jaejoong dengan Seunghyun." Heechul meninggalkan meja makan dengan sebuah senyuman licik terukir manis diujung bibirnya. Lihat saja apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Yunho terlalu lama memutuskan untuk menikahi Jaejoong._

_"Mwoya?! Yahh Eomma! Aish! Appa tolong lakukan sesuatu!"_

_"Apa yang harus Appa lakukan? Menikahkan Jaejoong dengan Sangwoo agar Jaejoong tidak menikah dengan Seunghyun? Baiklah Appa akan memikirkannya."_

_"APPAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Yo Yunho! Kau sebaiknya segera menikahi Kim Jaejoong secepatnya jika kau tidak ingin malaikatmu kembali pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri._

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 22**

"_Good morning! You sleepy head wake up!"_

"Ughh… Yunho?"

"Ne ne Yunhomu sudah pulang."

"Hungg…"

"_Aigoo. _Kim Jaejoong sudah pukul berapa ini eoh? Kau tidak ingin membangunkan anak-anak? Membuat sarapan? Dan yang paling penting, kau ingin memelukku?"

Dengan segera Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar. Yang ia dengar barusan bukanlah halusinasinya saja? Yunho benar-benar ada dihadapannya saat ini?

"_Omo! _Yun? Kapan kau datang? Appa? Eomma?"

"Baru dan Eomma akan tiba nanti malam Jae. _Good morning?"_ Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya dan disambut dengan pelukan oleh Jaejoong. Pria manis ini sangat merindukan sesosok pria tampan didepannya.

"_Good morning_ Yun."

"Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu Jaejoongie.."

"Uhumm _nado.."_

"Ehem! Aku tidak ingin meminta maaf untuk mengganggu kalian Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, tapi makhluk-makhluk diperutku ini sudah meminta tumbalnya." Sesosok remaja menatap tajam kedua pria dewasa yang sedang berpelukan diatas ranjang.

"Oh Minnie! Ne Eomma akan segera menyiapkan sarapan. Bisa bantu Eomma untuk membangunkan kedua adikmu?" Jaejoong lantas melesat ke dapur secepat yang ia bisa. Ia malu. Tentu saja.

"Kau menganggu Appa, Min."

"Nah. Itu memang tujuanku Appa." Changmin memperlihatkan senyuman _evil_nya.

"Apa-apaan?"

"Hukuman untuk Appa karena telah menghancurkan tiga bulan waktu berhargaku Appa.."

"_Aigooo _kau masih kesal eoh? Ini ambillah untukmu." Yunho menyodorkan _Black Card_ ditangannya pada Changmin.

_Jung Changmin._ Dua kata yang terpatri dalam lembaran plastik persegi empat yang diberikan Yunho untuk Changmin.

Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Ayahnya tak percaya. _Black Card?_ Yang benar saja! Changmin tidak pernah membayangkannya sebelumnya. Ia sangat tahu Ayahnya berada berada pada nomor satu urutan pria paling kaya di Korea Selatan tapi ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Ayahnya akan memberikan kartu itu padanya diumurnya yang sekarang ini. Selama ini ia mengira ia akan mendapatkan benda tersebut saat dirinya sudah bekerja atau paling tidak setelah dia menyelesaikan Strata Satunya.

"Appa serius?"

"Tentu saja Appa serius. Ungkapan perminta maafan Appa yang telah menghancurkan tiga bulan waktumu Minnie."

"_Thanks Dad! You're the best!"_

"Ha! _You said I was the worst last year."_

"Errrr….."

"Lupakan. Ah Appa hanya membawakan cokelat kesukaanmu saja dan Appa sudah menyimpannya di lemari pendingin lengkap beserta _name tag_mu disana."

Wajah Changmin kian bersinar mendengar apa yang Ayahnya bawakan untuknya. Cokelat favoritnya yang hanya bisa ia temukan di toko tua milik Mr. Somerz di Los Angeles sana.

"_Love ya Dad!"_

Teriak Changmin dari lantai dua Mansion yang meninggalkan senyuman bahagia dibibir Yunho. Pertama kalinya kata-kata itu terdengar kembali oleh Yunho setelah sekian lama.

"Kau kenapa Yun? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu eoh?" Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho memasuki dapur dengan wajah sumringah hanya bisa menatapnya heran saja.

"_Aniiiii_. Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu sayangku."

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka, Changmin dan si kembar Moonbin dan Chanwoo lekas meninggalkan Mansion dan pergi ke sekolah mereka meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya berdua saja di Mansion besar milik keluarga Jung ini.

"Kau tidak ke kantor Yun?"

"Kau menyuruhku ke kantor Boo? Aku bahkan baru saja menginjakkan kaki ku di Seoul beberapa jam yang lalu. Tega sekali."

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku…"

"Kalaupun Seunggi atau Taecyeon menyuruhku untuk datang ke kantor sekarang aku tak akan datang Boo. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu."

"Ta-tapi aku harus bekerja hari ini."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Aish! Jadi kau masih bekerja eoh? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti Jaejoongie?"

"Ya! Memangnya jika aku tidak bekerja aku dan Moonbin mau makan apa eoh?"

"Kau tahu sayang aku bisa-"

"Tidak Yun. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu."

Jaejoong tahu ke arah mana Yunho akan mengajaknya bicara. Dan ia tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Tidak jika ia masih belum mampu membenahi semuanya. Dirinya dan hatinya.

Jaejoong tetap memutuskan untuk bekerja dan meninggalkan Yunho dalam kebosanan. Jika ia tahu akan seperti ini maka ia akan menerima tawaran Siwon untuk berkuda hari ini. Hahh penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, jika penyesalan datang diawal maka itu bukan penyesalan melainkan pendaftaran.

Tak banyak yang Yunho lakukan dirumahnya hingga ia merasa berada dipuncak kebosanannya dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

Sudah berjam-jam Yunho mengitari daratan Seoul untuk melepas rasa bosannya dan akhirnya mobilnya memilih untuk berhenti ditempat yang seharusnya ia datangi saja sedari tadi. Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran parkiran kedai sederhana dipusat kota Seoul. Kedai dimana sang pujaan hati bekerja disana.

Yunho menginjakkan kakinya kedalam dan matanya tak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari meja kasir. Berharap Jaejoong akan segera muncul dibalik meja sana.

Dan benar saja. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jaejoong sudah berdiri dibalik meja kasir. Matanya yang bulat kian membulat ketika dirinya mendapati Yunho duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jaejoong tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Hanya berdiam diri disana dan mengabaikan seorang pelayan yang berada disampingnya. Tak ingin membuat keributan yang mungkin saja terjadi setelah Yunho mengabaikan pelayan, akhirnya Jaejoong yang turun tangan untuk mengatasi satu 'pelanggan'nya ini.

"Jonghyun-ah kau bisa kembali ke dapur, bair aku saja yang mengatasinya." Jaejoong menyuruh teman pelayannya untuk kembali ke dapur.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu atau hanya ingin duduk saja disitu dan memandangiku Yun?"

"Memandangimu saja sudah membuatku kenyang Jae.."

"Aish! Ya sudah." Jaejoong membalikkan badannya berniat untuk meninggalkan Yunho.

"Tunggu Jae! Aku ingin memesan sesuatu."

"Apa?" ketus Jaejoong.

"Kau. Aku ingin memesanmu."

Jaejoong melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho. Memesannya katanya? Yunho pikir dia barang yang bisa dipesan sesuka hati?

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku pesan ummmmm Americano saja."

"Pak tua asal kau tahu, ini kedai masakan Jepang bukan kedai kopi!"

Oh baiklah Yunho benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasinya bila terus-terusan berada didekat Jaejoong dengan jarak yang dekat.

"Kalau begitu bawakan aku apa saja yang tidak membuatku kenyang, aku akan memunggumu disini sampai kau selesai dengan pekerjaanmu."

Dan benar saja. Yunho benar-benar menunggu Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Yunho duduk disana dan mengamati Jaejoong selama empat jam penuh.

Tentu saja rekan kerja Jaejoong yang ada disana terheran-heran dengan keberadaan Jung Yunho di kedai mereka. Pasalnya yang mereka ingat kedai tempat mereka bekerja bukanlah restoran bintang lima tempat orang-orang seperti Yunho menyantap makan malamnya.

Tak perlu diragukan lagi jika semua pegawai mengetahui betul siapa Jung Yunho. Tak ada yang tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan bagaimana pentingnya peran Yunho bagi perekonomian Korea Selatan.

Hal itulah yang menjadikan para pegawai di kedai tempat Jaejoong bekerja tak henti-hentinya menggoda Jaejoong tiap kali Yunho melayangkan senyumannya pada pria cantik itu. Dan Jaejoong tentu hanya bisa diam saja sambil mencoba untuk menahan semburat-semburat merah yang mulai muncul diwajahnya.

Lain Jaejoong lain pula dengan Yunho. Pria tampan bak Dewa Yunani itu tak sadar bahwa tingkah lakunya jauh dari _image_nya selama ini.

Jung Yunho yang biasanya terlihat sangar, garang, dingin, dan minim ekspresi itu kini terlihat sangat konyol dengan senyuman yang tak pernah sedetikpun luntur dari wajahnya. Sungguh diluar karakternya.

Sadar jika Jaejoong sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, Yunho ikut berdiri.

"Apa kau belum puas memandangiku sejak empat jam yang lalu?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah puas dan tidak akan pernah bosan jika itu tentangmu Kim Jaejoong."

Setelah Yunho mengatakannya, ia lantas menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari kedai menuju mobil mewahnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Yunho mulai melajukan Audi R8 hitam miliknya meninggalkan kedai.

"Hmmmm aku ingin _tteokppoki_ Bibi Han."

Bibi Han adalah pemilik kedai _tteokppoki_ didekat Sungai Han langganan Yunho dan Jaejoong semasa mereka masih duduk dibangku _senior highschool._ Entah sekarang ini Bibi Han masih mengoperasikan kedai kecil miliknya atau tidak, Yunho dan Jaejoong tak tahu.

Selama perjalanan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Jaejoong hanya diam memandangi jalanan yang ada sedangkan Yunho fokus dengan kemudinya.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong sangatlah lelah, itu mengapa dia membiarkan Jaejoong untuk diam saja dibanding memaksa kekasih hatinya dengan mengajaknya berbicara. Ia yakin Jaejoong akan mengeluarkan suaranya jika ia ingin.

"Aku tidak yakin Bibi Han masih mengoperasikan kedainya Jae. Ini sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita kemari."

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong lantas turun dan berjalan ke sisi sungai menuju kedai Bibi Han.

"Eumm _molla~"_

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menyusuri Sungai Han yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi bisu akan cinta keduanya.

"Eoh! Kita beruntung Jae karena kedai Bibi Han masih berdiri tegak disana."

Kedai yang dulunya hanya muat untuk menampung lima pelanggan kini tengah berubah menjadi lebih luas. Memang tak seluas tempat makan pada umumnya atau semacamnya namun kedai ini sekiranya mampu menampung duapuluh orang didalamnya. Dan lagi, bangunan kedai ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Bibi Han!" Jaejoong masuk dan menyerukan nama si pemilik kedai tak peduli dengan semua pelanggan Bibi Han yang ada disana. Jaejoong adalah pelanggan special Bibi Han.

"Eoh? Jaejoongie? Kau kah itu? _Omo!_ Kau benar-benar Jaejoong? Dan? Ya Tuhan Yunho! Kalian berdua sudah sangat dewasa eohh." Jelas saja Bibi Han masih mengenali keduanya dengan sangat baik, dulu Yunho dan Jaejoong hampir setiap hari mampir ke kedai miliknya.

"Ne… Ah Bibi tentu saja semakin dewasa, terakhir kali kami kemari kan lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah baiklah Bibi minta maaf ne? Kalian duduk lah Bibi akan menyiapkan _tteokppoki_ kesukaan kalian. Ekstra pedas dan dalam porsi jumbo eoh?"

Ekstra pedas dan porsi jumbo. Itu adalah menu pesanan Yunho dan Jaejoong tiap kali mereka mampir ke kedai. Mereka tidak pernah memesan dua porsi ukuran biasa melainkan satu porsi _tteokppoki_ dengan ukuran super jumbo dan super pedas.

Sebenarnya Yunho bukan penggemar makanan yang terlalu pedas, namun jika itu untuk Jaejoong maka ia tak akan mempermasalahkannya, terlebih lagi dirinya sudah biasa dengan masakan Jaejoong yang rata-rata memiliki rasa pedas diatas normal.

Beberapa menit kemudian Bibi Han datang membawa pesanan milik Yunho dan juga Jaejoong lalu ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Bibi Han sangat merindukan sepasang kekasih ini.

"Ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati."

"Ne! _Gomawo _Bibi."

"Ahh Bibi sangat merindukan kalian berdua. Kalian tega sekali tidak pernah datang kemari semenjak kalian menikah."

"_Mianhae_, kami sangat sibuk kala itu."

"Hmmm. Maafkan Bibi karena Bibi tidak dapat hadir ke pesta pernikahan kalian, Bibi sedang sakit saat itu."

"Tidak apa-apa Bibi."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga kalian? Dan apa kalian sudah memiliki anak?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Bibi Han sukses membuat Jaejoong tersedak kue beras pedas yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja Bibi, Bibi tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. Dan kami sudah memiliki tiga orang anak dan semuanya adalah laki-laki." Kali ini Yunho yang menjawab pertanyaan Bibi Han. Ia tahu Jaejoong tak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan mudah.

Sementara Bibi Han, sebenarnya ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan keduanya. Hal itu terlihat dengan bagaimana tanggapan Jaejoong tadi setelah dirinya melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Mungkin perasaan sebagai seorang Ibu yang ia miliki sangatlah sensitif. Tapi tentu saja Bibi Han tidak akan mempertanyakannya, ia tahu dimana tempatnya berada.

"Kalian berdua memang harus baik-baik saja karena jika tidak, maka kau Yunho, Bibi tidak akan segan-segan untuk menendang bokongmu karena telah membuat Jaejoong menangis!"

"Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis." _'lagi'_ lanjut Yunho dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah nikmatilah makanan kalian, Bibi harus melayani pelanggan yang lainnya dan kapan-kapan kalian harus membawa ketiga pangeran kalian kemari eoh!"

Setelah kepergian Bibi Han, Yunho dan Jaejoong berada dalam suasana yang cukup canggung.

"Lanjutkan makanmu Jae jangan hanya dipandangi saja."

"Eohh ne.."

Setelah selesai dengan _tteokppoki_ mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong lantas berpamitan dengan Bibi Han dan kini keduanya tengah berjalan menyusuri Sungai Han dengan Jaejoong berjalan didepan Yunho.

Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali dan mengulangnya untuk beberapa kali sementara Yunho hanya memperhatikan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan didepannya.

Mempesona. Hanya itu yang mampu Yunho katakan melihat sosok menawan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Kim Jaejoong. Sesosok yang mampu memutar balikkan dunia Yunho dan menghancurkannya dengan sekejap kemudian kembali membangunnya menjadi sesuatu yang jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Entah apa yang telah Jaejoong lakukan padanya hingga dirinya bisa terjerat dengan pesona yang dimiliki oleh pria bermata bulat tersebut.

"Kemarilah Jae, kau bisa kedinginan jika terus-terusan merentangkan kedua tanganmu." Yunho mulai menghampiri Jaejoong dan berdiri dibelakangnya, merapatkan mantel yang ia pakai pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam menyambut dekapan yang Yunho berikan untuknya. Semenjak pertanyaan Bibi Han menyangkut dirinya dan Yunho beberapa waktu yang lalu, Jaejoong sama sekali belum berbicara dengan Yunho. Entah mengapa ia pun tak tahu.

"_Wae?"_

"_Wae?"_

"Mengapa kau mengatakan kepada Bibi Han bahwa kita baik-baik saja?"

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar ia dapat menatap manatanya.

"Mengapa? Karena kita memang baik-baik saja Jae. Mungkin tidak untuk beberapa tahun kebelakang, namun untuk saat ini? Bukankah kita sedang berusaha untuk memulainya kembali?" Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dalam, memancarkan sinar pengharapan didalamnya.

Ia ingin Jaejoong tahu bahwa dirinya sangat serius untuk memulainya lagi dari awal dan tidak akan menghancurkannya lagi seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Memang saat itu bukan salah Yunho sepenuhnya tapi dengan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dari hidupnya jelas itu adalah keputusan Yunho.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan beberapa bulan ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, izinkan aku untuk menunjukkan yang lebih padamu, pada Changmin, Moonbin, dan juga Chanwoo."

"Aku juga sudah berjanji pada mendiang Eommamu untuk selalu berada disisimu dan selalu membahagiakanmu walau nyatanya aku tidak ada bersamamu dan membuatmu menderita beberapa tahun belakangan."

"Aku ingin selalu berada bersamamu, melindungimu, membahagiakanmu, melakukan apapun untukmu bukan semata-mata karena janjiku pada mendiang Eommamu, melainkan aku sungguh-sungguh ingin melakukannya untukmu, untuk Kim Jaejoong. Aku hanya berharap kau mengizinkanku untuk mewujudkannya."

Yunho mengatakan semuanya dengan matanya yang masih menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong. Ia ingin Jaejoong benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Jaejoong, dia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan terus menatap mata almond Yunho. Ia sangat tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho bukanlah omong kosong saja dan tentu, siapa yang tak ingin seseorang yang begitu dicintainya melakukan suatu hal yang dapat benar-benar membuatmu kian mencintainya hingga kau tidak mempedulikan apa yang telah terjadi dan telah dilakukan oleh orang tersebut padamu.

Yang Jaejoong tahu, baik ia maupun Yunho, mereka berdua sama-sama telah dibutakan oleh cinta mereka satu sama lain. Hanya saja ego mereka yang terkadang tidak mau untuk melepaskan kenangan-kenangan buruk yang harusnya mereka kesampingkan.

Limabelas menit berlalu dan Jaejoong masih bungkam. Ia masih setia menatap mata Yunho dan tenggelam didalamnya. Yunho pun sama, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa dan dengan diamnya Jaejoong ia tahu Jaejoong sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Yang aku tahu, aku, Kim Jaejoong, hanya mencintaimu, Jung Yunho." Jaejoong lantas memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir Yunho dengan lembut.

Yunho? Jangan ditanya, ia hanya bisa diam tak berkutik dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong dan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Tak perlu Yunho ragukan lagi bahwa Jaejoong telah mempercayainya dan memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk mewujudkan apa yang telah ia ungkapkan. Untuk selaku berada disisi Jaejoong, membahagiakannya, melindunginya, dan melakukan apapun untuk Jaejoong serta dengan ketiga anak mereka.

Setelah selama lima menit ciuman itu berlangsung, Jaejoong lantas membalikkan badannya membelakangi Yunho. Bukan apa-apa, ia juga tak menyesali tindakannya yang baru saja ia lakukan, ia hanya malu untuk menunjukkan rona merah dipipinya pada Yunho.

"Hei Kim Jaejoong, berbaliklah."

"_Ani.."_

"Berbaliklah atau kali ini aku yang akan menciummu." Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong berbalik namun matanya hanya mampu menatap dada bidang Yunho.

"Tatap aku." Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho lantas menarik dagu Jaejoong agar Jaejoong menatapnya. "Dan yang aku tahu, Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong jauh lebih besar dari Kim Jaejoong yang mencintai Jung Yunho." Dan dengan keluarnya kalimat tersebut Yunho kembali menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

Tak ada yang mereka lakukan lagi selain duduk dan berpelukan disisi sungai. Tak ada yang bersuara taka da yang berbicara, hanya ada pelukan kasih sayang yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Jae.."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Yunho mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jaejoong. "Ketika kau di Jepang, mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukanmu?"

Jaejoong justru terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Seorang Jung Yunho tidak bisa menemukannya di Jepang? Sungguh konyol.

"Jadi kau juga mencariku disana?"

"Tentu saja! Saat sekolah dulu kau pernah bilang padaku jika kau ingin tinggal disana."

"Hmmm aku memang tinggal disana selama aku eummm pergi darimu."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menemukanku dan Moonbin di Jepang? Hmmm itu karena aku mengenal seseorang bernama Shirota Yuu."

_Shirota Yuu._ Nama yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini mengganggu pikiran Yunho.

"Ya, Shirota Yuu yang itu, kau mengenalnya. Setelah dia kembali dari Spanyol dan berpindah ke Jepang, ia bergabung dengan salah satu _Private Military and Security Company_ yang ada disana dan menjadi agen mereka."

"Aku bertemu dengannya setelah satu minggu berada di Tokyo, tak sengaja bertemu lebih tepatnya. Ia bertanya mengapa aku bisa di Jepang tanpamu dan segala macamnya dan tentu saja aku menjawab dengan sedikit berbohong. Kemudian ia bercerita mengenai pekerjaannya saat itu dan aku memintanya untuk membantuku menyembunyikan diriku dan Moonbin darimu."

"Awalnya ia bingung, namun aku tetap memaksanya dan pada akhirnya, ia membantuku dan menghapus serta menghilangkan semua data yang tercatat mengenaiku dan Moonbin dari database pemerintahan Jepang. Itulah mengapa kau atau bahkan Yoochun beserta kawanan detektifnya tidak akan mendapatiku disana."

Mungkin ini sudah waktunya bagi Jaejoong untuk membuka rahasianya mengenai 'kehilangannya' dari radar Yunho beberapa tahun ini. Ia sudah membuka hatinya dan ia rasa Yunho berhak tahu tentang ini.

Yunho diam. _Speechless. _Tidak dapat berucap apa-apa. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"_Wae?_ Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau sangat pintar Jae dan aku sangat bodoh. Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal seperti itu dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pikiran untuk melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau kan bodoh, oleh karena itu kau tidak berpikir kesana." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bodoh karenamu."

"Omong kosong."

"Aku bertemu dengan Yuu beberapa minggu yang lalu di Tokyo. Dan ia menanyakanmu, dari situ aku berpikir bagaimana bisa Yuu tahu bahwa kau pernah tinggal di Jepang dan kau telah kembali ke Korea? Dan kurasa sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Kim Jaejoong, _you're really something."_

"_I'm your something."_

"_Yeah you're mine."_

Dan mereka kembali berpelukan dengan erat seperti tak akan ada hari esok lagi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini Jae? Tentang dirimu? Tentang aku? Tentang kita?

"_I like us, just the way we are."_

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Happy Birthday Kim Jaejoong!**_

_**Happy Birthday Moonbin!**_

**_Happy Birthday Jung Chanwoo!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_-Prev Chap-_**

_"Aku bertemu dengan Yuu beberapa minggu yang lalu di Tokyo. Dan ia menanyakanmu, dari situ aku berpikir bagaimana bisa Yuu tahu bahwa kau pernah tinggal di Jepang dan kau telah kembali ke Korea? Dan kurasa sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Kim Jaejoong, you're really something."_

_"I'm your something."_

_"Yeah you're mine."_

_Dan mereka kembali berpelukan dengan erat seperti tak akan ada hari esok lagi._

_"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini Jae? Tentang dirimu? Tentang aku? Tentang kita?_

_"I like us, just the way we are."_

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 23**

"APPAAAAAAA!"

Pagi yang indah di Mansion Jung. Suara teriakan si bungsu terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan dalam Mansion megah itu. Tak perlu diragukan lagi apa penyebab si bungsu berteriak kesetanan jika bukan karena Hyungnya. Jung Changmin.

"Appaaaa! Min Hyung me-.. arrrgghhh!"

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Chanwoo dan menemukan kedua anaknya dalam posisi yang sangatlah tidak layak sama sekali.

Setengah tubuh Changmin menindih Chanwoo dan tangan kanannya menarik lengan kanan Chanwoo kebelakang sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulut si bungsu.

"Jung Changmin apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Appa! Hyung mencoba untuk mem-..mmmppphhh"

Hanya dengan menaikkan satu alisnya Yunho berhasil menghentikan 'penganiayaan' yang Changmin lakukan terhadap adiknya. Pagi ini Mansion besar milik keluarga Jung sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya. Hanya Yunho, Changmin, dan Chanwoo, tanpa Jaejoong dan Moonbin serta kedua orangtua Yunho yang ternyata lebih memilih 'mampir' ke Jeju ketimbang langsung datang ke Seoul.

Awalnya Yunho meminta agar Jaejoong dan Moonbin untuk tetap tinggal bersama dengannya dan kedua anaknya yang lain. Namun, tentu saja Jaejoong menolak ide Yunho. Biarpun ia dan Yunho sudah kembali bersama akan tetapi Jaejoong tak ingin atau anggap saja belum siap jika harus kembali tinggal satu atap dengan Yunho yang notabenenya belum menjadi 'suaminya' kembali.

Tentu ini semua bukan mutlak keinginan Yunho, melainkan keinginan kedua anaknya dan kedua orangtua Yunho juga.

Dan inilah yang akan menjadi misi Yunho selanjutnya. Membawa kembali Jaejoong dan Moonbin kerumahnya.

Entah apa yang telah Yunho lakukan pada kedua anaknya pagi ini yang jelas keduanya sudah duduk rapi dikursi masing-masing mereka menyantap _sandwich_ ala kadarnya buatan Yunho.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan sarapan paginya dan bersiap untuk menjalankan rutinitas mereka tiap harinya. Bekerja, kuliah, dan sekolah.

Siang harinya si sulung dan si bungsu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat untuk menghabiskan hari mereka. Sebenarnya ini adalah bentuk perayaan Changmin setelah dirinya mendapatkan _Black Card _dari Ayahnya yang sempat membuat Chanwoo berteriak histeris dan tidak terima secara bersamaan.

"_Mwo?! Appa memberikan black card padamu Hyung? Yahhh wae?! Mengapa Appa tidak memberikannya padaku dan Moonbin juga? Kenapa hanya kau Hyung!"Teriak Chanwoo tak terima ketika Hyungnya memberitahu dirinya bahwa ia mendapatkan lembaran plastik segi empat tersebut._

"_Simpel saja. Kau dan Moonbin masih bocah."_

"_Tapi Hyuuuuuuuuung!" Chanwoo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Changmin katakan._

"_Sudahlah terima saja nasibmu, bocah." Changmin tertawa dalam hatinya. Menggoda Chanwoo adalah hal yang sangat mudah dan menyenangkan baginya._

"_Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya Hyung harus mentraktirku apapun yang aku inginkan!"_

"_Ya ya ya terserah padamu. Sepulang sekolah nanti, untuk kali ini aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Dan jangan lupa bawa Moonbin bersama denganmu."_

Ya. Tadinya mereka mengajak Moonbin untuk pergi bersama dengan mereka. Tapi, anak tengah Yunho dan Jaejoong itu menolak dengan alasan bahwa dirinya harus menggantikan Eommanya berbelanja bulanan.

Sebenarnya Changmin dan Chanwoo dengan suka rela akan menemani Moonbin berbelanja, akan tetapi, mengingat tabiat kedua saudaranya yang tidak pernah sejalan dalam berbagai hal membuat Moonbin dengan terpaksa menolak ajakan keduanya.

Moonbin sudah pernah merasakan rasanya belanja bulanan dengan keduanya dan itu bukanlah ide yang baik. Lebih baik ia sendiri dibandingkan harus pergi bersama Changmin dan Chanwoo.

Namun rencana hanyalah sebuah rencana. Setelah Chanwoo meninggalkannya untuk menemui Changmin, Yunho datang dan menggagalkan acara belanja bulanannya.

Tadinya Yunho ingin mengajak si kembar untuk makan siang bersama, namun mendengar pernyataan Moonbin bahwa si bungsu memiliki acara lain bersama dengan Hyung mereka membuat Yunho sedikit berpikir dan mengubah rencana awalnya.

Hingga disinilah sekarang mereka bertiga berada. Yunho, Moonbin, dan Jaejoong.

Setelah melalui beberapa pemaksaan agar Jaejoong mau ikut dengannya dan dengan sangat terpaksa Jaejoong menghentikan _shift_nya tiga jam dari jam yang seharusnya, sekarang ketiganya sedang duduk manis menikmati makan siangnya disebuah restoran sederhana di Seoul. Jaejoong mengancam agar Yunho tidak membawanya dan Moonbin ke restoran mewah dan berbintang lima atau dia tidak akan ikut dengan kekasihnya.

Selesai dengan acara makan siang, tak lantas Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong dan Moonbin pulang. Melainkan membawa mereka Myeongdong.

Di Myeongdong tak hanya Moonbin saja yang senang, melainkan Jaejoong juga Yunho. Ini adalah kali pertama Moonbin datang ke Myeongdong dan kali pertama bagi Jaejoong setelah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea saat itu.

Banyak yang mereka lakukan disana. Mulai dari melihat-lihat berbagai macam barang-barang khas negeri mereka yang biasa digunakan para wisatawan untuk oleh-oleh hingga menikmati berbagai makanan kecil yang dijajakan sepanjang jalan dan bahkan mereka bertiga sempat untuk mampir ke salah satu supermarket yang ada untuk berbelanja kebutuhan Jaejoong dan Moonbin untuk satu bulan kedepan. Dan puncaknya, Yunho membawa kedua orang yang ia cintai ke Namsan Tower.

Namsan Tower pada malam hari seperti ini tentu sangat ramai dengan para pengunjung domestic maupun lokal. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Yunho dan dua orang yang bersamanya.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Yunho di Korea? Hampir mustahil bagi warga Negara Korea Selatan yang tak mengetahui eksistensi Yunho disana.

"Eomma, Appa! Kalian tidak ingin menggantungkan gembok pada pagar itu juga seperti yang mereka lakukan?" Dengan sengaja dan polosnya Moonbin bertanya pada kedua orangtuanya sambil memperhatikan beberapa pasangan yang sedang menggantungkan gembok cinta mereka disepanjang pagar yang berada disana.

Pertanyaan Moonbin memberikan dua reaksi yang berbeda dari Yunho dan juga Jaejoong. "Errr itu….." Jaejoong bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar sebagai permintaan Moonbin. Sedangkan Yunho dengan santainya mengatakan "Kami sudah pernah melakukannya dulu."

Sedikit tersenyum dan menyeringai, Moonbin kembali mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat Eommanya salah tingkah, "Hmmm jadi yang orang-orang katakan benar adanya. Cinta kalian akan abadi selamanya jika kalian menggantungkan sepasang gembok disana bersama dengan pasangan kalian. Ahh aku mengerti sekarang."

"Ya! Jung Moonbin kau masih terlalu kecil untuk hal-hal seperti itu eoh!" Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Moonbin yang sedikit banyak juga membuatnya waswas. Seingat Yunho, Moonbin tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya, mungkin anak tengahnya terlalu sering bersama dengan kedua saudaranya sehingga ia tertular virus _evil_ mereka?

Setelah puas menikmati keindahan malam Namsan Tower, Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong dan Moonbin kembali kerumah, ke apartemen Jaejoong lebih tepatnya.

Selama perjalanan hanya suasana hening yang memenuhi mobil Yunho. Jaejoong tertidur dan Moonbin sibuk dengan ponselnya semntara Yunho focus dengan kemudinya.

"Bin-ah, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri hm?" Yunho yang sedari tadi focus dengan jalanan kini melihat kebelakang dan menemukan anak tengahnya sedang tersenyum dan terkikik mengamati ponselnya.

"_Aniyo_ Appa.. Aku meberitahu Hyung dan Chanwoo bahwa kita pergi bersama. Dan mereka kesal sekali. Aku seperti memenangkan lotre berhasil membuat mereka kesal." Jelas Moonbin dengan senyuman yang terukir lebar diwajahnya.

Memang benar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Moonbin sedang ber-_chatting_ ria dengan kedua saudaranya dalam _group chat _yang mereka buat. Semua berawal dari dirinya yang mengganti foto profil akunnya dengan foto dirinya bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mereka ambil satu jam yang lalu di Namsan Tower yang tentu saja menuai protes dari kedua Jung junior yang lainnya.

_**ChangMAX:**__ Jung Moonbin how dare you…_

_**Prince Chanwoo:**__ YA! JUNG MOONBIN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU! *kick*_

_**Moonbin BinBin: **__kekeke~ mianhae Hyung-ah, Chanwoo-yah. Appa tiba-tiba datang menjemputku setelah kalian pergi… *ppuing ppuing*_

_**Prince Chanwoo: **__seharusnya kau menelponkuuuuu :'( ya! Aku tidak akan meminjamkan PSP baruku padamu. Min Hyung baru saja membelikanku sebagai ganti PSPku yang ia rusakkan! :P_

_**Moonbin BinBin: **__aku tidak akan meminjamnya, Appa sudah membelikanku kekeke~_

_**Prince Chanwoo:**__ MWOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *angry*_

_**ChangMAX: **__Jung Chanwoo demi Tuhan suaramu terdengar hingga ke kamarku, diam atau aku akan membuang PSPmu. Dan kau Moonbin! Ya! Hyung akan membuat perhitungan padamu eoh!_

_**Prince Chanwoo:**__ upsss mian Hyung. Ne! aku dan Min Hyung akan membuat perhitungan denganmu Moonbinnieeeeee~ *evil smile* *wink*_

_**Moonbin BinBin:**__ hmmmm baiklah jika kalian ingin membuat perhitungan denganku, kalau begitu aku dan Eomma lebih baik membatalkan persetujuan kami pada Appa untuk ikut ke Busan besok pagi.*merong*_

_**Prince Chanwoo: **__Busan?*suspicious*_

_**Moonbin BinBin: **__*nods*_

_**Moonbin BinBin left the chat.**_

_**ChangMAX: **__what the hell…_

_**Prince Chanwoo: **__mwoya? Hyung! Memangnya Appa akan ke Busan besok?_

_**Prince Chanwoo: **__hyuuuuuung!_

_**Prince Chanwoo: **__Min Hyuuuuuuuuuung!_

"Kau jahil sekali eoh? Sepertinya kedua saudaramu benar-benar menularkan virus jahil mereka padamu Binnie." Yunho terkekeh dengan apa yang Moonbin ceritakan padanya.

Keesokan harinya, tepat seperti apa yang Moonbin katakan sebelumnya, Yunho membawa keluarganya ke villa pribadi keluarga Jung yang berada di Busan.

Setelah semalam diberondong habis-habisan oleh si bungsu Jung, Yunho akhirnya menjelaskan mengapa dirinya hanya memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dengan Moonbin dan Jaejoong saja. Chanwoo juga menanyakan kebenaran dari apa yang ia dengar dari Moonbin dan Yunho tentu mengiyakan. Hingga si bungsu dan si sulung langsung melesat ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan mereka.

Sebenarnya ide berlibur pada akhir minggu ini merupakan saran dari Heechul. Ia menyarankan pada Yunho untuk mengajak keluarganya berlibur mengingat terakhir kali mereka berlibur bersama sudah cukup lama. Dan lagipula liburan ini adalah liburan pertama bagi Yunho dan keluarganya setelah ia dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk benar-benar kembali bersama.

Sesampainya di villa, mereka bergegas untuk membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa ransel saja. Yunho sudah menghimbau pada ketiga anaknya untuk tidak membawa hal yang aneh-aneh dan cukup membawa pakaian ganti saja mengingat villa yang akan mereka tempati sudah memiliki fasilitas yang cukup lengkap.

Hanya ada dua kamar yang tersedia dalam villa tersebut. Satu kamar untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong dan satu kamar lagi untuk ketiga Jung junior.

"Yun tolong kau beresi barang-barang kita. Aku akan memeriksa dan mengecek dapur, dan tolong jangan sampaikan pada anak-anak bahwa mereka tidak boleh masuk ke area dapur terlebih lagi Changmin. Ah dan ini juga berlaku untukmu, Jung Yunho."

"Aku juga tidak boleh ke dapur? Errrr baiklah…"

"Kau berada diurutan nomer satu Yun." Adalah kalimat terakhir yang Jaejoong ucapkan sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan menuju ke dapurnya. Yeah dapurNYA.

Jaejoong sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jia ia mengizinkan Yunho berada diarea yang paling ia sukai dimanapun ia berada. Jung Yunho mantan suaminya yang sekarang ini menjadi kekasihnya akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak jika ia berada disana.

Jaejoong akui terkadang ia memang menyukai hal-hal yang Yunho lakukan padanya ketika dirinya memasak, namun tentu saja ia tak akan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan dan tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak didepan ketiga anaknya yang dua diantaranya masih dibawah umur dan satu sisanya sungguh sangat lihai untuk menggoda dirinya.

Hal-hal yang dilakukan Yunho tentu bukanlah hal yang ekstrem seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Yunho hanya senang untuk memeluk dirinya dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya beserta dengan lehernya. Seingin apapun Yunho untuk melakukan yang lebih, ia tidak akan melakukannya didapur.

Setelah selesai dengan barang-barang mereka, Yunho memutuskan untuk memesan makanan karena waktu sudah menunjukkan untuk makan siang dan Jaejoong tidak sempat memasak untuk mereka. Usai makan siang, Yunho membagi tugas untuk mereka berlima. Mereka akan melakukan _barbecue party _seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya di Seoul.

Yunho dan Changmin bertugas untuk menyiapkan seluruh peralatan yang mereka butuhkan termasuk dengan kayu bakar untuk api ungun yang rencananya akan mereka gunakan sebagai acara puncak nanti malam. Sementara Jaejoong menulis semua bahan yang sekiranya ia butuhkan untuk dua hari kedepan. Dan si kembar bertugas untuk membeli semua daftar belanjaan yang Jaejoong tulis di supermarket yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka menginap. Terimakasih pada Jung Chanwoo karena dirinya cukup familiar dengan kawasan tersebut.

"Appa bukan begitu. Seharusnya Appa menatanya memutar tidak berjajar seperti itu."

"Tidak Min. Sejajar jauh lebih baik."

"Tapi Appa, dimana-mana jika ingin membuat api unggun kau harus menata tempat duduknya secara memutar tidak sejajar."

"Itu sudah terlalu biasa Min. Sudah berjajar saja tidak usah memutar."

"Tapi Appaaaaaaaaaa…" Changmin benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak memaki lelaki didepannya mengingat pria tersebut adalah Ayah kandungnya. Tapi sungguh, Changmin tidak percaya ia dan Ayahnya berdebat hanya karena tempat duduk yang akan mereka gunakan nanti malam.

"_No _Changmin _no…"_

"_But-.._"

"_Aigoo_ kalian berdua berdebat seperti Chanwoo dan Moonbin hm? Ya Jung Yunho ingat berapa umurmu eoh!" Jaejoong hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya setelah sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah kedua lelaki berbeda umur didepannya.

"Eommaaaaaaaa~" Changmin merajuk.

"Tata ulang semuanya Yun. Memutar. Dan itu final!"

"Ta-.. oke!" Yunho hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang Jaejoong katakan setelah ia melihat kekasih hatinya memelototkan mata besarnya tanda ia tak ingin dibantah sama sekali. Dan Changmin tentu sangat senang, buktinya ia sudah berada dipelukan Eommanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yunho.

Sementara Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya di villa, si kembar Moonbin dan Chanwoo asik berbelanja di supermarket.

Tak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya asik memang, karena hanya Moonbin yang memilih hampir semua bahan belanjaan mereka sementara Chanwoo sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sejak memasuki area penjual daging, Chanwoo tak berhenti untuk menyoba semua olahan daging yang disediakan secara cuma-cuma. Ada saja yang selalu membuatnya berhenti dan membiarkan Moonbin untuk memilih semuanya.

"Stop! _Ice cream,_ aku mau _ice cream!"_

"Tidak ada _ice cream _dalam daftar belanjaan Eomma Chanwoo-yah…"

"_Ani ani ani!_ Kita harus membeli _ice cream_ oke?"

"Tidak."

"Moonbinnieeeeeeeeee~"

"Tetap tidak."

Chanwoo tak berhenti untuk merengek meminta _ice cream vanilla_ kesukannya sementara Moonbin masih tetap berpegang pada pendiriannya. Ia hanya akan membeli apa yang ada dalam daftar belanja Eommanya.

"_Yoboseo_ Eomma? Chanwoo memintaku untuk membeli _ice cream_ dan itu tidak ada dalam daftar."

"….."

"Arraseo." Moonbin menutup sambungannya dengan Jaejoong dan beralih menatap adik kembarnya yang sudah menunjukkan ekspresi memelasnya, "Eomma bilang tidak boleh. Cepat bantu aku membawa belanjaan ini ke kasir dan kita segera pulang." Chanwoo mendengus sebal pada Moonbin. Kembarannya ini terkadang sungguh menjengkelkan.

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang ke villa Chanwoo benar-benar diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Dan Moonbin sangat tahu mengapa adiknya bersikap seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia tak ingin melanggar apa yang Eommanya larang dan seingat Moonbin, Chanwoo memiliki riwayat kesehatan yang cukup buruk oleh karena itu ia paham mengapa Eommanya melarang dirinya untuk membeli _ice cream._

"Kau mau mendiamkanku terus?"

"…"

"Baiklah.."

Lima menit kemudian Moonbin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Hahh baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu _ice cream _setelah kita sampai di Seoul." Mau tak mau Moonbin harus melakukan ini agar Chanwoo dapat kembali seperti semua. Berisik dan tidak bisa diam.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa malah berhenti dan diam saja? Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja mau!"

Moonbin naikkan satu alisnya. "Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak membohongiku." Aku Chanwoo dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sama seperti apa yang sering Eomma mereka lakukan jika sedang merajuk.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya mereka tiba di villa dan segera menyerahkan belanjaan mereka pada Jaejoong untuk dipisahkan mana yang akan mereka gunakan malam ini dan mana yang akan mereka gunakan untuk besok.

"Eommaaaaa stop stop stop!" Heboh Chanwoo yang diikuti oleh kedua saudaranya dibelakangnya. Mereka bertiga berencana untuk meng-_handle_ urusan makan malam hari ini dan tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"_Waeyo?_ Kalian ingin mengganti menunya? Eomma sedang menyiapkan dagingnya."

"Uhmm Hyung.." Chanawoo melirik Hyung tertuanya untuk menjelaskan maksud dari kedatangan mereka bertiga.

"Ehh uhmm anu.. itu Eomma kami bertiga berencana untuk membantu Eomma." Changmin sedikit _nervous _mengutarakan keinginannya. Ia sangat paham bagaimana Eommanya tidak suka jika acara memasaknya diganggu oleh siapapun.

Dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat Jaejoong menanggapi, "membantu? Bukankah kita memang akan melakukannya bersama-sama?"

"Hyuuuung~" desak si kembar pada Changmin agar dirinya segera menjelaskan apa yang mereka maksud.

"Bukan membantu tapi uhhhm kami.. kami yang akan memasak untuk kita semua dan Eomma juga Appa hanya cukup diam dan menikmati waktu kalian berdua saja, oke? Oke! _Guys!"_ tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong, Changmin langsung memberikan aba-aba bagi kedua adiknya untuk segera mengambil alih apa yang Jaejoong kerjakan sebelumnya. Sementara Jaejoong tak dapat berkata apa-apa, untuk kali ini ia akan membiarkan ketiga anaknya untuk menggantikan dirinya dalam hal masak-memasak.

Duapuluh menit berlalu dan ketiga Jung junior sudah siap dengan segala alat perang mereka malam ini. Apron dan sarung tangan plastik sudah menempel rapi dibadan mereka.

"Kau yakin membiarkan mereka bertiga mengurus semuanya hmm?" Tanya Yunho sambil memperhatikan ketiga anaknya berjuang untuk tidak membakar habis seluruh daging yang mereka punya.

"Setidaknya Changmin lebih baik darimu dan Moonbin tidak seburuk itu." Jaejoong terkekeh mengingat kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu ketika Yunho hampir saja membakar habis Mansionnya hanya karena dirinya mencoba untuk membuat omurice.

Sedangkan Yunho? Yunho merengut dan melepaskan dekapannnya pada Jaejoong. Ia tahu ia memang sangat payah dalam hal memasak tapi Jaejoong tidak perlu membahasnya lagi kan?

"_Aigoooo uri _Yunho ngambek eoh?" goda Jaejoong sambil menyubit hidung mancung Yunho sementara yang digoda hanya diam saja tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Sadar bahwa godaannya tak memberikan reaksi apapun, Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya. "Yunnieeeeeeeeee~" goda Jaejoong sekali lagi, ia tak akan patah semangat menggoda beruang madu miliknya. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Jaejoong melakukannya dan ia tak akan berhenti begitu saja.

Masih juga tak berhasil, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berpindah tempat duduk, mendudukkan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Yunho dan merapatkan badannya ke dada Yunho. Jaejoong mengamit tangan Yunho dan menyatukannya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Menggosok-gosokkan ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan Yunho.

"Yunnnnnn? Masih marah padaku eoh?" dan masih tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

_**Cup!**_

Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba mengecup singkat bibir hati Yunho, "bahkan setelah kucium kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi tak percaya bahwa Yunho benar-benar mendiamkannya mesti ia telah menciumnya. Jaejoong ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho lagi namun kemudian,

_**Chuuuu~**_

Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong dan mencium bibir _cherry_nya dalam lengkap dengan lumatan-lumatannya yang menyebabkan Jaejoong terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengimbangi apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya. Mereka melakukan ciuman tersebut lebih dari tujuh menit. Beruntunglah mereka karena ketiga anak mereka masih sibuk dengan daging dan alat panggang mereka sehingga mereka tidak melihat apa yang orangtuanya lakukan dibelakang mereka. Andai saja mereka tahu, mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Yunho untuk menciumnya lagi.

Setelah sesi berciuman yang cukup membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah, kini keduanya saling merapatkan diri mereka satu sama lain. Yunho kian mendekap erat Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yunho.

Mereka masih setia memperhatikan ketiga buah hatinya dan terkadang terkikik melihat tingkah ketiganya. Changmin yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memasukkan daging yang sudah dipanggangnya ke mulut, Moonbin yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Hyungnya, dan Chanwoo yang benar-benar _clueless_ dengan apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Aish Hyuuuuuung! Seharusnya jangan kau panggang dulu paprikanya." Ucap Moonbin dengan penuh frustasi setelah melihat Changmin yang mulai tidak sabar dengan apa yang mereka bertiga kerjakan. "Ya Jung Chanwoo! Mau kau apakan sosisnya eoh?" Moonbin benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kedua saudaranya benar-benar sepayah ini dalam urusan masak-memasak namun sangat ahli dam urusan makan-memakan.

"Boo apa daging-daging itu beserta dengan teman-temannya masih dapat terselamatkan dari tangan mereka? Bagaimana jika kita berakhir dengan masuk ke rumah sakit?" Yunho mulai parno dengan apa yang terjadi didepan mereka. Sementara Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan justru tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga anaknya.

"Apa kau pikir anak-anakmu akan meracunimu hm? Biarkan saja mereka melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan toh niat mereka hanya untuk menggantikanku. Seharusnya kau senang bukan dengan mereka yang memasak kau bisa berduaan denganku?"

Skakmat. Yunho tak habis pikir bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tahu jalan pikirannya. Tapi meskipun begitu ia sedikit waswas dengan hasil masakan yang trio Jung junior buat untuk mereka semua.

"Errrrr tentu aku senang hanya berdua denganmu disini tapi Boo, aku juga lapar dan aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku dan juga aku belum menikahimu lagi.."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya, "jika apa yang mereka sajikan nanti tidak layak untuk kita makan, aku sudah mempersiapkan beberapa makanan didalam kulkas. Jadi kau tuan paranoid tidak perlu khawatir akan kelaparan karena kekasihmu yang paling mempesona ini sudah mengantisipasinya." Ucap Jaejoong disertai dengan satu buah kedipan.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Boo!" puji Yunho sembari mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"_That two old men! Being lovey dovey infont of us, how dare them!"_ sirik Changmin dari kejauhan memperhatikan apa yang kedua orangtuanya lakukan disana. Mereka pikir Changmin beserta dengan kedua adiknya tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dibelakang sana? Oh salah besar. Changmin, Moonbin, dan Chanwoo menyaksikan semua yang kedua orangtua mereka lakukan termasuk dengan adegan berciuman keduanya.

"Sudahlah Hyung biarkan saja mereka kkk~ anggap saja kita tidak melihatnya."

"Demi Tuhan Moonbin mereka… mereka… aishh!"

"Seharusnya aku tadi mengabadikan momen-momen seperti itu." Timpal Chanwoo dengan wajah polosnya dan dirinya tak sadar bahwa Changmin Hyungnya melirik tajam kearahnya.

"_Wae _Hyung?" ucap Chanwoo setelah sadar bahwa Changmin menatapnya seperti ingin menyedot jiwanya keluar detik itu juga.

"Kau bocah kau tidak seharusnya menyaksikan hal-hal yang seperti itu apalagi mengabadikannya dan menyimpannya dalam ponselmu!" Changmin mulai menarik satu telinga Chanwoo.

"Hyung, Chanwoo, sudah. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua." Moonbin menengahi kedua saudaranya yang sudah siap tarik-menarik rambut dan telinga.

Limabelas menit berlalu sejak kericuhan kecil berlangsung, ketiga Jung junior kembali menyelesaikan tugas mereka yang tak kunjung selesai. Melihat itu Jaejoong lantas bangun dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri ketiganya.

"Waaaaaaa Eomma! Apa yang Eomma lakukan? Eomma tidak seharusnya berada disini. Lebih baik Eomma kembali kesana dan duduk bersama dengan Appa sambil menunggu kami."

"Chanwoo sayang Eomma datang kemari untuk membantu kalian eoh. Ini sudah semakin malam dan manusia beruang dibelakang sana sudah sangat kelaparan. Jadi biarkan Eomma membantu hm?"

Setelah melalui perdebatan-perdebatan kecil antara ketiga Jung junior dan Jaejoong, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengizinkan Jaejoong membantu ketiganya. Dan dengan adanya bantuan yang Jaejoong lakukan, duapuluh menit setelahnya semua bahan makanan sudah siap untuk dinikmati.

Meskipun hasil masakan yang Changmin dan si kembar sajikan memiliki rasa yang tidak seenak masakan buatan Jaejoong, baik Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak melayangkan protes apapun dan memuji hasil dari kerja keras mereka bertiga. Trio Jung junior pun tahu bahwa masakan mereka memiliki rasa yang standar akan tetapi kedua orangtua mereka tidak menyelanya dan justru mengucapkan terimakasih dan memuji ketiganya.

Seusai menyantap makan malam mereka, kini keluarga kecil Yunho duduk melingkar diatas kursi lipat mereka masing-masing mengelilingi api unggun yang sudah Yunho dan Changmin siapkan tadi sore. Mereka berlima mengucapkan rasa terimakasih kepada satu sama lain dan berbagi harapan untuk dimasa depan nantinya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki Ibu dan kasih sayang yang ia berikan kepada anaknya sebelumnya karena aku hanya memiliki Appa, Yoochun Samchon, Junsu Imo, dan _Grannie. _ Akan tetapi, setelah aku bertemu dengan Eomma aku merasa bahwa aku adalah anak yang paling beruntung karena memiliki Eomma seperti Eomma."

"Aku juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku memiliki dua Hyung yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku hanya memiliki Kyuhyun Hyung selama ini dan hanya dia satu-satunya Hyung yang aku tahu dan aku percaya. Ketika aku bertemu dengan Changmin Hyung, awalnya aku membencinya karena ia merusakkan benda kesukaanku yang diberikan oleh Appa. Namun, setelah aku tahu bahwa ia adalah Hyungku, aku sangat senang karena aku memiliki Hyung lain selain Kyu Hyung. Meskipun pada awalnya aku tidak pernah akur dengan Hyung tapi aku tahu aku sangat menyayangi Hyung dan aku juga tahu bahwa Hyung merasakan hal yang sama."

"Dan kemudian Moonbin. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku tersesat di Tokyo. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji jika Moonbin mendapatkan beasiswanya, ia bilang padaku ia akan mengikuti tes seleksi untuk penerimaan beasiswa di Korea, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan membantu apapun yang Moonbin butuhkan selama ia berada di Korea. Tapi takdir berkata lain, aku justru mendapatkannya sebagai saudaraku bahkan saudara kembarku."

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi Appa tapi aku juga kesal pada Appa karena Appa tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya bahwa aku memiliki dua saudara yang sangat hebat. Mereka selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan mereka walaupun aku sadar aku terkadang bertindak seenaknya pada mereka terutama pada Changmin Hyung. Hyung, aku minta maaf ne?" Chanwoo melemparkan senyum tulusnya pada Changmin yang berada disampingnya.

"Dan Eomma. Eomma maafkan aku karena aku tidak mengenali Eomma ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Appa tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai Eomma. Jadi Eomma harus menyalahkan Appa mengenai hal ini. Appa hanya bilang jika Eommaku adalah orang yang paling hebat yang pernah Appa temui dan Appa juga bilang bahwa suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan bertemu dengan Eomma jadi aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa Appa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya saat itu tapi aku mencoba untuk percaya pada apa yang Appa katakan."

Chanwoo menghela napsnya dalam berusaha menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

"Appa, Eomma, Changmin Hyung, Moonbin Hyung, Chanwoo sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Dan aku hanya berharap… aku harap kita semua dapat kembali bersatu seperti dulu. Aku sangat sangat menyayangi kalian." Ucap Chanwoo dalam satu tarikan napasnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berlama-lama menahan airmatanya.

Mendengar sebegitu panjang pengakuan Chanwoo, baik Yunho, Jaejoong, maupun kedua Jung junior lainnya tidak lagi dapat menahan buliran hangat yang menggenang dikedua mata mereka. Setelah menghapus airmatanya Jaejoong lantas mendekati anak bungsunya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menumpahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya yang selama ini tak dapat ia berikan pada anak bungsunya.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya, Yunho, Changmin, dan Moonbin melakukan hal sama. Mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang ada dalam hati mereka dalam sebuah pelukan hangat sebuah keluarga.

'_aku tak akan membiarkan keluargaku terpecah lagi tak peduli apapun yang akan aku lalui. Aku berjanji akan membawa mereka dalam lindunganku selama yang aku bisa.' _Bisik Yunho dalam hatinya.

Tak peduli apapun, tak peduli seberapa lama itu, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi dihadapannya nanti, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong akan berusaha sekuat hati untuk selalu menjaga keutuhan keluarganya.

Dengan ini, Jaejoong sudah membuat keputusan untuk membuang egonya dan lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Jika dengan dirinya kembali dalam pelukan Yunho, dalam lindungan Yunho, dalam kuasa Yunho ia dapat membuat ketiga anaknya bahagia, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Karena keluarga adalah rumah baginya. Karena keluarga adalah rumah untuknya kembali. Karena keluarga adalah ikatan yang paling kuat dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya.

Kau mungkin memiliki mantan musuh, mantan teman, mantan sahabat, mantan suami, maupun mantan istri, akan tetapi kau tidak akan pernah memiliki mantan keluarga.

Karena keluarga adalah kekal. Dan keluarga tidak memiliki akhir.

**::**

**::**

**TBC**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

hiiiiiiii! hello hey hey maapkeun updatenya lama dan maapkeun juga kalo dichap ini bagian awal-awalnya rada absurd gimana gitu. saya akui memang :&amp;

teteplah yg pertama aku mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih untuk semua readers, favers/?, followers, siders akan waktunya membaca ff ini. makasih juga buat readers baru yg selalu review bahkan nanya boleh baca ffnya ohhh jelas boleh dear aku bikin ini buat dibaca/? ga kerasa udah hampir satu tahun dan ff ini belum tamat astagaaaaaa! maafkan diriku yg susah update dan lambat namatin ff ini;_;

buat yg nanya soal birthdaynya Jaejoong, Moonbin, dan Chanwoo, iya mereka ulangtahunnya barengan tgl 26 januari. sebenernya ini juga salah satu alesan kenapa aku pake mereka berdua jadi si kembar Jung hehe.

buat yg nanya kapan Yunjae nikah, ya sabar elah wkwk

buat yg nanya kapan ff ini selesai, sebentar lagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

buat yg udah berbagi ide, kritik, dan saran, terimakasih banyak karena ide kritik dan sarannya selalu diterima dengan senang hati

buat yg khawatir aku ga akan nyelesein ff ini, jangan khawatirrrrrrrrr karena aku pasti tetep lanjut sampe tamat meski rasanya terkadang pengen jedotin kepala ke aspal :'D teruntuk **_Chunberbatch_** nak kau benar sekali beta rasanya mau mbledos ini haha

buat yg review soal kalimat terakhir dichapter sebelumnya, **_i like us just the way we are_** guyssssss! itu juga kalimat fav aku dilagunya Jaejoong hehehe. btw dari 12 lagu di album _**NO. X **_favorit kalian yg mana? kalo aku jujur aja gabisa milih satu karena semuanya fav aku mehehehe._. tapiiii liriknya **_Good Luck _**itu yaaaaa baddddaaasssss banget! xD _bitchy Jae mode on__ kkkk~ **Love You To Death, Run Away, Good Morning Night, Love You More, Breathing, Drawer, Complains, Welcome To My Wild World, All That Glitters, Meet Again Just To Meet Again, You Know What**_ asli enak semuaaaaa!

oiya sama yg buat sukanya kritik-kritik tulisannya typo ini itu ceritanya pasaran dan melenceng dari cerita awal , ya maaf saya manusia bukan robot. kadang ide suka muncul gitu aja dan bisa merubah cerita yg ingin ditulis. terus kalo review gitu tolong pakai acc resmi dong biar saya bisa PM dan kita ngobrol-ngobrol disana, sharing-sharing juga. kalo pake guest dan ga log in gimana mau ngobrolnya :/

terakhir, maaf karena aku ga sempet update saat Yunho ulangtahun maupun YunJae Day setelahnya. bener-bener ga sempet T.T mianhaeeeeeee ;_;

_**Happy Birthday Jung Yunho!**_

**_Happy Birthday Shim Changmin!_**

**_Happy YunJae Day!_**

**_Happy Birthday Me! ;p_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_-Prev Chap-_**

_Dengan ini, Jaejoong sudah membuat keputusan untuk membuang egonya dan lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Jika dengan dirinya kembali dalam pelukan Yunho, dalam lindungan Yunho, dalam kuasa Yunho ia dapat membuat ketiga anaknya bahagia, maka ia akan melakukannya._

_Karena keluarga adalah rumah baginya. Karena keluarga adalah rumah untuknya kembali. Karena keluarga adalah ikatan yang paling kuat dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya._

_Kau mungkin memiliki mantan musuh, mantan teman, mantan sahabat, mantan suami, maupun mantan istri, akan tetapi kau tidak akan pernah memiliki mantan keluarga._

_Karena keluarga adalah kekal. Dan keluarga tidak memiliki akhir._

**REACH**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family, Drama

Rating: T

Cast: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And other supporter casts

Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**Chapter 24**

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kini keadaan keluarga kecil Yunho sudah semakin membaik. Hal ini dapat dibuktikan dengan tinggalnya kembali Jaejoong dan Moonbin di Mansion Jung sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Meskipun keduanya belum kembali menikah namun setidaknya Yunho telah berhasil membawa Jaejoong dan Moonbin kembali kedalam rumah mereka. Hanya tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi untuk Yunho benar-benar memiliki Jaejoong kembali.

Memanglah hal itu tidak mudah dan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, akan tetapi kegigihan Yunho dan ketangguhannya dalam meluluhkan kembali Jaejoong bukanlah suatu hal yang main-main. Ia telah melakukan banyak hal untuk kembali memulainya dan kini hanya tinggal selangkah bagi keduanya untuk dapat bersama kembali dalam jalinan tali pernikahan.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup damai bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong, ketiga putra mereka menginap dikediaman keluarga Park sejak semalam dan baru akan kembali sore ini.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah bersantai dan bermanja-manja diruang tengah Mansion dimana Yunho yang merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan paha Jaejoong sebagai bantalnya. Tak ada yang mereka lakukan selain saling beradu tatapan dengan tangan Yunho yang senantiasa menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan saling melemparkan senyum serta terkadang mereka saling mencuri kecupan satu sama lain.

Semua terasa damai hingga seseorang mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Yun bisa kau pindah sebentar?"

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang kini tengah setengah kesal dengan siapapun itu yang mengganggunya ditengah-tengah waktu santainya bersama sang kekasih.

Ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu utama Mansion, seorang wanita telah berdiri disana dengan rok pendeknya dan _blouse_ putih pendek yang lumayan ketat membungkus tidak lebih dari setengah badannya.

Wanita itu berbalik dan menurunkan kacamata hitamnya serta membuka mulutnya sedikit tidak percaya dengan siapa yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"_Nuguseo?"_

"Ka-.. kau K-Kim Jaejoong?" wanita itu sedikit tergagap menyebutkan nama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang masih belum menyadari siapa wanita itu hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Ia merasa bahwa wanita ini sangatlah familiar akan tetapi ia masih belum bisa untuk mengenalinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa Yunho mengizinkanmu untuk berada disini? Oh atau apakah kau kembali menggoda Yunho setelah meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

Wanita itu segera mengubah pembawaannya yang semula ia sedikit _shock_ dan tergagap dengan keberadaan Jaejoong didepannya menjadi lebih berani dan terkesan sombong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong jelas tak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan wanita tersebut, namun sesaat kemudian ia menyadari siapa wanita yang berada didepannya saat ini dan ia memilih untuk mengikuti permainan yang wanita itu suguhkan padanya.

"Tentu saja kau, Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau kembali menggoda Jung Yunho setelah kau mencampakkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu? Apa kau tidak memiliki rasa malu dan rasa tak pantas untuk berada dirumah ini lagi? Aku heran bagaimana mungkin Yunho ataupun Chanwoo mengizinkanmu menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi. Kau sungguh tak tahu malu Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong berdecih, tak pantas katanya? Yang benar saja.

"Tak pantas? Benarkah itu? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Seorang wanita datang kerumah seorang pria dengan pakaian yang sangat terbuka seperti itu, apakah itu bisa disebut pantas?"

"Apa salahnya dengan itu? Wajar saja bukan jika aku datang kerumah seseorang yang nantinya akan menjadi suamiku sebentar lagi."

"Suamimu? Apakah menurutmu Yunho mau memiliki seorang istri sepertimu?"

"Tentu saja! Sejak awal Yunho memanglah milikku." Wanita itu berkata dengan sangat percaya diri sementara Jaejoong hanya dapat menahan tawanya. Miliknya? Bahkan tidak dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

"Dengar Go Sunghee-ssi, jika dulu aku memilih untuk meninggalkan Yunho dan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya, maka kali ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi." Wanita itu, Go Sunghee, tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja Jaejoong katakan.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu waktu selama duabelas tahun untuk berusaha mendapatkan Yunho tapi ternyata, bahkan setelah aku kembali kau masih belum dapat menaklukkannya. Apakah Yunho sesulit itu? Oh atau mungkin Yunho terlalu mencintaiku sehingga dia benar-benar memilih untuk sendiri daripada bersama dengan orang lain?"

Go Sunghee dibuat naik pitam oleh semua yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Jika duabelas tahun yang lalu Jaejoong hanya diam saja maka kali ini dia tidak akan diam. Dia akan benar-benar membuat Sunghee menyerah padanya dan menjauh dari keluarganya.

"Sudah cukup duabelas tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan Yunho dan membuatnya menderita. Sudah cukup pula aku menghukumnya atas kesalahan yang bahkan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, melainkan ada sesosok iblis yang telah melimpahkan segala kebusukannya pada kekasihku."

Sunghee kian tersentak mendengar Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan kekasih.

"Ya, kau dengar tidaklah salah Sunghee-ssi. Jung Yunho kini telah menjadi kekasihku kembali dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa untuk merebutnya dariku walau hanya untuk sedetikpun." Jaejoong tak berhenti menekan Sunghee dan mencoba untuk mengintimidasinya.

"Hahaha. Kau sedang membuat lelucon Jaejoong-ssi? Karena itu cukup lucu untuk membuatku tertawa." Sunghee mencoba untuk tertawa dan menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia tahu Jaejoong sedang mencoba untuk memojokkannya.

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak melucu Sunghee-ssi aku sangatlah serius dengan apa yang telah kukatakan."

"Dengarkan aku Kim Jaejoong, tidak peduli kau ini kekasih Yunho atau bukan, kau tinggal bersamanya atau tidak, itu tidak akan menghentikanku untuk merebut Yunho darimu. Asal kau tahu saja, pada malam itu Yunho telah menciumku lebih dari satu kali."

"Oh benarkah? Aku tak masalah dengan Yunho yang 'menciummu' itu toh aku sudah merasakannya lebih dari yang pernah kau rasakan. Aku bahkan sudah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Yunho, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah Yunho pernah memberikan tubuhnya padamu?" Jaejoong tak percaya bahwa dirinya telah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ini diluar kebiasaannya.

Sunghee terkekeh. "jelas saja kau telah merasakan bagaimana tubuh Yunho berada didalammu. Kau memang tidak lebih dari seorang penggoda dan pela-.."

"Noona!"

Terdengar suara bass yang cukup familiar dari arah dalam Mansion Jung. Suara itu tak lain lagi adalah suara milik Yunho.

"Jika Noona datang kemari hanya untuk menghina Jaejoong dan mencoba untuk membuat kami untuk berpisah kembali maka sebaiknya Noona pergi saja dari sini. Mungkin aku dulu memang selalu diam saja saat Noona berkata yang tidak-tidak mengenai Jaejoong tapi mulai saat ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika Noona menghinanya lagi."

Yunho menarik napas, ia mendengar semuanya dan kupingnya sudah mulai panas dengan apa yang telah Sunghee katakan mengenai Jaejoong.

"Perlu Noona ketahui bahwa seberapa kuatnya Noona mencoba untuk menarik perhatianku, Noona tidak akan pernah berhasil mendapatkannya karena aku, diriku dan segala perhatianku hanya akan kuberikan pada Jaejoong dan keluargaku. "

"Sebaiknya Noona segera pergi dari sini sebelum anak-anak kami datang, Noona pasti tidak ingin bertemu dengan Changmin bukan? Noona sangat tahu bagaimana Changmin tidak menyukai Noona. Dan tolong jangan pernah ganggu kami lagi"

Sunghee meremat tangannya membentuk sebuah kepalan untuk meredam semua emosinya. Semua yang Yunho katakan sudah berhasil membuat hatinya sangat panas. Sunghee membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Mansion Jung.

"Dan Noona, satu hal lagi. Aku ingat benar bahwa aku **tidak** menciummu pada malam itu. Kau yang memaksaku dan aku tak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah ciuman."

Dengan kalimat yang terakhir Yunho katakan padanya, Sunghee meinggalkan Mansion Jung dengan hati yang sangat panas. Amarah benar-benar menguasai dirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit Mansion berada dalam kesunyian karena baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tak ada yang berbicara sejak kepergian Sunghee, kini Jaejoong nampak sedikit gelisah dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Apa menurutmu aku tadi sedikit keterlaluan dengannya Yun?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya, "aku rasa tidak Boo. Kau telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Jaejoong kembali merapatkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"Tapi benarkah kau tidak akan menyerahkanku kepada siapapun, Boo?"

"_Wae? _Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu lagi eoh?"

"Bu- bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aish aku kan hanya memastikan saja." Yunho dibuat merengut oleh jawaban Jaejoong. Tidak lagi. Dia tidak mau lagi ditinggalkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Diamlah Jung aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja saat ini."

.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang berubah dalam keseharian Yunho selama setahun terakhir ini. Dari yang dulunya setiap pagi ia hanya akan sarapan seadanya dengan Chanwoo, hingga kembalinya Changmin kerumah dan membuatnya harus bertahan dengan kata-kata tajam milik anak sulungnya itu, sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong dan Moonbin yang ikut kembali bersamanya dan kini ia merasa hidupnya sudah sangatlah terasa lengkap.

Bagi Yunho tak ada hal yang lebih membuatnya bahagia lagi selain dengan berkumpul dengan keluarga lengap miliknya. Bersama Jaejoong kekasihnya dan ketiga anaknya Changmin, Moonbin, dan Chanwoo.

"Appa, kan sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa yang kemarin itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku bersedia membantu Appa mengurus perusahaan Appa. Jadi jangan berharap lagi bahwa aku akan melakukannya utuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Ayolah Min, hanya untuk dua bulan saja. Lagipula kali ini Appa tidak akan bertugas keluar negeri."

"Nah justru karena Appa tidak akan keluar negeri itulah seharusnya Appa tidak memintaku untuk mengurusnya."

Ini masih pagi hari namun Mansion Jung sudah ramai dengan 'perseteruan' antara Yunho dan Changmin dimana Yunho untuk kedua kalinya meminta Changmin untuk menggantikannya dikantor.

"Appa tidak akan berada di Seoul setiap hari, Appa harus bolak-balik ke Busan dan juga Jeju untuk mengurus pembukaan _resort_ disana."

"Aish Appa! Jika Appa sudah tahu akan repot seperti ini kenapa Appa membuka _resort_ baru eoh?! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Appa kan melakukan ini untuk kalian juga. Ayolah Min, Appa akan memberikanmu apapun yang kau inginkan hm?"

"Perlu Appa ingat bahwa aku sekarang sudah memiliki _black card_ dan aku bisa menggunakannya untuk membeli apapun yang kuinginkan." Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia merasa menang kali ini dan Yunho tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Benar, Changmin sudah memiliki _black card_ pemberiannya dan ia bisa menggunakan itu untuk segala keperluannya dan perlu Yunho ingat bahwa Changmin tidak takut dengan ancaman jikalau ia mengancam akan memblokir kartu miliknya.

"Ada apa eoh? Kenapa kalian berdua ribut sekali pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

Jaejoong datang membawakan kopi untuk Yunho sembari menunggu masakannya untuk sarapan pagi ini matang. Sementara si kembar masih bertarung dengan seragam sekolah mereka dikamarnya.

"Eomma, Appa memintaku untuk menggantikannya lagi untuk waktu dua bulan. Eomma tahu kan bahwa yang kemarin itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku bersedia untuk membantu Appa diperusahaan?" Kini giliran Changmin yang mengadu pada sang Ibu.

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau kemana lagi Yun?"

"Err itu.. untuk dua bulan ini aku akan sibuk mengurus pembukaan _resort_ dan aku harus bolak-balik ke Busan dan Jeju." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Pasalnya ia mengatasnamakan Jaejoong untuk kepemilikan _resort _barunya di Jeju dan ia belum memberitahu Jaejoong untuk hal ini.

"Kau membuka _resort _baru lagi?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Entah sudah berapa _resort _yang sudah pria ini bangun dan operasikan sejauh ini.

"Iya Eomma Appa akan segara membuka _resort _baru lagi." Changmin kemudian beralih menatap Yunho, "Appa, aku tahu uang Appa sangatlah banyak hingga Appa tidak tahu harus dikemanakan uang-uang itu. Tapi demi Tuhan Appa, jangan serakah dengan membangun ini itu disaat kita sudah memilikinya, lebih baik Appa menggunakan uang itu untuk melamar Eomma- aaaaargh!"

Jaejoong menarik telinga Changmin setelah kata melamar terlontar dari bibir anaknya. Sungguh ia sangat malu.

Sementara Yunho, ia terpaku dengan ucapan Changmin. Melamar Jaejoong? Oh Tuhan dia bahkan masih belum tahu harus melamar kembali mantan istrinya itu dengan cara yang seperti apa.

"_Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen!_ Pagi yang cerah untuk- adawww!"

Dari tangga utama Mansion Jung, Chanwoo berhasil meluncur dengan gaya bebas dari sana. Ia dengan tidak elitnya menghancurkan kesan elegan yang beberapa detik yang lalu ia umbar.

Changmin yang melihat kejadian itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "kau adalah satu-satunya Jung yang sangat tidak keren Jung Chanwoo." Sementara yang diejek hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Moonbin.

"Ah Appa! Mengapa Appa tidak meminta bantuan Moonbin saja? Dibandingkan dengan Chanwoo, aku yakin ia lebih baik dalam hal itu." Yang disebutkan namanya pun kini tengah menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dibicarakan Ayah dan kakaknya saat ini.

"Yah Hyung kau menyepelekanku? Biarpun aku ceroboh tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu tahu! Memangnya yang jenius hanya Hyung saja huh."

"Heh bocah memangnya kau tahu apa yang sedang aku dan Appa bicarakan?"

Dengan wajah polosnya Chanwoo bertanya, "memangnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tahu apa kau soal bisnis bocah?"

"O-ohh bisnis. Hmm itu…"

"Tak apa sayang jika kau tidak mengetahui banyak hal soal bisnis, Eomma pun sama sepertimu." Jaejoong menenangkan putra bungsunya dengan mengelus kepalanya yang sempat terkantuk lantai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Oke baiklah, semua anak Appa tidak ada yang bodoh. Kalian bertiga memiliki bakat dan minat masing-masing. Changmin Appa sangat tahu kau ingin menjadi seorang arsitektur, Chanwoo jangan lupakan fakta bahwa wajahmu pernah menjadi sampul utama majalah _Vogue_, dan Moonbin mau tidak mau suka tidak suka kau akan memegang kendali Jung Group nantinya."

Yunho bermaksud menengahi ketiga anaknya. Yunho tahu yang dikatakan Changmin memang benar adanya bahwa potensi Moonbin untuk menjadi penerusnya lebih besar daripada Chanwoo, namun cara penyampaian Changmin terkesan merendahkan adik bungsunya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat si bungsu ngambek.

"Kau memaksa anakku untuk menjadi penerusmu, Jung?" Jaejoong memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho.

"Sayang aku tidak memaksa Moonbin untuk menjadi penerusku, tapi aku masih sangat ingat ketika pertama kali kami bertemu ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses sepertiku. Bukankah begitu Bin-ah?" Yunho teringat kembali bagaimana mata Moonbin yang berapi-api ketika dirinya menanyakan perkara cita-citanya dimasa mendatang kepada bocah itu hampir satu tahun yang lalu.

"Appa benar Eomma, aku kan juga pernah berkata pada Eomma bahwa aku ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha bukan? Jadi aku rasa ini bukan masalah yang cukup besar untuk diperdebatkan." Moonbin mengulas senyum termanis yang dimilikinya. Mungkin diantara ketika Jung junior hanya dirinyalah yang pantas untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan _'angel'_. "Akan tetapi, aku tetap memerlukan bantuan Appa juga Changmin Hyung untuk hal itu." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja Appa dan Hyungmu akan membantu Bin-ah. Kau yakin mau membantu Appa kan?" Yunho kembali meyakinkan anaknya. "Tentu saja Appa. Hitung-hitung ini menjadi latihanku sebelum aku benar-benar menggantikan Appa suatu saat nanti."

Kini Yunho menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega. Tak apa Moonbin yang masih sangat muda menggantikannya untuk sesaat ini, toh apa yang dikatakan anak tengahnya ada benarnya juga dan ia yakin Changmin akan membantu Moonbin walaupun anaknya yang satu itu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau membantunya.

Dan perdebatan di pagi hari ini berakhir dengan sarapan yang untuk pertama kalinya dilakukan dengan tenang dikediaman mereka. Yunho mengharamkan siapapun untuk berbicara saat sarapan pagi ini.

Seminggu setelahnya Moonbin mulai disibukkan dengan segala urusan kantornya meski ia masih tetap datang ke sekolah untuk belajar. Moonbin akan datang ke kantor setelah jam sekolahnya selesai dan Changmin sesekali akan membantunya jika adiknya memerlukan bantuannya. Sedangkan Chanwoo hari ini ada _shooting_ untuk CF terbaru Jung Entertainment. Ia sudah menjadi model CF bagi perusahan entertainment Ayahnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Seminggu, dua minggu terlewati bahkan satu bulan dan dua bulan juga telah terlewati seakan roda waktu berputar terlalu cepat bagi semua orang.

Rasanya baru kemarin mereka berdebat akan siapa yang akan menggantikan Yunho mengurus perusahaan selama ia pergi dan kini mereka sudah kembali berdebat lagi untuk segala persiapan mereka untuk terbang ke Jeju siang nanti.

Ya, mereka semua, keluarga Jung dan kerabat terdekat mereka keluarga Park dan juga keluarga Choi Siwon dan Kibum serta anak mereka Sulli akan terbang ke Jeju siang nanti untuk peresmian dan pembukaan _resort _yang baru saja dibangun oleh Yunho.

Yang diperdebatkan pun tidak jauh-jauh dari setelan jas mana yang kelimanya akan kenakan saat acara berlangsung. Mereka bermaksud untuk memakai setelan jas yang serupa untuk acara peresmian tersebut akan tetapi, ketiga Jung junior memiliki keinginan yang berbeda-beda.

Si bungsu Changmin ngeyel ingin memakai pakaian kasual saja dan tidak ingin yang terlalu formal, sementara si sulung Chanwoo bersikeras ingin mengenakan jas termahal yang ia miliki yang menurut Changmin jas itu terlalu mencolok untuk acara seperti ini. Dan sedangkan Moonbin, ia ingin mengenakan setelan jas terbaru warna merah marunnya yang baru saja dibelikan Appanya. Sementara Yunho sendiri meminta kepada anak-anaknya untuk mengenakan jas mereka dengan warna yang sama.

Hal ini jelas membuaat Jaejoong berkali-kali memijat pelipisnya hingga pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang membongkar lemari pakaian Yunho dan ketiga anaknya untuk mencari setelan jas mana yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk malam ini.

Malam harinya acara berlangsung dengan lancar hingga pada saat pemotongan pita sebagai simbolis bahwa _resort _tersebut telah resmi dibuka untuk umum. Tak ada keributan yang terjadi memang, namun semua tamu undangan sempat dilanda rasa cemas dan tegang ketika Jung Yunho mengumumkan bahwa _resort _tersebut bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik Kim Jaejoong. Mantan istrinya yang kini tengah menjadi kekasihnya dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya kembali.

Jaejoong yang diserang kebingungan hanya mampu menatap meminta penjelasan dari Yunho. Jaejoong tak suka bahwa dirinya yang tak tahu apa-apa justru adalah seseorang yang berhak untuk memotong pita tersebut.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi tatapan mata Jaejoong yang ia tahu pasti apa maksudnya. Ia berniat menjelaskan semuanya seelah acara pemotongan pita selesai.

Dan disinilah kini Yunho dan Jaejoong berada. Di gazebo belakang salah satu vila yang menjadi bagian dari _resort _milik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Yun. Aku juga tidak pernah memintamu untuk memberikan ini dan itu padaku. Apa kau pikir ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Sebuah _resort _huh?" kejengkelan Jaejoong tersirat dalam setiap kata yang ia lontarkan saat ini. Ia memang tidak marah kepada Yunho akan tetapi ia merasa sedikit kesal.

Tidak bisakah jika Yunho memberikannya _resort_ dengan cara yang biasa saja? Ia tak perlu kan untuk mengumumkannya seperti itu? Atau setidaknya Yunho memberitahunya lebih dulu.

"Aku tahu kau memang tidak pernah meminta untuk kuberikan ini dan itu, akan tetapi aku melakukan hal ini bukan semata-mata untuk membuaatmu kagum kepadaku." Yunho sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Ia akan melakukannya dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"Aku memberikan _resort _ini sebagai hadiah untukmu. Aku sangat tahu kau sangat menyukai ketenangan dan berada cukup jauh dari pusat keramaian, itulah mengapa aku memilih Jeju. Memang benar disini banyak wisatawan yang berdatangan tapi setidaknya Jeju tidak akan sebising Seoul. Kau bisa mendatangi vila ini kapanpun kau mau."

Yunho memajukan satu langkah kakinya mendekat pada Jaejoong, menggenggam salah satu tangan Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya meraih sesuatu dalam kantong celananya.

Sebuah kotak kecil masih dengan setia disembunyikan oleh Yunho dalam genggaman tangan besarnya. Matanya pun masih menatap penuh arti kedua mata indah milik Jaejoong. Lalu sedetik kemudian Yunho membuka kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkannya kepada Jaejoong.

Sebuah cincin keluaran _cartier_ favorit Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan desain yang simple namun elegan terpampang jelas didepan mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak, sepertinya ia mengerti apa maksud Yunho akan tetapi ia tidak ingin berspekulasi yang berlebihan oleh karena itu Jaejoong hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang akan Yunho katakan padanya.

"Cincin ini adalah cincin yang akan kugunakan untuk melamarmu dan _resort _ini adalah salah satu hadiahku sebagai pelengkap untuk melamarmu." Dan Jaejoong hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau untuk kembali menyandang marga yang sama dengan Jung Yunho, menjadi istriku kembali setelah sekian lama kita berpisah dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi dengan keterbukaan adalah prinsip utama kita serta kebahagian anak-anaklah yang menjadi prioritas kita." Yunho menghentikan lamarannya dan berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong.

"_Would you marry me, Kim Jaejoong?"_

Sedangkan Jaejoong jangan ditanya lagi. Dia tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini Yunho kembali melamarnya. Setelah beberapa saat Jaejoong mempertimbangkan jawabannya, ia meraih tangan Yunho untuk menuntunnya berdiri, "_yes I do."_ Dan sedetik kemudian Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

Pagi harinya, tidak ada perubahan yang cukup mencolok bagi sepasang kekasih yang semalam telah dilanda kebahagiaan. Yang membedakan hanyalah kini dimasing-masing jari manis Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah melingkar sebuah cincin yang serupa.

Di vila yang mereka tempati kini hanya tersisa keluarga Jung dan juga Park, sementara Siwon dan keluarganya telah bertolak ke China semalam setelah acara peresmian _resort _milik Jaejoong selesai.

"_Aigo_ yang sudah memiliki _resort _baru bahagia sekali eoh?" Heechul berhasil mendapati Jaejoong tengah tersenyum sendiri di sofa ruang tengah vila.

"Eh? Eomma selamat pagi." Jaejoong lantas memeluk Heechul yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Memeluknya dengan erat hingga Heechul harus beberapa kali menepuk pundak Jaejoong agar ia mau melepaskannya.

"Joongie. _Omo!_ Ada apa eoh? Kenapa memeluk Eomma seperti itu?"

"_Aniiiiiiiiiiii~"_ Heechul mengkerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong bertingkah seperti ini, setidaknya tidak setelah mereka bertemu kembali setelah duabelas tahun lamanya.

"Aish. _Wae?_ Apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau… ah! Jangan-jangan kau dan Yunho semalam telah-" perkataan Heechul terpotong oleh Jaejoong yang secara tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, "_ani, _kami tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam." Jaejoong takut mantan dan uhmm calon Ibu mertuanya berpikir yang iya-iya tentangnya dan juga Yunho.

"Memangnya Eomma bilang kalian telah melakukan apa-apa eoh?" Heechul menaik-turunkan satu alisnya untuk menggoda Jaejoong. Ohh perlu diingatkan kembali bahwa seluruh keluarga Jung adalah penggoda yang hebat.

"Chullie jangan goda Jaejoong seperti itu. Lihatlah wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti _strawberry._"

"Selamat pagi suamiku." Heechul berganti memeluk Hangeng dan mengecup pipinya, "Joongie memang terlihat seperti _strawberry_ oleh karena itu Yunho sangat menyukainya ah _ani, _mencintainya. Benarkan Yun?" sang Lucifer keluarga Jung menyeringai mendapati ekspresi anak tunggalnya yang sama bahagianya dengan Jaejoong.

"Aish Eomma ini apa-apaan." Yunho berusaha mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik milik Eommanya dan memilih untuk mendekati Jaejoong dan mengecup bibirnya setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Oh lihatlah Hannie, anakmu itu sudah berkali-kali mencium Joongie tepat dihadapanku seperti itu." Bukan Jung Heechul namanya jika ia tidak menggoda anaknya.

Yunho mengabaikan Heechul dan mulai berpikir bagaimana ia harus merangkai kata-kata untuk memberitahu kedua orangtuanya bahwa dirinya telah melamar Jaejoong semalam.

"Appa, Eomma, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian." Ucap Yunho dengan sedikit tergagap.

"_Wae? _Kenapa kau jadi mendadak serius seperti ini Yun? Kau tidak mau bilang jika kau telah membumihanguskan anak perusahanmu di Busan yang baru saja kau bangun kan?" Kini giliran Hangeng yang menyahuti anaknya. Yang berhasil Hangeng tangkap adalah Yunho sedang _nervous _itu sebabnya ia sedikit 'melawak'.

"Tentu saja tidak Appa. Ini uhmm ini menyangkut soal aku dan Jaejoong." Yunho kembali mendadak menjadi gugup.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu dan Jaejoong?"

"Semalam. Semalam ketika acara peresmian _resort _masih berlangsung, Appa dan Eomma tahu bahwa kami tiba-tiba menghilang bukan?" Yunho melirik kedua orangtuanya. Oke ia baru tersadar bahwa kata-kaanya sedikit mengundang pertanyaan.

"Ya, Appa tahu itu."

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku membawa Jaejoong ke gazebo belakang."

"Lalu?" Hangeng kembali bertanya. Sepertinya kepala keluarga Jung ini sudah mulai tidak sabar dengan basa-basi yang anaknya ucapkan.

"Disana aku melamar Jaejoong." Yunho berhenti bernapas setelah mengatakannya. Tidak ada tanggapan yang diberikan oleh kedua oranguanya. Hangeng masih setia duduk dengan dengan kedua tangannya yang bersedekap dan Heechul yang masih asik bersender pada bahu suaminya dan memperhatikan kuku-kukunya.

Melihat tak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari kedua orangtuanya Yunho kembali meneruskan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, "dan Jaejoong menerima lamaranku." Baru setelah ini Yunho mendapat respon dari sang Ibu, walau hanya seringaian kecil tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya mendengarkannya.

Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tak kalah gerogi dibuatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan harus bagaimana saat ini sehingga ia hanya diam saja dan berharap Yunho yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hangeng dan juga Heechul.

"Dan kami memutuskan untuk menikah secepatnya."

Mendengar hal itu Heechul langsung menegapkan badannya dan menatap tepat pada mata musang milik Yunho. Tatapan mata yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Yunho.

"Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang akan menikah. Tidak kau Jung Yunho dan tidak pula dengan dirimu Kim Jaejoong."

Semua orang tercekat dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Heechul, kecuali Hangeng dan satu orang dibelakang sana.

Park Yoochun. Ia menyeringai penuh arti dibelakang sana setelah mendengar pernyataan Bibinya. Semuanya berakhir tepat seperti dugaannya.

**::**

**::**

**END**

**::**

**::**

.

.

.

.

.

annyeongggggggggggggggggggg! hello hehehe finally bisa update lagi ff ini. sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu karena sudah lebih dari dua bulan lamanya aku mengabaikan ff ini ;_; tapi sungguh, bukan maksudku untuk ngabaiin ff ini gitu aja. mulai dari awal maret kemaren bahkan sampe sekarang aku sibuk banget. dari acara kampus yang luar kotaan bahkan luar negeri /saik sombongnyahhhh/ belum lagi tugas yang kian menumpuk disemester akhir dan juga dikejar2 pak dekan buat cepet2 bikin proposal skripsi jadinya aku ga sempet buka folder ff dan ngelanjutin ceritanya T.T sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya karena keterlambatan updatenya dan maaf juga malah keterusan curhat disini -_-

terimakasih untuk semua readers REACH yang maumenyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff amatir ini. terimakasih untuk semua dukungan kalian. terimakasih untuk kritik dan saran yang telah kalian berikan untuk kesuksesan/? cerita ini dan terimakasih untukkalian yang telah menyukai ff ini walau saya pun tau ini ff masih banyak banget kurangnya. terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua readers, favers, followers, siders, dan semuanya pokoknya dan maaf kalau ff ini berakhir tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian semua. aku baca semua reviewnya masih banyak yang pengen ini itu tapi aku belum bisa buat ngabulinnya, mungkin dilain kesempatan yah hehehehehe.-.

ah btw, iya kok ini beneran end bener2 end wkwkwkwk ga bakal ada sequel karena ku sungguh tak shangghuuuppp :'D dan soal epilog hmmmmmmmm kita lihat saja nanti ;D

sekali lagi, terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya! _**thankyou very very very much guysss!**_ feel free kalo mau curhat2an/? di PM^^ sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan~__


	26. Chapter 26

**REACH**

**Author: Jung RiAn**

**Genre: Family, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And other supporter casts**

**Disclaimer: The casts are theirs and the story is mine.**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**The day I let you go, felt like I was possessed by a mysterious thought. Then I lost you. It's over now. Those words, I was crazy because of my uncontainable irreversible anger. I did something stupid. When I didn't even mean it, when it was all lie.**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Epilog**

Pagi hari ini Changmin disibukkan dengan segala keperluannya untuk kembali ke Seoul, ke rumahnya. Ya, setahun belakangan ini Jung Changmin kembali tinggal di Negara Paman Sam, Amerika Serikat. Namun untuk kali ini ia tidak tinggal disana seperti saat ia 'diasingkan' oleh Kakek dan Neneknya. Kali ini Changmin tinggal di Amerika, Chicago tepatnya, untuk bekerja.

Changmin yang sekarang ini adalah Jung Changmin si arsitektur handal yang meskipun usianya masih sangat muda namun telah memiliki nama yang cukup besar didalam dunia arsitektur.

Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu Changmin sudah memulai karirnya sebagai seorang arsitek seperti apa yang ia impikan selama ini. Sejak saat itu pula ia mendapat proyek yang tak kunjung habis untuk dikerjakan.

Sudah tujuh tahun pula keluarganya kembali seperti sedia kala. Diamana dirinya, kedua orangtuanya, dan dua adik kembarnya kembali tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah, dalam ikatan yang sama.

_**Mansion Jung**_

"Oke Hyung oke, aku akan melakukannya besok. Hyung tidak perlu memohon-mohon lagi kepadaku… Baik Hyung aku dengar semuanya, besok jam 8 pagi aku sudah harus berada digedung itu untuk melakukan pemotretan."

"Taecyeon Hyung tolong berikan laporan Irene Nuna padaku besok. Dan tolong undur _meeting _bersama Johnson Group menjadi lusa.. apa? Ah tidak, iya lusa saja. Oke terimakasih Hyung."

"Jung Chanwoo! Jung Moonbin! Jauhkan ponsel kalian untuk hari ini. Demi Tuhan anak-anakku bisakah kalian sehari saja berhenti berurusan dengan pekerjaan kalian eoh? Hyung kalian akan tiba hari ini."

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya menghadapi kedua putra kembarnya yang tak henti-hentinya menerima telepon mengenai pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Saat ini kedua ah tidak, ketiga anak laki-lakinya telah tumbuh menjadi orang yang sukses dalam bidangnya masing-masing.

Kini Jung Chanwoo benar-benar sukses dalam karirnya sebagai seorang aktor dan juga model. Wajahnya selalu menghiasi layar televisi dengan berbagai drama dan CF yang ditayangkan dalam layar datar tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa setidaknya, akan ada dua hingga tiga majalah setiap bulannya dengan wajah Chanwoo sebagai _cover _depan majalah-majalah itu.

Sementara Moonbin, ia berhasil hampir menggeser posisi Ayahnya sebagai Presiden Direktur di Jung Group jika saja Neneknya tidak menghentikan sang Kakek yang meminta Moonbin untuk menggantikan posisi Yunho sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong tidak habis pikir bahwa keluarganya bisa sesantai ini sementara dirinya disibukkan dengan berbagai hal.

Yunho suaminya sedang 'sibuk' beradu kemampuan caturnya dengan saudara satu-satunya yang ia punya, Park Yoochun, dengan Ayahnya, Jung Hangeng yang bertindak sebagai pengamat.

Sedangkan Ibu mertuanya, Heechul, sedang sibuk ber_'fangirling'_ ria dengan Junsu. Mereka berdua tak ada henti-hentinya memuja cucu dan keponakan mereka sendiri dalam lembaran-lembaran majalah yang mereka baca.

Sementara dirinya? Ia sedari tadi disibukkan untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut kedatangan anak sulungnya setelah satu tahun berada jauh darinya. Tadinya ia dibantu Kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan semuanya, namun sejak satu jam yang lalu Kyuhyun sudah menghilang untuk menjemput Changmin di bandara. Belum lagi ia harus mengurus Yoojung yang hari ini sedikit rewel.

Jung Yoojung. Putri pertama mereka yang mungkin akan menjadi anak terakhir bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong karena dokter tidak memberikan izin bagi Jaejoong untuk mengandung lagi.

Yoojung adalah putri kecil Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini sudah berumur lima tahun. Balita mungil ini semalam sempat demam karena kelelahan setelah bermain bersama kedua kakak kembarnya entah kemana. Seharian kemarin si kembar 'menculik' adiknya sendiri untuk dibawa berkeliling Seoul, _siblings date_ katanya.

"_Hello everyone! Jung Changmin is back!"_ Changmin setengah berteriak setelah membuka pintu utama mansion, bersama Kyuhyun yang sudah beridiri disampingnya.

"Min Hyuuuuuuuuung!" Chanwoo yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya berteriak tak kalah hebohnya. Biarpun ia sudah 22 tahun, ia tetap saja Jung Chanwoo yang manja dan kekanakan pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Hyung aku sangat merindukanmu, sungguh!"

"Tapi Hyung tidak merindukanmu sama sekali."

"Yah! Hyung kau tega sekali padaku. Oh iya Hyung, mana lego yang Hyung janjikan padaku? Hyung membawakannya dari Amerika kan?"

"Seingatku, Hyung tidak pernah menjanjikanmu lego Chanwoo-ya.."

"Hyuuuuuuung tapi kan Hyung sudah bilang Hyung akan membelikanku lego _limited edition _itu." Dan Jung Chanwoo, meskipun sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, ia masih sangat senang merajuk.

"Hyung kan hanya bilang Hyung akan membelikannya. Itu bukan berarti Hyung akan membelikannya pada saat Hyung kembali dari Amerika. Sudahlah lupakan legomu dan dimana Bin berada?" Sementara Jung Changmin, ia masih senang untuk menggoda adik manjanya puluhan lego yang ia bawa dari Amerika untuk Chanwoo.

"Yah Hyung! Sejak awal kau memang hanya menyayangi Moonbin eoh! Menyebalkan!" Chanwoo setengah berteriak setelah ditinggalkan Hyungnya untuk mencari saudara kembarnya.

Pria dengan tinggi berlebih itu kini tengah berada didapur. Mengamati Ibunya dari jarak beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Changmin tidak bohong ketika ia sangat merindukan laki-laki yang telah melahirkannya 25 tahun yang lalu.

"Eomma…"

Jaejoong terkejut ketika ia mendapati lengan seseorang melingkar diperutnya. Ia bahkan hampir saja akan memukul orang tersebut bila saja yang ia lihat bukanlah Changmin. Ia sempat mengira itu Yunho.

"Changminnie… Eomma sangat merindukanmu, sayang!"

"Hmmm Min juga merindukan Eomma. Sangat!" keduanya saling berpelukan,tak menyadari bahwa diantara mereka ada sesosok bocah kecil yang terhimpit dalam pelukan mereka.

"_Omo _Yoojungie!" Jaejoong tersadar ketika Yoojung mulai merengek dalam dekapannya.

"_Aigoo uri _Yoojungie.. Hmm Oppa sangat merindukanmu _princess."_ Kini Yoojung berpindah dalam gendongan Changmin. Ughh dia sangat merindukan _princess _kecilnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Changmin menenangkan Yoojung, sekarang ia membawanya bersamanya untuk menemui Ayah mereka. Yeah Changmin juga merindukan Ayahnya tentu saja.

"_Oh my God, Dad. Didn't I ever tell you that you will never be able to defeat Uncle in a chess match?"_

"Oh Changmin-ah kau sudah datang?" Yunho melemparkan pelukannya kepada anak sulungnya. Sementara Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "yeah sejak 15 menit yang lalu.."

"_Dad, you're so dead. Uncle already won the match!"_ Changmin mencibir permainan Ayahnya yang sejak dulu tak pernah berubah, selalu kalah jika bertanding catur dengan Yoochun. Ia paham betul raja Ayahnya dalam bahaya menunjukkan bagaimana payahnya Yunho dalam permainan catur.

"_Even your son knows, Hyung."_ Yoochun ikur mencibir. _Well_ tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dirinya dalam permainan papan hitam dan putih ini sebelumnya, kecuali Jung Heechul tentu saja.

"_You're so hopeless Dad. And….. stupid. Uncle is way too genius, even he does realize 'it' before you know what exactly was going on."_ Ya Ayahnya itu memang terkadang bodoh dan tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sekitarnya dan bahkan dirinya.

Seperti hal yang terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu. Ketika dirinya dirundung kepiluan setelah Jaejoong meninggalkannya, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan kehilangannya hingga tak menyadari apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada kehidupannya pada kelangsungan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong.

_**Flashback…**_

_Suasana dalam mansion Jung sangat kacau. Lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah Heechul bayangkan sebelumnya._

_Anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki memilih untuk mengurung dirinya didalam kamar, menelantarkan kedua anaknya yang bersama dengannya tinggal di mansion megah ini_

_Sudah tiga hari semenjak Yunho dan Jaejoong menandatangani surat perceraian mereka. Sudah sejak saat itu pula Changmin berubah menjadi pendiam. Ia menolak untuk berbicara pada semua orang setelah Ibunya-dengan terpaksa meninggalkannya. Dan Heechul akan mengirim Changmin ke Los Angeles untuk tinggal dengannya serta Hangeng besok lusa._

_Satu minggu, dua minggu, hingga satu bulan bahkan lebih surat perceraian Yunho dan Jaejoong ditandatangani, tidak ada kejelasan yang pasti. Surat itu masih berada ditangan Yoochun. Tak tersentuh sama sekali. Hingga pada akhirnya, surat itu jatuh kepada tangan Heechul tanpa sepengetahuannya._

_Kala itu keadaan benar-benar kacau. Semua orang disibukkan dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Memang benar Yoochun yang seharusnya memberikan surat itu kepada rekannya yang berada dalam bidang tersebut-Yoochun bukanlah pengacara yang focus pada masalah perceraian-akan tetapi ia bahkan lupa untuk memberikan surat tersebut kepada bawahannya untuk diserahkan kepada temannya. Ia sudah memberitahu bawahannya mengenai hal itu, akan tetapi Yoochun tak pernah menyerahkan surat itu kepada siapapun._

_Seminggu setelah Heechul bertolak ke Los Angeles, ia terbang kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui Yoochun, 'menemui' surat perceraian Yunho dan Jaejoong lebih tepatnya. Yoochun yang saat itu tengah sibuk tak menyadari bahwa Heechul sempat 'mengobrak-abrik' ruang kerjanya, mencari sebuah surat yang menghancurkan hidup anak semata wayangnya._

_Semua orang tak ada yang menaruh curiga sama sekali akan kelanjutan perceraian Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadarinya._

_Yunho yang pada saat itu sangatlah hancur sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan bagaimana perkembangan akan kasus perceraiannya, yang ia tahu bahwa dirinya dan Jaejoong sudah benar-benar bercerai. Ia terlalu larut dalam dunianya melupakan semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya saat itu. Terlalu takut untuk mendengar berita akan perceraiannya dari sang Ibu. Yang ia ingat Ibunya berkata bahwa dirinyalah yang akan mengurus semuanya, oleh sebab itu Yunho tak pernah sekalipun bertanya saat ia berada dalam masa keterpurukannya._

_Sementara Jaejoong, keberadaannya tidak diketahui sama sekali. Ia menghilang begitu saja setelah ia menandatangani surat itu. Jaeejong dan Moonbin hilang bak ditelan bumi keberadaannya._

_Junsu pun sama. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu masih berumur lima tahun dan Chanwoo yang baru berusia dua tahun. Setiap hari Kyuhyun akan menanyakan keberadaan Changmin, mengapa ia tidak berada disini bersamanya, mengapa Changmin harus ikut dengan Neneknya, mengapa Ayahnya jarang sekali berada dirumah, dan mengapa Chanwoo tinggal bersamanya. _

_Kyuhyun hanyalah bocah berusia lima tahun yang tak mengerti apa-apa, yang ia tahu bahwa Changmin meninggalkannya setelah beberapa hari Jaejoong Imonya pergi bersama Moonbin. Tak ayal tingkah laku Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Junsu akan sebuah realita yang terjadi disekitarnya. Mengurus Kyuhyun yang sedang berada pada masa-amasa aktifnya, Yoochun suaminya yang sangat jarang berada dirumah semenjak kejadian itu, dan Chanwoo yang terus menerus sakit-sakitan sukses membuatnya melupakan segalanya._

_Dan Park Yoochun, ia adalah pihak yang paling tersiksa dalam kasus ini. Memikirkan bagamana nasib Hyungnya, keluarganya, firmanya, perusahaan keluarga Jung, keponakan-keponakannya, dan tentu saja mantan istri Hyungnya yang tak diketahui dimana keberadaannya._

_Jika boleh memilih Yoochun mungkin akan memilih untuk tidak pernah mengenal seseorang yang bernama Jung Yunho. Dalam sekian banyak waktu mengapa Yunho harus memilih sekarang ini untuk 'menghancurkan' keluarganya sendiri? Saat Yoochun sendiri berada pada masa yang cukup sulit?_

_Ya, saat ini firma yang ia miliki tengah mengalami masalah yang cukup serius. Tiga berkas dari lima kasus besar yang sedang mereka tangani tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Itu sudah cukup membuat Yoochun gila, ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang harus menggantikan posisi Yunho sebagai seorang Presiden Direktur di Jung Group untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Bisa dibilang Yoochun lebih baik mati daripada harus mengurusnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Akan tetapi Yoochun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Ia berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk mempertahankan kedua perusahaan yang berada dibawah kendalinya saat ini. Yoochun terlalu focus pada kedua hal tersebut hingga ia melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya telah menelantarkan surat perceraian saudara sepupunya._

_Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar akan kelanjutan kasus perceraian itu hingga Heechul datang kembali ke Seoul dan mengatakan bahwa kasus tersebut telah selesai. Dan mereka yang masih disibukan dengan urusannya masing-masing menelan mentah-mentah perkataan Heechul._

_Heechul tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa perceraian itu sudah benar-bernar resmi atau sebaliknya. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa kasus tersebut sudah selesai. Tanpa keterangan apapun lainnya. Dan mereka semua menelan mentah-mentah perkataan Heechul tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya sedikitpun. hanya Hangeng dan dirinya yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Singkat cerita, Jung Heechul tidak pernah menyerahkan surat laknat tersebut kepada pengacaranya hingga surat tersebut tidak pernah sampai dimeja hijau persidangan. Perceraian itu tidak pernah terjadi._

_Tiga bulan setelah pernyataan Heechul itu, Yunho mulai bangkit kembali dan menata kembali hidupnya yang telah ia porak-porandakan. Ia perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi Jung Yunho yang tak pernah melepaskan dirinya dalam kesibukan perusahaannya. Melupakan keberadaan anaknya disampingnya dan juga Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia kembali dipertemukan dengan Changmin, Moonbin, dan juga Jaejoong._

_**End of flashback…**_

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari duduk dengan orang-orang yang paling kau sayangi dan menikmati sebuah _film _pada layar kaca bersama-sama. Sesekali memberikan komentar, mencibir, dan menertawakan lalu setelahnya beradu pendapat dengan orang yang kau sayangi lainnya. Rasanya seperti dunia hanya diciptakan untuk kita saja. Tanpa orang lain, orang asing.

"_Acting_mu sungguh mengenaskan, Jung Chanwoo. Bagaimana bisa mereka menobatkanmu sebagai aktor terbaik tahun ini heh?" tanpa melihat wajahnya pun kau tahu siapa orang yang telah berkata seperti itu.

"Hyung!" yang 'dihina' menyuarakan protesnya.

"_Acting _Chanwoo sudah bagus kok Hyung, dan aku rasa Chanwoo memang pantas untuk mendapatkan nominasi tersebut. Buktinya sudah dua film dan dua drama yang ia bintangi tahun ini, dan juga beberapa CF yang mana Chanwoo adalah bintang utamanya."

"Lihat Hyung, kali ini Moonbin membelaku!" Chanwoo menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Heh memangnya siapa lagi yang mau membelamu selain Bin? Dia saudara kembarmu. Jelas saja jika ia membelamu, karena bila tidak ia sendiri yang akan malu memiliki saudara kembar seperti dirimu, bocah."

"Changmin sayang, sudah, berhentilah menganggu adikmu eoh. Apa kau tidak lelah terus-terusan menggodanya?" kini Jaejoong yang angkat bicara. Sejak hampir delapan tahun lalu ia selalu dipusingkan dengan kelakuan dua anaknya.

"Menganggunya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagiku Eomma…"

"Changmin-ah ingat berapa umurmu eoh! Kau ini sudah terlalu dewasa untuk melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Bersikaplah sebagaimana mestinya umurmu. Kalian sudah bukan anak kecil lagi untuk bertingkah seperti itu." Sang kepala keluarga ikut berbicara.

"Yah memangnya salah siapa aku tidak bisa menggoda dan mengganggunya dulu? Salah siapa aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu dulu? Dan juga salah siapa yang bahkan mereka tidak mengenaliku sebagai Hyung mereka?"

Hening. Tak seorang pun yang menjawab pertanyaan-atau mungkin pernyataan Changmin. Karena Yunho dan Jaejoong tahu benar salah siapa semua itu.

Bukannya Changmin ingin menyalahkan Ayah ataupun Ibunya, ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Changmin tak menyalahkan siapapun, tidak Ayahnya tidak juga Ibunya. Ia hanya menyesali mengapa kehidupannya harus ia lalui dengan cara seperti itu.

Dibalik sifat Changmin yang gemar menggoda Chanwoo, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Ia hanya ingin memiliki kenangan manis bersama adik-adiknya sama seperti yang orang lain rasakan. Ia hanya baru bisa merasakannya 8 tahun belakangan ini.

"Sudahlah. Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan, semuanya telah berlalu. Kita hanya perlu menjalankan apa yang ada didepan kita saat ini, menghindari segala hal buruk yang mungkin akan terulang kembali. Jika ada yang perlu disalahkan, maka seharusnya aku lah yang disalahkan. Aku yang membuat kalian semua hidup seperti ini." Setelah ketenangannya dalam beberapa saat sebelumnya, akhirnya Heechul mengeluarkan suaranya. Menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu. Membuat semuanya terlarut dalam kilasan-kilasan kejadian belasan hingga beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Aniya,_ seperti yang telah Eomma katakan, tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, semuanya telah berakhir, kita semua sudah kembali bersama untuk saat ini dan untuk seterusnya." Perkataan Jaejoong mengakhiri segalanya dan ditutup dengan pelukan selamat malam bagi seluruh keluarga besar Jung. Ia berharap dikemudian hari ia dan keluarganya tak akan pernah merasakan kejadian pahit itu kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dikediaman keluarga Jung berjalan seperti biasanya. Jauh dari kata damai. Riuh dan berisik.

"Yoojungie aaaah Oppa akan menyuapimu, ayo buka mulutmu _princess." _

Moonbin tengah berusaha keras untuk menyuapinya makan. Adik perempuan satu-satunya ini memang sedikit susah untuk makan, berbeda dengan ketiga kakaknya yang bisa kapan saja makan tanpa harus menunggu lapar, terutama kakak tertua mereka.

"_Good morning princess! _Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu hm? Ayo cepat habiskan sebelum Oppa yang menghabiskannya." Kali ini Changmin yang ikut membujuk Yoojung untuk memakan makanannya.

"Hyung pagi-pagi begini sudah rapa mau kemana?"

"Hmmmm si bibir kaleng itu meminta untuk bertemu denganku hari ini. Ia bilang ia rindu padaku."

"Hahaha kurasa Ara Noona tertarik padamu Hyung. Ia selalu bersemangat bisa menyangkut tentang dirimu."

"_What?! _Itu sangatlah tidak mungkin Bin-ah, Ara tertarik padaku adalah hal paling terakhir yang akan dia lakukan. Lagipula aku tidak akan sudi memiliki ibu mertua yang- errr lupakan." Changmin tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri membayangkan Go Sunghee berubah menjadi ibu mertuanya. Changmin tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bahkan tidak dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

"Baiklah jika Hyung berkata seperti itu. Tapi tumben sekali Hyung Ara Noona mengajak untuk bertemu sepagi ini?"

"Bin-ah ini suka jam 9, ini tidak sepagi itu tahu. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak ke kantor? Ahh dan dimana kembaranmu yang super berisik itu?"

"Eomma melarangku untuk datang ke kantor hari ini karena Hyung ada dirumah." Moonbin menjawab Changmin dengan masih menyuapi Yoojung sarapan paginya, "Chanwoo sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu. Jinjin Hyung sudah menerornya sejak jam tujuh pagi tadi."

"Ahh bocah itu benar-benar seorang bintang besar eoh?"

"Begitulah.." Moonbin tersenyum bangga mengingat bagaimana populernya si adik kembar dikalangan masyarakat Korea saat ini.

Changmin telah bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah sebelum adik perempuannya berteriak untk ikut, "Min Oppa, Jungie ingin ikut belcama Min Oppa!" Yoojung sudah merentangkan tangannya pada Changmin. Yoojung ini memang sangat manja pada Changmin.

"Yoojungie ingin ikut bersama dengan Oppa? Hmm baiklah tapi kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dulu _princess_ lalu kita akan minta ijin pada Eomma. Oke?"

"Eung!"

Sesampainya di Café tempat mereka-Changmin dan Ara serta Kyuhyun bertemu, Changmin tengah menemukan kedua sahabatnya disana. Di meja paling ujung disebelah kanan pintu masuk. Rupanya ia sedikit terlambat.

"Hey! Maaf aku sedikit terlambat."

"_Omo! _Yoojungie _annyeong!_ Wahh Yoojungie kau sangat cantik seperti Eonnie!" tidak diragukan lagi bahwa ini adalah suara Go Ara, si bibir kaleng.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku tumbuh sepertimu, Go!"

"Aish memangnya apa yang salah denganku! Ya Jung Changmin! Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengabariku terlebih dahulu tiap kali kau pulang eoh?! Untung saja aku membuka _twitter_ Kyuhyun hingga aku tahu bahwa kau sudah kembali."

"Memangnya mengapa aku harus memberitahumu huh?"

"Aish! Terserahlah. Bagaimana kabar Yunho Ahjussi dan Jaejoong Ahjumma?" nada bicara Ara mendadak menjadi serius. Yah ia memang selalu seperti itu jika menyangkut Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku eoh? Sudahlah kau tidak perlu bertanya bagamaina Appa dan Eomma iap kali kita bertemu. Mereka sudah kembali, semuanya sudah berakhir Go Ara. Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun." Changmin tak kalah seriusnya kali sudah benar-benar lelah dengan pertanyaan Ara yang satu itu.

"Apa kalian berdua melupakan kehadiranku saat ini? Aku rela mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini untuk bertemu dengan kalian tetapi kalian justru mendiamkanku seperti ini. Ya Tuhan dosa apa aku memiliki sahabat seperti mereka?"

"Ya! Salahkan sajasi bibir kaleng itu."

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu?"

Dan tiga jam mereka lalui dengan berbincang mengenai berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari kehidupan sehari-hari mereka setahun belakangan ini hingga apa yang mereka rasakan dalam pekerjaan masing-masing. Keberhasilan, kegagalan, hambatan, dan masalah, semuanya mereka bicarakan. Karena bagi mereka saling berbagi adalah salah satu cara untuk tetap menjaga tali persahabatan yang sudah mereka buat sejak lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Persahabatan mereka akan tetap berjalan dan terjalin meski apapun yang terjadi. Ketidaksamaan dalam berpikir hingga masalah besar sekalipun tidak akan merubah segalanya, karena mereka telah berjanji untuk tetap bersama menjadi seorang sahabat untuk satu sama lain.

Karena mereka telah merasakan bagaimana satu masalah hampir saja mengakhiri hubungan harmonis mereka. Dan mereka sadar, itu bukan salah mereka, takdir telah menuliskan seperti itu dan mereka hanya mampu untuk menerimanya dan mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa.

"_Omo! Omo omo omo!"_ Go Ara berteriak kencang setelah mengecek jam tangannya. Ia dalam masalah besar.

"_Wae? _Apa yang terjadi? Ya! Kau jangan membuatku takut, Go!" satu teriakan Go Ara terkadang mampu membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin panik. Dan kini giliran Kyuhyun yang merasakannya, pasalnya terakhir ia mendengar Ara berteriak adalah ketika gadis itu melupakan jadwalnya untuk mengecek keadaan salah satu pasien 'penting' rumah sakitnya.

"_Otteokhae! _Aku lupa bahwa aku aku harus bertemu dengan kepala rumah sakit pukul duabelas siang ini dan sekarang sudah pukul duabelas lebih duapuluh menit! Huwaaaa Kyuuuuu aku harus bagaimana?" Go Ara kembali berteriak histeris. Pasalnya kepala rumah sakit tempatnya ia dan Kyuhyun bekerja sedikit kaku dan galak.

"Errr kau harus segera pergi kalau begitu?" Changmin menjawab dengan memberikan jawaban yang lebih mengarah pada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau benar Jung! Aku harus segera pergi. _Bye!"_

Dan Go Ara menghilang secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang terheran-heran dengan kelakuannya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal yang sepenring itu?

"Kau tahu Kyu? Aku terkadang memiliki firasat bahwa kau akan berakhir dengannya, dengan Go Ara."

"_MWO?!"_

**::**

**::**

**FIN**

**::**

**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAIIIIII!

dan akhirnya FF ini bener2 berakhir dengan epilog yg seperti ini :'D

mohon maaf jika ff ini berakhir dengan mengenaskan dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi reader sekalian. aku hanya mampu buat yg begini :'''D

maaf juga buat updatenya yg superrrrrrrrrrrrrr lama eheheheheheehehe.-. karena memang baru sempet nyisain waktu buat nulis ini. aku baru aja selese kkn teman teman jadi ya begitulah :" terus juga kemarin disibukin sama sidang proposal dan ngurus magang yg ga ada kelarnya, dan semoga saja kalo ga ada halangan aku mulai magang bulan depan, doakan aku kawannnnn ;_; jadi ya maaf banget yakkk kalo nunggunya lama bangett T.T

udah pokoknya sih tetep terimakasih untuk kalian semua yg masih setia baca ff kurang berfaedah ini, tiada kata lain selain ucapan terimakasih dari lubuk hatiku yg paling dalam :')

oiya aku mungkin bakal hiatus di ffn dan belum bisa buat lanjutin ff yg satunya jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf :" tapi diriku tak akan pernah hiatus dari yg namanya twitter, so kalo mau ngobral ngobrol boleh lah mention ke twitter _** ( xamedlov)**_ kalo mau line ato apa ya nanti gampanglah bisa PM ato mention wkwk. sudah ah aku sudah mulai receh ini :'D

woh iyaaaa ada yg minta buat ff ini diposting ke wattpad. hmmmm gimana yaaaa ntar deh kalo sempet aku posting disana. be ready aja pokoknya mah ;D

dan terakhir, maafkan segala ke-typo-an ku dalam penulisannya. terimakasih :)

sekali lagi **terimakasih my dearest readers, favers, followers, dan siders. gonna miss you all! see you on next ff! :D**

**ps: Yoojung yg dipake disini adalah Yoojung dongsaengnya Jaejoong yah hehe._.**


End file.
